Behind The Fame
by epic-much21
Summary: @bigsean stealing rolexes from a lady's house now. Maybe cuz I'm on Glee making more money or something. #triflin Based on the infamous tweet. My version of the events. My first RP FIC. This is a HeYa fanfic. HEYA ARE ENDGAME.
1. Tweet

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys, this is my first ever RP. Basically this is what has been going on in my head ever since Naya started dating Big Sean. I know this is a touchy subject but it had been running in my head ever since the messy break up. (To which btw, I am in rage by because Big Sean's PR are just dreadful.) **

**Now, I'm not really a fan of Big Sean so Big Sean and BigVera stans and might want to stay clear away from this fic. It's not designed to bash anyone and I have no intention of offending anybody. I SHIP NAYA WITH HER HAPPINESS.**

**This will probably be a mini multi chapter and ratings may change. I'll try to update as often as I can...**

**THIS IS A HEYA FIC. HEYA WILL BE ENDGAME (SOMEHOW, I HAVE NOT COME TO THAT PART YET :P)**

THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED (ALTHOUGH IT WOULD BE FREAKISHLY COOL IF IT DID)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SLAVERY AND THAT'S ILLEGAL. ****I ALSO DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I'M SORRY**

So please enjoy and let me know what you think! As always, comments, criticisms, suggestions, chat thingy, gifs I don't know whatever you want to do. They're always appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Present Time**

**bigsean stealing rolexes from a lady's house now. Maybe cuz I'm on Glee making more money or something. #triflin**

If he needed the money so bad he could have had the damn bubble-gum ring back. Heck, Naya didn't even want it in the first place! She didn't need it. But then there goes her PR running their mouth about how they needed to 'sell it' so whatever. She wasn't paying for the ugly ass clump of rock anyway.

But then he took her watch. Now that's a different story.

Everything was fine, as they say: "no publicity is bad publicity". It was nearly a year ago when she was approached by a strange and seemingly good idea after learning about her "best friends" pregnancy over some cheap magazine: "Glee Star Heather Morris has a bun in the oven with beau Taylor Hubell". Again, would have been "fine" if she wasn't the last one to know.

Except she was.

* * *

**Early 2013 (April)**

"What the fuck is this?!" Naya's voice boomed in the studio, her black converses marched across the set towards Kevin, Telly, and Jenna. Dressed in her comfy ripped white washed skinny jeans and in a black vest with her favourite red and black plaid she strode towards her alarmed friends. Naya saw the way Kevin's eyes widened and how his hands tapped on the closest surface as if he was drumming to a song he could only hear. She saw the way Telly hid his face in his still scorching hot coffee as if he intend on tanning his face with the steam and the way Jenna's feet were forcibly planted on the ground or she would be running in all directions looking for the nearest exit if she didn't.

It was the perfect landscape for a guilty party. Tanned left hand was firmly gripping on her coffee while her right hand was stretched above her, clenching on a crumpled magazine with pictures of various celebrities and their recent body modifications on the front cover. Naya's hand only closed around the object, suffocating the material as her eyes pierced through her friend's heads who were averting her gaze. She took a shuddering breath of anger before she stopped in the middle of her friends, demanding their attention.

"What is this?!" She hissed. As much as she tried to calm herself down, this was a lost cause.

"Hi Nay-nay-"

"Don't "Hi Nay-nay" me Telly. What is this?" She shook the deformed magazine in front the large man's face, telling him to take it from her shaking hand. Telly cautiously moved to take it from her. Afterwards Naya placed her free right hand on her right temple, trying to coax away the incoming migraine.

"What is it?" Jenna knew what it was, she asked anyway as she peered over Telly's shoulder to see.

"It's a magazine about HeMo..." Telly mumbled

"Oh" Jenna was shitting herself. "What does it say?" She swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and inquired.

"It says... 'Guess which Britney Spears double from Glee has a bun in the oven? That's right, the one and only Heather Morris.'..." Telly paused and quickly darted his eyes towards Naya who remained unmoving with her arms folded, her head tilted resting on her right hand as she rubbed her temple.

Telly took a deep breath and continued "26 years old Heather Morris is having a baby with high-school sweetheart Taylor Hubbell..."

Telly paused again only to find Naya calmly sipping on her coffee. The vapour danced out of the cup, the scolding liquid that burned her throat was the only thing that kept Naya from letting devastation take over her. The scorching agony was the only thing only sensation she could feel, the only thing which kept her distracted by the way her heart hammered itself against her ribcage. Telly took Naya's apparent passivity as a sign for him to resume reading the article "In Fitness magazine she confessed her hopes for the future "I want to marry him so bad."."

Telly was in pain, he stopped again to check his friend and saw the way her eyes snapped shut at the quote. There was a moment of silence, Telly unsure of what to do looked at Jenna who was equally disorientated, she only nudged him to carry on as Naya gave no impression she wanted him to stop.

He resumed "Sources say that the couple had been trying for a while-

"Bullshit" he thought.

" -look Naya, this a gossip maga-"

"Read the article Telly." Naya snapped at the man abruptly. Telly hesitated and was hoping for Kevin to interject to stop their friend from breaking her own heart. He only found Kevin staring in mid-air waiting for him to proceed with the hammering of the final nails to the Latinas coffin. Kevin knew there was no going back.

Down heartedly he continued "Sources say that the couple had been trying for a while and are over the moon upon learning about Heather's pregnancy. Looks like Miss Morris will be getting her happily ever after! Congratulations to the lovely couple." Aristotle folded the magazine in half and placed it on the round coffee table, his shoulder slumped in sympathy. Jenna just stared at the magazine and Kevin was leaning forward with his head in his hands.

The group of friends were stood in a solemn silence. The trio were waiting for the quiescent girl to say something, anything, scream in frustration, shout or swear at them but they were left in the eerie silence of a broken un-beating heart.

"Naya this is from a gossip magazine..." Telly tried to diffuse the tension, he placed his hand gently on the petite frame "... You know most of these are lies..."

"So Heather's not pregnant?" The brunette challenged him, her voice was resonated in defeat. Dark brown eyes in despair looked at Telly begging him "Don't lie to me please." and his heart broke for his friend. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't do that to her.

"That's what I thought..." Naya breathed out, as she rushed out of the set, her head ducked down as she wiped the flood of tears falling from her eyes.

The trio were rendered speechless.

That day, Naya went straight home and stayed in bed just drinking throughout the day. She abandoned her phone somewhere after dismissing Telly, Kevin, Jenna and Dianna's calls and texts. "Looks like Dianna knew too" It was dumped somewhere in the house to keep herself away from any distractions from her self-pitying. Naya knew how cliché she was being to which she rolled her tear swollen eyes to, she knew she probably looked pathetic but she couldn't give a single crap about anything right now.

She's angry when she had no right to be. She felt cheated when she wasn't hers to be lost. She felt betrayed when even though she knew her friends were in no place to say anything.

She fell asleep in Heathers grey glee tour hoodie.

The next few weeks went in a blur. Naya went from being "Glee's Cheerio Naya Rivera" to "Big Sean rapper girlfriend Naya Rivera". Apparently she's lost weight, which she's not really surprised by considering she had substituted coffee for at least two of her meals a day. She supposed that it was good though, seeing as the media were feasting upon pictures of her abs and "the love of her life". It wasn't until Meg came barrelling into her door dragging her to her favourite Japanese restaurant did she finally eat a proper meal. They went to the small little place Kevin took her to, she became friends with the owner and so privacy was always guaranteed.

"Nay..."

"Hmm...?" Naya hummed nonchalant at her oldest friends worry laced voice.

"What's going on with you lately?"

"Oh boy... Here it comes..."

"I haven't seen you in like forever! And every time I tried to hang out, your new damn fucking PR- who is by the way a bitch-"

Naya sniggered at this.

"-Would just tell me you're busy and promise me that she will have you call me back! She never does because I never get calls from you!" Meg huffed as she stabbed the salmon on her plate with her chopsticks.

"Sorry Meg... I guess I've just been busy... I'll talk to her..." Naya felt bad, she bowed her head and played with the fish on her plate. She didn't know that Meg had been trying to talk to her. Yea sure they talked over the phone but only for a split second until she was whizzed away by her prep team. She just went with what they said because it was easy. They told her what to do and she just went with it because it was better than thinking and feeling. It was a great distraction from her personal life. She saw it as just another role she had to play. Just another character. Who was she to complain? She was being asked to act. What her whole career is about and she was good at it. She played it flawlessly...

**Smile.**

_They ate it up_

**Look pretty Naya.**

_They loved every moment about it_

**Photoshoot tomorrow**

_She was a sensation_

**Kiss him.**

_She changed though as some said_

**Holiday for publicity in Hawaii.**

_She's probably doing drugs_

**Giggle.**

_Just another actress who fell from grace_

**Tease the media.**

_She's hot though._

**Laugh at his jokes.**

_She was good_

**Look in love with him.**

_She got the job done_

**Love him.**

_Or so she thought._

"It's ok Nay... I just, I miss you..." Meg took hold on Naya's left hand which was holding the chopsticks pushing the food about. Naya let her friend take her hand and looked at Meg. Her friend smiled lovingly at her but her forehead was still creased with worry.

"I talked to Telly..."

Naya took a deep breath and tried to pull her hand away from the warms hands it was nestled in, but Meg continued to hold on it firmly. Naya gave up and just threw her head away from her friends inspecting eyes.

"He told me about what happened early this year... You didn't tell me anything..."

Naya knew her friend was talking about that magazine. How can she forget? She had seen Totle, Kevin, Jenna and everyone around during shootings but she doesn't stick around to hang out with them anymore. It's not that she's mad at them, she just doesn't have the time. You know with her projects and stuff...

She hasn't even spoken to Heather ever since they finished filming Brittany's departure.

_"I like your dress, you look really cute and puffy." Naya walked towards the set with Heather after getting her make-up done._

_The blonde girl's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlight which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. She wondered what was up, Heather was being strangely quiet and sombre "Yea… They're spending quite a budget on Britt's departure…". Heather recovered fast though._

_"What's up Debbie Downer?" The shorter girl nudged her counterpart with her shoulder as they walked down the McKinley hallway, taking a short cut to the studio where they were scheduled to film._

_"Nothing, it's just it sucks that I have to leave…"_

_"Urgh…" Naya groaned "Can we please not talk about Ryan, seriously. What the fuck is he playing at? I mean, Brittana break up over Freddie Krueger and Chucky the doll's love child?" Heather giggled at this which made Naya smile, it was the first laugh from Heather she heard today. She carried on with her rant in attempt to have her best friend smile even wider._

_"Seriously! The hat and the red wig! Like shit, if anything Santana should have got out of Louisville and burned anything which gave trace to her being there after that eye contact…" Heather snorted at this which caused Naya to laugh out loud._

_"Did you just snort?" she teased._

_"No…" Naya laughed even harder, while Heather pushed her on the shoulder trying to get the Latina to stop._

_"Stop…" Heather blushed as Naya carried on laughing, she pushed her again but Naya was caught off her balance and wobbled off her feet. The blonde who saw the brunette lose her balance quickly grabbed her hand. The sudden action caused Naya to throw her weight forward, falling on top of Heather against the lockers. The pair paralyzed in the position laughed even harder at the rush that came from their antics. Naya rested her head on Heather's shoulder as tears sprung from her eyes from laughing too much, their chest convulsed with hilarity. Eventually their laughter died down and Naya pulled her head slowly off the taller girl's shoulders and so she was facing her friend. She saw an unmistakable tint of sadness in her friend's eyes and conflict._

_"Naya I'm-" but Heather stopped. The shorter girl watched as blue eyes was swarmed with different emotions. It's as if the girl wanted to say something but couldn't physically bring herself to say it._

_"What is it HeMo?" she asked softly. She looked at the blonde adoringly urging her to open up. Naya saw the way blue liquid sapphires formed and rimmed from the piercing blue eyes she loved so much. The blonde looked at her with so much intensity as if she was trying to desperately memorize every contour of her face, as if she was about to disappear any moment. Naya's eye's furrowed in concern. They were frozen at that moment, Heather's strawberry breath from her gum mingled with Naya's breath and her chocolate scented body wash. Their chest rising and falling time and their heart beating warmly, reverberating delicately in contentment as it found home. Heather brought her fingers up to brush the strands of hair which covered the side of Naya's face and tucked it behind the adorable ear. She then let her hand slide down the Latina's face and cupped Naya's jaw whilst her thumb endearingly caressed the definite cheekbones. Naya's heart raced at the gesture, and her head grew faint whilst her breath grew shallow but still soft._

_"Nothing…" Heather whispered. "I'm just going to miss this… I'm just going to miss you…"_

_"You talk like this is a goodbye, forever" Naya replied._

_"It's the end of an era..." Heather replied simply. The taller girls thumb moved away from the delicate cheekbones and moved down to the plumped lips which were a mere hairbreadth apart._

_"But fate has laid a hand" Naya countered._

_Heather smiled at the familiar words and rested her forehead against Naya's her eyes tightly shut. By this time the smaller girl was confused, terrified and somewhat heartbroken, but she closed her eyes too and tried to enjoy the unprecedented intimacy. She didn't know why Heather was acting so strange but whatever it is, she didn't like it. Not one bit._

_"I'll always love you the most." It was quiet. But it wracked Naya's entire being. Why was Heather quoting Santana? And out of all the lines, why that one? Before the shorter girl could get another word out, Heather pulled back and placed a fierce kiss on her forehead. Warm teardrop fell on the tanned cheek, but it wasn't Naya's. The blonde girl pulled away and released a shuddering breath. She clutched Naya's left hand and gently tugged her towards the set._

_"C'mon" Heather's eyes were red; it was evident that the woman had just cried. Naya allowed herself to be pulled along by Heather._

_Lost, in shock and confused, she let her body follow the other woman._

_Something had just happened and she had no clue what it meant._

_**"Was she pregnant then? Urgh." Don't think about it Naya.**_

"It's fine Meg." The Latina replied bluntly, not willing to discuss the topic any further.

"Is it really?" But her friend pressed on, pale hands tugged on Naya's defeated limbs trying to get her attention. Naya begrudgingly looked at the blonde.

"Is it really Naya?" Her friend repeated.

It's show time she thought...

"Yes. Everything is fine" Naya replied, her voice was firm leaving no room for doubts."

But Meg scanned her face, still unpersuaded.

"And Sean, is it? He's nice to you? I didn't even know you had a thing for him." Her friend countered, not buying her act.

"Always thought you had a thing for blondes" the blonde wagged her eyebrows jokingly, trying to keep the conversation light. Although she knew it was pretty pointless seeing as she brought her up.

"Damn it Meg... Just drop it" she thought...

"Yea, he's nice. We're actually going to Hawaii this weekend." Said Naya, ignoring the later comment.

"Oh that's nice..." Her friend replied.

"And you're happy with him?" The taller girl pressed on.

"Yea I am" Naya asserted, not willing to back down.

"Good... So, little escapade with just the two of you... Must be serious...You really like him then?"

"Yea, I really do. I-"

And internal debate sparked within her.

_"Please don't say it."_

_"I have to."_

_"No, but you don't."_

_"Yes I do, I have to sell it and this is a good practice."_

_"You're lying to your oldest friend."_

_"It's acting."_

Meg glared challengingly at Naya, she knew what was about to leave her friends lips.

"I love him." Left her lips. Her head was spinning and wave of guilt and disgust washed over her, pulling and pushing her into a rocking motion which pressed on the pit of her stomach; pushing bile up.

Naya saw as cloud and storm of emotions raged into her friends eyes. She saw disbelief, anger; betrayal, disappointment, but what killed her was the soft raindrops of pity

"Oh, that is sweet."  
_"That is a lie."_

Meg dropped her hand and busied herself looking for her purse to pay for their meal.

Naya felt like she just lost a limb.

The drive home was silent. As the busy streets and traffic light blinked, the buzzing, honking of the cars in LA encircled them but never infiltrating the tight tension between two friends.

The car came to a halt out Naya's house and the pair was left waiting and hesitating to break the tension.

Naya was the first to break "So, I better be going... You know, gotta pack and stuff..."

"Unless you'd like to come in for coffee?" She finished hopefully.

"No... It's ok Nay, you're probably busy with things... You know packing..."

"Oh yea, right..."

Naya and Meg were sat facing towards the car, waiting for the other to move. Naya was torn between wanting to say something and just leaving. She wanted to talk to Meg, she wanted to say something. Anything! But her mind was blank. Eventually she gathered her bag and fished the keys out to her house.

"I guess I'll see you around..." Naya didn't like this. Not one bit. She felt like she just fucked up her friendship over her career.

This should have been the first sign that this whole thing was a bad idea.

Naya waited for her friend to say something, when she didn't she placed her hand on the door latch to open it.

"Naya..."

The tanned girl whipped her head towards her friend and was engulfed into a warm hug. It was quite an awkward position as the car console was between them. Tears stung her eyes as she weeped on her friends shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Her friend whispered. "I'll see you soon."

The blonde and brunette parted and Naya wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie and sniffed.

"Yea see you soon, love you Meg"

"Love you too" the pale girl replied as she smiled at her friend.

Naya left the car and made her way back into the house.

"Don't be a stranger!" Her friend called after her.

Before she closed the gate, she waved goodbye to the silver BMW and walked inside her home.

Hawaii.

Well that was interesting.

Naya and Big Sean spent the week in the sunny coast of the Hawaiian sea. Which again was ok, she didn't mind. She got a really nice tan in exchange for pictures of her looking glorious in her bikini with her "boyfriend". He wasn't bad. Naya and him got along just fine.

Just a bit touchy though.

The internet erupted as fans fan-girled over their pictures taken by the paparazzi. Thus, earning them their shipping name "BigVera" and tittle "the hottest couple". To which Naya did not even bat an eyelash to. She guesses it's good. After all, her PR thought it was good to invest in this relationship seeing as Glee was "a sinking boat" and since her co-star left her to burn.

Naya had to stop herself from drowning the presumptuous douchebags. So after her meeting which was really her pretending to listen, she was glad to find solitude by the poolside of Four Season Resort Lana'i. The hotel was great, shiny wooden waxed floor boards, sleek furniture's and greatly situated so the sea was can pretty much be seen everywhere. It was just about six in the afternoon, the sun was still up but it was slowly retiring into the ocean. The actress sat herself comfortably on the white cushioned rattan sun lounger and released a long sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord." She mumbled.

The poolside was pretty much deserted seeing as this was Hawaii after all, who would want to stay in the hotel? This girl who cannot give two fucks about the paparazzi and her PR. That's who. They always ask about her and Sean and to be frank, it was getting on her nerves.

_"What's your song?"_

_"Erm... 'Hello?'"_

_"Have you met his family?"_

_"Yea they were really sweet..."_

_"Who's the hottest girl you've been with?"_

_"... Naya Rivera..."_

_**No.**_

Anyway, so sipping on her Long Island Iced Tea, she started reading her book. She was amidst the red wedding in Game of Thrones when a voice broke out; startling her she nearly went all Robb Stark on the intruder.

"They're quite something, huh?" Sean piped up as he saw Naya's PR retreating back into the hotel earlier, he thought it was a good opportunity to tap that- I meant "get acquainted".

"Yea. They are." Naya replied shortly. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't trying to be a bitch. Just didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Hey I get it, it's annoying having to have papz following us everywhere, but this is real good for us. Publicity and all right?" Sean in his swimming shorts cracked his neck and back as he took a seat on the sun lounger next to Naya's.

"Sure, it's just been a long day" the brunette gave Sean a tight smile as she noticed how the rapper was shamelessly leering at her legs. She cleared her throat to get the dirty sticky eyes off her lap and on to her face. Sean blinked rapidly, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Hey don't you have to be somewhere? Your manager was looking for you. You should go."

Big Sean who got the hint that he was caught perverting on the actress took the easy exit.

"Oh yea... Yea... Thanks..." Just as soon as he sat down, he got up again. He turned his back to Naya pretending to stretch as he tried to clear his head of the embarrassment.

"Right I should go." He repeated to which Naya hummed to in agreement. Another blow to his ego as the actress showed no interest or gave no indication that she wanted him to stay. He scratched his head as he realized that he has been reading way into much on Naya's actions.

She was not interested him.

Not one bit.

The kisses, the cute little giggle and the tender way she clanged on his arm was all an act.

"Good talk... I'll see you later..." The rapper gave an awkward wave as he walked away from the lounger. Naya gave him another tight smile He walked around the pool burning in embarrassment and annoyance.

_"What a bitch... "_ he thought, _"fuck that hoe."_ He threw a quick glance and saw Naya looking at his direction but she quickly turned her attention back on her book.

He smirked to himself thinking "Tease..." He carried on his way when he had to do a double take on a tall blonde in a bikini with milky legs that went for miles. The woman's body glistened under the Hawaiian sunset as droplets of water dripped down her body, down her neck to her cleavage.

"Damn." he thought.

Unbeknownst to him that it was the same woman who had caught Naya's attention.

"Look. Let's be clear here. I'm not here because I want to 'get up all on that'" The Latina brought her hands in the air to make a quoting gesture referring to Big Sean's words before she punched him for mounting her on the sofa trying to kiss her.

Naya was fuming.

"This." She gestured herself and him. "This is pure business. I have no intention on sleeping with you. No one is sleeping with anyone!"

The Latina was stood in the living room by the long window of the penthouse she was staying at. Massaging her temples she shot daggers at the back of Big Sean's head who was sat on the white leather sofa which was situated in the middle of the room.

"I don't get why you're playing hard to get, I saw you checking me out by the poolside when I left!"

"What?"

"You were staring at me when I left."

"When?"

"Earlier when were at the poolside!"

"Oh... Oh that..." Naya's eyes lighted up upon the realization of what caused the misunderstanding.

"Trust me.. I was not looking at you." Naya couldn't help but let out an amused scoff.

"Yes. You were." Naya's eyebrows cocked in amusement, she was still angry but she was enjoying the sleaze bag make a fool of himself.

Big Sean who couldn't take Naya's mocking smirk growled in irritation. "Fuck this. I have other important things to do than stick around here..."

"Yea, you really need to find someone who'll scratch that itch for you, buddy."

Big Sean walked out and slammed the door as he left the penthouse. Naya was left smiling to herself, still entertained. She looked out the window and looked at the stars which twinkled in the canvas of oblivion. The smile fell from the brunette's lips as she was overcome by nostalgia. She remembered Mexico. She remembered how she shared many nights like this with a certain blonde. She remembered the warm feeling in her chest which radiated throughout her body. How her eyes shined and glowed upon the sight of her companion. How her ears perked up when the blonde talked about her future and how she couldn't imagine it without the Latina and how she confessed the same thing. All of that was now a far distant memory. Wishful thinking lost in time.

Naya forced her head to turn away from the dusting of lights in the night sky and made her way to the kitchen. Tanned hands grabbed the bottle of red, she unscrewed the cork and brusquely brought the bottle to her lips. She took large gulps before walking back to her room with the beverage in hand. She'll talk to her PR's Tweedle Dick and and Tweedle Dumb tomorrow. Tonight, she's going to drink; it's unhealthy she knows.

Just like how she did that night upon learning about Heather's pregnancy.


	2. Cory

**AUTHORS NOTE: All I can say is WOW. I cannot believe the amount of followers this fic gained overnight! Thank you so much! I was so shocked! I promise to try to do my best in meeting your standards! Just Wow... **

**SO because of the overwhelming and heart warming response... Here's another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.**

**A little minor change, the flash back on the first chapter when Naya found out about Heather was actually on April, I'm just trying to make the fic as real as possible which I could not have without **TYVEN TYVEN , so GIANT THANK YOU AGAIN for helping me with the timeline! :D****

****Continue with the reviews, suggestions, corrections and everything else guys! I love them!****

**Anyway, this chapter is not as long as the first one and well it's a tribute to our Cory. Another reason why I wanted to post it today.  
We love you big guy 3 9 months. **

**It's also the calm before the storm if you will...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**May**

After the "holiday" in Hawaii, Naya called her team and Big Sean's to discuss their future projects.

"Look, if we all want this to work, we need to set some boundaries." Naya was sat in long table in between her PR's Tweedle Dick, Steve Rohr and Tweedle Dumb Nancy Davies. They were sat in one of the seminar rooms in Lexicon PR, on the other side of the table was Big Sean dressed in his oversized black Tupac shirt with his signature hat and necklace of a jungle cat. Beside the rapper much like Naya was his PR team.

"Fuck sake…" muttered Big Sean.

The rappers PR glared at the artist who shut himself up. "What seems to be the problem Miss. Rivera?" inquired Mike Brinks from I AM PRAGENCY.

"I want to make it clear that I have intention on engaging into a romantic relationship with Sean Anderson. All display of affection are strictly for publicity stunts only." Naya replied coldly. Her PR was silent as they picked up on her "I'm not having any of this crap" tone.

"Of course, we understand Miss Rivera."

"Good. Make sure your client understands too." She replied bluntly.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" Big Sean protested, throwing his cap on the table as he rubbed his head in an irritated manner.

"During the two years we're supposed to be "together", you're allowed to engage into any relationship you want; provided that it will strictly stay hidden during the duration of our negotiation and vice-versa. Any infringement of this condition will result to annihilation of the contract. Is that fair enough for you?" the Latina responded to which Sean nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

After a moment of awkwardness, Mike cleared his throat and opened his folder to discuss their proposed strategy "Ok, I guess that's settled then. Shall we begin-"

"Another thing." Naya interrupted.

"I decide when to initiate PDA."

"Yes, that's quite alright Miss Rivera. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all." With that, Naya flashed the other party a sickly sweet smile.

**June**

May was pretty relaxed. Big Sean was away promoting his album which she was thankful for. That didn't mean that the Latina wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Naya had a few photo shoots here and there but most of the month she took it as an opportunity to catch up with Mychal who was psyched to hear that she was "dating" Big Sean, Nickayla was busy with her blooming modelling career so she didn't see her. Naya felt bad for letting her brother believe that she was truly with Sean. As a consolation to ease her guilt, she promised to bring him at his next Raiders game, he was so glad that he squeezed Naya so hard she feared he was going to break her back. The actress does not understand her brother's fascination with the rapper and his "music". She swear he actually has a 3 minute track which was mostly him saying "ass" over and over again; which was appropriately named "A$$".

How creative.

She also met up with Meg as she promised which was nice. They avoided the sore topic of her "boyfriend though" apart from that, they were good.

She wished she took advantaged more of the month though, but regardless nothing could have prepared her for the hell that was June and July.

It was the 2nd of June and the cast were scheduled to go back to work for the promotional pictures for Season 5 of Glee. She parked her sleek black range rover which shined sharply as the sun beamed down in LA. The actress walked straight to her dressing room as she was running a bit late, gave Clyde and Jo a kiss on the cheek and let them do their magic. Dressed in one of Santana's skin tight dress which showed off her figure, she walked to the set with her head held high. Naya knew her friends will be confused between congratulating her on her new relationship and asking what about _**her**_.

So she put her game face on. Stood a little taller, her eyes a little sharper and forced her muscles to relax. She refuses to talk about her. The first person she saw was Darren; his hair was already slathered with gel or hair wax, holding it in place. They used so much of the sticky substance she's not sure how Darren still hasn't gone bald. Naya has so many questions. How does he get it off his hair? What if he was washing and it all suddenly falls off? Does he get hairball like cats do in his drain?

"Hi Naya" said Darren, wearing Blaine's stripe shirt which showed off the length of his shoulders well. He stood up from his chair and approached the brunette.

"Hey Darren" she gave him a peck on cheek and a hug.

"I see you've got your Blaine on" Naya teased.

"Yep, hair's all done." He tilted his head to indicate.

Squinting her eyes Naya inspected her co-workers head "Is it just me or your hair is really starting to thin out Darren?"

Darren eyes widened in alarm, not quite sure what to do he paced around the area desperately looking for a mirror. He cursed under his breath when he could find one. Naya watched her friend panic, the man then stopped his pacing when an idea stroked him. He got his phone out and turned his camera in reverse. Just as he did Chris came around the corner with Jenna.

"Really, Darren? Selfie, again?" Chris looked at his on-screen boyfriend amusingly, while Jenna tut at him, playfully scolding him.

"What? No! I wasn't! I was just checking my hair because Naya said-"Darren defended himself, but the pair just cocked their eyebrows at him. The man just sighed in defeat and put his phone away, he looked back at Naya and glared at her which made the Latina laugh out loud.

"Hey there Lady" Chris engulfed the petit girl in his arms; she hugged him back equally warm. Chris held her forearms and admired her glowing skin.

"Nice tan!" he complimented her.

"Thanks Chris." Naya smiled at her friend. Not long after Jenna approached her too and gave her a kind hesitant smile. The brunette realized that she hadn't spoken to Jenna ever since she strode at them with that magazine.

"Hey Jenna" Naya opened her arms invitingly to which the Asian girl walked into and gave her a firm hug, clearing all the unresolved tension. The Latina released her friend from the hug but left her right hand on the girls back, just wanting to keep her friend close a little longer. "So where's everyone?" Naya asked.

"Well… Lea and Cory are running late…" said Chris in that knowing tone to which the other laughed to in response.

"The 'babies'" Meaning Melissa, Jacob and others- the newbies "are around just getting ready and I think Totle might have went for a coffee"

"Oh right"

"Yep, well anyway. I brought breakfast so we can have some until everyone's ready." Chris replied

Naya, Jenna and Darren followed Chris, she's glad that none of them brought up either Big Sean or Heather. It's nice to get a break from her two separate realities.

It's been a great day, she was reunited her friends and they have managed to finish the photoshoot and promo interviews all in one day. The cast shared stories about their vacation during their break and celebrated Cory's release from rehab as Brad hired someone to cater food for the cast. The co-workers decided to also extend their celebration as they each promised to go out the following night. Naya shared bits of her "holiday" with Sean too, but no one pressed on the topic about him and she was happy with that.

It was all going well until Ryan came into the set with large stack of white envelopes.

"All right kids gather around! I have some exciting news!" Ryan bellowed, interrupting conversations which came to a stop as they crowded around him. Naya was still beaming from laughing joyously at Chords tale about him and his brother's recent conquest.

"What's with the envelopes Ryan?" Lea asked as she stood in front of Cory who had his arms around her. His head dotingly resting on hers.

"This my child, is an invitation from our dearest Heather" Naya's face fell and her heart raced eager to run away from the definite gut punching news _"Dear God please don't let it be a wedding invitation…"_ she prayed.

"for her baby shower!" Ryan all but screamed.

"And you!" Ryan pointed at Naya with one of the envelopes "You are so mean keeping the secret from us! We had to know during the filming in April!" Ryan teased; completely unaware of the exchange of glances between the cast and the way they all tensed and held their breath. The cast all knew about Heather's pregnancy. They all promised not say anything to the brunette, but with the magazines speculating; it kind of failed. They knew the reason why Heather was on the set that day was because she finally got the courage to tell Naya. Of course by this time, Naya was actually well on her way to burning her liver. Lea dug her nails into her palm whilst Jenna was genuinely mulling over the idea of punching Ryan in the throat. Chris just wanted to melt right at that moment, his faced screamed pain. Whilst Chord on the other hand was inching closer and closer to Naya, preparing himself to throw the Latina over his shoulder and carry her away in case she pulls a Snix. He then wondered why it had to be him who had to physically restrain Naya every time. Acting or not.

Everyone was waiting for Naya to say something.

"…Yea…" She muttered "Sorry about that…"

"Oh come on Naya! It's ok, she already told us months ago when we were filming in New York, and she came on the set. She was looking for you actually but you were sick that day."

Naya knew about Heather's sudden visit and it was exactly the reason why she faked illness. It was the day after she confronted Telly, Kevin and Jenna about Heather's pregnancy. Ryan ran his mouth on and on. Everyone was smiling awkwardly not really sure how to get Ryan to shut up whilst also praying that everyone in the room will get out unharmed.

"Anyway, here you are." The director passed the envelopes around and Naya took one. As soon as it touched her hand she felt as if it was burning her palm. She saw the way her cast-mates were glancing at her to make sure if she was ok and she hated that. She just wanted to go home.

"So that's it for today gang! Good job! See you all soon!" Ryan dismissed the cast everyone said their goodbye and afterwards Naya rushed back into her car.

She just sat there, staring at her steering wheel with the invitation on her lap. She took a deep breath and placed the letter on her console. "Don't cry here…" she thought. "At least wait until you're home…" Just as she started her engine, the passenger door to her right opened where she found Cory sat down buckling himself in. Naya watched him as he casually made himself comfortable, adjusting the seat because the leg room was too cramped for him. You know being 6.2ft and all. Cory was casually singing "Party in the USA" under his breath. After he was done fussing over himself he clapped hands over his knees and looked at Naya expectantly.

"Are you driving or are we waiting for anyone else?" He asked her as if Naya should have been expecting him in the car. Naya blinked at him and just started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

"Do you always drive without music?" Cory asked Naya who was still confused to why her friend was in her car and also wondering what he wanted.

"Helloooooo…." Cory dragged as he tried to get Naya's attention.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Naya replied still a bit lost.

"I said I'm gonna turn on the radio, is that ok?" This man clambered into her car and made himself comfortable without even consulting her and now he's asking her if he can turn the radio?

"Yea, yea sure… That's fine."

"Cool!" Cory fiddled with the car's music system, pressing on random buttons and muttering underneath his breath how Naya's stereo was irritatingly complicated.

"Aha! Yes! This is my jaaaammm!" He cheered as he found a song he liked. The signature piano instrumental of the song bounced in the car, Naya's brow furrowed upon recognizing the song.

"Really? This?" she asked.

Cory who was humming to the tracks intro while his head bopped in time with the rest replied "Yea, why not? It's a classic! MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKING FAST FACES PAST AND I'M HOME BOUND!" He sung to her fully with imitating the piano riffs.

This made Naya grin in amusement.

"STARING BLANKLY AHEAD JUST MAKING MY WAY, MAKING WAY THROUGHT CRO-OU-OU-OWED!" Naya focused back on the road smiling at his friends antics.

"Nananana, nana… And I need you" He poked Naya's rib trying to get her attention.

She looked at him warningly, as though to say "I'm driving"

"Nananana, nana… And I miss you" He poked her again.

"And now I wonderrrrr…." Cory smirked at her, daring her to sing with him. Naya's resolve broke and she sang with her friend.

"IF I COULD FALL, INTO THE SKY. DO YOU THINK TIME, WOULD PASS ME BY? CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES, IF I CAN JUST SEE YOU. TONIGHT. NANANANA, NANA!"

The pair sung as Cory brought the windows of the car down, stretching his hand out like a child. They were driving around LA one of Naya's favourite pass time. She hadn't had so much fun ever since things got complicated.

A few more tracks later and Naya and Cory found themselves at a quiet little burger joint. It was just them two and the friendly staff who welcomed them warmly. The two had just finished their meal and was now in a burger coma.

"Oh my god… I'm so full…" Naya moaned.

"Me too…" Cory grumbled in reply.

The two looked at each other exaggeratedly sitting down, sticking their stomachs up. They pulled funny faces at each other; Cory pulled a quadruple chin which made Naya burst out laughing. Eventually they settled back down into a comfortable silence.

"She wanted to tell you first you know…" Cory started, Naya just looked at him. Not angry, not upset, not sad, she just listened to him.

"The moment she found out, she was looking for you…"

"How do you know?" Naya asked.

"Because, she asked me where you were. I said I didn't know, maybe running late… She said 'I need her'. She looked devastated, like the world was coming to an end… I asked her what was wrong and that's when she burst into tears. She just kept saying 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…'"

Naya's was silent; she just sat there taking in what Cory was telling her.

"I tried to comfort her, I told her it will all be fine but she just kept on crying and she was shaking her head wildly… So I took her back to her trailer and just hugged her until she finally calmed down, and that's when she told me she was pregnant…" Cory finished.

The actress felt like someone just sucked the life out of her as she sat in the booth defeated. She placed her elbows on the table and pressed her palm against her eyes as she cried. Cory moved beside the Latina and wrapped his right arm around her and pressed her to his side so she could cry against his chest.

Everything was just so fucking messed up. She loves her, she will always be in love with Heather and Heather loves her too but fate seems to have other plans.

Cory drove them back to Naya's house as the brunette just stared at nowhere in particular, just breathing. Soon they came to a halt and Naya turned to look at Cory. Her friend was looking at her with that half smile of his. He lifted her face so she could see his eyes clearly.

"Listen to me ok?" Cory said. "If there's anything in this world which you can be sure of, it's that she loves you."

A tear fell from Naya's eyes again which Cory immediately wiped away with his thumb. "No crying… Whatever you do, however things turn out. Her love for you is something you can always hold on to, and regardless of the situation love like that is always worth having. Always."

She hugged him after they got out of the car, she poured her gratitude in that single act and Naya will always hope that Cory knows how grateful she is for him and how much that night meant to her.

That was the last time she ever spoke to Cory.


	3. Glee Tour

**AUTHORS NOTE: Again, just WOW. The amount followers and support this fic is getting is AMAZING! 1.15K READERS LAST SUNDAY. WOAH. Thank you! Also, thank goodness for the Easter break or I wouldn't have been able to write so much (PROBABLY DOING ANOTHER UPDATE BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK). Although, warning I may not be able to update as fast during the exam season. I hope you guys won't get tired of waiting :(**

**I know I said that the story revolve around the tweet but I feel as though I need to talk about HeYa's past to do them justice. So after contemplating about the plot I've decided to do many time jumps to build solid context about HeYa's relationship. **

**Basically what I'm trying to say is, we have a long journey ahead of us :P This "mini-series" will be EXTENDED. **

**So... **

**1\. Give me ships you want to see. Which friendship and whatever  
**\- nat425, I hear you friend! Because I'm doing more chapters about HeYa's past, we'll DEFINITELY see more of Cory **  
**

**2\. Any events you guys want to read about? Paleyfest? Comic-con? I will try to incorporate them where they seem fit.**

**3\. Well... just say anything you guys want really :P**

**Again I appreciate your reviews, suggestions and criticisms! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I would also love to fangirl with anyone so follow me on Twitter! brittana211**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I DO NOT OWN GLEE  
All mistakes are mine, sorry!**

**Now let's have some HeYa ;) **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**July 2013**

Cory's death was unfathomable. No one could have seen it coming and it shook the very foundation of Glee but not the relationships between the cast. The person who pulled them altogether somehow made it sure that his passing will not lead to the deterioration of their friendship but into deeper, stronger and more seeded understanding bonds.

Naya and the cast were so sure that Lea would not want to carry on filming Glee. That the show will abruptly end in season 4. After hearing Cory's passing, the series regulars came together to discuss the show without Lea as she took some time to herself. As everyone gathered around the meeting room, two spaces were left vacant; there was a moment before the meeting started where everyone was either looking hopefully at either the door or at the chairs. Hoping Lea will come skipping in with Cory beside her, grinning at them.

The seats remained empty.

Everyone pretty much thought that it would be for the best to end the show right there and then. It felt wrong to continue "Glee" without… Well, without glee.

Cory brought hilarity, joy and happiness in the set and the cast. He cared deeply about his friends and the plotlines. He would always ask people if they were ok, always wanting everyone to be cheerful. When people asked him in return he would always just smile and reassure them that he was perfect. Naya now wonders how many "Perfect" was actually perfect and how many of those "perfect" were actually silent cries for help.

When Cory heard about how badly written Finn was in Glee 300th Musical Performance, outing Santana. He was not happy. He pushed Ryan to conform to his request. Ryan had to reshuffle songs to include Cory's appeal for Finn to serenade Santana: a stripped down cover of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" in "I Kissed a Girl". It wasn't acting when they filmed the scene; all of the emotions were real. It wasn't just Finn singing to Santana; it was Cory singing to Naya to show his support towards their relationship, Cory encouraging Heather and Naya to be together. Naya still listens to the track every now and then.

Lea proved the cast wrong when she took over Cory's leadership and continued to stride forward. Lea pushed the writers to rewrite the whole Season 5; they were so close to the first deadline of the first episode that schedules had to be adjusted. The sudden death of their friend caused everyone to reminisce the glory days of Glee. Especially what went about in the Glee Tour, which none of them can bring themselves to regret.

* * *

**Glee Tour May 21- July 3rd, 2011**

It was the Wednesday before their first show on tour which was in Las Vegas on the 21st.

"Naya I need you…"

One phone call

That was all it took Naya to have her breaking so many laws as she broke the speed limit and run past so many red lights in the span of 6 minutes. The normally 20 minute drive from her apartment to Heather's and Ashley's was cut almost a three quarter short. Naya was surprised she didn't have her license rebuked to be honest. So, dressed in nothing but her sweats she haphazardly threw on- which was on backwards by the way- and an oversized t-shirt; she dashed out of her apartment in 2am in the morning.

The brunette was panicking. Heather's voice over the line was not something unusual, it was the way the Latina heard her friends lips tremble on the last syllable. Something wasn't right and her gut was telling her to defy gravity and fly across LA to get to the blonde. Unfortunately for her, jet packs weren't exactly an available mode of transport, nor can she drive a broom so she had to settle for driving.

After arriving at Heather's in record time, the Latina stilled herself and checked her appearance in the rear view mirror of her old beaten down Peugeot which cost her more to get fix than the car itself; she took in her appearance. "Just got out of bed in 2am due to a friend's phone call" just about summed her up right. Naya cursed under her breath as her hair stuck up like she was electrocuted, she did however praise herself for remembering to put on a bra before leaving the house. Not wanting to seem like she drove live a crazy stalker- which she did- the woman decided to stay in the car for a few minutes to fix herself a bit. Naya combed through her hair trying to tame it. After a few pulls and tugs, she at least looked a bit like Bellatrix Le Strange instead of Einstein. Irritated at her homeless look, Naya threw the car door open, she was just about to slam it shut when she saw a roll of Polo's in the console of her car. She hastily grabbed the mints and stuffed four of them in her mouth.

The girl climbed up the stairs and rung Heather's apartment, not long after; the lock of the door to the building clanged open and a low buzzing sound emitted from the security of the door. Heather didn't even bother asking who it was. Naya let herself in and jumped up two flights of stairs before she came to a half outside her friend's apartment. Naya reached for the doorknob to open the door which she knew would be unlocked for her and closed and locked it gently after entering the vicinity.

The soft tap of her foot against the wooden floor was the only sound which echoed in the room. Naya found herself stood in the living room of the apartment where in front her was a blue loveseat couch; the room was lit up by only one tall lamp which was at the corner of the room next to the television. The Latina could make up Heather's slumped figure on the couch; she walked quietly around to join her friend who she found was clutching on her phone, curled up and was wrapped in a blanket.

The cushion dipped as she seated herself down. "Hey…" Naya whispered. Heather pulled herself up and scooched over to her best friend. Naya rested her back on the sofa and placed her left arm around the blonde as Heather snuggled unto her, the blonde nestled her head on her chest. Naya feared for a moment that Heather could hear the way her heart raced at their closeness. It was soon forgotten though when she felt movements underneath the blanket which was now draped over the both of them, as Heather look for her right hand. Naya moved her limb to hold Heather's hand on her lap. The two settled in a comfortable silence, Naya was never the kind to push thing out of people and in return they respected privacy. The brunette was content sitting intimately with Heather; she would wait until her best friend was ready to talk.

"He doesn't want me to go…" The previously recluse girl broke the silence.

"Oh?" Naya replied.

"He said that, me going on the tour will mean that that's it for us. Not getting back together again."

Naya wanted to say "Good! It's about time! Leave him! Come to the tour with me and we'll have a great time! We'll get drunk in different cities and forget that, that douchebag was ever in your life!"

Except Heather needed a friend right now, and that's not what a friend who is not head over heels in love with the blonde would say.

So she settled for a safer reply, which she knows will still break her heart if her friend gives her the answer she dreaded.

"What did you say?"

"I said he was being unfair…'"

"_Damn right he's being unfair! The prick ditched you for baseball games for god sake!"_ Naya screamed in her head.

"And that we're not even together now, so how could he demand such thing from me!"

Naya listened as Heather ranted in frustration.

"I said, 'So it's ok for you to leave me so you can play with a stick and a ball. But I'm not allowed to do what I want?!" The blonde said.

"Then he accused me of being selfish and said that baseball was different because it was something he had been dreaming about doing since he was you. Also, he said that it's different because he was just in another state. But the tour will involve me leaving the country, and that he couldn't live with that so if I go, that's it."

"Uhum… Then what happened?" Naya asked.

"I said that maybe that's fine. 'Maybe I want it to be over' and slammed the phone on him." Heather finished.

"And do you?" Naya knows she's probably going to hate herself for asking that. The pair stayed in their close position throughout the conversation.

"I don't know…" Heather answered truthfully. "I don't know, maybe? I just. I'm not happy anymore…" she replied tiredly. Heather felt Naya nod to let her know that she was listening.

And then there it was, "What do you think I should do, Nay?" Naya felt Heather angle her head up so she could Naya's face. The Latina was quiet for a moment, thoroughly thinking about her words. She gulped before opened her lips to let the other girl know what she thought.

"I think… I think you need to do what will make you happy..." Naya responded, she kept her head straight purposely avoiding Heather's eyes because she knows. She knows that her eyes will betray her words if she looks at those blue eyes that can read her so well. Naya knows that Heather will see her desperate pleas for the blonde to stay with her, not just for the tour but in general.

"…If you think Taylor will make you happy then stay, but… If you think you'll be happier away and you think that it's worth throwing what you and him could be… then come to the tour." Naya finished.

"But I don't know what will make me happy…" Heather sighed.

Naya knows what the blonde is asking her to say, Heather was asking her to make the decision for her.

She couldn't do that.

She loves Heather too much to take away that liberty from her.

"I can't make the choice for you Hemo" Naya answered back.

She took a deep breath and looked down towards the blonde, right into her eyes as she said the following words. "But… what I can promise you is that, if you come to the tour; I will do my very best to make you happy." She replied whole heartedly.

The double meaning of the promise and the gravity of the commitment she was offering Heather was something Naya meant completely.

"If you leave him to be with me, I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Naya can never say those actual words to her friend and she figures that Heather never will pick up on the true meaning behind them. But still, she hoped that the blonde would, and that she would also accept her offer.

The pair fell into another silence. This time it lasted throughout the night as Heather fell into a deep slumber in Naya's arms. After hearing the blonde girl's breath even out, Naya too surrendered herself to lethargy.

The next morning the two found themselves snuggling on the cramped couch, Naya being the big spoon and Heather the smaller one. It should have been uncomfortable, their muscles should be sore and their backs should be aching but never had the pair slept so well before.

After being woken up by Ashley who came back from her lovely walk of shame, the trio had breakfast together. Naya adores Ashley but sometimes she just wants to punch her in the face for being such a bother. The Latina pretended sleep just to have Heather in her arms a little longer but Ashley being Ashley, acted like the little asshole she was.

For god sake.

After their meal, it was time to Naya to leave. She had to pack for the tour and had to do some errands before she left. They were leaving bright and early on Friday for their show in Las Vegas on the Saturday. Naya bid her friend goodbye, they didn't say any more about last night. Heather simply told Naya that she'll call her later to confirm if she was going tomorrow. Naya nodded and gave Heather a hug. It was firm; it said that no matter what Heather chooses to do, she will have Naya's support.

Naya didn't get a call from Heather.

It was like a school trip, the cast met at the Paramount studios to catch a coach to the airport, they'll arrive in Vegas before lunch and they'll have the rest of the day off before the rehearsals and the shows the following day. Naya who was crowded around Ryan as he gave them a pep-talk, was stood on her tiptoes looking at the crowd to see if she could find the blonde girl she hoped to see. Except she was only met with disappointment when didn't find her.

Naya asked the rest of her cast mate if they heard from Heather, unfortunately; Amber claimed she heard Ryan on the phone to the dancer talking about some problem to which Kevin confirmed that he heard too. The Latina took it as her friend cancelling on the tour. Naya's heart sunk in disappointment.

The brunette was quiet throughout the journey to Vegas, she was like the little girl sat alone in the school bus as her friend fell ill and had to miss school. She was laughing and talking to people but not as animated as usual.

When the cast arrived at Caesar's Palace hotel, Naya was given a double bed room. The casts were bunking with one another and she was meant to stay with Heather. Since the blonde seemed to have boycotted the tour, Naya had the large and empty room all to herself.

"It's going to be a long tour…" Naya thought.

The group of friends walked around Vegas with awe-inspiring eyes as they enjoyed the new setting. They took countless of photos of another laughing and videoing each other's antics. They were out for most of the day and only came back to the hotel to get change as they all agreed on clubbing and checking out the casino's. So as everyone retreated to their shares rooms, Naya went back to hers, not looking forward to the desolate space. As she approached her room, to her surprise; her door was already unlocked.

"What the fuck?" Naya said which caused the other actors to stop and crowd around her to see what was up. Naya entered the hotel room cautiously and saw the door to the bathroom door shut. The other crept up behind her, also inspecting the room.

"_It couldn't be…"_ Naya thought.

Not long after, the doorknob to the en-suite bathroom jingled. The cast held their breath as they waited for the intruder to emerge. As the door was flung open, there she was; Heather in jeans and a simple white V-neck shirt.

"Erm… Hi guys" she greeted the group of people in an unsure and amused tone.

Naya who was previously confused as fuck, let out a small smile of disbelief at first until it grew to a full grown grin when Heather walked towards her to give her a warm hug. After a moment of shock, she immediately raised her arms up to hug her best friend fiercely in return. Their friends, who noticed Naya's gloomy demeanour, released simultaneous "aww's"; glad that Heather could make it and how Naya was immediately put into a much lighter and joyful mood.

Damn gurl, Imma be so glad to see you" Kevin slurred.

It was well past midnight and most of the cast thought it was a good idea to get roaring drunk, one of them being Kevin.

Sometime in the middle of their adventure that night, they've all come to disperse into tiny little groups. Chris, Amber, Jenna and Dianna decided to indulge themselves, getting massage and all pampered up for tomorrow. The guys: Chord, Darren, Mark and Harry decided to try out their luck at the Casino. Lea and Cory were nowhere to be seen. Whilst, Naya, Heather and Kevin decided to relax at the bar. Well it was anything but relaxing as Kevin hollered and laughed at everything, sometime ago forgetting his nationality and deciding to adapt the African- American vernacular speech.

"I'm glad to see you too Kev" Heather replied, giggling the way Kevin was slurring his words; obviously drunk.

"Nah..nah... Like, you don't understaaanddd... Like, Bee here" Kevin slumped his heavy arm around Naya's shoulders who was sitting on his other side. "Yeh? She was acting all too fuckin' damn depressed this morning!" Kevin shouted, Naya cringed at the volume of his voice and at the way he unabashedly updated Heather about her silliness.

"Oh really?" The taller girl teased Naya which made the other girl look at her, the brown eyes were scolding _"Don't push it."_ It said.

"Yeh, yeh... Like.. Legit. When Ramber-"

_Ramber?_

"Said you not be goin' wiv uz... She looked like a kicked puppy, y'all!"

Heather who was enjoying Kevin run his mouth, laughed at his friend 'outing' Naya. While the tanned girl on the other hand just feigned dismissal of Kevin as she pretended to look around the bar of the casino. Really she just wanted to shut Kevin up.

"Tis true!" Kevin exclaimed. "I mean like... I think... This puppy love..." The Latina tensed at this but didn't want to seem guilty and so she settled for biting the inside of her cheeks.

"Is like... Not puppy love... But like... Dog love ya know... Or like lobsters!" The drunken man moved his hand in front of him and linked his limbs with his thump and pointing finger, just like in "Friends".

Heather's eyes glistened at Kevin's analogy and was enjoying Naya squirm in her seat. It was adorable. It funny how Naya never got used to how their friends teased them.

Except they weren't jokes.

Everyone knows about Naya's feelings for Heather, well except for Heather.

"SHE'S YOUR LOBSTER- OW!"

Naya pinched her friend's thigh and rose from their seat.

"Alright, that's enough McHale. I'm putting you to bed." The brunette said sternly.

Heather saw Naya's burning cheeks and beamed at the smaller girl, even though she knew she was purpose averting her eyes.

"Bu-but..."

"-I'm just gonna bring Kevin to his room Hemo... I'll um... I'll be right back..." Naya mumbled to quietly as she looked around the bar, still refusing to look at Heather.

"Yea sure, do you need help?" The kind girl offered.

"No, no... It's ok. I've got this, Kevin weight like a little girl." Naya replied looking at Heather as she finally forced herself. She needed some air away from Heather after that.

"Ok, be careful. See you in a bit"

And with that, Naya hauled Kevin's ass out of the bar despite the boy's protests. On her way back to the drunken Kevin's room who was dragging his feet, Harry saw Naya struggling. Kevin did not weight like a little girl.

"Damn it Kev, you really need to stop with the cheeseburger Sundays..." Naya grumbled.

"Hey Veiled-Fairy, need a little help?" Harry took Kevin's other shoulder, evening out the weight. Kevin at first resisted Harry, not recognizing who he was and demanding that he gets his hands off him as he was a married man. Naya reassured Kevin that it was Harry and eventually allowed their other friend to help them.

"Thanks" Naya smiled gratefully at Harry as they walked through the Casino, to the elevator.

They arrived in Kevin's room who was swaying as they sat him on his. Naya dismissed Harry and reassured him that she could handle it from there. The tall man bid her a brief goodbye, telling her she'll see him later as he opened the door. Naya gave him a little wave back.

When the door was closed the girl who was half annoyed and half jaunty helped Kevin get undressed for bed, whilst scolding him about Heather. Which was useless really, considering that 86% of the liquid around the boy's body is probably alcohol.

As Naya left Kevin in his boxers and plain white shirt, she tucked him into bed. The man already passed out. Naya gave his friend a peck on the forehead and wished him good night.

Then she slapped his head and chided the grumbling man and said they'll talk tomorrow.

When Naya came back, she found Heather perched up on one of the bar stools sipping on her 30 Purple Rain. Naya saw her politely refused a drink with a fairly handsome guy, claiming she already had a "date". The guy backed down humbly and wished the dancer a good night. Naya felt bad for the guy, he seemed kind. Also he couldn't blame her for trying. Heather looked gorgeous in her white cocktail dress. She stood out from the sea of black and white suits and from the jealous glares of the women around her. Nonetheless she felt exhilarated after she heard Heather referred to her as her 'date'. What? The girl can dream can't she?!

After the guy left Heather, she saw the blonde run her eyes around the area looking for her, Naya presumes. When Heather spotted her not very far away, the brunette gave the blonde a knowing smirk to which Heather rolled her eyes playfully at. She sidled up on the bar stool next to her friend.

"'Date', eh?" Naya teased.

"What? You are." Heather replied simply, little does she know how it made Naya's heart jump like an Olympic gymnast.

"You know, 'chicks before dicks'" the blonde finished, which as much as Naya tried not to let it affect her. Sent her gymnastic heart come flailing down from its ambitious jump.

"Right, of course." Naya replied "But you know…" she added. "You could have gone with the guy, I wouldn't have minded. You know, being single and all…" Naya was slyly asking Heather to confirm her notion to which the blonde picked up on.

"Yea, I could have…" The blonde sighed. "But I just want to be with my best friend right now" Heather replied to Naya with pure honest eyes.

Naya softened at the blonde girl's admission. Her heart broke more for Heather than it did for her own friend zoned heart.

"Well in that case… Let's drink!"

The first live show was exhilarating.

The Glee Cast performed their encore which was "Somebody to Love" and the crowd let out a roar of applause which reverberated through their bodies, it was electrifying! The cast ran out of the stage, laughing and jumping in joy. The girls got emotional from the overwhelming reception and had to take minute to compose themselves.

Naya and Heather throughout the whole night kept each other close at all times, both thrilled and terrified and was in need of comfort from one another. They kept each other grounded.

Their first performance of "Valerie" was a crowd pleaser. Naya's voice trembled at the start but grew stronger as she saw Heather smiling adoringly at her. It pushed her confidence and she begun to truly enjoy the performance when she saw her best friend having the time of her life, doing her dance number with Harry. Their chemistry on the show did no justice in what they actually were like on stage. They fed of each other's energy and the crowd felt it! They fell in love with the duo.

Naya even hugged Kevin whom she blanked the whole day after his catastrophic drunken word vomit. Everyone was hugging everyone and they all wore matching smiles from ear to ear.

Finally Heather and Naya found themselves back in each other's arm and hugged for the nth time. This time they held one another so tight. It had finally sunk in to Naya that Heather was with her. Heather was on tour.

"You're here" Naya whispered in awe to Heather's ear.

"Yea, I'm here. So you better keep your promise" the blonde replied her voice thick with emotions.

This made Naya smile even wider.


	4. Hanging

**An update as promised guys! "Hanging"? How depressing... I'll just let you guys get on with it :P**

* * *

True to her word, Naya made sure her and Heather had a great time. That included getting drunk at least every other day. If people had doubts about Heather and Naya not being best friends, all of those doubts would have been wiped away if they saw them together during the first week of tour. Every night during their performance, Heather would somehow find her way to stand next to Naya in the group numbers. As long as one was in the room with the other, you can bet that they were physically connected in some way; Heather playing with Naya's hands, Naya playing with Heather's hair, Heather running her hand on Naya's smooth arms. They were always touching and if they were apart, the other would always be

_"Where's Naya?"_

_"Where's Hemo?_

_"Have you seen Naya?"_

_"Oh my God, Heather said the funniest thing last night!"_

_"So Naya and I were sat…"_

_"Hey guys, Heather and I were planning…"_

The cast found it irritatingly adorable how the two have become so in dysfunctional without the other.

They were cute.

But dear god, weren't they sickly adorable.

Out of all the people, Kevin, Dianna and Totle who caught up with the tour in San Jose were the most pumped up people in the cast about the ever blossoming relationship between the two girls. Finally they thought, Naya might actually stand a chance. Naya's sexuality was no secret to her friends. Although, it wasn't exactly something her father was proud of and so it was something which she chose to kept away from the limelight. Also, hence why the lack of father support in her acting career, she wasn't expecting him to throw her a massive party after learning that her career breaking role was a lesbian too. That just took the cake. So apart from George Rivera, the rest of the family clan were happy with who Naya was. She was the favourite until she fell from her father's grace in highschool when she came out to her family. Thus, Nickayla became the object of her father's affection. Naya didn't mind, she loves Nickayla. She's just happy she wasn't thrown on the street when she told her parents. Not that Yolanda would ever throw any of her kids on the street.

Naya's sexual orientation was something which never became a problem with Heather. If anything the blonde celebrated it, you know having many gay friends and all. Heather was so accepting and that's probably one of the many reasons with the Latina fell for her. The blonde didn't keep the brunette at arm's length or anything. It was refreshing considering she was isolated at school for being "different", she guesses it's why she connected with Glee so much. Heather was just Heather around Naya. If anything, when the blonde is with the brunette it's when people truly see the dancer shine. They complimented one another.

Despite how energizing the tour was, the cast were more that relieved to be back in Los Angeles for a couple of days. They all went back to their respected homes after their show in Staples Centre.

It was the first night Naya and Heather spent without each other.

As Naya was lying wide awake in her bed thinking about how much fun she had with Heather, she could not be any more thankful. Glee was definitely a god sent miracle and Heather, Heather is one of his angels. Naya laughed at how cheesy she was being, she probably should be worried that she was laughing by herself but she was too excited and inspired to care. She was happy, however the realization that she was alone made her feel empty as she sat up in her queen sized bed in her apartment. She couldn't help but wish that her best friend was with her right now. The Latina made a deal with herself that during at least the first night back in LA, she wouldn't text Heather. She would give her space. Yet, with every waking minute passing her by, the temptation and need to talk to Heather was growing. Naya mashed her head into her pillow, twisted on her bed, flipped into different position, even ran around the room and did jumping jacks to tire herself to get some sleep, but nothing.

It was 3:36am.

"For goodness sake…" she grumbled to herself.

Just as her resolve was about to break, her phone lit up.

And what a coincidence! It was Heather.

It beeped.

"R u awake? x "

Again.

"Shit, sry it's 3:37am! Ur probably asleep! Nvm go bac 2 bed! 3 x"

And again.

"Soz again, fuck I need to stop textingasdfghk"

Naya chuckled at her friends multiple texts as she read them. Just as she was about to type a reply, she hesitated. Should she reply? This doesn't count does it? I mean it was Heather who texted her first and it would just be rude if she doesn't reply at you know 3:38am… Naya's thumb hovered over her Iphone.

Fuck it.

It was 3am, the night is over. This doesn't count.

"Don't worry, I'm awake 2. Can't get any sleep… x" she quickly typed.

As soon as she sent her message, her phone beeped again.

"Oh gd, I felt bad coz I thought I mite hav woken u up and fgs naya. It's txting not an eng essay. txt prperly! x"

Naya giggle as her phone screen and type her reply.

"Sorry, phones auto-correct is on! x" Normally Naya hates people who uses shortcuts, she emans seriously. It's just a few letters long and it's not hard to use proper punctuation marks. But of course… Heather's an exception.

"uhummm… so wuu2?"

"Not much just lying in bed"

"Well that's excitin'"

"Hemo it's nearly 4am, what could I possibly be doing right now?"

"I dunno, something interesting?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Well, rite now Im hiking in the woods wid George Clooney, wearing giant clown shoes. Dnt do it, not a gd idea."

Naya chuckled at her friends quirky text, before typing a reply her phone beeped again.

"George says 'Hi' x"

The Latina shook her amusedly at the text, the her phone beeped again.

"I miss you… "

Naya stared at her screen. God damn, Heather is making it so damn hard for her to move on. Not that Naya was trying very hard. Not long after she sent her reply.

"Hi George.

…I miss you too."

They were being silly Naya knows that, it was less than 24 hours ago since they last saw each other! But Naya was glad that Hemo sent her such a sweet text. She'll probably be reading it over and over again until they hope back on the crazy ride that is the Glee Tour.

It's sad, she knows.

Naya sent another text to Heather.

"Where's Ashley? Have you spoken much to her? How is she?"

Beep. The reply took a little longer this time, "Heather must be sleepy." Naya thought.

"fine, busy tho but she that we'll havin organic coffpasty date 2mozday?"

Naya squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher what the text was supposed to say _"Fine, she's busy though, she promised we'll be having our organic coffee and pasty date tomorrow/today?"_

"Oh that's good tell her I said "Hi" " It's been nearly ten minutes since Naya sent her previous text to Hemo. She knows her friend had probably passed out clutching on her phone.

"Goodnight Hemo x" Only when Naya was sure that her friend was unconscious did she text again to wish her goodnight and within seconds she too finally fell asleep.

San Diego concert was another success. The cast were pretty dead after the concert though and so on the plane back to LA, Heather made Naya take a nap considering that the girl gave her a ride to the airport. Naya also insisted that she'll take her home instead of "catching some creepy weirdo taxi driver" who will and lock her "in his basement" where she'll be forever his "prisoner", she thinks Naya was going to say "sex slave" but she saw the way brown eye widened in mortification and so settled for a less gruesome word. Naya's irrational fears never fail to make Heather chuckle sometimes. It was sweet in a strange Naya Rivera kind of way. Naya fell unconscious as soon as the wheels of the plane retracted to take off. Her head was resting comfortably on Heather's shoulder, whilst she held the other woman's left hand in hers. Despite flying business class, Naya insisted on having her seat up. She reasoned that Heather was much more comfortable. The blonde obliged. When an air hostess walked pass she called for her requesting a blanket. Not long after, the woman came back with the fluffy material. She thanked the kind hostess and then strategically threw the blanket over her and Naya with her right hand. Happy with her skills, Heather rested her head on Naya and easily closed her eyes to rest. Naya always made her feel safe and comfortable.

After the hour flight, the plane landed in LAX at just past 2am. The cast were glad that they were taking a few days off for a much needed recharge; they said their goodbyes and retreated into their respective cars to go home. Naya and Heather arrived at the dancers apartment in no time due to the free highway which they were thankful for. Naya stopped the car and smiled with tired eyes at her friend.

"I'll see you later Hemo" she mumbled, like she always does when exhausted Heather noted.

"Why don't you stay the night?" the taller girl suggested.

"No it's alright Hemo, you need to rest."

"So do you" she countered. Heather doesn't understand why Naya was talking as if this was new to them. They've had many sleepovers in the past before. Naya who was suddenly drawn to lucidity by Heather request shifted uncomfortably on her seat. It's not that Naya doesn't want to stay the night, heck she would stay in Heather's house until she kicked her out if she could. It's just, with their growing intimacy lately; it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to hide her feelings.

Sensing the internal debate in her friend, Heather piped up again "Come on Nay please? You know I don't like it when you drive in weird state. You passed out on my shoulder before I could count to ten! Besides this isn't really anything new?"

The moment Heather looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and with what they like to call the "Britt-britt pout", Naya knew she had already lost.

"Ok" she replied with a smile.

"Yay!" Heather sprinted out of the car and threw Naya's door open, the brunette laughed at her best friends eagerness and stepped out into the chilly summer breeze of LA. After locking the car, Heather looped her arm around Naya's and made their way to the apartment.

"Where's Ashley?" Naya asked as they climbed up the first flight of stairs.

"Ash said she'll be staying out for a couple of days cause her mum had been nagging her to come back home for a visit." Heather replied.

"Oh that sucks, you don't get to hang out with her?" Naya frowned at the knowledge.

Converses screeched as they rounded the platform to walk up another flights of stairs.

"It's ok, I don't mind. We got to have our traditional organic breakfast day this morning and we hung out before the concert today. It's all good, plus now we get to have the apartment all to ourselves…" The taller girl wagged her eyebrows suggestively at Naya which cause the other girl to laugh and blush, Heather too joined in. However, their banter was abruptly cut.

"Heather?"

The pair froze.

"Taylor?"

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER**

**AUTHORS NOTE: HAHAHAHAHA! SUCH A MEAN PLACE TO LEAVE IT! SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTES! HAHAHAHA! **

**As they say.. "It's all about the teasing..." and well pleasing will come soon ;) I promise.**

**This was a really short chapter for such obvious reasons and at least the title makes sense now? Hahahaha! I hope you all liked it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NONE OF THIS HAPPENED, I DO NOT OWN GLEE.  
Sorry for the mistakes**

**As always! Reviews, comments, criticism, follows, a video of you serenading me :* is appreciated. I really do love it when you all let me know what you think! **

** Lady H I totally agree the early HeYa during 2009-2010 is super important and it does seem that HeYa was REALLY ON during then but I promise I have a reason to why I started HeYa romance blossom a little bit later. Don't worry though, Flashbacks about young HeYa will be explore and it will include "Britt-Britt Santana night" tweet. :)**

** 20kels Cory/ Naya/ Heather and Harry/ Heather relationship's on the way! :) **

**To everyone else thank you or your support as always! (HOLY CRAP 83 FOLLOWERS?! CRAZY.)**

**+Maybe if you all you know... leave a review saying "Hi" and stuff... Or tweet, I'm on twitter too :P I might just... be inspired to update and put you all out of your misery... ;) Hahahahaha! But for now, I'll leave you with this.  
(I've written chapter 5, it's quite something... so do consider my offer... :D MUWAHAHAHAHAHAA.)**

**Don't feel bad, I'll be uploading a one-shot today inspired by the rumoured performance of "Your Body" featuring Brittana and Mercedes. **  
**It'll be *cough* a smutt* cough* first gpeen *cough* so please do check it out. Definitely all about the pleasing ;) Hahahaha! **

**:)**


	5. Oh Daddy Dear, You're Still Number One

**Hi guys, have I left you all long enough to stew? :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CAST.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Present Day**

After tweeting in the heat of the moment and deleting the tweet, her phone blew up with notifications. She saw a few comments from her fans, many of them sighing from relief, cheering her on. One comment made her smile, something about "SLAAAAAYEEDDD". She got multiple calls from her PR, Sean's PR, texts and calls from Kevin, Meg, and Telly which she all ignored.

Shit was going down.

But what caught her eye was one ID Caller, "Dad".

* * *

**May 29th 2011**

"Taylor what are you doing here?" Heather asked, her voice was cold and her eyes were steel.

The baseball player grinned sloppily upon hearing voice but quickly frowned as he noticed his ex-girlfriends company. He looked at the duos linked arms. Naya saw the way he took in a sharp breath. The tall man was slumped against Heather and Ashley's apartment door, it was clear that he was drunk by the way he was sat messily on the floor. He pushed himself up using his large hands and staggered about. Naya not wanting to provoke anything, unhooked her arm off Heather's. The other girl had other plans though. Heather suddenly grabbed Naya's hand the moment the other girl let go. She had this intrinsic need to be connected in Naya in some way during this confrontation. She was frightened at Taylor, especially drunken Taylor. She could smell the alcohol stench off him, as if he bathed in beer and vomit. She and Naya were still smaller and Taylor had strength to his advantage. She knows he's not the physically violent type, but by the way he carried himself carelessly; it was still threatening.

The towering man glared at the linked hands. Pale hands were tightly clasped around the tanned ones. If it weren't for Taylor's murdering eyes, Naya would have been scared for her hand, by the way her friend was squeezing it; she wouldn't be surprised if the pressure crushed her bones. Except Taylor was very much there, looking very much pissed.

"Where were you?" He barked at the petite blonde who despite her fear stood tall against her ex-boyfriend.

"None of your business. How did you get in here?" she asked.

Taylor was not happy but answered Heather's question anyway. "I told your neighbour that you were expecting me and that I had left the key to your apartment at home so he let me in."

"Right. Now that you're here, how can I help you?" Heather spat sarcastically "are you lost?"

Taylor was startled by Heather's out of character snarl "Heather please…" The man whined, he took a step towards the duo but Heather took a step back; making him stop with his advances.

"No Taylor. You can leave now."

"Hear me out...I just want to talk…" The tall girl shook her head vehemently.

"Please Hemo… I know you still care for us…"

Tears pooled Heather's eyes. No he wasn't going to pull her back in again. "No." She said but her voice trembled, Taylor took this as a sign of Heather's walls breaking. He started to walk towards them again. Naya was just left paralyzed as she watched the exchange between the two former lovers. What could she do? She couldn't really do anything now, could she?

"Heather I love you…" He tried again, he took another step, not very far from the blonde but she hid behind Naya; still clutching her hand.

Naya heard her best friend sniffed behind her and the way her body trembled from the emotions she was feeling. It broke Naya's heart and so she decided to step in.

"Hey Taylor" She called him politely giving him a light smile "Look I think you and Heather need some rest, maybe it's better if you two talk tomor-"

"Shut up dyke. I'm not speaking to you." He snapped at her.

Naya was rendered speechless from the derogatory term. A wave of embarrassment washed over her which made her bow her head in shame. She suddenly felt filthy to be stood next to Heather. Naya wanted to let go of her friends hand but the blonde remained with her firm grip. It was like it physically knocked the air out of her lungs. It's not the she wasn't called names before, it's just that word…

Dyke

"If it weren't for you faggot and your obsession, none of this shit would be happening! You and that queer parade Glee!" Taylor pointedly stabbed Naya's shoulder with his finger digging it in her shoulder where it would leave a bruise. Heather slapped Taylors shaking and accusing hand with an arm breaking force and protectively stepped in front of Naya.

The lanky man continued to run his mouth, he spat and ridiculed, shaming Naya for all she was. He was blinded with rage, jealousy and insecurity; he couldn't believe that some woman stole his girlfriend away, when of course; Naya didn't lure Heather into her arms. Nothing had even happened between them! If anything, Naya did him favours in the past, encouraging Heather to forgive him for his episodes of fuckery. It was him who pushed Heather away.

The Latina just took the blows. She was stupefied; she couldn't deny what he was rightfully accusing her of. What could she say say? He was right.

Naya is in love with Heather.

"So don't give me that bullshit that you're just trying to be a "good friend" when I know you're just eagerly waiting to lick Heather's pussy!"

Unbeknown to him and Heather, It was at this moment in their relationship where Heather fell out of love with Taylor, irreversibly so.

When Heather heard it leave Taylor's lips, all fear and conflicted emotions she felt left her body and was replaced with fury. Heather with her right hand behind her gripped Naya's hands, it was firm, reassuring and warm, the complete juxtapose of her eyes. She was stood face to face with Taylor. The man in all his time knowing Heather had only seen the look on her face once. It was when some asshole took a jab out of the death of Heather's father. It was the only time he ever saw Heather lose it. Taylor never thought he would be at the receiving end of the look.

It snapped him back into reality and sobered him up.

"Heath-"

"Taylor, I need you to leave now." The woman said in an eerily calm voice. Her face was stoic with emotions but her eyes were in rage.

"Heather, I- I didn't meant to;-"

"I won't ask again Taylor, leave now."

The lanky man's shoulder collapsed as he retreated away from the two girls, he scratched his head awkwardly not knowing what else he could do. Taylor just bowed his head in defeat and started to descend down the stairs, his footsteps echoed as it bounced between walls.

When the heavy fall of the man's footsteps was distance away, Heather took Naya's hand again and pulled her gently into the safety of her apartment. Naya numbly followed. They headed straight towards the blondes room, they were quiet; just simply going through the motions. The fair haired girl handed over to Naya her shirt of her best friend always wore and when she was staying over. The Latina wordlessly took the clothes from her friend and got changed in the bathroom. She avoided looking at her reflection when changing. When the smaller girl made her way back to Heather's room, it was dark. The only light in the room was the small little rays of the warm glow from the street lamp outside. Naya could make out Heather already lying in bed, her back facing against the door. Naya's feet softly padded on the carpet floor, the mattress dipped as she got into bed. A few minutes of silence and Naya was still awake, just blankly staring at nothing as the word circled around her head.

"_We've all been hurt by words before…_

_**..Dyke… **_

…_So before you speak, think about how your words…_

_..__**Dyke**__…_

…_might affect someone else."_

Nay took in a trembling breath as she tried to push the memory triggering word out of her mind. When the first teardrop soaked the pillow, she felt Heather's warm form mould around her. She felt her friend kiss her head, her cheeks, her sore shoulder and her temples whilst mumbling apologies in between. Naya allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_George Rivera always went the extra-mile for Naya He knew his daughter had him wrapped around her little finger but he made no attempt to prove his little girl wrong. Naya was George's and Yolanda's first born child and perhaps it was this bond which made Naya perfect in her father's eyes. Likewise, Naya thought of her father as the greatest man alive. She believed in everything he said. He was her hero; the man who had sworn to protect her, the one who will always chase her nightmares away. Her daddy knew everything._

"_Dad… I need to tell you something…" _

"_Nay-nay you're home! I was just making your favourite, Mexican beef chili!" _

_When Mychal and Nickayla came, they never thought they would be given two more angels from heaven. Every Sunday, with Naya holding her father's hand and her siblings ushered by Yolanda, the Rivera family would go to church and George would thank God every day for his picture-perfect family. One Sunday, The Rivera went to the Sunday mass just like they always did and have sat themselves down at their pew. It was then where young Naya saw two men tenderly holding each other. She saw nothing of it, just two handsome and well-dressed men together. _

"_Daddy, are those men boyfriend and boyfriend?" Mychal piped up, tugging on his father's hand as he pointed at the un-provoking couple. _

"_Mychal , put that finger down!" Yolanda scolded her son who immediately followed her orders._

_Naya can still remember that day vividly. She was ten, Mychal was six and Nickayla was nearly one. She was wearing her favourite outfit: denim overalls with her white Sesame Street trainers with Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Elmo and Cookie Monster on it. She remembers because she fought tooth and nail against her mother to wear it instead of the white and pink dress church dress and white sandals she had. She hated wearing it; she couldn't run fast enough with it on when she plays with her friends after the mass, she was always it. Naya won the war with her mum when her father sided with her, to which made Yolanda sigh in defeat. She can tell you about how the sunlight was filtered through the coloured glass, shining pale red, yellow and blue of the pristine marble on the altar. Lastly, how the incense danced and burned her nose. _

_George with cold and passive eyes dismissed his son's question. Why wasn't her papa speaking? Did he not know the answer to his question? But Mychal continued to pester his father, George really didn't want to discuss this in public. With his sons questions driving him at his wits end; he spat "It's wrong.". The disgust and bitterness in his voice boomed throughout the sanctuary, bouncing between walls up to its great ceiling, causing the congregation to freeze. Naya saw as the people turned towards them, their faces sporting an incredulous expression. But the young girl's focus fell upon the two men who cowered into themselves. _

_Yolanda appalled by her own husbands words; bowed her head in mortification. Thankfully, the pipes from the church organ called the masses attention and the stares and looks dissipated. However, Naya didn't miss the way the two men retreated out of the holy sanctuary._

_They didn't stay behind that day to catch up with their family friends. Yolanda stalked home with Mychal in tow and Nickayla in her arms. Naya and George were following a few yards behind walking in an unusual silence. _

_That night the eldest child heard her parent's room in hushed voices arguing in the kitchen after they were dismissed from the dinner table. "I can't believe you would say such a thing George!" _

"_You know it's true." _

"_How can you be so judgemental?!" Yolanda shrieked at she washed the plates. The cutleries clung loudly. Whilst George who was sat at the head of the table sipping on his coffee. _

"_Why are you over reacting about this?"_

"_Overreacting? Greg and Alex are our friends! They have just returned to church and you go on talking so highly!"_

"_Alex knows what I feel about those things. He'll understand. Besides, they should not have acted like that. Not in there." _

"_It doesn't make it right that you called them out in church! Who do you think you are?!" Yolanda was scrubbing the glass and plate's brusquely in irritation, her voice was rising up in parallel._

"_I know I'm right." _

"_No. You are just narrow minded. What will you do if one of our kids turns out to be gay? What if Mychal is gay?" The plates crashed on the sink loudly as Yolanda lost it. _

_George took a deep breath, his nostrils flared as he tried to shake the tension away from his shoulders. "No child of mine will be like that." _

"_And what if they are?" _

"_They're not my child." _

_As the seventeen year old Naya remembered that fight between her parents, it was almost enough to convince her to just shut up and not say a word. But her father loves her, he said so. His love for her is greater than his religion, surely?_

"_Dad… I really need to talk to you, this is kind of important…" _

"_Nonsense! Whatever it is it can wait! Is there anything else more important than beef chilli?!" He asked rhetorically as he carried on ignoring his daughter. _

"_Dad… please.." _

"_Hmm…?" George hummed in response. He still had his back turned against Naya. _

"_Dad I'm really trying to tell you something here…" Naya hated this, she just wanted to get it all over and done with but her father was too damn caught up with the beef. _

"_Then talk" He said dismissively. _

_Naya really didn't want it to be like this but she didn't really have a choice. She had a whole speech planned in her head._

"_Dad I love girls, the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys… It's something that's always been inside of me and I really want to share it with you because I love you so much…"_

_At least Santana got to use it…_

_Instead she spurted out "Dad, I'm gay." _

_George froze. Naya's father untied the apron he was wearing and threw it on the kitchen counters. His face was blank. _

"_What?" _

_Naya wanted to recant what she just said. She was tempted to yell "Just kidding! Gotcha! You just go punk'd!" But she didn't and no matter what the repercussions were, she was glad she didn't. _

"_I said I'm gay, Dad…" she repeated. _

_It was quiet; the steam from the boiling chili evaporated and suffocated and engulfed them in heat the two people in the kitchen. It really didn't help with the mounting tension. _

"_So you're a dyke." her father's stated. _

_Naya was petrified. Never had her father spoken to her so cold. A "dyke"?_

"_Well?" He pushed on. Naya just bowed her head; she could no longer maintain the furious stare from her father's eyes._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you!" His voice startled Naya. _

_Thankfully Yolanda had just come home and she heard her husband's normally quiet and relaxed voice, thundered across the house. She immediately went to the kitchen and found Naya who was stood rigidly by the door frame. _

"_Naya" Yolanda wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her. Naya was too scared stiff to move. "What's going on here George?" Yolanda snarled at her husband. _

"_Did you know our eldest daughter's a DYKE?" Again his voice resonated in the household. What happened after that, Naya couldn't ever recall. But she knew then, when she was most vulnerable, her hero, her father became the very nightmare she had been running away from._

* * *

When she told Heather her story, she had never felt so bare. Apart from the Rivera family, Heather is the only other person who knew about her coming out. Telling her story to her best friend didn't make her cry. It was strange but it was Heather who cried for Naya that night and it was Heather's crying which brought the brunette to tears.

Heather felt guilty; maybe she should have just allowed Naya to drive home. The brunette didn't need to get involve with her and Taylor, and now after her drunken and irrational ex-boyfriend saw them together; she's afraid that she had gotten her friend a little bit too deep into this. She saw how his jaw set in jealousy. He saw how his eyes singled out on Naya, angry. Her relationship with Taylor deteriorated for many reasons: distance, time, insecurities but it's her relationship with Naya which really did a number on Taylor. It didn't matter how much she tried to soothe his irrational fears; he was always hot blooded towards her best friend. Even though the man would never admit it, he was scared about the true nature of Naya and Heather's relationship. The bond that the two had was stronger than what he built with Heather who he had known for more than half of his life. Naya and Heather were just naturally drawn to each other, like the moon and the sea. One is always pulling for the other longingly and one will always try to stretch and reach up for the other. No matter how low the tide may get, the sea will always come to rise.

"You're beautiful" Heather mumbled against Naya's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"Breathe Naya… Breathe…" she soothed the girl; a few tears also escaped the lonely blue one.

"He didn't mean it…" Heather said kissing her head as she referred to Naya's father "He loves you…" She cooed to the hiccupping brunette.

Heather turned Naya gently towards her and cradled the small girl, she looked so defenceless. She wrapped her strong arms around Naya and rubbed the other girls back comfortingly, eventually the Latina's breathing evened out but a few small drop of tears still slid down the smooth cheeks. The taller girl pulled back a bit to see her friends face, she brought her hand towards Naya and tilted her jaw. The blonde wasn't sure what she was doing but she felt like whatever it was her intuition was asking her to do, it was the right thing. Naya's eyes were swollen and red as she was forced to look at Heather; the blonde broke at the sight of the other girl.

Heather rested her forehead against Naya's. It was their thing. She closed her eyes enjoying the intimacy.

The she said it.

"I love you.." left Heather's lips. It was so soft, Heather stunned herself at the gravity of her proclaim of adoration. Of course she loved Naya and Naya knows that, she's her best friend, and her soul mate.

The words felt familiar in her lips yet different at the same time.

Heather looked at Naya with such pure devotion that Naya for moment wondered if she was dreaming and if Heather is aware of how she is looking at her right now.

But all thoughts left her head when she felt timid lips lock against hers. It was innocent and sweet.

This was everything Naya had been dreaming about, the emotion behind such innocent kiss was elating.

And when Heather pulled back from her, with ocean blue eyes shimmering with that shy smile painted upon her lips.

Naya knew there was no going back.

She has fallen irrevocably in love with her best friend.

She needed to have all of Heather or not have her in her life at all.

The latter was not an option Naya was willing to entertain.

The brunette smiled back at Heather who was equally bashful. The duo stayed in their position, their arms wrapped around each other's midsection. The brunette gave her friend a soft squeeze which earned her a giggle from Heather.

"Night Hemo"

"G'night Nay nay."

They both fell asleep holding each other.

Naya was really starting to hate Ashley.

Ok well not really hate, but Heather and Naya were woken up by a loud slam of the apartment door. Heather untangled her limbs carefully from Naya who was still cuddled on to her to check the time on her phone.

9:46am

"Who the fuck is in my apartment…" Heather thought her brows scrunching.

Naya who felt the bed for Heather's arm tugged the blonde towards her again when she found her forearms. The blonde melted at Naya's adorableness and allowed herself to be pulled. This time, Heather placed her head right above Naya's chest as the brunette coaxed them back to sleep. Her and the petit Latina have slept holding each other before and this was her favourite position. There was something comforting about hearing Naya's heartbeat.

"Meh… If I'm being robbed, they can have the jar of pickles…" and with that thought Heather tried to go back to sleep.

You know when you're asleep in bed and your body does that weird thing like you're falling. Well Naya was about to have one of those when the brusque brunette threw Heather's bedroom door open.

"Urgh Hemo geeeeeet up. Let's go out, I wanna have pancakes- Oh." Ashley smirked as she found the woman all cozied up on her roommate's bed.

"Well helloooo…." She bellowed in her awful, awful British accent.

"Fuck Ashley, why are you here? We thought you're going away to see your family?" Naya groaned irritated by the way their friends voice bawled.

"Well good morning to you too butt-face, and the last time I check I live here too" Ashley said plopping herself on Heather's bed besides Naya.

"What happened?" Heather muffled into Naya's torso.

"Oh don't worry about me that can wait. But tell me what's going on here?" Ashley asked devilishly. The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to the Latina, to which was returned with a small smile and shook of a head.

Heather took a deep breath and begrudgingly detached herself from her best friend to sit up and stretch. The tanned girl's lips fell into a small frown at the last of contact. This didn't go unnoticed by Ashley and so she mocked the other girl by pulling an exaggerated frown. Naya frowned at her as if to say "Cockblocker…" to which the roommate laughed at.

The trio left for breakfast right after Naya and Heather got changed. They went to a small diner where Ashley inhaled platefuls on pancake and told them about how her car broke down in the middle of nowhere and her journey home. Heather and Naya told their friend about the tour and about finding Taylor at their doorstep to which Ashley yelped "No way, shut up." Mean girls style. Then proceeded with her long ass rant at how Heather deserves so much better and how blondes are made for brunette's, then threw a sly wink at Naya.

The two best friends skimmed over a few details and seemed to have a silent agreement that they weren't going to tell the brunette about what happened after that.

After demonstrating her large vocabulary of contempt in Spanish, French and Japanese, Ashley sighed. "But seriously, that's it? Just cuddling in bed?"

Heather and Naya did their best poker face.

"Well that's boring."

The duo who was sat next to each other in their booth ducked their head embarrassed as they recalled the kiss.

Not long after, Naya decided it was time for her leave her friends alone; claiming she had some stuff to do when that wasn't really true. She just felt bad hogging all of Heather's time. Then she gave Hemo a peck on the corner of the blondes mouth, they froze for a second realizing what just happened.

Naya mentally headbutted herself into a brick wall. SHe had no clue why the fuck she just did that.

But she kinda liked it.

Heather was equally stunned by the gesture, but what surprised her even more was how she naturally pecked Naya's lips back.

Heather kinda liked it too. She wants it to be another one of their things...

This perked up Ashley's attention which caused her eyebrows to rise. In desperation trying to excuse her inexplicable behaviour, Naya suddenly bended across the table to give Ashley a big smooch on the lips with exaggerated sound effects and skipped away as if that was normal for them.

Ashley just stared at Heather, bewildered. The blonde just acted nonchalant and continued eating her waffles.

"What was that?" The baffled roommate asked.

Heather just shrugged.

"You just got kissed by Naya Rivera."

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**I should have left is longer, I spoil you guys too much :P**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Right ok basically... I want to apologise to you guys but I will need to put the fic on a temporary HIATUS. I'M REALLY SORRY.  
I have a GOOD REASON why. My EXAMS are coming up and so I will need to focus on passing those... I WILL BE GONE FROM MAY- MID JUNE. This is the reason why I delayed the release of this chapter a bit, I just didn't want the break to seem really long... :(**

**GUYS... "THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL BREAK UP." I love you all and your support has been WOW. SPECTACULAR. MOTIVATING AND JUSTASDFGHJKL**

**So... "PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK, PLEASE." AND THAT YOU'LL WAIT FOR ME? :'(**

**Anyway, as always: comments, criticisms, suggestions, some voodoo magic which will help me pass... is always appreciated. **

**Also, do you have a favourite line in the fic so far? Mine's this from "Tweet"/Ch1  
"_What the fuck is he playing at? I mean, Brittana break up over Freddie Krueger and Chucky the doll's love child?"_**

**Hahahaha! Ok. I'll staph. So yea I guess I'll see you guys later? And if the break becomes too long and you're wondering if I'm still alive, you can find me on twitter brittana211 it would be awesome to get to talk/tweet? to some of you guys :)**


	6. Girls They Want To Have Fun

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI GUYS! **

**1\. I know the note a few days ago probably gave you a heart attack but don't worry, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC. I just wanted to see if people were still up for it and stuff. **

**2\. I said I wouldn't upload until my exams are over but i could practically hear HeYa hearts breaking whilst simultaneously rejoicing over the fact that Hemo might be engaged so I thought I'd do an update. **

**3\. This chapter is quite fluffy because I think we all need a little bit of HeYa loving and stuff. Originally the chapter which was supposed to come to this was a gut wrenching one but I thought I'd save that maybe for later this week. I was afraid people might throw themselves over a cliff if I uploaded it so here's a happier chapter. **

**I know it seems like the plot is not moving much right now but I feel like I need to really zoom in on the Glee Tour as it's a turning point to fully capture how things developed between Naya and Heather and so you can see this chapter as an extension from chapter 5. **

**I don't know how well this had been written if there's too much dialogue or whatever but I hope you guys like it anyway. I included some interaction from the rest of the cast which was quite fun :) This is a slightly happier text because I feel like I've been dwelling too much on the drama side****-Let me know what you think **

**So as always, comment, reviews, criticisms, yay or nays are always appreciated! **

**Did this chapter flow well? Do have a favourite bit? Lemme know :)**

**6,000 WORDS WOOH. LONG CHAPTER. **

**Anyway, back to studying! Enjoy!**

**All mistake are mine, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NONE OF THESE THINGS HAPPENED ALTHOUGH I WOULDN'T COMPLAIN IF HEYA GOT MARRIED.**

* * *

**Glee Tour June- July**

**June 4, 2011**

The cast had gone back to their typical routine on tour on the 1st of June. Like last time, they went with their pairs to their rooms which were:

Mark and Cory

Chord and Darren

Harry and Kevin

Chris and Ashley Fink

Amber and Jenna

Lea and Dianna

and of course Heather and Naya

However, throughout the tour no one actually stayed in their respective rooms with their pair. The cast would often have sleepovers which was never a problem considering that all of the rooms given to them always had two king size beds, easily fitting three people in and the fact that the rooms were all massively spacious. Sometimes if they all feel like hanging out together, the guys would pull their mattresses out of their rooms and haul it over to the next room, and they would always have Telly with them of course! The more the merrier!

Convenient for the cast, pain in the ass for the hotel.

Their last night in Rosemont on the 4th just happened to be their first of many mass sleepovers.

The original plan was that they were going to go out clubbing, however due to the poor weather and the fact that no one could be asked to actually get dressed up; Telly who was the mastermind of it all; suggested the ingenious plan of the mass sleepover. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea, and so at midnight the guys were pulling their mattresses over to Amber and Jenna's hugely open suite. The beds were all placed on the floor side by side as they moved furniture's to one side of the room. The perks about being on tour of the most celebrated show in America is that no matter how ridiculous the request is, the hotel has no choice but to comply to their outrageous requests. For instance, one of the phone calls to hotel lobby included the following concerns:

1\. Not enough pillow, please bring 26 pillows

2\. Tooth ache, please bring 2 banana splits

3\. More tooth ache please bring, 2 plateful of pancakes

4\. Kevin's hungry, Cheeseburger

5\. Substantial meal with sufficient vitamins are needed: 4 large boxes of pizza- 1 Hawaiian but without the pineapples (don't ask), 1 Mexican green wave and 2 Meatzaa with extra peperoni and ham

6\. 4 servings of tortilla chips, because why not?

7\. Guacamole, because how can you have tortilla chips without guacamole?

8\. In critical need for fluids to satiate dehydration, 3 cases of beer please

9\. Bottles of Rose, BOTTLES- more than one. Thanks.

10\. Spirits, enough to resurrect the dead from "Troy"

11\. And one game of twister- personal request from Telly.

12\. A LOT OF TOILET PAPER. A LOT. – you'll learn why in a bit.

And you know what? The Peninsula Chicago did not disappoint.

They got them everything.

Yes, everything. Including the twister.

Only an hour in and the casts were already roaring drunk.

What did they look like that night? Well it was like filming "Blame it on the Alcohol" but in Chicago with less clothes…

Alcohol was flooding the room.

Music from Harry's iPod was blaring mixed in with screams from some pay-per view horror movie.

Pillows and feathers everywhere with drunken ass casualties sprawled on the floor and beds with heaving chests as they laugh uncontrollably.

Various phones and cameras situated around the room to document the evening.

Then there were the guys on their way to kingdom come as they consume various spirits.

Let's not forget the typical horny "not a couple" making out in one corner of the room: Monchele.

The happy active drunks: Telly, Amber, Jenna, Harry and Heather playing twister

Then there are the too drunk to move but too happy to give a shit drunks who enjoys eating their heart out: Naya, Kevin, Dianna, Ashley, Chris and Darren. They were surrounded by the pizza boxes with Jenna's face on them because Kevin thought it would be a great time to bring old traumatic experiences, for Jenna to debut and reincarnate her dead career as a pizza model. He stuck pictures of the girl on the boxes.

The five tangled their limbs up together in a game of twister, Telly's butt on Heather's face, with Harry looking like a spastic from with his long limbs haphazardly placed on random coloured dots, Amber sprawled on the mat in hysterics with Jenna equally manic on her legs.

They were all having a great time; Naya, Kevin and Dianna were sat together on Ambers bed watching the mess, with Ashley, Chris and Darren not very far watching funny videos on YouTube – most of them are of cats.

"Damn Nay-nay… ur gurl be so flexible thoooo!" Kevin whispered enough for him and Naya to only hear. This caused Naya to laugh and bump her friends shoulder.

"She's not my 'gurl' Bee and you're drunk!"

"So are you Nay, why are you wearing your glasses?" Dianna piped up.

"SO I CAN SEE" Naya said loudly to Dianna who was sat on Kevin's right side by the foot of the bed.

"Can you? Nay I swear you have your contacts on…" The blonde girl replied confused.

"Oh."

Kevin and Dianna laughed at Naya who pulled a raspberry and proceeded in taking out her contacts.

"Much better?" Dianna asked

"Yea, thank Di… Damn, Kev you weren't kidding… Hemo's so damn flexible…" Naya said in awe, her jaw hanging as she shamelessly stared at her best friend's ass.

Sure they knew Heather was fit, she was a dancer after all and one who went on tour with Beyonce might Naya add. Although, they never knew the blonde had the stamina to hold strenuous positions for long periods of time.

"I'd tap that." Kevin said in a flat tone. Dianna grinned as their friend knowing he was purposely pulling Naya's strings.

"Shut up Kevin."

"Nah, serious tho. Have you seen dat ass! Phewwww!" Kevin exclaimed wiping the non-existent sweat off his head. Dianna stifled her laugh as she watched the exchange between her friends; Kevin was acting like a douchebag whilst Naya's face was turned upside down as her rocketed temper due to influence of alcohol. The three fell into a lingering silence; Kevin and Dianna were waiting for Naya to react. When she didn't Kevin poked the bear one more time.

"D'ya know if she still be wiv Taylor?"

"Fuck off Kevin or I swear to God I will push you out of the god damn balcony in Artie's wheelchair." Naya snapped her neck towards the joker and growled.

The pair howled with laughter at the clearly aggravated Naya who had killed Kevin through decapitation, third degree burn, 1000 paper cuts and by accidentally dropping, rolling and hammering a lorry back and forth on his body.

"Quit laughing! You know I'd do it!" the Latina barked irritated which only fuelled her friends laughter even more.

"Fine go ask her out. I'm very happy for the two of you." Naya wobbled as she stood up to distance herself from Dianna and Kevin who had tears in their eyes.

What? Can you blame them?

"Oh c'mon Bee, I wuz just kiddin'" Kevin cooed his friend as he pulled Naya down beside him and placed his arm around the brunette's shoulder for a half-arm hug. The girl allowed herself to be pulled towards her friend whilst mumbling "ass" under her breath which caused Kevin to chuckle.

"Gosh Nay, you're already seething from jealousy when you're not even together yet. What more when you are!" Dianna commented amused at her friend's reaction.

"Whatever…" Naya muttered dismissively as she returned her attention back to watching their cast mates playing twister. Currently, Totle's ass was still squashed up in front of Heather's face who had turned her neck rigidly to her left facing Naya. The quirky blonde pulled a face which made her best friend giggle.

"Imma make a farting noise…" Kevin thought out loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Kevin don't…" Dianna scolded. Ignoring his friends' disapproval, Kevin brought his palm to his mouth and blew. His lips vibrated and flapped mimicking the sound of a fart.

Freeze.

"Oh my fucking God Telly! Did you just fart on my face?!" Heather shrieked in horror.

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Oh my God I can smell it!" Amber exclaimed drunkenly as she burst into another set of giggle fits which triggered Jenna in effect.

"Oh my God Telly!" Heather fell abruptly on her butt as she scampered away from the game; Harry, Amber and Jenna followed her lead which left Telly awkwardly situated alone on the mat with his ass sticking up in the air. Kevin, Naya and Dianna were in hysterics as Harry and Heather faked gagged at the non-existent toxic gas. Telly stood up in embarrassment, his cheeks were red as he left the mat to sit on the space outside it. He saw Naya and Dianna giving Kevin a high-five which confirmed his suspicion, making him glare at the man in the middle.

"That was not funny Kevin…" Telly muttered unhappily.

"Sorry Telly" Kevin let out in between his laughs.

Heather skipped towards the trio on the bed and plopped herself down on Naya's lap, her legs dangled off the bed while her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Out of instincts, Naya encircled her arm around the dancer's slender waist to pull her closer towards her body.

"Kevin that was mean" said Heather reprimanding the man playfully.

"Sorry, I was bored"

"Well you should have joined in!" Heather piped up.

"Nah it's ok, we had our own source of entertainment here…" Kevin smirked teasingly at Naya who frowned at her friend, along with Dianna chortling in agreement.

Heather followed the double trouble's line of vision and saw how the creased lines appeared on her best friend's forehead.

"Now… were you being mean to Nay-nay? Nay-nay, were they being mean to you?" Heather murmured at Naya, her lips jutting out as if she was talking to a baby, and then ran her soft fingertips along the lines on Naya's forehead.

"Yea they were… But it's ok" Naya replied mumbling childishly as she pulled an exaggerated pout.

"Kevin!" Heather scolded the man who fake cowered to Dianna.

"Sorry… Not my fault she's the jealous type…" Kevin grumbled underneath his breath which made the shorter blonde laugh at her friends banter.

"There" Heather couldn't stop herself from giving Naya a quick peck on the lips, which she had been dying to do so. She doesn't know why she was craving it so much but she figured she'll take advantage of the opportunity when it presents itself. The dancer would have loved to linger for another moment but concluded that it may be pushing it a little. Naya who was unsuspecting of her friend's intention was pleasantly surprise when Heather's angelic face leaned towards her and she felt a chaste kiss on her lips. The sweet gesture wiped away the frown and blessed it with a goofy smile.

Kevin rolled his eyes at the adorability of the pair but gave Naya an approving smile who was still elated from her best friend's display of affection. Heather looked at Kevin and Diana to find the two sharing this knowing look as they watched her interactions with Naya. The dancer cocked her head in curiosity but soon dismissed it when she felt the warm embrace tighten around her. The taller girl who was still sat on the brunette's lap turned towards her friend whose pair of adorable tanned cheeks were all puffed up from smiling. She couldn't resist the temptation from kissing them and so she quickly placed another set of chaste kiss on both cheeks, and then bashfully hid her face on her friend's neck, nuzzling to it as she faked fatigue.

"Are you tired Hemo?" Naya asked to which the blonde only replied with a nod, she wasn't really she just needed an excuse to be close to Naya without looking needy.

It was ridiculous.

Not long after, Telly's voice boomed in the room declaring a game of "Truth or Dare". Harry suggested to play "Spin the Bottle" but Telly insisted that the game was "too mainstream". So they played truth or dare, to which Heather was given a burst of life.

The empty bottle of rose was placed on the smooth plastic tarp of twister, the glass smoothed out the crumpled polymer with a crackle as it smoothed out the folds and crease. It spun effortlessly like roulette, eventually it slowed down threatening to stop on one of the excited but cowering members.

"TELLY!" The crowd exclaimed

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SURELY I GET IMMUNITY ON THE FIRST ROUND SINCE I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!""

"Nope, rules are rules John; now come on! Truth or dare?" Kevin teased keen on playing the game since he wasn't under the lime light just yet.

"Fine. Truth."

"That's boring!" Jenna protested then tipped the alcohol down to her lips.

"Yea Telly, come on! Dare!" Naya harassed Telly who rolled his eyes in surrender.

"Fine. Dare."

"MAKE A TOILET PAPER DRESS AND WEAR IT, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE NAKED UNDER IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK KEVIN."

"It's a dare Telly, come on! Man up!" Harry encouraged. "We'll give you your dare immunity for 2 go's if you do this…" The dancer added. Telly after realizing he wasn't going to get a better deal stood up and took the tissue roll out the bathroom. His friend erupted to cheers and wolf whistles. If you ask him if the deal was fair he would say "go –beep- yourself." He wasn't happy but what still in good spirits of the game of course.

"Now Telly, that ain't gonna be enuff to make you a dress!" Kevin hollered. The plump man was not impressed and threw a glare at Kevin.

"Imma only be tryin' to help you here…" the boy raised his hands up defensively "I mean that roll will barely be enough to cover your baguette" he finished with a smirk as he saw he managed to convince his friend who was contemplating about what he just said.

"Well what do I do?"

"Well… I guess you're gonna have to call the reception"

The group of friends cheered Kevin for his brilliance and urged Telly to do the dare. Everyone had tears in their eyes as the victim called the reception of the hotel and asked for rolls of toilet paper because he was "having erratic vowel movements". The lady on the phone was sympathetic enough and delivered the requested rolls to Totle's room in not time, where the man quickly went to; to collect his materials. Chris went with him to carry more from their friends rooms then shortly came back to the gathering. A couple truths and dares later (including Amber demonstrating her perfect sexual position on Kevin), a case of beer and spirits and a nearly naked Telly who had used a roll of tissue to make the hem of his makeshift dress to cover his indecency with. The group was growing rowdier and boundaries were being crossed. The bottle spun again and stopped on Heather.

"HEATHER!" The group yelled out as they did for the last couple of rounds every time the bottle stopped on someone.

Heather who was sat beside Naya with her head resting on the smaller girls shoulder and her hands playing with Naya's, smiled "Truth." she said.

"That booooooooooooooringgggg!" Telly dragged out.

"What? I've just done 2 dares in a row! And I'm pretty sure the old guy who I just flashed from the balcony had a heart attack!" tipsy-semi-drunk Heather howled.

"Ok, fine fine… Truth rite? 'n' we can ask you, ANYTHIN'." Kevin slurred, his head swaying left to right.

"Yes Kev. Anything."

"OKAY! DID YOU DUMP TAYLOR?"

Naya's eyes widened and turned towards Kevin, asking him "What. That Actual Fuck. Kevin."

The room fell sombre and awkwardness was starting to seep in. Amber and Chris tried to diffuse the tension.

"Aha-ha-ha Kevin, good one! Hey Chris where's that cat you wanted to show us?"

"The cat? Oh the cat! Yes, the cat! Find me a cat Darren-" said Chris as he frantically pressed on keys.

"There's no cat Darren- WHY ARE THERE NO CATS?!"

Darren who was dazed f and out of it just stared with Chris with his big brown doe eyes.

"Damn it Chris where's that cat!"

"I can't find it!"

"YOU'RE ON THE INTERNET WERE PEOPLE WORSHIP CATS AND PENIS'S! IT'S ONE OR THE OTHER CHRIS-"

"Guys, it's ok. It's fine. Yes Kevin. I dumped Taylor." The room fell silent.

"Oh. Well that's great! You know! Single and ready for a pringle!" Harry piped up.

"Yea! Does that mean Harry and I now have a shot?" Kevin flirted sleazily, obviously joking.

Naya tensed, and threw a quick glance at Heather beside her who was just laughing. The blonde felt the way the small body next to her seemed to have been petrified. She noticed the way the tanned hand curled softly, digging sharp nails to the smooth palm. Hemo felt the need to reassure Naya that she had no plans on getting together with anyone for some reason so she clasped her left hand around Naya's and placed her right hand upon the other girls face to tilt it facing her. Just like how Naya kissed the corner of her lips when they were at the diner with Ashley, she did the same to her best friend. This silenced everyone.

Heather pulled away from the extended kiss and placed her head back on Naya's shoulder to her initial position.

"I only have my eyes set on this one I'm afraid."

After their initial shock, soon enough Kevin broke the stillness.

"I ship it."

After the extensive game of Truth or Dare some of the people were too drunk to move and so passed out in the hotel suite. When Naya disappeared amidst the game, Heather left the rest of the cast to look for her friend. She found Naya passed out in their hotel room. The blonde much sober than everyone else walked over to the comatose body and smiled at the adorable way her friend slept with her lips parted. She gently pulled away Naya's squashed glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Heather thanks to her lean figure as she carried Naya in the middle of the bed to tuck her in. Once doing so, she dimmed the lights and the dancer joined her friend.

She had a great time, Heather was musing over how much her and Naya have grown even closer and their newfound intimacy which she really liked.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the other woman call her name.

"Hemo" Naya rasped out

Heather who had her front facing Naya's back placed her arm around the girls waist to let her know she was awake. Naya turned around in her embrace.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Heather cuddled closer to her best friend pushing Naya on her back.

"Naya..."

"Hmm..."

Heather's head was resting on her best friend's chest with Naya right hand drawing shapes and patterns on her back.

A thought had been plaguing Heather's mind for a while but she never got the chance to actually talk to Naya about. She doesn't know why so she thought she'd ask it now.

"Why are you alone?"

"What do you mean? I'm with you?" Naya asked her head still a bit hazy with alcohol.

"No I mean... Why aren't you with anyone- "anyone"" Heather pushed on.

Naya froze at this.

"How are you still single?" The blonde repeated making herself clearer.

"I- I... Er... I don't know... I guess... I'm just not anyone's type..?" The nervous brunette stammered

"_Jesus Christ, this is awkward." Naya thought to herself._

Heather lifted her head off the Latina's chest and gave her friend a look saying _"Really?"_

"Ok, I don't know I guess I'm just not... I haven't found someone special who'll have me..." She said. It's true, she's found Heather and she's beyond anything Naya can imagine and the Latina would do anything to have her. But will Heather have her? Probably not. She thought.

"Don't be silly! We'll find someone for you!" Naya just smiled. The two fell into a comfortable silence and just when Naya thought Heather dropped the conversation and was about to drift off to sleep when the blonde spoke again.

"We'll find someone for you... What's your type?"

Naya's eye bulged.

"M-my what?"

"Type! Come on! Brunette? No that would be like incest... Blonde, Curvy? Tall? Medium Height? Fun size? Asian? British? Blonde? Lebanese?"

Naya was gaping like a fish as Heather fired her all types if questions like a dating site. She wonders how her friend is still awake considering she drank alcohol like a drunk Irish man.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Nay-nay! You must like someone!" Heather exclaimed

"I don't..." Naya whispered as she wrote "I heart Hemo" on her friends back.

The taller girl, determined to get answers from Naya sat up beside Naya with her legs crossed. She tapped the space in front of her urging Naya to sit up as well. Naya who was still drunk as hell sighed but conformed to her friends wish because she's whipped.

Once Naya was sat up with the help of her friend, Heather took the complimentary notepad and pen on their bedside table.

"Right come on! What's you're ideal woman like?"

"Hemo I really haven't thought this through... and I'm really drunk…" she slurred.

"Nope. I'm not having any of that... I've seen you look at girls with nice bums before... so I'm guessing you like girls with big buns?"

"Big what-"

"But no... I've seen you stare at Christina Aguilera's boobs...before so that can't be right..."

"Heather what the heck are you-"

"Maybe you like big curvy women?"

"What? No! How drunk are you?!"

"Oh sorry, how about voluptuous women. You know like Marilyn Monroe?"

"Hemo stop-"

"Ok so a girl with a big booty and nice juicy racks..."

"Heather you sound like your ordering ribs at a Grill restaurant-"

"I know! Ashley has this friend! Her name's Katy, she's an eye doctor! I'll ask Ashley for her number-"

"What! I don't want anyones number!" Naya yelped at Heather who was scrolling down her contact on her phone to call Ashley.

"Oh yea. Good call. I forgot you have an irrational fear about getting a paper cut on your eyes... Also Ash is probably asleep.."

"Ok fine, Lexi." Naya teased, she knew Heather didn't like the new dancer that replaced Jess.

Heather gave her the "Are you fucking kidding me look?" which made her snap her mouth shut.

"Ok, Christ, Heather! Stop, I don't want anyone!"

Heather stopped with her musing and looked at Naya.

"Oh my God! You're already taken aren't you!"

"No I'm not..."

"Then you must like someone!" Heather whined as she bounced on the bed.

"Heather for goodness sake..."

"Is it someone from the cast?"

Naya hesitated.

"Oh my god you hesitated! It's someone from the cast isn't it!" Heather hollered and giggled excitedly but can't help but feel this sinking feeling in her chest. She ignored it.

"For the last time-"

"Is it Leah?"

"No she's straight." Naya deadpanned

"Amber?"

"No she's straight." She deadpanned again.

"Jenna?"

"Nope. She's straight too and I'm pretty sure Kev's got his sight all up on that."

"Ryan?"

"What? Ryan as in Ryan Murphy?" Naya cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yep."

"He's gay."

"Right. What do you think about Dianna?" Heather tapped the pen on her lips as she pondered.

"Eww no... That would be like incest..."

"Incest, you two don't even look a like!" The blonde exclaimed, amused at the way Naya's face contorted in disgust.

"Whatever, but no. Besides she's such a flirt..."

"Ok, point taken."

"Great can we stop now?" Naya yawned as exhaustion took over her.

Heather was unhappy that she got no answer for her questions as she chucked the pad and pen back on the bedside table "Yea sure."

Naya sighed in relief. The two got back into bed facing each other.

"Good night Hemo""

"Night."

Despite bidding her friend good evening Naya could feel her friend gaze on her face.

"Go to sleep Hemo…"

"How about me?" Heather whispered.

Naya can say many things.

_"You're beautiful, you're so damn gorgeous that you put Venus to shame. Your smile never fails to make my breath catch. Your eyes are so blue, I can happily drown in them forever and also when you dance, you come to life and I've never seen anyone so damn perfect. Then when I think I can't love you anymore than I already do, you put your forehead against mine and you just hold me; and I fall even more deeper in love with you. I cannot imagine a person even more perfect than you. I would gladly spend every single life I'd have with you. You're it"_

But she settled for a more simple answer which summed up all of her feelings.

"You're Heather."

Heather smiled at Naya but it wasn't returned. Instead, a fierce and tender burn within the brown orb illuminated. The smile fell from the blonde's lips fell as she looked at her friend with curious and encouraging eyes.

"I love you"

Heather smiled at the endearment; she thought that Naya was confessing some suppressed emotions from her. Her heart flipped at the thought but quickly erased it, not wanting to get this strange feeling of hope as she didn't fully understand the extent of her friend's confession.

"I love you too Nay"

Naya knew that the other girl didn't understand, and with her being too drunk to think and too drunk to have any restrain, she left her emotions uncheck as she leaned forward and kissed Heather.

Heather wasn't sure of what was happening. The "sober" woman knew that she should stop Naya with her advancement; she didn't want to take advantage of the intoxicated girl. But she guesses she wasn't as sober as she thought as she found herself returning the kiss with vigour.

That kiss shared by the pair further opened gates to the two openly being affectionate towards one another. They started freely giving each other pecks on cheeks, lips and were extra cuddly on tour. Of course those who didn't know the two well would see nothing of it. For the extras and crew it was natural to see the pair to be extra friendly towards each other. However, this wasn't the case to Heather and Naya's dear friends who were betting whether the two were "getting it on" or when they were going to get it on. They all refrained from pestering the two though because in all honesty, they weren't sure if the two were aware that they were getting it on… or are about to get it on?

And they were right.

Naya and Heather had no idea what they were doing. It's not like they were in a relationship or having sex… they were just. What they were. They simply enjoyed kissing and cuddling at night.

Neither of them had brought it up, and whatever it is, it was working for them.

So what is there to talk about?

* * *

**June 8, 2011**

The shows became easy for the cast. By this time they were fluent with the routine so most of the time they were free to roam around the cities and only have 1-2 hours of rehearsal. As well as developing friendship groups within the cast, bonds with the extras were formed as well. For instance Kevin and John Lock often hanged out together with Jenna and others. Harry and Heather became good friends with the backup dancers whom Heather knew before Glee anyway such as: Brittany Parks, Hannah and Samantha. Of course, seeing as Naya and her were basically one person- as people joked about, the brunette also became good friends with the dancers.

There was one dancer in particular whom Naya found herself talking more and more to.

And actually no, it wasn't Heather.

One of the original dance troupes for the tour had to leave due to family emergency. They were sad to see her go and this meant finding a replacement. A few quick calls between Zach Woodle and Brian Friedman and they found a substitute "Lexi" or Alexandra Brannon.

The group were practicing "I'm a Slave 4 U" back in "San Diego" when they met the new dancer.

The number was called to break to introduce Lexi.

"Hey Hemo" Harry approached Heather who was taking a sip of water after the routine "Check out the new girl, I haven't seen her before. Have you?"

Heather threw a quick glance towards Lexi not wanting to rudely stare at the girl. She was tall, slightly shorter than Heather by an inch, they shared the same blonde hair but hers was wavy.

Harry laughed as he noticed the similarity between his friend and the newcomer "She's like your doppelganger!"

Heather laughed, "Yea she is, but no I've never seen her around LA but I remember BP mentioning that she had worked with her before. She seems sweet, I'm sure she's nice. She's friends with BP, I reckon we'll get along just fine. "

Heather could not have been more wrong.

Lexi was not sweet. She was not nice and Heather and her most certainly did not get along well.

It was fine though, Heather was not one for confrontation despite Lexi's off hand comments like "Great job today Hemo! Your timing is really getting better! Maybe just move your left foot slightly faster so you don't get that awkward pause in between the sixth beat."

Every time Lexi threw something at her Heather just brushed it off. No big deal, being a dancer meant taking criticisms. However, Lexi's too relaxed, too familiar attitude didn't quite go down as well with Harry whom bit back for Heather every time Lexi picked on Heather.

"Uhum, hey Lexi I hear the costumes wants you; something about a rip on the stitch of your skirt?" Harry piped up

"What? Costumes? Excuse me…" The flushed woman darted out of the room out of sight, half running and half walking hurriedly to the costume department.

"Seriously Harry?"

"No, she was being a bitch so…" Harry sing song teasingly, Heather gasped and slapped her friends shoulder scolding him.

She loved him for it really.

What did irk Hemo though was how Naya seemed to get along with Lexi.

One time, she had to pass on one rehearsal due to a mind splitting headache. Naya volunteered on staying with her but she pushed Naya to go to the rehearsal not wanting to upset Zach. After taking a few hours of nap, Heather went to the concert hall for practice. She heard Naya's vocals echo as she sung "Valerie", Heather smiled and walked faster to join her best friend on the stage. However, what she saw didn't settle down well with her.

Naya was doing their routine with Lexi.

Lexi knew that it ticked her off as the other blonde threw a dirty wink at her as she ran her hands playfully around Naya.

Heather's not the jealous type but if given the chance she would not hesitate to push the other dancer off the stage.

How dare she touch her Naya.

That night poor clueless Naya suffered the silent treatment from her best friend.

Heather would watch how Naya, Brittany and Lexi all hanged out together. How when Brittany leaves, Lexi would laugh exaggeratedly opening her wide jaw laughing at whatever joke it was Naya said. Her bestfriend would smile at Lexi and the other girl would then playfully hit Naya's shoulder.

Apparently Lexi was gay too.

Don't get Heather wrong, she's not homophobic at all. She just doesn't like Lexi.

So, three nights later after their first mass sleepover, the cast and dancers went out to go clubbing. Of course damn Lexi was there too.

Heather purposely stayed back with Harry and Dianna to ask for their opinion to find the perfect outfit. Harry and Dianna weren't blind, they knew about the rivalry between Lexi and Hemo and they knew that Heather was putting extra effort on her appearance for a certain brunette. But they're not going to tell Heather that. They decided to just go along with the driven blonde.

When the trio got to The Roxxy Complex, one of the biggest dance clubs in Philadelphia, the show was on.

Heather in her skin tight one shoulder LBD strutted in with her favourite black heels clicking on the dance floor. Dianna gave her a dark smoky eye make-up with emphasised the shape of her sly cat eyes.

Thick cloud of dark smoke filled and swallowed the dancers in the area. Various psychedelic lasers whizzed and zapped from one corner to another, slicing through individuals and blinding people with their glares and vivacity. The heavy thumping of the bass boomed out of the surround speakers, hypnotizing the writhing and grinding bodies as the vibration of the sound waves collided against their warm skin. Heather walked through the mass of people ignoring the gaping mouths, the wolf whistles and hungry ravenous stares. One thought was in her mind.

Find Naya.

The brunette was dancing with Lexi when she noticed the commotion. The newcomer was nice and Naya got along well with her. She decided to give Kevin's advice a go to entertain new potential- in words of Kevin McHale "lady lover". She guesses it was alright, yea she's in love with Hemo but she doubts she feels the same way, besides her friend just broke up with her long-term on and off boyfriend. When the upheaval came to them Naya was paralyzed as she saw two brilliant blues smirking at her. She felt Lexi's slender body still too as Heather came closer to them.

When her best friend was a couple of feet from her, she felt soft hand grab her right hand and which pulled her away from her former dance partner. Naya dazed allowed herself to be dragged and pulled in between seams of strangers in the dark. Eventually they stopped in the internal shadows and strong arms wrapped around her neck. Thank God she wore heels or the height difference between her and Hemo would have been awkward. She felt her best friend's forehead rest upon hers as they moved sensuously in time with the relaxed beat.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Naya knew that Heather didn't like Lexi, she knew that her and Heather were dancing too close to be just friends. She knew that whatever they were doing whatever they weren't saying is only blurring the lines for them and it won't end well. So she called Heather out "What are we doing Hemo?"

"Dancing"

"Hemo… You know what I mean…"

"I know… Do you know what we're doing?"

Naya was silenced. The pair just moved intimately as they fell into stillness, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know what was going on. Heather didn't know why she felt the need to always be Naya. The last few days had been amazing; it wasn't like they were doing anything different she just seemed to appreciate her time with Naya even more. It's like everything was more vivid, more alive, she just knows that she had never been more content when she's in Naya's arms.

Heather spoke again "Naya, I can't give you any answers right now. I don't know what it is we are doing... Or what we are right now… But I know I want to see what we could be…"

It was unfair to ask Heather to define what they were when she herself who knew what she wanted from Heather was too much of a coward to do anything.

So she's ok with what they were right now.

Her and Heather are just are.


	7. Baby Shower

**AUTHORS NOTE: Miss me? :P YOUR WAIT HAS BEEN REWARDED. :DDDD -Or you know, I missed you guys, or whatever... psh...**

**Hi guys! I thought I'd give you guys an update before my exam tomorrow... Kinda shitt*ng myself for it... Anyway, enjoy.**

**As always, comments, gifs, criticisms, prayers and miracles for me to pass my English Literature exam tomorrow is appreciated.**

**Tell me if you like this chapter, please? Did you like Ashley and Hemo interaction? I enjoyed writing it :P**

**I'll probably pick the phase back up in the next chapter. SEE YOU ALL IN TWO WEEKS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING AND I REALLY SHOULD BE REVISING RIGHT NOW.**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**:)**

* * *

**Present Day**

**9****th**** of April 2014**

"Naya"

An aged man was stood by the garage of the actress's house, he was tall, and skinny built and wore glasses which showed his age. He had white and brown patch of stubble on his cheeks and shared the same curve of the eyebrow and the same walnut shade of eyes as Naya. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a grey jumper.

Naya was still in her four wheel drive when she spotted. Her car was on the slope to park the vehicle when George called out her name, she could hear her fathers muffled voice filter in the car. She halted for a minute then threw a quick cold glance at her father then drove in her property. Naya got out of the car and marched on the stony path, passing through the white picket fence of her home, she stopped at the front of her house waiting for her father. When George came to her view, Naya started making her way through the heavy double doors with the old man in tow.

They were stood in the all-white kitchen of the brunette Los Feliz home. Neither one of them had said a word ever since Naya offered her father something to drink. Eager to be alone Naya knew she had to speak up first if she wanted to get this ordeal with her father over and done with.

"Why are you here, Dad?" she sighed.

George took a sip of his coffee, cleared his throat and said "I just came to visit you."

Bullshit.

Naya scoffed and made for her purse which was resting on top of the bleak counter, abruptly snatching object as she strode away.

"Where are you going?" The oldest Rivera asked as he followed his daughter out of the kitchen and into the corridor.

"Church."

"Church?" Her dad repeated.

"Yes Dad. Believe it or not, gay people don't just combust in to flames when they step into the holy ground." Naya bit back.

George's jaw clenched and was left speechless.

She waited for him to say anything, when he didn't she tucked in the lose strand of her hair behind her ear briskly then spun around as she made her way out of the house.

"You know where the door is. Lock up when you're done. Nice seeing you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Naya…" George tried again. She stopped.

"What?" she snapped.

"What happened between you and Sean?" the father asked.

"Finally. Here we go." She thought.

"It didn't work out." She threw in unconcerned.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were happy? You were engaged." George asked genuinely concerned about her daughter.

Naya sighed. "It was all an act Dad."

"What do you mean? You lied?"

"Yes dad. I lied. There was no relationship, no engagement, I was never in love, I was never straight. Anything else?" Naya breathed out.

"Why did you lie? Why did you do it? Why did you tell me you were getting married?" George's voice echoed in the room across the vast space between him and his daughter.

"It's no big deal Dad, Sorry. Ok? We can go back to neglecting each other now."

"No it's not ok. Why did you lie to me? Why did you let me believe it?" George raised his voice, demanding answer from his child. The same girl who was scared stiff in their old home a decade ago was stood yet again rigidly by the door. Except this time, she was angry. She was furious.

"BECAUSE HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY FATHER THAT HE IS PROUD OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE?!"

In all the time George had known Naya, in all the time their relationship had been rocky. Naya had never raised her voice at her father. She was always polite despite his indifference, always apologetic when she did nothing wrong. Except this time, she was having none of it from anyone. Not even from her father.

Naya left without saying another word.

* * *

**June-July 2013**

Complex Magazine

Trevor

Events had gone and it's been days since Naya had gotten the invitation for Heather's baby shower.

"Kindly RSVP to April by June 28th"

Meg: "Nay nay, have you gotten the invite for Hemo's? RSVP already! I need a ride! x"

Naya threw a quick reply "Yea sure, will do it later. x"

It was June 6 now. There's no rush.

*Lady D is calling*

Naya declined the call.

Telly: "Babes, u coming 2 Hemo's bby shower? u need 2 RSVP soon 3"

Bee: "Bee, you going Hemo's? x"

Little Lengies: "See you at the baby shower?! :D xoxoxo"

Meg: "Naya you're going right? Call me x"

Naya stared blankly at her phone screen before dismissingly dropping her phone in her bag. She was busy she'll do it later. It's only the 14th of June, she has time.

*Unknown number is calling*

Call declined.

Meg: "Naya, April called you to confirm if you're attending or not. CALL HER BACK."

Several neglected texts and phone calls and the 22nd of June became the 23rd, 24th. The next thing Naya knew, it was already July.

Meg: "Bitch. I swear to God you better show your God damn ass to that baby shower. She's your best friend. Grow a fucking pair. I'm coming to see you tonight."

Naya stayed away from home.

Meg: "You know what? Fine. Be fucking immature. Have a nice time with your damn photo shoots."

She missed the RSVP date. Well she guesses she won't be going then. That's ok. She's busy.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and Ashley were sat in their favorite café having their traditional organic breakfast. The two had been seeing more and more of one another ever since Heather took a break from her career, it was great. Heather missed Ashley.

"So has she called April, you or anything?" Ashley asked the soon to be mother as she chewed on her organic pretzel which was as stiff as a cardboard.

"No… I've tried calling her but her PR or assistant or whoever it is, answer the calls and tells me she's busy… She's always busy…" Heather replied downheartedly as she played with her food.

Ashley knew that Naya's absence was affecting Heather more than she lefts off. She also knows that depression is not healthy for pregnant women and so the brunette exclaimed dramatically as she thumped her chest to emphasize her theatrical heartache. "You two need to kiss and make up. You have caused an epidemic! Killing young talented writers! Casted dry spells of fics!- "

"You still read those?" The blonde interjected smiling.

Ashley mentally patted herself at the back for making her friend lighten up. "Shut up Heather, we both know you do too. Anyway, you have deprived my author's stalker-ish and borderline perverted imagination from inspiration!" Heather's tin lips were pulled into a half smile, amused by her friend.

"I need my fics to live!" The woman proclaimed loudly as she imitated Rachel Berry. Heather's eyes widened at the volume of her friend's speech and threw her head left to right to check if people were looking.

They were.

The pale fingers tightened its grip on the fork and Heather whispered sharply "Ashley calm your tits-"

"MY TITS WILL NOT BE CALMED." Ashley bawled like a mad woman as she groped her breasts to exaggerate her point.

Well, her philosophy was always "Go hard or go home." She might as well sell it she thought.

Heather wanted to shrink and disappear out of existence as her cheeks fumed red out of embarrassment and pressure from stopping herself from laughing "Ash, people are staring..."

"LET THEM ALL BUT LOOK-"

"Excuse me ma'm, I don't mean to be impolite but can you please keep your voice low, you're causing quite disturbance for our other customers..." A petit uncomfortable pimpled pricked young man squeaked at Ashley as he stared hard at the table trying to avoid looking at the woman's breast.

Awkward silence took over as Hemo pursed her lips hard to stop her laughter from erupting while Ashley was startled for a moment, losing her character. After taking a moment to compose herself, Heather's friend cleared her throat and replied in her bad British accent "Oh I do apologize young man. My dearest friend Ms Morris here is pregnant… and you know what pregnant women are like during pregnancy… " She lets out a hearty laugh "hormones…" she whispered loudly.

"We promise to keep it down." Heather butted in whilst offering the young man an apologetic and friendly smile.

The young boy retreated away to cater the café's other customers, his ears were bright red from the strange encounter.

"You're awful-."

"-ly hot."

The pair just giggle at each other and resumed to their conversation.

"Ok look Hemo." Ashley extended her arms and held her friends hand in hers. "Just give her another call. She'll come, after all- and I am swallowing shit load of my pride by admitting this- she's your "best friend"..." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes playfully as she finished her sentence.

"Do you really think she'll go?" The dancer asked hopefully as she looked into her friends eyes.

"I know she'll go."

* * *

Naya was sat in her lounger underneath the broad white rectangular sun umbrella reading the fifth book of Game of Thrones. The actress was very much absorbed in her book when the doorbell to her door rang, echoing through her the house, bouncing between walls and out to the poolside. Naya's eyes furrowed, she wasn't expecting anyone and so she chose to ignore the ring.

"They'll go away." She thought.

It rang again.

She ignored

And again.

She ignored.

And again.

Sighing, Naya ignored the bell again trying to focus back on the book.

Minutes later and peace was back and Naya was submerged back into her book. The sun was hot and the condensation from her iced tea dripped down the tall glass slowly from the heat. There was a cool breeze which blew and caused ripples on her pool. It was rela-

Ring.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Naya slammed her book shut and placed it on the small table beside her drink. Slender tanned legs swung off the lounger and strode inside her home towards the door. Whoever the person was on the other side of the door was really ticked off at Naya for ignoring them because they were ringing the bell like the hunchback of Notre Dame calling everyone to prayer. It was hurting the actress's ears as she jogged to the door with her fingers blocking her ears from the insistent ringing.

"Jesus Christ! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Naya yelled out.

Upon reaching the door she threw the double doors open and found a petit woman sporting a wide sun hat in a summer dress with wide sunglasses enough to cover her whole face. The girl smiled mockingly at her as she halted pressing the beaten button of the doorbell.

"Vanessa" Naya sighed scratching the nape of her hair out of irritation.

"What took you so long? Come on! I can't stay much!"

The two friends entered the vicinity and made their way with drinks in hand.

Naya thinks she knows why Vanessa was here. She's hoping she's wrong.

So as the two settle down by the pool, they fell into a comfortable peace. Vanessa knows that Naya is aware of her full intention, she doesn't want to aggravate the brunette though; it looks like she really needs some rest. Naya had gotten a lot thinner since she last saw her and something else changed in the way the tanned skinned girl carried herself. It was more blasé but timid at the same time, like she was cowering from something.

"I can feel you staring, creep." Naya muttered, whose arms were thrown over her eyes to block the sun.

"Sorry it's just, really nice tan you have!"

"Thanks, you can't talk though. I thought you were out of the country for 'Mixology'?" the brunette asked as she sat herself up to face her friend.

"I was" The blonde sipped through the straw of her drink. "But I have other important 'stuff' to attend to."

The other woman breathed out heavily as she prepared herself from the oncoming telling off.

"You know where this conversation is heading Nay…"

"I know."

"Yea, so why don't we just make it easier for ourselves and agree that I'll come and pick you up here on Saturday?" Vanessa insisted gently.

"I don't know Ness… I'm busy tomorrow I've got ph-"

"Photo shoots, yea I know. Kev told me. But you need to loosen up Nay."

"I know…"

"But that's not really the reason why you don't want to go now, is it?" The light skinned woman encouraged, urging Naya to open up.

Naya was quiet. There was no point in denying anything really. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to see her."

Vanessa felt bad for Naya, she knew her friend had it bad for Heather but she also knows that Heather loves Naya too. She always rooted for the two ever since she landed a roll on "Glee" as Sugar, AKA Brittana's love child. Therefore, she felt heartbroken when she heard about her "Moms" falling out. This was no TV show, it wasn't something polls and letter of complaint can fix, this was between two people who have been crazy for each other but just isn't given their happily ever after. Vanessa knew this was out of anyone's power to fix. She knew she can't do anything about it, but that's not going to stop her from trying to help them patch things up a bit; even if it's just for the baby shower.

The slim woman walked over next to Naya to sit on the sun lounger side by side.

"Nay, I'm not going to tell you that you're being immature and over-reacting because this whole thing fucking sucks. Don't get me wrong, I love Hemo and I'm happy because she has a new boo on the way and I know the little bundle of joy will be handsome or beautiful. I know you're happy for her too. I know you're not angry at the kid. I know that when he or she escapes from the womb you'll want to be one of the firsts to hold them and I know Heather will want their "Aunty Nay-nay" to be there too… because even though that baby is half his, it's also half Heather's. Meaning that baby will love you just as much as his or her mommy loves you and you will love them too."

Naya's head was bowed down whilst Vanessa was trying to get a point across, her hair was shielding her face away from her friends as played with her hands to avoid Vanessa's sorry eyes. She doesn't need to see them.

"I'm not going to force you to come. It's your decision and if you think it's not a good idea to go then it probably isn't. You know what's best for you. All I'm saying is don't shut her out. Believe me; she doesn't want to hurt you."

"Ok, I'll go…"

"I don't need reassurance Naya. I'm just trying to be here for you. I'll see you soon." Vanessa stood up the lounger and gave her friend a kiss on top of her head and let herself out of the actress's house alone with her thoughts.

That evening Naya checked her phone which she left on her bed all day.

Hemo (3 missed calls)

Hemo (1 voicemail)

Naya pressed play.

*BEEP*

"Hey Nay… It's- erm Hemo… here…" God, Naya felt so good to hearing Heather's voice. The brunette placed her phone on loud speaker and closed her eyes to listen.

"I called you three times already but I guess you're busy… I called you before as well… But yea your manager or someone took all of them… Anyway, I was just calling about the baby shower… I-" Hemo took a deep breath.

"I just hope to see you on Saturday…" Then the line went quiet, if it wasn't for the ending tone of the voicemail Naya would have thought that Heather had put the phone down already.

"…I miss yo-"

*BEEP*

That night, Naya listened to it again and again before falling asleep, sprawled on her bed with her phone in hand.

* * *

**9****th**** of April 2014**

After leaving her father in her house abruptly Naya found herself in Madison's living room. Her oldest friend was sat on the seat opposite her, patiently waiting for Naya to speak.

"I just- I love her so damn much."

Naya fell apart.

* * *

Fuck work. She was not going to a photo shoot with swollen eyes.

She had decided she'll go.

Just for one day.

She'll do it.

The broken hearted woman spent her whole Friday alone in her oversize hoodie and a cap roaming around malls and toy shops. There were hundreds of toys; dolls, remote control cars and planes which whizzed overhead and on the ground around her. In tow of the cruising automata's were little boys with their arms stretched out running making the same whooshing noise of an aircraft. There were flashing lights from a miniature fire engine and robots with advertisement for the latest trending toy blaring out in the background of the mellow giggle and merriment of children.

Two little girls unsurprisingly caught Naya's eyes; one brunette and a blonde were playing in the middle of the store with the grand garden playhouse model. It was stood on the make shift lawn of green felt carpet where a tea table was also set where the girls were sat parallel on the round table, hosting a tea party for their imaginary friends and teddy bears. Naya amused by the pair stood idly by a shelf of plastic cooking utensils and watched them play.

"Would you like some tea with your cake Mr Snuffles?" The brunette squeaked to the brown furred bear with its warm glossy eyes. She stopped to wait for his response then proceeded on tilting the kettle to fill in the tiny teacup.

Naya completely unaware of her surrounding leaned on the shelf which caused a loud ruckus as packages fell on the floor. She dropped down to her knees and haphazardly started picking them up, stuffing them on the stand with her cheeks burning from the embarrassment. She hoped no one saw her but when glanced up to stand, she found a pair of bright sparkling blue eyes and chocolate brown looking at her. The girls were stood before her holding hands.

"Hello" the brunette piped up cheerfully.

"Hi" Naya replied giving the two girls a friendly smile.

"Chloe here" The cerulean eyed girl with chestnut hair shrugged her right shoulder to gesture at her blonde counterpart.

"saw you by yourself and you looked a bit sad, we were wondering if you would like to play with us? We're having a tea party and right now it's my turn to be the hostess. But you can have a go first if you want?" The kid invited her.

Naya smiled at the sweetness of it all, but she declined the invite "That's really sweet of you guys, but it's ok. I don't want to intrude and all of the spaces on the table are taken" the actress replied politely.

"Don't be silly!" The next thing Naya knew was she was being guided by the blonde and brunette on each of her side towards the play set; two small hands in her own where tugging her towards the tea table.

"Mr Snuffles can sit on my lap so you can sit between Chloe and I! Right, Chloe?" The young spitfire yelped in excitement to which her friend nodded to equally ecstatic.

"What's your name Lady?"

"I'm Naya"

"Cool! Well my name is Maika, but you can call me Mickey. That's my best friend Chloe."

So, Naya sat with the two girls and played tea with them for a couple of minutes. She couldn't help but imagine that if she and Heather were to have a family of their own, this is what their kids would look like; a dark haired girl with Heather's eyes and a blonde with her own soft brown eyes. It made Naya's heart soar and break at the same time. Yet, she was happy that she got a tiny glimpse of her life somewhere in a parallel universe where Heather and her lived in a quiet suburban area with their children and perhaps a pet dog.

After a couple of rounds of playing tea party, Naya bid her new friend farewell and continued on searching for a present for the baby shower. She was walking aimlessly when she saw something and an idea hit her.

She bought the toy and shot out of the mall back to her home.

Naya had her phone switched off the whole day on Friday so she missed the calls from her PR and "boyfriend" asking her where she was and texts. She didn't bother replying to any of them, she had important things to deal with like how to make her hand stop trembling from the thought of seeing Heather.

* * *

In the morning of the 6th of July, the restless girl tried to distract herself by making breakfast for herself. She couldn't eat or drink a thing. The fresh scrambled eggs and toast and her steaming coffee remained untouched on the kitchen counter.

Naya spent most of the morning and early afternoon trying talk herself into going as fear seeped in. She was pacing all around her house anxiously, she thought about calling Meg but she knows that's not really going to help as her friend will probably just tell her to "suck it up". As she lost herself in her various constructed scenarios, she lost sense of time and before she knew it; it was already 3:48pm. Naya dashed out of her home clutching on the gift bag and got into her car. She entered the address on her phone and screeched out of her garage. Halfway through her destination her phone rang, she answered and the call on loudspeaker as she drove through the jammed streets of L.A.

"Naya! It's Steve!" Great. It's her PR Tweedle Dick.

"Hi-"

"Where were you?! Nancy and I have been calling you all day yesterday! You had a photo shoot scheduled for Proactiv remember?!" Steve's voice rasped in frustration as he screamed through the phone.

"I was busy-"

"With what?! We even dropped by your house but you weren't there!" The man was clearly peeved off, Naya can just about imagine the veins on his necks protruding in annoyance. Naya cocked her brow at the tone of her PR's demanding and inappropriate authoritative tone.

"Excuse me?" Naya hissed, her PR was becoming more and more intrusive. She noticed the way they were dropping off hand comments about her personal life. She's not the one to be offended easily but respect and privacy was something she treasured and her PR's needed to be reminded of their place.

Steve sensing that he had crossed the line quickly apologized for his incursion "I-I'm sorry… That was unprofessional of me."

Naya rolled her eyes at this but was pleased that she had the man backing off. "Why are you calling Steve? I'm in the middle of something."

" It's Columbia Records…" Dramatic pause. Really?

"What about it?" Naya snapped, irritated at her PR's theatrical break.

"They're thinking about dropping you…"

"What?! When was this?!" Naya's eyes widened and her heart sunk at the unprecedented news. Where the fuck did this come from. If it wasn't for the red lights, Naya's positive that she would have crashed into the white mini in front her. The thoughts in her head were zapping around her head as anxiety, dread and devastation came over her. Naya took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. This was not time to be in an accident.

"A week ago…" said Steve in a lower volume as he whispered sheepishly into his phone.

"A week ago?!" Naya exclaimed in distress as she ran her hand through her hair pulling at her nape in irritation. "I saw you last week and it didn't occur to you to tell me then?!" The Latina was furious at Steve's incompetence and was tempted to fire the man right at that second.

"Calm down Naya" she thought.

The man on the other end of the line stammered dumbly "I- I- it-i slipped m-my- look this is why I'm calling now. You need to come to the office."

Naya released a long breath as she rested her elbow on the window whilst massaging her temples. Critically aware of her driving at the same time to avoid any collision "Fuck." She sighed.

She should probably skip the barbecue. This is important, this is her future career at stake. But in all honesty? Naya could not give a single fuck. She was in rage and seeing her PR now will only result to her making irrational decisions, like beating them with a chair.

"I can't. I'm busy right now. Christ! What were you thinking not telling me about this sooner?!"

"Sorry Naya-"

"Look. I'll talk to you later. I can't deal with this right now. Plan something with Nancy about our next move. I'll see you tomorrow." Naya punched the end call button on her iphone without another word from her soon to be former PR. She stopped her car on the side of the road to compose herself. Naya stared into space exhausted and released a growl of stress as she pressed her palm into her eyes.

She needed to see Heather now.

* * *

**9th of April 2014**

Madison kept a close eye on Nya's alcohol intake throughout the whole evening. It was times like these where she knows Naya needs her help and so she decided to step in. She wanted to make sure that her friend's sober as she helped her put her life back together.

"Ok Nay, you know what you have to do… We need to get you a new PR ASAP, boycott all social media sites until then."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to Meg and Telly because those two are bound to be useful at this…"

"Ok."

"For now, you're staying with me until everything is under control."Naya's friend commanded more than asked, Naya smiled at her friend's protectiveness kicking in.

* * *

In all the mess and chaos Naya forgot a crucial thing in evaluating whether to attend the baby shower or not.

She missed the giant fucking sloth that is the presence of Taylor.

Now she's sat in her car for 10 minutes hitting her head on the stirring wheel repeatedly.

" .stupid"

* * *

"Hey Hemo, it's sooo good to see you!" Telly gave the dancer an awkward side hug because of the bump and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you're late" Heather teased her friend.

"Sorry, traffic was crazy. Is everyone here? Hope you haven't started musical chairs without me!" The man cried enthusiastically.

Heather smiled at her friend's eagerness "Yea people are here, Kev's over there with Jenna and even Nessa made it!"

"That's awesome! Is she… here? Naya?"

"No…" The blondes voice turned sombre to which Telly gave a sympathetic smile to "Naya isn't here-"

"TAYLOR MY GOOD MAN!" Aware that the topic of their friend was bound to cause some tension between the couple, Telly interrupted Heather in hope he drowned out their conversation as he saw Taylor approaching them.

"Aristotle, glad you can make it" The baseball player gave his acquaintance a firm hand shake.

"The beers are over there and food is almost ready. You should go, enjoy yourself." Taylor said to the guest.

Aristotle threw a quick apologetic glance at Heather which the pregnant woman returned with a forgiving smile and small nod to urge him to go. They both knew Taylor heard what they were talking about.

"Yea… Cool, aren't you two coming?" said the broad man in attempt to salvage Heather from the incoming dispute.

"Yea we'll follow you, I just want a moment with Hemo" The other man replied in a nonchalant manner.

Telly gave Hemo another smile before leaving the couple alone.

* * *

The thought that her best friend's boyfriend? (She guesses, she doesn't really know what they're relationship status is at this point.) Was almost enough to have her skidding her car around to drive home. But when Naya looked at the gift bag beside her and the picture in her head of what Heather may look like when she opens it, it was just about enough to have her get out of the car with her shaking knee's.

"Maybe he won't be in… It won't be so bad… Telly, Ness, Meg and other people will be there too… I'll just quickly drop the present and leave… Yea, that's it." Naya pep talked herself as she took steady steps towards the house. There was a paved path on the side of the house with massive balloons attached to the wooden gate; she figured that was the best way in if she wanted to avoid a grand entrance. There was the faint music and the growing chatter of the guests in the venue but all the brunette could hear was the erratic beating of her heart. As Naya was about to open the gate, something stopped her.

* * *

"Taylor stop it. Am I not allowed to be friends with anyone?!"

"No! Not with a lesbian you probably fucked while I was away!"

Naya's face felt warm as she realized that Heather and Taylor were talking about her.

"Oh my God Taylor! Can you hear yourself right now?!"

"I can't believe you would go behind my back!"

Taylor was really pushing now; she did not go behind his back. Heather could not believe the audacity of his accusation but wanting to avoid ruining the day; she just let it slipped.

"She's my friend too! And stop it, she's not here anyway. She's not coming."

"Well you sure look very disappointed for her to only be your "friend"."

"Taylor." Heather sighed, trying to extend her patience. She really didn't want to fight right now.

"We're having a baby." Heather approached her boyfriend and took his right hand and placed it on the side of her belly. She kept her left hand on his to keep it in place and wrapped the other limb around his neck.

She'll do anything just to stop any argument from growing.

"I love you and I can't wait to meet our baby." This wasn't a lie; Heather was looking forward to meeting their baby. But was she in love with him? That's a different question.

Naya saw the intimate exchange; she was peering over the wall of the house. She was aware that she was eavesdropping but she was stuck at awkward position and couldn't pull herself away.

Naya's heart which she taped together just for the day, broke for the umpteenth time. It shattered into smaller tiny shards to the point that it had crumbled and powdered into dust. She knows it doesn't matter how hard she tries to put the fragmented bits and pieces together. The pieces did not match anymore. Open cracked breaches in her barely beating heart will always remain. She's a damaged good.

Brown eyes saw how the love of her life kissed Taylor. This guy who broke Heather's heart over and over again and pushed the blonde into her arms; yet still was able to rip away the woman she loves so dearly away from her. Taylor with every lies and every mistake pointed the blade closer into her chest. Naya dreaded it. She knew that it will hurt. Yet as the sharp object came closer and closer, Naya grew out of her fear and learned to anticipate the sharp searing pain. The blade being Heather who pierced through her chest and impaled deeper and deeper, eventually Naya learned to take pleasure from the pain. It was sick, but she beggared her heart to Heather.

Naya's mouth felt dry as a desert and rough as a sand paper. She wasn't welcomed, she shouldn't be there. She knew it was a bad idea despite her friend's protests. She was right. As soon as Heather's lips parted away from Taylor's, Naya gently placed the gift bag beside the fence. She moved swiftly turning her heels around.

"You're not crying here. You're not crying here." She chanted to herself as she briskly walked away from the site, she ran the last few yards into her car when the first tear from her pooling eyes dropped and an uncontrollable sob pushed its way out of her lips.

* * *

When Heather pulled back from Taylor, she got a strange inkling feeling of a familiar presence. Her cooing of Taylor worked and the father of her child left content with their talk. Once Taylor was out of the view, the dancer walked inquisitively towards the yard of the house. Heather pushed the colorful balloons out of the way to open the gate. Upon doing so, she looked around but saw no one, just an empty street. However, on her way back to the celebration, a bag caught her eye. Heather picked up the bag and read the label.

It simply said

"_To Baby"_

The stroke and curve of the letters, Heather would recognize that writing anywhere.

The dancer walked briskly towards the street, throwing her head wildly from left to right. Her entire being was pulling and pulling on that tether which connected her to her soul mate.

* * *

Naya found herself in the park a few blocks away from Heather's. She planned on driving home but her sight was clouded by the onslaught of tears, so she pulled out the side and somehow she ended up there in their spot. The sky was a warm hue of orange and red at the sun set for the day. He shadow stretched on the grass which leaned on its side as the wind blew its bitter chill. The brunette was sat numb on the ground, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You didn't even say 'Hi'…"

Naya was surprised but at the same time if she was being honest, if anyone was to look for her Heather would be the only one to find her.

Heather would be the only one she would want to find her.

"No I didn't."

The blonde knelt next to Naya leaving a small tiny gap between them, the gift bag on her lap.

"What are you doing here? They'll be looking for you…"

"I know, but I like it better here."

Naya heard ruffling of paper next to her as Heather opened the present, immediately she heard Hemo choke on her breath.

"You got him _Elmo_…"

The melancholy girl smiled sadly, still not looking at the beauty next to her.

* * *

_A memory came blindingly up to their conscious mind._

_Heather and Naya's naked bodies were wrapped around in white and grey silver bed sheets; they had just finished christening the brunette's new bed. It was peaceful. Heather whose head was rested contently on the girl's heart was feeling particularly pensive and decided to voice out out her musing when Naya asked what she was thinking. "What would you name your first kid Nay?"_

_The Latina's eyebrows shot up "I don't know… " _

_The blonde patted the woman's toned stomach and pushed on, she didn't believe that Naya who planned everything in her little black planner who planned what she was going to eat for the day, what she was going to wear, when and where she was going to buy her house; didn't have any ideas. No way. "Oh come on! You have got to have some ideas, it's you… You know what you want."_

_Naya smiled at the conviction behind her lover's voice. Heather was right of course, she did know that she wants to have 2-3 children. She knew that she wants handsome baby boy first so her baby girl with curly brown hair will have a protective brother; and she knew she didn't mind having another child with golden blonde hair and bright brown eyes if she was blessed to have another. However, she also knew that; that future also depended on another person. So she was going to need Heather to be clearer with her question. "Well you're going to have be more specific you know, I mean is it going to be a girl, or a boy… and you know, who am I having this child with…" Naya blabbered foolishly as she ran her fingers up and down on Heather smooth back. Her heart raced at her not so subtle hint hoping Heather would pick up on it whilst also hoping she wouldn't._

"_What?"_

_Naya's breath hitched._

_Then it clicked for Heather._

"_Ok…" She sat up covering her exposed chest partly with the bed sheet and faced Naya whose lips were curled into shy half smile and was staring at the ceiling. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled so bright in love at her girlfriend's bashful proposal._

_A future with her, one which had plagued her mind too ever since the Glee Tour._

"_Let me rephrase that question… What would you name our first baby, baby?" _

_Sure they weren't ready for big life altering commitments, but this. This thing with Naya, it's the only thing that had gotten the dancer to think about her later future. She could only ever imagine it with her soul mate. So, what's the harm in asking? Why not take a sneak peek of their future together?_

_The brunette, who was too embarrassed to look at Heather, squeaked out "Elmo." _

_The other woman let out a hearty laugh at Naya adorableness and confusion "Elmo? As in after the Sesame Street Elmo? Your favorite cartoon character, who looks like a red mop?" the blonde reiterated. _

"_No as in after his or her beautiful mommy, Heather Elizabeth Morris… And Elmo is not a cartoon! He's the perfect buddy who can sing a duet with you in his falsetto voice…" Naya retorted in a faux defensive tone as she playfully joked with her girlfriend. The brunette pushed herself up and rested her back on the pillows leaning on the walnut headboard. Once she was situated comfortably, Naya took Heather's soft hands in hers and lovingly rubbed small circles on the skin; her eyes remained on her actions as she explained further. _

"_Elmo will be short for Elijah Morris or Ellie Morris… Or Morris-Rivera or Rivera- Morris… It really depends on their Mommy… Their Mama will be happy with anything…" The tanned woman replied sweetly; she got the courage to look up and she was rewarded with a passionate, tender kiss full of promises for their future._

* * *

Tears trailed down Naya's face as she hid herself from Heather. She knew they were both thinking of the same thing. When the blonde heard her best friend choke back a sob, Heather immediately tried to comfort Naya. She placed the gift aside and rubbed her hand on her former lovers back soothingly. Naya didn't even bother stopping Heather from pulling her into her body, she just felt so defeated.

"I'm sorry Naya… I'm so sorry…" The blonde choked as she placed frantic kisses of broken dreams and vows on the dark haired girls head.


	8. Tea, Coffee and Midnight Kisses

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM FREE. I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS.**

**Just a little note, I'll write the rest later.**

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE CHANGE THE RATING TO M ****\- That's right. Sexy time ahead. ****  
**

**I've noticed how people have been getting confused with the timeline, so I thought I'd clear stuff up a bit:**

**The story is divided into three time period:**

**-2011 Glee Tour Onwards**

**-2013 Post-break up (Big Sean, Taylor)**

**-2014 Present events**

**I hope this helps a bit :) if not let me know.**

**I've decided to finish up the Glee Tour chunk of the timeline in this chapter. No time jumps really. I hope you like it. 10K guys LONGEST ONE EVER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"So Naya what's the best present anyone could give?"**_

_**"Time."**_

* * *

**Glee Tour**

**June 19, 2011**

Naya's back collided hard against the doorknob as the dancer roughly pushed the smaller woman with urgency to get them into the bedroom. The Latina hissed in pain, which made her grope the dancer's ass; burning lips and hot pants for air made a delectable and addictive atmosphere. When Naya pulled hesitantly away from the thin eager lips to catch her breath, the blonde instantly groaned in protest which made brunette release a low chuckle. However, the smug snicker was replaced with a wanton moan as Heather latched her lips on the sensitive spot on Naya's neck. Arousal shot up within the other woman which caused her hips to roll in desire.

Ever since the incident in the club in Philadelphia, Heather and Naya had crossed the PG-13 best friend line to the Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis kind of fuckshi- friendship.

Friendship.

The two women had just gotten back late from the airport, as the cast were taken back to LA for a few days off before the third and last leg of the tour in Europe- Manchester, London and Dublin. Things between Naya and Heather escalated fast. The funny thing was that, it didn't scare them at all. Their affection for one another was so natural that unlike the typical blossoming relationship they didn't have that awkward realization of the other's annoying habits, like: chewing too loudly, punching your arm when they laugh, the way they would sniff loudly when they have a cold. Nope, none of that at all, why? That's because it's one of the perks about dating your best friend. You know each other better than you know yourself. You two simply fit. The only difference is the title. Even so, that's not really something that Heather and Naya have discussed. They were just enjoying each other's company more with new additional "extra-curricular activities", like kissing, making out here and there and… The moment where two individuals rotate their hips in slow circular motions, and eventually start to increase the phase as they begin to pant and sweat starts dripping down on the nape of their necks. Their abs tightens from the strenuous activity as they gasp and spit out profanity… That thing where their eyes roll at the burning sensation and their muscles are contracting and aching in the most delicious way from the hours upon hours of… hula hooping and various exercise. They've just committed themselves to circuit training to spend more time together discreetly. But let's face it, subtlety isn't their thing.

**(Authors Note: You dirty little sh!ts :P Sexy time's ahead.) **

It wasn't the ideal situation for Naya, although, it's pretty great she gets nice views and stuff.

Plus, it's ok; she didn't want to jump into some cheap friends with benefits kind of thing with Heather anyway.

No of course not.

They haven't even done _**IT**_ yet….

But it would be a dirty lie to say that she did not fantasize about her best friend's warm skin against hers, her name leaving the blonde's lips, their bodies gyrating in need-

All of that would be amazing, but she was willing to wait,

Solely, because she's in love with Heather.

And that's exactly why she asked the goddess above her to stop.

"Hem… eather..oh- damn it… Heather…" Naya moaned.

"Mhmm…" The blonde hummed dismissively as she continued to attack the slender neck.

"Shit… Heather honey, stop…" Naya placed her hands gently on Heather's face and gently pulled it away from her neck as she cupped the porcelain cheeks.

Heather obeyed and looked at Naya, her eyes were swirling with lust and adoration for her best friend. "What's wrong Nay? Are you ok? Oh god- did I hurt your back?!" Heather's asked alarmed as her eyebrows furrowed with concern which Naya kissed away.

"No, no… I'm ok, I just…" Naya hesitated as she suddenly felt vulnerable under Heather's questioning eyes. She knew that voicing out her concern will be a big deal to their "almost relationship" and this scared her. She knew that this could potentially scare Heather away and what she's about to suggest is a lot from a woman who had just broken up with her long term high school sweetheart. She was frightened that once Heather sleeps with her, the dancer will realize that they're a huge mistake and maybe they are; so Naya wanted to prolong whatever they had before the conceivable end. Yet again, maybe it's worth the risk… Heather did say she wanted to see where "this" would take them.

"What's up Nay?" Heather cooed to the other smaller woman lovingly as she rubbed her arms calmingly as she sensed the conflict emitting from her best friend. Naya looked at her as if to say "Please don't be mad… Please don't leave… Please stay…" to which Heather gave a small nod but full of conviction "I won't be. I'll never leave you." Which gave Naya enough courage to proceed; she took a deep breath and said.

"I want to give us a real chance Heather…"

And Heather understood what she meant, and just like that her hedonistic pursuit for pleasure was erased and was replaced with guilt. Naya deserves more than some sort of one night stand; not that it was Heather's intention to just sleep with Naya and avoid her for the rest of her life. Naya is above everyone and she of all knows that. This woman in her arms is kind, giving, devoted and anyone in her place would be so incredibly lucky to have her and incredibly stupid to take the chance for granted. But also at the same time, an overwhelming feeling of honour and love came crashing down on Heather. Out of everyone in the world, this remarkable beauty chose her to be with her.

What did she do right to deserve this?

It was silent. Heather hadn't spoken a word after Naya's blatant confession and it was making the Latina's skin crawl.

Heather wasn't sure what to say. She had never been in a relationship with a woman before and up until now she thought no different.

Naya was an exception.

She knows that her friend was probably more experienced in this area and she's aware at the phase their relationship is at and she's not afraid. She just doesn't know what to do; she'll wait for Naya to take the lead. So she hopes she'll pick up on her insecurities. The soft fingertips caressed the Latina's jaw and lifted Naya's bowed head and tilted it up so she could place a willing, understanding and hopeful kiss upon the cushioned lips. The kiss besides being so soft and delicate paralyzed Naya, not long after she returned it as she parted her lips and enclosed upon Heather's thin ones. It was sweet and pure. Like the first kiss you share with your first love.

"I want that too… I'm sorry; I just got carried away…" Heather muttered as she blushed brightly "Come on let's get changed for bed." Heather replied in a tender tone as she pulled away from Naya and took the tanned hands in hers and pulled them inside her humble bedroom where for the first time Naya fell asleep in Heather's arm first as the blonde questioned the universe for her tremendous luck.

* * *

The mini break was a welcomed release for the cast; all of them pretty much avoided each other and went to see their other friends and families. It's not that they were sick of each other, quite the opposite actually. It's just that they all didn't want to seem too co-dependent... which they were.

Naya after spending the first night back at Heather's all cuddled up to her best friend, went for a lunch with her baby sister Nickayla.

Naya had just entered the restaurant and was walking towards her sister waiting in a booth when Nickayla bellowed out "OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY GOT LAID.".

"What?!" Naya's eyes widened at the accusation and hastily strode to her sister.

"YOU. GOT. LAID."

"What the heck Nickayla?!" Naya exclaimed confused.

"Didn't you?!" the younger Rivera asked the woman opposite her.

"No!"

"Oh. Then how come you look so damn blooming? Are you dating someone?!"

Damn Nickayla and her big mouth.

Naya bit her lips as she tried to hide the shy smile threatening to spill.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE."

"Well…"

"Who is it?!"

Thus, the start of "20 Questions"…

3 glasses of wine later, a steak later and clever diversions later…

"Is it one of the dancers?!"

Naya didn't answer.

Nickayla shrieked in excitement "Jesus Christ! It is! Who is it?! That Lexi girl?"

"No…"

"Well it can't be Parks or Hannah… And the rest of the dancers are gay men…"

"Drop it Nicky… it's no big deal… What we have is not really a proper thing yet … I don't think…"

"Who can it be… a dancer… Unless, are batting for my team now? Harry?!"

"No Nickayla."

"Then who… a dancer… dancer…"

"They may or may not be blonde…"slipped out of the actress's mouth before she got the chance to stop herself. Shit.

"Dancer. Blonde." Nickayla was silent for a while and Naya knew that realization dawned on her when her little sister's jaw dropped and her eyes popped and sparkled enthusiastically. "Oh my God your 'not really proper thing' is with Miss HEATHER 'No one' MORRIS?!"

"How the fuck did you even get that?!"

"BECAUSE YOU PRACTICALLY LIGHT UP LIKE THE RED DISTRICT OF AMSTERDAM WHEN YOU WATCH HER DANCE." Her younger sister howled with laughter.

"How romantic." Naya deadpanned.

"And need I remind you about that one very drunk evening and you very drunk rendition of "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon?"

Naya remembered and Naya wanted to punch her sister but she settled for downing the half full glass of wine. Nickayla wanting to push her luck was not content and proceeded on mimicking her sister's intoxicated actions that night.

"I am everything you want-" The girl thumped her chest with her small fist

"Shut up."

"-I am everything you need!" Nickayla sung dramatically to the spoon.

"Nicky…" Naya glowered warningly at her baby sister.

"I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be-" the younger girl laughed out as she copied the "Naya Rivera hands" as she sung the last few lines

"Nickayla Rivera, I swear to God if you don't stop I will make you swallow that spoon and your fist." The brunette snarled at her sister irritated but also impressed at her sisters acting skills.

"Chill Nay! Pshh… Is that what you do in 'Glee'? I could totally do your job… But seriously Nay! Well done I'm proud of you!"

"Well don't be. Nothing has happened; she hasn't really said she wants a relationship too…"

The younger Rivera frowned as she chewed on the last of her vegetables "Well what are you waiting for…? You're going to London aren't you? Make it happen."

* * *

As the wheels of the plane retracted leaving LA, Naya looked out the window watching the hassle and bustle of the City of Angels. The lights were bright and cars floated in the dark like fireflies. She imagines how the plane looks like a lone shooting star rising to the heavens to the eyes below and her mind drifted back to her lunch with Nickayla _"Make it happen."_ It had plagued her mind for the last few days, making her lose sleep. She was starting to regret blurring the lines between her and Heather and she's getting the anxiety that Heather was getting bored. Of course Naya wants Heather

She wants to make it happen but she needs that reassurance that it will be worth it and day and night she had been looking up at the sky for a sign that it will work out. But the thing about waiting to build enough courage to finally seize the opportunity is false, because no courage will ever be enough to make you take a plunge into the unpredictability of the future. No amount of courage can prepare you for the dizzy turns and crazy loops; it's like preparing yourself to ride a roller coaster. No matter how many times you've rode it and no matter how long you spend convincing yourself it will be ok; fear will always remain and your heart will always drum and jump out of your chest at the drops and rigid climbs.

If it ends, it ends.

But when she felt her best friend nuzzled into her neck and a squeezed on her hand which moulded perfectly around hers; an adoring smile graced her lips and when she heard the thin lips murmur "I love you" Naya was reminded that "Fate has laid a hand".

They're made to be together.

Naya's fears were left hanging in the air as she dropped down from the heights and shot up to the becoming of her dream.

* * *

**June 22- July 3 2011**

**Glee Tour UK**

The cast were welcomed warmly and was celebrated in the UK with equal enthusiasm as they were in the US and the cast was humbled by the overwhelming support and cheer from their fans.

London really blew them away.

At night they tore down the roof off the O2 Arena and in the day they ran around the city under the kind warm sunlight.

Luckily as their visit fell upon June, they were told that they've escaped the gruelling miserable and bipolar weather of England. The cast fell in love with London and decided to divide the sites equally between their days to avoid exhaustion. On the first day, 24th of June; the cast went around the city together all day for their day off. Kevin bought a giant felt blue hat with the United Kingdom flag on it which he refused to take off, like the one Joey wore from friends. Unlike Chandler from the show, Jenna stood proudly next to her "friend" and linked their arms together and stayed attached to the hip throughout the whole day, slyly stealing kisses from one another which didn't go unnoticed by Amber, Diana and Naya who all shared a knowing smirk.

They frolicked down the Formal Garden of the Blenheim Palace where the tulips were red and yellow as the sun, and the grass were stark green. The clouds popped out of the sky like cotton and the gentle water flowed down the small stream. They took jumping shots over hedges and joked about recreating the opening sequence to Friends when they arrived at the lowest terrace. There, a scale model made by Bernini of his famous fountain in the Piazza Navona in Rome stood. They posed next to the fountain, pretending they were about to fall in. Everyone was considering it apart from Chris whose eyes were wide in fear of being arrested for vandalism if his crazy ass friends decide to act upon their intentions. In one instance, Mark picked Dianna up, hugging her slender waist and lifting her off the ground as he pretended to throw her into the fountain, deliberately so; to scare the youngest cast member. The blonde woman shrieked in delight while Chris ran up to Mark and blocked the fountain with his hands flailing in the air comically whilst crying in horror. They all laughed at the young man's formality and his awed expression and cautious action as he explored the vicinity with star-strucked eyes as if it were a holy ground.

"Who knew you were such a royalist?" Darren teased Chris as he bumped his shoulder playfully against his cast mate.

Jenna and Amber took pictures with the guards of the palace whom wore red jacket and sat on their stallions or stood as still as a statue. Chord was freaked out by the unmoving men so he volunteered on taking the pictures instead, claiming he was allergic to horses. Not the he would ever admit about being frightened. By the end of the afternoon, they all decided to head back to The Ritz and rest for the later evening meal that Ryan Murphy organized. Chris was so reluctant to leave that the Darren and Telly had to man handle him out of the area.

It was the same for the next afternoon of the following two days. They explored the foreign country, visited various locations and educated themselves with the culture.

* * *

By the fourth day, their second day off on the 27th of June; they all divided into smaller groups.

Lea and Cory sneaked out and spent the day together.

Jenna and Kevin followed Monchele's footsteps and hanged out- ok let's just say it. They went on a date.

The bachelors: Harry, Chord, Mark and Darren roamed around art galleries and hopped from one restaurant to another. They talked to people and asked around for good bars and clubs to jam in later for the evening.

Whilst the trio; Telly, Chris and Ashley went off with their group.

This left Naya, Heather, Dianna and Amber together who went shopping.

Naya wanted to spend the day with only Heather of course and so did Heather. But it's always nice to hang out with Dianna and Amber. Besides it's not like they were at a disadvantage or anything, they acted no differently as they would have if they were left alone. Ok, so maybe the making out and flighty fleeting touches were left behind the closed doors of their hotel room.

The four women were sat in the dining room of The Ritz having breakfast ready for the busy day ahead of them. Heather and Naya were sat side by side, and parallel to Naya was Dianna and next to her Amber.

A teaspoon was nestled lightly on Heather's right hand as she mindlessly stirred the now half-drunk cold coffee. The blonde's left elbow was resting up right where her left check rested on the palm of her left hand. She was looking openly at the gorgeous woman beside her. Naya was the sole picture in Heather's eyes as the brunette laughed joyfully at whatever was said in the conversation that Heather had long ago zoned out of. The Latina threw her head back gleefully, her cheeks were round and smooth as she smiled carelessly and talked animatedly with her friends.

The brunette was dressed in simple blue denim jeans, minimum makeup with her red and blue plaid. Heather thought that Naya looked beautiful. Although that's nothing new, Heather always taught that Naya always looked effortlessly beautiful in a dress, jeans, or a gown or even when she's wearing her dorky glasses as she reads before bed. But it's a times like this where she caught herself staring which makes Heather question herself, why had she only just realized her feelings for her best friend? Perhaps it wasn't so much that she was completely clueless towards her attraction towards Naya, she had just repressed it so much. Heather felt guilty to enjoy the lingering touches. She fought so hard against it that she had deluded herself that she held no hidden affection for her best friend that surpasses a typical friendship. Thus, she started to plan the touches and hugs; they were all choreographed. Heather was careful not to miss a beat of the timing. She was careful not to miss a step in her dance or not to step too soon. For if she does, she knows she won't be able to dance any other way. She knows she'll lose herself in the rhythmic and hypnotizing ball making her want to dance with Naya forever. But along the intricately composed steps and turns, Heather did just that, she started to dance to Naya's song and she fell into pieces and twisted and melted into Naya. Once she did, there was no way she could disentangle herself from her.

But that's no longer a problem now. Now she can freely indulge herself to Naya's magnificence without feeling guilt. She can satisfy her longing desire for the other woman and only to come back for more. However, she is painfully aware that this is all for now. She's thankful for the tour for making this all happen. Heather's thankful because this event has built a bubble sheltering them from reality.

What happens after all of this is over?

Do they go back to how they were?

_Can they go back to how they were? _

No. Heather doesn't want that. She and Naya will cross that bridge when the time comes. For now, she will live like her existence revolves around Naya.

"Hemo?"

The blonde was snapped out of her musing when she heard Amber's voice filter in. Heather who as still dazed remained looking at Naya who turned and saw contentment in her blue eyes. The brunette's eyes were momentarily clouded with worry as she inspected Heather and what was the cause of her best friend's passivity.

Heather was startled as she caught herself blatantly adoring Naya. She turned her head sharply away from the brunette. The flushed girl then dropped the teaspoon with a clang against the teacup and rubbed both of her hands on her thigh over her jeans nervously.

Just like the other cast members, Amber was not blind to the romantic bond between Heather and Naya. In truth, she found them adorable. If her friends were happy, then she was happy. However, this was the first time she had caught Heather return Naya's yearning looks. Heather looked completely smitten.

This is new.

Dianna smiled bemusedly as the two women parallel to her and Amber as she watched the sweet exchange between the blonde and brunette. Naya quickly threw a questioning glance at her other two friends as though to ask if they knew what was going on.

"_Was Heather staring at me the whole time?"_ Naya asked herself.

When the unsuspecting woman saw the knowing smirk upon Dianna's and Amber's lips, it only confirmed her suspicion which made hey smile bashfully. She then took Heather's right hand underneath the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze, hoping it would ease the blonde's embarrassment. When Heather turned to look at her with a still shy but at ease smile, Naya knew that it had worked. Amber had to bite her tongue to stop herself from letting out an _"AWWW"._

"Sorry Amber, I was erm… distracted… What did you say?" Heather replied to her friend.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how Lea and Cory are together and how Jenna and Kevin can work on being a little bit more subtle.

"Like you guys…" Amber muttered under her breath only loud enough for Dianna to hear who chuckled.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you're ready to go."

"Ah! Yes!" The blonde replied excitedly.

The four women left their table and made their way out into the streets of London. Heather immediately grabbed Naya's hand back as they left the hotel. The Latina's heart fluttered.

* * *

On the other side of London, Cory and Lea have gone to the London Zoo.

"Hey look Lea, come here!" Cory beckoned the actress to come over next to him as he stood in front one of the animal enclosures.

"What? Hold on, let me just take a picture of Hedwig!" the petite brunette replied as she took a picture of an owl held by a Zoo keeper.

"Lea, that's just an owl; and that's like the third Hedwig you've seen today." The actor replied laughing as he watched the woman's countenance frown in concentration. "Come on Lea!"

"Wait! I'm trying to get a flattering picture of him from a good angle!"

Cory just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Mark, Chord, Harry and Darren found a Laser Tag Arena where they spent morning until lunch playing before devouring a steak each in the nearest restaurant.

Then, there's Telly, Chris and Ashley who went to a spa for the day before going to the West End Theatre to see a production of "Hairspray".

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenna and Kevin were lost.

They have been running around chasing underground trains, getting off the next stop because they took the wrong one, swapping from Northbound to Southbound and squeezing in packed cabins.

It was stressful.

Now they were stood at a random junction, Jenna squatted on the ground with her hand's massaging her temple as she tried to control her temper.

It didn't work.

"Oh my god Kevin! Can you just tell me where we're going?" Jenna exclaimed as she watched her companion with his arms stretched out rotating the map at every single angle in a lost manner.

"No."

"Fine! Then please at least ask that man for some directions!" Jenna screeched in frustration.

Oh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Back to Naya, Heather, Dianna and Amber, the women have been walking down Bond Street; visiting high end shops. They were aware that they couldn't take many things with them as it wouldn't fit their luggage so they decided to reward themselves with an expensive souvenir from London.

Amber, a big fan of jewellery suggested that Naya should get one too. The Latina's hand immediately felt for the diamond stud around her neck, the one given to her by Heather as she politely declined. Her friend gave her an understanding smile when she saw the way Naya held on to the diamond stud pendant around her neck. However, as Amber was trying on various earrings, something caught Naya's eyes.

"A watch?" Dianna asked as she stood beside Naya in front of a large collection of timepieces.

The Latina smiled "Yea, I said to myself that it will be the first thing I get before buying a house."

"Ahh… Well what are you waiting for Nay?"

"I don't really like this one; you know it doesn't feel like the one…" Naya chuckled at her fussiness.

Dianna laughed along with her "Don't worry Nay, you'll find '_the one'_"

* * *

After taking various pictures of animals, bugs and aquariums and after Cory had apologized endlessly to Lea for pointing at a chimpanzee and claiming it looked like her; the couple made their way to Hyde Park. With the help from Telly, Chris and Ashley; Cory took Lea to a peaceful and secluded clearing at the park. It overlooked the large expanse of nature. A picnic matt with an adorable basket was sat underneath a cool shade of a tree. Of course being out in the open like this did mean that body guards will be around, but thankfully they were subtle and the space was quiet.

"What's this?"

"Not much, we're gonna hijack this picnic set from another couple since all I have is dollars." Cory shrugged in a non-chalant manner as he popped open a bottle of cool Champagne whilst sat down.

Lea who was kneeling down besides Cory placed her right hand softly on the man's cheek and turned it to face her. The brunette with her eyes shining in adoration kissed Cory's thin lips.

* * *

The women by late afternoon have bought merchandise for each of them; sometime after lunch; Heather was dragged away by Amber as the enthusiastic woman insisted on taking another thousand of pictures. This left Naya and Dianna indulging themselves in Berners Tavern with their exquisite desert of sour yoghurt terrine, mango, and brown butter ice cream to be enjoyed with Moscato d'Atsi, Vajra Italy and round deluxe macaroons dusted with fine icing sugar.

"Who would have thought D…" Naya asked as her eyes looked around the intricately decorated room with its walls mounted with various paintings in gold frame. Long white curtains folded and knotted swayed softly as cool breeze of air twirled around the room playfully; whilst rays of sunlight shone through the window.

"Are you happy Nay?" Dianna asked her friend affectionately as she took her friends right hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze.

Naya knew that Dianna noticed how she looked happier and laughed louder these days ever since the development with Heather. She knew what Dianna was asking and the private woman is thankful that her friend is not the type to intrude and pry over others business. So Naya simply gave Dianna a wide smile; she thought about the tour with Heather and replied "I really am Di, I really am…"

The two actresses reminisced about their times in the set and how the cast had become family to them. Naya and Dianna toasted their friendship and to the promising future ahead of them, in which Naya vowed to have everything.

Love.

Fame.

Success.

* * *

After hours of ranting and hitting Kevin's shoulder for being such a stubborn man. Jenna was not disappointed when they've arrived at their final destination.

"Oh my god…" Jenna sighed in astonishment.

"Yup…" Kevin wrapped his arm around the Asian girls' waist and pulled her snuggly towards his chest.

"This is amazing…"

"I know, I told you it's worth the effort; and you said we were lost…" Kevin hummed teasingly as his girlfriend fawned over the building before them.

They were stood in front of Warner Brother's Studio Tour London of "Harry Potter".

Kevin kissed Jenna's forehead and started to walk them leisurely towards the attraction as the woman's hands remained frozen over her lips as she squealed in excitement.

* * *

After Heather and Amber came back to regroup with Naya and Dianna, the four women set out once again. They spent the latter half of the day in Madame Tussaud's, taking pictures with the wax work of famous people. They bumped into Telly who was posing next to Brad Pit in a very friendly manner and Chris who was stood beside Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip waving to the commoners.

Naya and Heather had a great time with their friends but truth be told, they just wanted to spend some time together. They just wanted to end the perfect day with a perfect evening alone. So, as Heather faked a headache which their friends accepted- not oblivious or offended to their real intentions; they sneaked out of Madame Tussaud's and off they went.

"Those two could work a little harder with their subtlety" Amber shook her head softly, laughing at Naya and Heather's antics.

* * *

On the bank of river Thames Cory and Lea strolled down the path as the sunset over them. The air blew cooler which made Lea walk closer next to Cory. The tall man's arm wrapped around Lea protectively, as Cory shielded the smaller body from the cold and shared body heat.

"You're not so bad Monteith…" Lea teased the Canadian actor.

* * *

The Latina decided to take them two to dinner and suggested that her and her best friend could then decide what they could do for the rest of the evening. They shared a lovely meal and enjoyed a complimentary King Brut Vintage 1988 champagne from the lovely manager who took a liking to the "lovely couple"; his words not theirs. To play up the role, Naya and Heather fed each other desserts. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary.

Once they left the restaurant, Naya and Heather chose to spend the rest of their evening on the London eye. Heather's back was turned from Naya who could help but slip her arms around the dancer's waist as she longingly pulled the other woman towards her. It was dark and the pod was lit up by a small warm glow from a single wall light.

"I missed you…" Naya mumbled into Heathers shoulder.

The taller girl giggled at Naya's confession, it was silly considering they practically spent the day together. But Heather understands the brunette's grief. It wasn't quite the same having Amber and Diana around. They were more cautious and distant with each other, purely because they didn't want to confuse anyone; seeing as they haven't established their new level of intimacy. But then when they were together, it took them a while to get over the butterflies and settle down from onslaught of nerves.

Heather relaxed as she leaned her back on Naya and basked into her warmth and rested her head on top of the smaller woman as they watched the liberating lights of London. In that moment, Heather wanted to say something, something which she knows is bound to make the night even greater.

"Naya I…" but the words died in her mouth.

"What's up honey?" Naya hummed.

No she'll do it, she'll do it. Naya had been the one putting herself out there. Naya had been so brave and so honest with her and she needs to make more eff-

"Heather, I'm in love with you…"

Naya doesn't know why she said it; maybe it was the close proximity between her and the blonde, where she could practically feel her heart and Heather's thud in time. Maybe it was because of that undeniable romantic quality of being abroad in London; watching the skylights twinkle and shine together, in their own bubble intoxicated with one another.

Or perhaps it was the way that it just felt right.

Heather froze. Her cheeks burned and her heart fluttered erratically as Naya took the words right out of her mouth.

Naya felt the way Heather froze and as she assumed the worst, it broke her heart. The blonde woman was about to say it back when Naya interrupted her again. "You… you don't have to say anything…". The romance was quickly dissipating, she was panicking and the nerves were making her spew her random and fragmented thoughts.

"I..I-shit… sorry-" The tanned arms quickly dropped and Naya took giant steps away from Heather to give the blonde some space. Actually, she wanted to throw herself out of the pod which was at least 116m up in the air. She ran her hands frantically through her hair and pressed the palm of her hands over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Fuck… I-just… what am I doing…" Naya was full on word vomiting now and Heather was just stood a few steps away from the clearly flustered woman, watching in amusement.

"I tell you that I want to take things slow and here I am pulling a Ted Mosbey… I mean- who says "I'm in love with you" on a first date?! Date? This isn't even a date! Is it?!" Naya chattered away in apprehension, she felt sick.

"Oh my god. I haven't even taken you out on a date yet! …AND I'VE TOUCHED YOUR BOOBS." Naya gasped and her eyes popped upon realization and her jaw dropped comically low. She held her hands in front of her and stared at them in awe and somewhat horror.

Heather was baffled at this agitated side of Naya. She saw an opportunity to cheekily pull on the brunette's strings and she took it "Naya, are you calling me a slut?!" the taller girl crossed her arms and her eyebrows furrowed fiercely as she faked being insulted. Exteriorly the taller girl looked, intimidating mixed with hurt and betrayal.

Inside, she was laughing her head off as Naya opened and closed her mouth like a gaping goldfish.

"_She's so cute…"_ Heather gushed over the Latina in her head.

"W-wh-hat?! No!" Naya shouted in horror.

Heather fought hard against the laughter bubbling up her chest.

"Well clearly, that what's you were insinuating." She snapped sassily and turned her head sharply, which made her hair dramatically curtain over her face.

Bravo.

She gave herself a metal pat on the back.

"Oh god… No Hemo, that's not what I'm trying to say at all!" The brunette rushed over to her best friend and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder which the woman shrugged off. Naya quickly placed some distance between her and Heather again and bowed her head like a kicked puppy. She paced back and forth as she tried to formulate a solid sentence, whilst calculating her chance of survival from jumping out a Ferris wheel which was now 135m up in the air.

"Well what are you saying?" Heather pushed on.

"I just- I, I wanted everything to be perfect…" Naya sighed in defeat. Her shoulders slumped down in shame and exhaustion. She can't believe that things between her and Heather were going to end like this. She didn't even get a proper chance!

Heather's façade quickly dropped when she saw how Naya was beating herself up from the admission of her heart which actually made Heather feel alive.

"…And I'm.." Naya swallowed the lump forming in her throat which made the dancer's stomach drop, she had to fight the strong urge to go running to this perfection before her and apologise for teasing her. But Heather remained rooted on her spot; she wanted to hear what Naya had to say.

"I'm just fucking everything up…" the Latina shook her head disappointedly at herself.

"Nay-"

"Like, I've been dreaming about this for God knows how long…" Naya said slowly as she enunciated every word. She was staring out the widow of the pod avoiding Heather's eyes because she doesn't want to see the look upon the other woman's face as she embarrass herself further.

"_I mean, I've already messed stuff up and she thinks that I think she's easy. Why stop there Naya?"_ she thought.

"I want to take you on dates and have dinner at lovely restaurants… Go on out of the country trips with you. You know, Netherlands? I know how much you want to go there…" This made Heather swoon, she smiled softly as Naya remembered things she had said.

"I want to make you breakfast every morning, and if it's raining outside we can cuddle up and watch "Moulin Rouge" … I know how much you love that film… I want to do all those couple-ey things…" the smaller girl said in a tone full of hope and yearning, a smile was playing on her lips and her eyes were so happy. But this all quickly fell.

"I want it all with you…"Naya confessed.

At that moment, Heather had never been more in love in her whole entire life. Her eyes were the softest and loving as they have ever been.

She was so enamoured by Naya.

"Instead…" The Latina raked through her hair and closed it into a fist, tugging firmly on her hair.

"I'm doing everything wro-"

Naya was cut abruptly by a gentle kiss. The Latina felt Heather's lips close around her bottom lip, caressing it. She felt it several times as Heather encouraged her to response, one she got over her initial shock. Naya returned the kiss with an indescribable passion; she wrapped her arms tightly around Heather's slender waist as the blonde cradled her face; pulling it towards her eager for more. After exhausting their lungs and deciding that they very much needed to cool off before getting carried away, they hesitantly parted but kept their foreheads together as they always do.

"Wow…" Naya sighed in astonishment.

Heather chuckled in response and lifted her head so she could look at Naya.

"I was going to say, before you interrupted me… That I'm completely and utterly smitten over you Naya… I'm so in love with you… And honey, we are a couple. That dinner, everything you have listed out; we've already done. We were already together before we knew we were…" This got Naya thinking and she smiled upon realizing how true Heather's words were.

"By the way, I'm really pissed that you totally stole my thunder. I had this whole idea of professing my undying love for you and I was planning on making you cry…"

The brunette cocked her eyebrows at this.

"with happiness of course…"

They both laughed at their ridiculousness and once they settled down, Heather gave Naya a quick peck on the lips again and continued.

"I'm… I'm not even going to try, you know I'm bad with words… but I don't think that matters right now because I know, no matter what I say; no words can actually justify what I feel for you… You're my "Daydreamer"…"

Naya cursed herself at the way her eyes were welling up; she looked up and blinked rapidly which made Heather chuckle.

"'bad with words' my ass…" Naya muttered which made the taller girl laugh harder and then they fell into silence just holding each other.

"Sing for me?"

**_"Daydreamer…_**

**_Sitting on the sea,_**

**_Soaking up the sun,_**

**_She is a real lover…"_**

And Heather swayed them together as their pod came down submerging them into the stars of lights. They danced to their song and they couldn't help but feel like they were in a movie…

* * *

That night as they retreated back into their hotel room, kisses and "I love you" were exchanged. The couple stood in the middle of their hotel room. It felt as though the temperature in the room was quickly rising. Heather remained her hold on Naya as she kissed her fervently. Eventually their actions were slowed down as they both realized where this was inevitably heading. Heather looked at Naya's soft swirling brown eyes which drew her to the Latina like the moon and tide. The blonde felt a strong gravitating pull towards the woman in front of her that was impossible to ignore, not that she would ever want to. It was exciting yet there was still trepidation. It was their first time. They both knew that once they make love it will make everything real. It will prove to Naya that she had not been making this entire thing up in her head.

"I love you Naya"

She kissed her, Naya kissed her with all she had. She placed every single emotion she felt for the woman before her, the longing, the desire, the heart-breaking loneliness and jealousy she suffered through, and Heather felt it. It was breath taking. It was so intense that tears sprung up from Heather's eyes, and when Naya tasted her tears, the Latina pulled away anxiously.

"Heather?"

But the blonde crashed their lips back together again. "No…" she muttered against Naya's bruised lips, her eyes clenched shut as she internalized every emotion. "No… Kiss me… Make me feel everything. Make me feel the pain I've caused you..." Heather cried.

The dancer experienced a glimpse of Naya's pure adoration for her. It was a revelation. A realization that this is where she belongs and it wracked her whole being. She felt repentance for lying with another, but she also felt enlightened because now she knows her purpose.

"And make me feel loved as undeserving as I am…" She choked. "Take pity on me and please… please make me feel loved…" Heather gasped as she beggared herself to Naya.

"Heather… This, this is not about the past. This is me making love to you, if you'll allow me?"

The rest of the words, confession and proclamation of love died in Naya's lips. Instead she let her heart rule over her body when Heather gave her the permission to proceed worshiping her body.

They slowly undressed each other. Naya pulled the hem of Heather's white dress over her head and Heather stripped Naya off her own clothes. They were left stood in front of the king-size bed in their underwear. Heather took Naya's hand and pulled them on top of the sheets, the cold silk burning against their hot skin.

"You're everything…" Naya whispered and placed an adoring kiss on her best friend and her lover's forehead.

"I… I don't know…." Heather was suddenly conscious about the fact that she had very little experience with a woman and was suddenly self-conscious of the fact that she will be very vulnerable. But when she saw the way Naya was so full of understanding, so full of compassion, and love. She gave her a kiss telling her she was fine, she was ok, she was ready.

With that, Naya took off her bra and the dancer heard the Latina's breath hitch which made her smile. Her best friend was so gentle. Naya's hands were so soft, so caring as they glided and explored her body. Naya looked into her eyes as the woman slowly lowered her lips towards her left breast, and when Naya's lips sucked on her nipples, Heather realized how receptive she was. The simple action made arousal spike up her core. The Latina's lovely mouth was causing various sensations; swirling, nibbling and sucking which Heather's body responded to sensitively. She had never been more alive with Naya than she had ever been with anyone. Heather's hands fell on the brunette's head which urged the other woman to be more vigour with her assault. The Latina obeyed and alternated between the two breasts, rolling and pinching one nipple with her left hand whilst sucking on the other. It made the woman beneath her writhe with want. The slender blonde's back arched up the bed. Naya then pulled away to remove her own bra and started to kiss up the pale neck while one hand remained on the left breast and the other played with the band of Heather's laced underwear. Heather panted in response to Naya's hot kisses and her walls clenched excitedly, she could hear the blood pump in her ears as her heart raced.

"Naya…"

"I love you Hemo…" The tanned woman replied sweetly as she gave Heather that smile which showed her dimples.

Naya shifted her position from Heather's side into straddling one of the blonde's smooth thighs, her own toned thigh resting directly in front of the blonde's pulsating core. She sat up and pushed up to Heather's center with her knee nudging the swollen nub, emitting a delicious sensation, muffled by the ruined underwear. The Latina slowly started grinding too to relive some tension. This however only drove Heather mad which spurred confidence in her; she supported herself up with her elbows to suck on Naya's inviting breasts. This caught the other woman by surprise which made her throw her head up and moans escaped from her voluptuous lips. Heather sucked hard and bit firmly on the perky nipples, inspiring Naya to grind harder; pushing definitely on her clit. Heather could feel herself getting wetter as well as Naya's arousal growing; evident by the way her thigh was now covered by the Latina's essence. They panted simultaneously as Naya humped grinded lustfully on Heather's thigh.

"Naya I need you…" the blonde mewled. The teasing getting way too much for Heather, Naya let out a chuckle and got up to position herself in between Heather's legs. She let out a hungry groan when she smelt the blonde's scent, she could almost taste it and it made her mouth water. Naya looked at Heather who gave a nod, giving her a permission to take off the blonde's underwear. The Latina gulped and slowly dragged the damp underwear between the silky smooth thighs; the scent grew stronger as Heather's core was exposed, clean with subtle stubbles. She gasped when cold air blew against her cunt and Naya's eyes darkened in arousal. The brunette quickly leaned down and gave Heather a fevering kiss while her middle finger slid back and forth in between the lubricated folds, making Heather gasp against her lips and her hips roll in desperation. When Naya diverted her attention from the folds to the awaiting clit, Heather's kiss grew sloppily as she moved her hands in a light circular motion; mocking Heather more and more in this sweet, sweet torture.

"Are you ready?" Naya whispered hotly against Heather's ears which caused goose bumps to rise on the blonde's skin.

"Yes, I love you…"

And with that, Naya's comforting and pressing weight disappeared from Heather as she situated herself back in front of the throbbing core. Naya plunged in two digits within Heather which made the dancer cry out of pleasure. She pumped expertly inside her lover, doing everything right as if it wasn't their first time together. Every thrust brought Heather higher and higher, she bit her lip hard to try and suppress the pant, moans and screams but all control was lost when Naya angled her hand perfectly, tapping her g-spot whilst lightly sucking on the hard nub.

"Fuck!"

Heather's back was arched, her hands on her either side tightly clutching on the bed sheets.

"Oh my god… more… baby… more…" Naya smiled wickedly against Heather's centre and started to swirl, flick and suck against it. She pumped faster and when she did, she felt Heather's walls constrict and her thigh muscles twitch, the dancers defined abs rippled along as her orgasm built up intensely.

"Ah shit, baby you're so good… Fuck me Nay…"

Heather felt like her lungs was about to collapse as Naya did pleasurable things to her submissive body, her hips started to roll uncontrollably when the pleasure was getting too much to handle. She panted heavily, her chest rising up and down erratically and never had she been more vocal as she chanted Naya's name over and over again like a prayer.

Sweat beads were forming on Naya's naked back which glistened against the small filter of moonlight shining through the tiny gap of the curtains. She had been dreaming about this for so very long and now that it was here, Naya was so determined to make Heather feel loved. Naya's left hand reached out for Heather's which clasped intensely unto her. She doubled her efforts which sent tremors of pleasure throughout Heather's already writhing body and when Heather let out a strenuous gasp in frenzy, she knew her lover was close and so she curled her digits viciously inside the tight core and sucked on her clit hard. Just like that, Naya's name left Heather's lips as the dancer screamed out in ecstasy, her hips violently rolled up which Naya immediately held down pulling out of Heather's crushing grip as her body thrashed on the bed. The Latina carried on with her actions to lengthen Heather's orgasm, but what she was not expecting nor was intending for Heather to come again for the second time, layering deliciously upon the initial release. It sent Heather's body on haywire and flood and flood of her juice gushed out, covering and Naya's hand which was trapped in between the contracting walls. Naya looked up and saw the blonde come undone and it was beautiful. Her hair sprawled on the bed like halo rays with her cheeks flushed red, Naya fell in love at the sight. She knew she could do this forever. She wanted to do this forever.

Eventually when she felt Heather's muscles relax, she pulled out her hand and licked Heather clean who moaned in protest as she mumbled that she was too sensitive. Naya chuckled in adoration. The brunette then came back up and threw the bed sheets gently on Heather and embraced the blonde's limp body, the sleeping woman's head was rested on Naya's chest. The tanned girl didn't mind, she had never felt so content, so connected with anyone as she watched Heather sleep. Naya smiled as her eyes soaked itself upon the angelic face, she fought the oncoming lethargy afraid that this is all just a dream. But when Heather's eyes fluttered open, revealing bright shining cerulean blues which took Naya's breath away; the reality came crashing down upon her.

This was real.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying a word, just enjoying the intimacy between them. Then the dancer leaned up to kiss Naya tenderly.

"I love you"

"I love you too, go to sleep baby…"

"How about you?" Heather replied.

"I think a rest for you is very much needed right now…" Naya chuckled lovingly. "I'm alright, just let me hold you while you sleep…" she kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Ok" Heather for a while tried to stay awake; she wanted to listen at the way Naya's heart beat for her as he best friend gently hummed "Daydreamer" cooing her to sleep, eventually she lost the battle and fell into a peaceful slumber.

When Naya felt Heather's breathe even out. She smiled and caressed the blondes back, and then she too surrendered herself into the darkness.

* * *

After that night they shared, everything just kept getting better and better. They didn't tell their friends straight away, instead they teased them. They were all betting on when the couple would come, Kevin betted that Naya they would tell them once they go back to filming, Amber argued one day too early, Telly betted that Naya and Heather won't tell anyone so they might as well ask- he was just too excited. Ultimately Dianna won. It wasn't until the last Dublin concert did the two told their friends.

Heather was on the stage doing her sketch with Darren whilst Naya, Chris and the rest of the cast watched closely behind.

"I would totally kiss Heather." Kevin piped up, waiting to see if Naya would react.

The Latina knew very well what Kevin was up to so she just played along.

"Uhumm… go ahead…"

A resounding hushed "Oooh…" left the casts lips.

"Oh wow, hey Telly; tell me how this ends, that's my cue" Chris called out before he went on the stage to see Darren.

"Testy much Nay?" Mark teased

"Nope. Confident. Now excuse me whilst I go and kiss my girlfriend!" Naya zoomed out into the stage before anyone could ask her any questions or stop her. A shocked gasp left the casts lips, Cory choked on his water and Kevin, Amber and Telly all grumbled as they paid up to Dianna.

The Latina was buzzing in excitement and it amplified when the crowd roared when they saw Santana. She saw the way Heather's head tilted in confusion towards the audience, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

She grabbed Heather's arm away from Blaine's blazer. Heather turned, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh... Oh Hey Santana, what going on?" " Darren said as he saw Naya, what he was really saying was: _"Naya! Hi! Wait. What the fuck? This is not on the script?"_

"Hi…" Naya said as she took the mic.

She looked at Heather who was still confused as fuck and was playing with her hands nervously, waiting for her to continue.

"I heard you wanted to kiss someone and you're gay, gay…"

"Yea."

She paused.

Dublin went Lebanese.

"I'll kiss you"

Heather's jaw dropped again and bounce with excitement, she stepped closer to Naya and took her had to speak into the mic.

"Ok, I'll close my eyes…"

Darren was stood behind Heather who mumbled into the mic "Just do it." Still confused.

Heather briefly covered her eyes, flustered asking Naya silently with her eyes _"Oh my god are we doing this?"_

"I'll count…"

They stood parallel to another.

"1..2..3…"

Heather leaned forward and the moment Naya's lips grazed upon hers, she jumped excitedly away and practically jumped into Naya's arms. Everything else was a blur, Naya remembers pulling them off the stage and hearing Heather teased the crowd one last time as she said "I love her, bye…".

And so for those who thought that HeYa was on back at the tour? Yes. Yes they were.

Thus, the great Dublin Kiss.

* * *

**How did you find this one? I felt it was a bit too slow... =/ A bit descriptive and repetitive but I wanted to make Naya and Heather's trepidation realistic, you know?**

**Did you guys like the interaction between other casts too? Or am I d****ragging on a bit? I'll move the plot along in the next one! I'm actually having a bit of trouble writing how to... break HeYa up... IT'S AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK TO FIND A NON-EXISTENT REASON WHY TWO PEOPLE WHO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER CANNOT BE TOGETHER.**

**Seriously like sh!t. But I do have an idea on what to do which will make the 2011-2012 timeline independent from real events. What do you guys feel about that? - AGAIN, WORRY NOT. HEYA IS ENDGAME.  
**

**IN OTHER NEWS. YOU GUYS NEED TO CHECK OUT BRITTANA FIC "Starstruck"  by ****.13**** CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING AUTHOR'S OTHER WORKS TOO. SERIOUSLY GUYS.**

**BTW IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. You would know that I announced that the 150th follower of "Behind The Fame" can write me a prompt they wish for me to write or write a chapter with me based on their ideas so GiBrittanaFan, THANK YOU for being the 150th follower! Message me if you want us to write a promt or a chapter if you are up for it :) **

**It's so lovely getting to talk to some of you guys, I'd love to interact with you more on Twitter because mentions on Authors Note is a bit limited :(  
****So you know, follow me and just tweet me and I SURE WILL REPLY.**

TWITTER:  
epic_much21  
or brittana211

**BUT AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. JUST WOW. AND NOW THAT SUMMER IS HERE. WELL. MORE UPDATES? MAYBE ;) **

**Comments, Suggestions, Tweets, GIF's, love letters (would be very flattering) is always appreciated and might actually just inspire me to you know, write more :P **

**HERE'S TO A GREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTT SUMMER!**


	9. Things we do in Fear

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, quite a heavy chapter but EXTREMELY VITAL for the plot. **

**Sorry for slow update, been a bit uninspired lately. **

**Anyway thank you for all the support as always! And the response to your queries from the last update will be below :D and to those who have sent lovely compliments, THANK YOU!  
Holler, if this chapter is a bit confusing.  
TIP: FOCUS ON NAYA AND STEVE ROHR'S MEETING - The rest should make sense...**

As always; comments, suggestions and what-not are appreciated :)

**ALSO SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND HEDDERDAWNN :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. NOR DO I OWN PEOPLE. I DO NOT SUPPORT HUMAN TRAFFICKING.  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**"_Oh, time? Why is time the best gift you can offer to someone?" _**

**"_Simply because, for me; it's the greatest act of love. You are giving something which you can never reclaim. It's something which is not guaranteed to be returned with the same value. Like how you give your whole heart to your first love, hoping they would do the same; but sometimes it's unrequited or undersized. Nothing is ever equal. But that's ok, because that's not your priority. You gave it all willingly without reservation, purely because you love them."_**

* * *

**Post Glee Tour**

**Late July-August 2011**

Sometimes, when Naya looks back over the Glee Tour, it feels like a distant dream; even though it came to an end only a few days ago.

When her and Heather came back from tour, their first week together as an official couple was amazing.

They did all the couple-ey things just as Naya had planned for them. They went out on dates, granted one had to sneak out the back exit as they couldn't be seen togeher… They had picnics in a secluded park… like their garden or their friend's garden… and they stayed in and cuddled up watching "Moulin Rouge" as the soft rain pattered against the window, whilst Ashley cock-blocked Naya as she munched on humus and guacamole. So, Heather decided to get a television for her own room.

They were perfect. They seemed permanent. Heather had never been more content in Naya's arms. She thought, no she knew; that in a world of contingency: Naya and Heather, Heather and Naya are certain.

However, they could only hide from the scrutinizing spotlight of reality for so long as it came glaring at them two weeks later. It yanked Heather outside Naya's warm embrace, robbing her tranquillity and pushing her to face the hungry and heartless reality, ripping all layers and layers of conviction out of her being.

Only to be left naked submerge in a pool of uncertainty.

"Heather?" The blonde froze as she heard her mother's voice on the line; she scolded herself for not checking the ID caller. The blonde had been dreading her inevitable encounter with her mother. To the extent that she had been doing her best avoiding her calls ever since she got back, so when she heard that familiar distant tone, a cold chill ran up her spine. She thought about putting the phone down but it was pointless, the game was up.

"Oh. Hi, Mum. Hold on a sec-" The dancer who was lying down on her bed watching the TV, carefully disentangled herself from the resting girl on her chest. She kissed Naya on the head dotingly when she saw the other girls arm stretch across her side of the bed looking for her body. Afterwards she threw her legs on the side of the mattress, with her feet firmly planted on the floor as she prepared herself from the onslaught of questions.

"Hello?"

"Heather, where have you been?! I've been calling you all week!"

"Sorry mum, something about cellular problem with my phone or something. But it's fixed now." She lied.

The older Morris sighed in annoyance over the line "Well at least it's fixed now. How was the tour?" Her mother asked with disinterest barely hidden.

"It was great Mum! They loved us! And I had so much fun!" Heather exclaimed enthusiastically as she faked cheerfulness in her voice, not wanting to sound too displeased about talking to her mum.

"Yes, I'm sure." The older Morris replied curtly.

This is exactly why she had been avoiding her mother.

Silence.

"What's that supposed to mean mum?" She knew she should have just let it go but for some reason, her mother's words were somewhat sharper. Heather replied with a certain edge in her voice which Naya picked up on. The brunette remained lying down staring at her girlfriend's tight back.

A sigh.

"Heather dear… I'm getting worried about the message this show is sending…"

"_Oh fuck, here we go …"_ Heather thought.

"We're doing an amazing job Mum, can't you just please be happy for me?" She sighed heavily.

"Of course I'm happy for you dear! I'm just-" The older woman clicked her tongue "Heather you promised you'd stop! I don't like that you make out with everybody! You should not compromise your belief for your work."

"You mean I shouldn't compromise YOUR belief for my work…" Heather snapped protectively. This was starting to escalate very quickly and both women can feel the growing tension in the air.

Her mother didn't understand. She doesn't see the good her daughter is doing for people out there. How this show about a group of misfits is helping people including Heather, to come into terms with themselves.

"What did you say?" The woman on the phone barked.

"Nothing mum. Just please, leave it." Heather pinched the nose of her bridge as she took in deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Taylor? The poor boy stopped by my house a few weeks heartbroken before you left for that tour-" But her mother just kept pressing on in an accusing tone.

"Because I don't see how any of it is your business!" she exploded.

"Heather!"

"Look! I don't know what you want me to say! It wasn't working out mum!" Heather screeched through her tight throat painfully, with her voice high enough to crack a glass. The pale cheeks reddened in frustration as the dancer's chest heaved aggressively.

"Because of her?"

Her mother's voice was cold and judgmental, Heather knows that her mother didn't take a particular like on Naya or in her mother's words "I don't want you associating yourself with those type of people."

"Mum …" She got her there. Heather's tongue was heavy in her mouth.

"Taylor and I are just, not the same people… Naya's- " She wanted to tell her mum that Taylor was a cheating, homophobic ass who she regretted being with and that she had found the love of her life in Naya. But she wouldn't understand. Her mum never understands her… unlike her dad. He would have adored Naya simply for making his daughter happy. It's times like these where Heather really misses him.

She opened her mouth to say it "Naya's my girlfriend. "

_But she didn't. _

_She couldn't. _

_She choked. _

"-Naya's a good friend of mine…" she whispered barely audibly.

And when the wrong words left her lips, a large wave of guilt washed over her making her feel nauseated and causing her cold lips to tremble as bile threatened to climb up her throat. Every progress her and Naya made in the tour felt like it eroded away just like that.

She needed this conversation to end now.

"Look mum. I can't talk right now; I'll call you back soon. Love you, bye." Not even waiting for a reply, Heather put the device down and frantically switched the phone off placing it on her bedside table in a clatter.

The woman slapped the palm of her hands on her thigh and proceeded to rub on her stinging and tensed muscles comfortingly as she took in deep breaths trying to calm herself. It failed. The weight, the consequence of her commitment to Naya suddenly came crushing down on her and she was terrified. She felt trap as if she the walls in her room were closing in on her, it made her breath come out in hysterical short gasps. Her instinct was screaming at her to bolt out of the room. So she did. She was on her way to run from everything. Heather threw her head frantically her blue eyes wide and manic as she looked for her shoes. She was ready to leave, but before departing her eyes fell upon the heart stopping woman on her bed. The view was enough to sedate the seizure of her heart and to relax her laboured lungs. She admired the way Naya's face was chiselled perfectly, her smooth flawless cheeks, her defined but soft jawline and those inviting red lips.

Her home.

Heather debated on crawling back into Naya's arms, have the angel before her soothe away the aching and confusion in her chest. But she went against her nature. Instead, she placed a lingering kiss on Naya's head; promising her sleeping lover that she'll be back soon and left.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"_**Naya's- Naya's a good friend of mine…"**_

Naya was awake.

She doesn't know what she was expecting. She knew that for Heather to tell her mother that she's with another woman is big deal. They haven't even discussed the blonde's sexual orientation; as Heather skilfully avoided all of her attempts to initiate the conversation. Naya thought that Heather must at least be bisexual to be with her. She opted on waiting for the blonde to open up the topic, not wanting to pressure the woman into anything she wasn't ready for. But the spirited girl never came around.

Naya knows the importance of coming into terms with one's identity before coming out, and Heather was in nowhere near of opening up about her sexual orientation nor recognizing her attraction to other women. All she had said was that she's in love with Naya, and really what more could the Latina ask for?

However, after witnessing her girlfriend's inner turmoil during the phone call; Naya was more hurt seeing not only her girlfriend but her best friend in distress. She fought every fibre of her being to stop herself from springing off the bed to gather her girlfriend in her arms. But she knows Heather deserves more than to be infantilized.

Heather needs to talk about her feelings. So, Naya pushed away the hurt and insecurities caused by Heather's denial of her. Instead she promised herself and sent a prayer to the heavens asking to help the woman she loves learn to love herself. Not just for their relationship; but for the sake of her girlfriend's well-being.

* * *

The next following weeks had been turbulent for the couple. Every time Naya tried to bring up the topics surrounding Heather's sexuality, the blonde always found a way to slip out of it.

"Hemo?" The two had just finished supper with Ashley and were languidly resting in Heather's room as they had their Friday night ritual of movie night. Naya's back was resting on the headboard with Heather cooped up next to her on her chest, their hands interlinked.

"Yea?" The blonde replied airily, her attention focused on the film.

"Have you been with any other girls?" Naya asked cautiously, as soon as it was out there she felt the woman beside her stiffen.

"Oh honey, of course not! I love you, I don't need other lovin' from any other ladies!"

Heather joked lightly; her voice was playful; determined not to show her insecurities. She knew where this was heading and she's aware that there was no escaping this one. But it's not going to stop her from trying. Damn Naya for springing this up on her unsuspectingly.

"Hemo…" Naya replied in a chastising tone.

"Right ok, so maybe I have kissed a few girls during my younger years" But Heather was not budging. Naya pulled away from Heather and sat on the bed with her legs crossed forcing Heather to do the same. The Latina refuses to back down this time. She and Heather were going to have this talk; she will not lose her over this.

"You know where this conversation is heading Heather. This has been way long overdue." Tanned arms were firmly crossed over her chest as Naya's eyes were burning in determination.

"Nay…" Pale hands reached over the brunette's arms, Naya uncrossed them as Heather linked their hands together again. Naya's heart raced with hope from the gesture as it seemed Heather was finally opening up. The blonde looked down at their touching hands as she spoke.

"I just… I don't know what to say…." The dancer mumbled timidly.

"Heather, I know it's difficult honey, but we need to talk about this. You need this-" Naya cooed.

"No I don't, I only need you. I'm happy! Are you happy?!" the blonde exclaimed, the volume of her voice rising steadily.

"Of course I'm happy! I've been in love with you for so long… You know that."

"Then what's the problem?!" Heather's voice was strained in frustration.

"You're not happy…"

"What?"

The brunette sighed. "I heard you speaking to your mum over the phone Heather. "Naya's a good friend"?"

"You were eaves dropping?!" Heather snatched her hand away from Naya's as she stood up abruptly off the bed, distancing herself from the Latina as she paced back and forth on the other side of the room.

"Heather, you were in the same room as me; and stop turning this around. This is not the problem here." Naya spoke calmly.

"Fuck sake Naya! What do you want?! I thought this is it? I thought this is everything you want!" Heather's footsteps were heavy on the wooden floors, thumping the wood making it tremble with every step; emphasizing the growing pressure in her.

Naya saw the way Heather was pained discussing the matter in hand. She knew that raising her voice and matching Heather's aggression will not help. Heather needed to understand that she's only trying to help, and so Naya summoned all effort to explain herself calmly and rationally as possible. "You're everything I want but most importantly, I want you be happy. I need you to be sure that we are what you want, and in doing so, I need you to accept that part of yourself that's in love with me. Not just for the sake our relationship, not just so I can show the whole world how lucky I am. But so you're at peace with yourself. Heather I know you have doubts about us. I don't want to waste your time."

"But, I've told you I'm in love with you! Isn't that enough?!" Heather's eyes were wild and lost; it hurt the Latina to see her girlfriend in so much uncertainty, in so much fear and dread. Like a fawn trapped in a barbed wire, unsure how to relieve itself from the pain. She was in agony as the iron barb stabbed through her hind legs, but pulling it off will also result to a tearing burn. Either way, she was going to get hurt.

Naya knew what she had to say. It will hurt but it was necessary. Her lips turned into a melancholy smile as she said;

"No, not when you have to lie about us to yourself."

A heart-breaking stillness cloaked over the room as the words hung in the air. It lingered and suddenly everything was in slow motion as if time was bended by the alignment of the stars for Naya. It seemed to have pulled her out of the present commanding her remember everything. That moment etched itself into Naya's head. It scratched the image of the way Heather's eyes dropped in shame and her lips quivered and pursed as she suppressed the disenchantment of her façade, but laced with unyielding determination to get her happily ever after. It was the moment which flagged the incoming struggles necessary for them to achieve their ultimate potential, to become the epitome of love itself. In that moment, Naya knew that whatever happens, Heather will always be her greatest love. Then in a blink of time, Naya was pulled back into existing and she felt fate implode in that room, sending shockwaves which set their destinies into motion.

Their love story has begun.

"Naya… I just need time… My mum, I don't know how to tell her that I'm… g- I'm in love with you… Naya you have to understand, she's my mum…" the dancer pleaded as she scrambled back on the bed, clasping her hand with Naya's pulling it against her chest.

This was it, the invitation to pursue their part.

"If that's what it takes…"

* * *

The honeymoon period was slipping through their hands fast, and just as the Latina expected; troubles were on their way. However, they refused to be drowned; Heather and Naya communicated more and things were looking great. But when Heather seemed to have become more comfortable as she became increasingly vocal and active in showing her love for Naya in front their friends; her progress was debunked after that one visit.

The blonde's mother's visit only resulted to Heather's regression away from self-acceptance.

"Heather" The dancer was patiently sat on a table in Wood &amp; Vine when her mother arrived for their lunch.

"Hi mum" She stood and gave her mother a brief hug and both settled into their seat.

The meal was pleasant as Heather carefully stirred the conversation away from her and more towards her two sisters April and Crystal. Everything seemed to have gone against her expectation until the desert.

"So honey, what happened with you and Taylor?" the oldest Morris asked as she faked a casual tone.

"Nothing mum. We're just not together anymore."

"But this is just a break, yes? A little time a part is always healthy Sweetie. You know when your father and I-"

"No mum. This is not just a temporary break."

"What? Don't be silly! What about that ticket you got for him to see the "Glee" movie?"

"'Glee movie'?"

And then it hit her.

Heather had invited Taylor to be her plus one for the premier of "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie".

"Shit… I forgot I asked him to come…"

"Angel, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be your date. You can rekindle your relationship then." Mrs Morris replied as she reached out for her daughters hand across the table, giving it a patronizing pat.

"No mum. That's not the problem. The problem is I don't want him there."

"Heather! What are you going to do?! Withdraw the invitation?!" The older woman gasped, as her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Yes?"

Wrinkles formed on the aged face as it twisted into a scowl, scolding Heather furiously with her judging eyes. The crease on the older woman's hands tightened as they closed into a tight fist. "No. You can't just do that!"

"Yes I can. It's my decision mum."

"What will Nanette and Rand say?! Heather, the Hubbell's are very dear friends to our family! They will be family, Heather." Heather's mother stated firmly, her eyes were cold and hard as a bar of steel.

The dancer released a heavy sigh as she looked out the window of the restaurant watching random passers walk by, she wonders what stories they have to tell and is tempted to ask if they would like to swap roles even for just a day.

How is she going to explain this to Naya?

* * *

Meanwhile, Naya was in Lexicon PR Agency having an intense discussion with Steve Rohr about career strategy.

After the tour the support for Naya and Heather's pairing on Glee had grown tremendously, it was no secret that "Brittana" was emerging to be one of the top three leading love teams on the show. It was up there along with Finchel and Klaine. Although the couple sees it as a success, Naya's newly employed PR asserted that it was harmful for her image.

"I don't understand. Surely Santana's story-line is a great advantage? I already play a lesbian character, so why would I announcing my sexual orientation change any of that?"

"Naya, you have to understand that this is all part of the business. In being open about your sexuality; you are limiting yourself to certain "audiences"…" Rohr took a small sip of his coffee and proceeded "

"Let's face it, even though our society is making impressive amendments creating a safer environment for homosexuals. Coming out as a lesbian will not sell. This will close so many opportunities for you!" the man explained strategically.

"I don't think you understand what you're asking me to do. You're telling me to deny a big part of myself for "opportunities"?! Do you know how sick that is?!" Naya couldn't believe what this man was suggesting her to do, the actress's eyes narrowed sharply at the man in the suit, challenging him to defend his case.

"Naya, I'm not saying that you should change your sexual orientation. I'm asking you to consider the consequences of coming out and how it will affect your career. You just have to ask yourself if you're willing to sacrifice your success and security in exchange for a movement with ambiguous success rate. It's all about probability. Which is more likely to happen? Will your coming out result to society willingly throwing you a grand celebratory parade? Or will it limit your name to "Glee"? Remember you're only just beginning."

He made a good point. Naya didn't want to limit herself to "Glee". God knows how much she loves the show and the cast. "Always stay true to you roots" she says. But she does need to start making a mark independent from the show. For instance: Chris had already established a separate career from "Glee" as his upcoming projects: "Struck By Lighting" and "The Land of Stories" are giving him quite a reputation. Then there's Leah and Amber pursuing their music career. But what caught Naya's attention was one specific word.

"What do you mean by _'security'_?"

"Well, am I right to assume that you're currently involve with someone?" The man looked at her for confirmation. The Latina nodded and he proceeded.

"In outing yourself, you effectively expose your other half's sexual orientation as well." Naya's heart stopped.

_**Heather.**_

How could she forget? Heather was not even entertaining the idea of them discussing the nature of their relationship. How could she overlook the influence it will have on her?

"Now, this may or may not be a problem for her; but I hope you know that you're compromising your relationship's privacy too. However, if you keep it all under wraps, not only will your career flourish but you will also be protecting your personal relationships. Naya, you can have it all." The businessman emphasised. He could see that he had landed on a sensitive topic as Naya was quietened down in contemplation, and he used it to his advantage.

"Look Naya, All I'm saying is that; why not build a strong foundation for your career first? Once you have the fame and wealth, you would have built an unyielding protection for you and your girlfriend. You'll be untouchable." Thus, when Naya gave her reply:

"I'll think about it."

Rohr knew that he had won.

* * *

It had been two days since Naya's meeting and Heather's lunch with her mother. Their time away from each other to sort out their own business only caused them loss of sleep, they both failed on planning how to strategically bring up their concerns.

But after their date that evening, the two retreated back into Heather's home where Heather was first to break.

"Nay?"

"Hmm?" Naya hummed in response, not trusting herself to open her mouth in fear of vomiting out words incoherently.

"How was your meeting?" She asked

"Good" Naya let out in a non-chalant manner as she took the mug of tea from Heather's hand "Thanks" she mumbled, and then took a sip "how was your lunch with your Mum? How is Julie?"

"It was nice. She's good; we just talked about Anna and Crystal…"

"Ah that's good." Naya said as she watched the steam float and twist into the air.

Both women had been uncharacteristically quiet. Not that neither of them would have noticed. They were too absorbed with their own debacle.

Heather dreaded the idea of Taylor at the premier. However, her mum made a point about how disrespectful it would be to withdraw the invitation last minute. Bluntly put, she didn't care for Taylor. It was Nanette and Rand she didn't want to disappoint. The two elderly's had welcomed her into their family as one of their own. She didn't want to throw away years of history with her second parents, but she was not willing to lose Naya over some premier with Taylor. Yet, on the other hand; perhaps to be seen out in public with a man will do some damage control. The heat on her and Naya had been terrifying; it was like the media were all anticipating their next move. Constantly looking for an evidence to support their notions, it's like they knew she was _gay_.

Maybe Taylor will coolly dissipate the tension giving her and Naya more privacy and time for her to deal with her own issues.

The pro's and con's felt equal at weight.

So, the blonde decided that she will let Naya make the decision for her, and she's sure as hell that Naya would rather get run over by a truck than have Taylor as her plus one. But on the other hand, she knows she cannot be seen at a close proximity to Naya which will be difficult to resist. She'll do what will make Naya happy.

"So… I was wondering, the premier is coming up soon and I was gonna ask if you'll be having a plus one?"

"Oh well, my plus one would have been you but since that's not really necessary; I didn't invite anyone. Why?" Naya replied modestly as her lips curled into a devoted smile, she loved the image of Heather around her arm as her date for the event.

Then it hit her again.

_Image_

_Career_

_**Outing Heather**_

And suddenly the hot liquid down her throat felt as heavy as ice plummeting to her stomach like a stalactite. The media and their fans had been hot on their heels, analysing their every move. It's as if they saw right through her. Naya can deal with the bashing but not Heather. She needed something that will protect Heather from _"the talks and the looks"_. Naya will do whatever she can to give Heather the time she needs, whilst building solid walls of defence; make her career which will shield them from the harsh lights of the media. The Latina knows that she will go to the extremes just to keep them safe.

"Well… you see…" Heather who was sat Next to Naya on the sofa ducked her head down and fumbled with her hands nervously. "I sort of invited Taylor… like way back then when we were together…"

"Oh" Naya puffed out with her breath cold as she felt the icicle pierce through her gut, the frozen temperature numbing her inside out.

"I mean I can uninvite him, of course, if you're not ok with it... I just, it's not him I'm worried about disappointing but Nanette and Rand… I mean Rand was my dad's best friend and I don't want to disrespect them, they've just done a lot for me."

It's true, the Hubbell's after the death of Heather's father stepped in to be the pillar of the Morris's to fill the empty void. When Heather was young, dancing became her only solitude which her mother did not understand. She wanted Heather to pursue more academic subjects; she didn't believe that dancing will provide for Heather. How wrong was she? Rand and Nanette on the other hand, fought along her side, they convinced Julie to let her daughter pursue her interest instead of journalism or what-not. With some convincing, Julie eventually gave up with her hopes for Heather but not without a set of _"You should have listened to me… You should have taken a degree in… You should have looked for a more stable career… you should have…"_ for every unsuccessful attempt of Heather had.

But she pursued, and who's laughing now?

Naya knew all of this and she was equally thankful for Rand and Nanette for pushing Heather to dance or she would have never met the blonde. It was odd, feeling strangely at debt to your rival's family.

So Naya understood, you could say; she understood _too well_.

"Wow… Well I mean…" However, was it an enough reason to suffer through a night of watching Heather in the arms of a despicable man, instead of her?

_A despicable man, instead of her_

It was twisted.

But it's perfect. All they have to do is to divert the attention away from the two of them. This will make people assume that Heather is with Taylor.

She knew that if any of her friends knew what she was considering, they would have slapped her silly and entered her into a psychiatric ward.

The Latina was not oblivious about the _rumours_ that circulated that she and Heather were together. It is after all, the prime source of Heather's anxiety.

Hence the lack of social media

Maybe this is the first step to building hers and Heather's security. Maybe this is what will give them time. This is the perfect distraction for the media until Heather is ready. This is just what they need.

Hide.

They say when you let fear overcome your being; it will leave you frozen; paralysing your every muscle and every fibre.

When Naya looks back over this period of time, oh how she wishes this was true.

But it's not. Fear does not numb you like the cold, it does not coat you like cement turning you into a statue. Instead, it plants its tiny seed into your head, disguising itself as indifference. Then, day by day you feel it growing, crawling on the walls, wrapping itself around your subconscious mind. It slithers into your veins governing your body, clouding your rationality.

Until one day, your conscious mind wakes up; perhaps by chance? Nudged out of its slumber? Regardless, you become aware of how your life had become fear itself. In a pathetic attempt to try and fix it all; your actions are frantic, you act thoughtlessly as though you're being chased by something whilst running blindly looking for that safe haven. The next thing you know you're dangling off the edge of a cliff. Your hands burning as you hold your weight with your hands, skinning it against the fraying rope.

Fear makes your brain go on haywire.

It possesses you like the demon it is.

And that's what exactly happened to Naya.

"I get it Hemo… It's ok; you can take him with you."

Heather froze.

* * *

**August 6, 2011**

Naya walked down the red carpet, her head held high, flashes of light worshiping the ground she walked on.

_**Wave**_

_**Smile**_

_**Laugh**_

The air was buzzing with murmurs and pleas, creating a rigorous daunting atmosphere. Then, Naya felt it, a cool slice or warmth and tranquillity. Heather was stood at the other end of the crimson pool. She looked effortlessly angelic and then their eyes catch for brief moment.

"_Hey"_

"_Hi"_

Naya took a step forward about to walk towards Heather

**A flash**

And then she saw him and she remembered.

She stumbled backwards but was quick to regain her composure.

Naya lingered signing autographs, taking pictures.

Naya glanced up again and saw Taylor's arm around was around Heather's waist, pulling the blonde forcefully into his chest masked by the assumed adulation between them.

"Nay?" Naya heard Kevin's muffled voice against her hot ringing ears.

Taylor's face leaned it.

Heather ducked down and turned towards Naya vulnerably.

"_**Kiss!"**_

"_**Kiss!"**_

"_**Kiss!" **_

The crowd chanted like the tribal cries of African drums, reverberating hard thumps against Naya's chest; thudding the air out of her lungs frenziedly.

It's a sacrifice they had to take.

"_It's ok Naya, this is all for the show, it doesn't mean an anything… Heather loves you, Heather chose you." _She consoled herself.

Regardless knowing the full intention behind everything, it still hurt.

Brown eyes watched intently as Heather's posture stiffened. The blonde couldn't reject Taylor, she and Naya were powerless underneath the intrusive flashes of light of the media. The blonde's head forcibly tilted up to meet Taylor's harsh mouth with her rigid lips.

**A flash**

Naya felt her stilettos melt, as she turned away from the display. The cast who witnessed the show looked at her with their eyes wide, full of questions. Naya ignored their searching gaze; she concentrated on how she felt as if her raw feet were stood on burning hot coal urging her to run.

She walked away with _indifference_.

* * *

**Damn... this chapter was difficult to write. Yay or Nay? (lol "Nay". Pun not intended.)**

** ErrMerrGerrd _"Present timeline"_\- **I love your name :P I miss the present timeline too! Worry not! I think people are less confused about the timeline now so, I think I'll start interjecting events from the present timeline again :)

** Guest 1 _"Didn't you already break HeYa up?"_\- **Hey friend :) no I haven't actually broken HeYa up yet. I have only written post and pre of their break up. But good call on Matt and Nay thing, ***SPOILER ALERT*** it will be one of the many factors why they will break up. Also I'm sorry about the angst, just remember; how do we know love without pain? Eh? Hahaha! The hardships are all necessary to mediate just how **HeYa are inevitable**. **HEYA IS ENDGAME - I'll try to add more happy moments :)****  
**

** Guest 2 _"Did Heather have a gay panic?"_\- **Ah, well as you have read young grasshopper, Heather is in fact insecure about her sexuality. It's also not as straight forward as that. I don't want to make it entirely about one event you know? The reason behind their break up will be caused by a tangle of webs. I don't want it to be one sided because I don't think it'll be very realistic then and we all know that Heather truly loves Naya :) We'll find out why they broke up, soon enough :P

** Tripple threat _"Do you think that HeYa ever happened in real life?"-_**I like this question :) To answer your question... I believe that there was something there. This fic is how I imagined things were like between HeYa, you know? Brittana was too genuine to be false. It is impossible to distinguish HeYa from Brittana and that alone provides a very convincing evidence for them. Have you also noticed Naya's absenteeism lately? She seems uninspired to me... Their actions ever since Heather's pregnancy seemed to play off with each other. It seems Naya's actions are reactions to Heather's and vice-versa. Perhaps I'm reading too much into it? :P Maybe, but I will always admire the bond Heather and Naya had. How about you? What do you think? :)

**SAME GOES FOR YOU GUYS, DO YOU THINK HEYA EVER HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE?**


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Writers notes will be below. **

**I do not own Glee, all of this is part of the lovely figment of my imagination**

**Sorry for the mistakes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**9th of April 2014**

_Madison kept a close eye on Naya's alcohol intake throughout the whole evening. It was times like these where she knows Naya needs her help and so she decided to step in. She wanted to make sure that her friend's sober as she helped her put her life back together. _

"_Ok Nay, you know what you have to do… We need to get you a new PR ASAP, boycott all social media sites until then."_

"_Ok."_

"_I'll talk to Meg and Telly because those two are bound to be useful at this…"_

"_Ok."_

"_For now, you're staying with me until everything is under control." Naya's friend commanded more than asked. Naya smiled at her friend's protectiveness kicking in._

* * *

**11****th**** of April 2014**

A couple of days after Naya crashed into Madison's home. Madison summoned Telly, Kevin and Meg into her home as she thought it was time that Naya reconnected with her friends. The group shared a lovely meal hosted by the Lady of the house and was assisted by Naya. That evening the brunette asked her friends about their lives, catching up on events she had missed. They laughed and shared stories making Naya genuinely smile for the first time in a while. For majority of the night, they all managed to stay away from certain sore topics through planning a vacation in Los Cabos, Mexico.

It was nearly midnight and they were all sat in a comfortable silence as they lazily sipped on their drinks. There was a long black leather chair in the living room directly facing the television where Naya and Madison were situated. On the wooden floor sat on a white fluffy matt was Kevin with his back facing Naya as the brunette gave him a massage. On the left was Telly and Meg on a love seat. Telly thoughtlessly flipped over the channels, and when it landed on a re-run of Glee he paused on the station. Having one too many drinks and with his drunken humour, he thought it would be fun to have a sing-a-long to the beloved show.

Madison shot a weary look around the room shared by Meg unsure of what to expect; and as Naya's rotten luck would have it, it was a replay of season 2's "Rumours" Santana was just about to serenade Brittany. When the camera cut into a medium shot of Heather and Naya holding hands, Telly suddenly became sober, the shot was like a cold bucket of water waking his senses. He started frantically pressing buttons on the remote in attempt to get rid of the show.

"Give me the remote Telly" Madison ordered in a chastising tone.

"No, no! I've got it…" The man replied in a nonchalant manner but his eyes betrayed him as they widened in horror. His actions only became more and more hysterical as the instrumental to the ballad started playing.

He activated the surround speaker system of the TV.

"Fuck."

Kevin who was sat on the wooden floor with his back resting on the leather sofa, hid his face in his arms as he shook his head in dismay.

"Christ, Telly give me the remote!"

"No, I've nearly got it!"

In a swift movement, Meg snatched the electronic out of the man's clumsy hand and chucked it to Madison who was sat beside Naya.

"What were you thinking?!" Meg indiscreetly hissed at Telly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Maddy has this fancy speaker system!"

Meg simply shook her head in annoyance at Telly.

Madison was about to change the channel when Naya stooped her.

"Leave it."

The blonde eyed the actress cautiously, when brown eyes remained glued to the screen. Madison placed the remote down. Meg and Telly fell quiet ending their bickering and pretended to watch the show with Naya when they were all discreetly watching their friend. Madison saw how Naya's lips curved into a soft melancholy smile as Santana sung her heart out. Kevin brought his hand up on the couch and held Naya's hand throughout the performance. The song felt as if it lasted forever, and when the last notes of "Songbird" drifted away, Madison spoke to address the giant elephant in the room.

"Nay?"

"Yea?"

"What… What happened?"

"I was stupid."

* * *

**August 15, 2011**

"Look, Heather and I we just... we just are… Heather doesn't- We just don't want to put any labels on it... "

"What. Since when the hell were we living 'Glee'?!"

"Drop it Kevin." Naya growled lowly.

"No, because you're setting yourself up for another tremendous fuckery!" Kevin exasperated, desperately trying to shake some sense into his friend.

Dianna who can sense the strain felt that it was time to step up and diffuse the boiling tension. However, she knew that Kevin was at right and couldn't help but agree with him. "Naya I've got to agree with Kevin on this one..."

"It's fine Dianna."

This left the trio in silence, sipping tensely on their beverage as they sat in a small cosy café. The small quarters suddenly felt oppressive.

It had been a week since the mess that was the "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie" Premier and as Naya expected, her friends were grilling her about her relationship with Heather.

"This is a bad idea..." Kevin muttered again, not willing to drop the conversation.

"Ok you know what-"The Latina's temper finally shot off, she abruptly stood up making the metal legs of the chair scrape sharply on the wooden floors.

"Fine." She said as she violently snatched her jacket off the back of the chair and aggressively throwing it on herself. "I will ask Heather to let everyone know when she's ready. But right now, this set up works for us ok? I get to wake up with the woman I've been in love with for years! So can't you two just be happy for me?!" Naya huffed out.

She knows that this whole thing is making Heather seem like the bad guy. Yet, how is she supposed to explain herself to her friends?

"_Oh it's ok. I'm letting Heather let everyone think she's still with her ex, because if the public finds out I'm a lesbian; my career will be in jeopardy. But don't think I'm selfish; I'm doing this for her. She's not ready to come out. But eventually, she will be and by then I'll have a solid support base and we'll be untouchable and we'll live happily ever after."_

It sounds crazy in her head, what more when she says it out loud.

Naya turned her back heading straight to the exit when Kevin spoke.

"Is this what you want Naya? To be Heather's dirty little secret?"

"_No, not at all…" _she thought to herself.

"I'll take what I can get. Beggars can't be choosers Kevin."

* * *

"Sweetie you looked so beautiful at that Glee Premier thing!" Julie gushed over the phone to Heather.

"Thanks mom" the younger woman said with a small smile.

"And Taylor! He looked absolutely handsome! Didn't he?! You two looked perfect!"

"Yea he looked alright…" she offered lamely.

"I'm so glad you two have sorted things out! I told you that all you needed was a little time apart to miss one another."

The dancer rolled her eyes at her mother's denial about her separation with Taylor.

"Mum. We are not back together."

"What?!" the older woman's voice screeched over the phone making Heather cringe away from her phone speakers.

"We're not back together."

"Why? But he was your date at the premier! There's a picture of you kissing! What happened?!"

"Nothing Mum. We were never back together. I only took him because you're right, it would have been rude to withdraw his invitation."

"Heather! What are you talking about! He is such a lovely young man! He's crazy about you honey!"

"Mum, I am never getting back together with Taylor. Now will you please drop it!" Heather exclaimed over the phone as she grew more and more frustrated. It really upset her that every single one of her phone conversations with her mum, always seems to end up about the same argument, Taylor.

"You're making a mistake Heather."

"Bye Mum."

* * *

**Late August 2011**

The cast have resumed filming for the third season of Glee. Besides the red carpet incident, Naya and Heather were happiest in the set. Now that their relationship was also canon to Brittana, it had become a safe place for them.

Until it wasn't

Glee had hired new writers to assist the show; one of them was Mathew Hodgson.

All was well, Naya with unadulterated intention started a friendship with the new team member considering that Hodgson was assigned to help write Brittana's story line. The actress started to spend more time with Matt purely to discuss matters regarding Santana's character to help him get his characterisation right. The brunette hanging out with Hodgson didn't go unnoticed by Heather, but the blonde knows that she has nothing to worry about Naya.

Still, it doesn't mean she wasn't jealous... Wait, what? Heather jealous? Of course not! No, Heather is not the jealous type… But Naya seems to always be an exception.

Heather doesn't trust Matt, which is rightfully so, for the man misread Naya's platonic actions.

"Naya…"

"Yea, baby?" Naya and Heather were lounging in the dancer's trailer. Naya was lying on the couch on her phone with her head propped on the blonde's lap whilst Heather sat on the couch in apprehension regarding Naya's relationship with Matt.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon? I was wondering if you want to have lunch together. Telly told me about this new Japanese restaurant near the studios, he said you would love it." Heather asked hopefully as she braided Naya's hair mindlessly.

"That sounds great, I'd love to honey but I promised Matt that I'll look over the draft script for one of the Brittana scenes he has for us." Naya dropped her phone on her chest as she looked at Heather with apologetic eyes. When the Latina felt thin fingers halt their playing, it was obvious that something wasn't right. She quickly got up and sat beside Heather who she took in her arms and beckoned for her, she then laid her back flat on the couch with the blonde resting on her chest "Hey, why don't you come and we can read through it together? After that we can go for an early dinner. Sounds good?" Naya cooed softly as she peppered the blonde's head with kisses, whilst she rubbed up and down the dancer's slender arm.

"No it's ok don't worry, we can go some other time." Heather replied as she forced her voice to sound cheerful.

But Naya knows her girlfriend better than anyone and she knew that this dampened the cheerful woman down. So without further ado, she took her phone and called a number.

"Hey Matt!"

Heather's ears perked up, she lifted her head and looked at Naya who was on the phone.

"Yea, I'm good thank you? Ah, that's great!" Naya exchanged pleasantries.

Heather cocked her head in confusion and mouthed "What are you doing?" to Naya to which the brunette simply smiled to in reply, not really paying attention to what the excited man was blabbing on about.

"Really? That's sounds so fun! Yea? Sure, maybe next time. Anyway Matt, I actually called to ask if you mind me taking a rain check on that lunch tomorrow. Maybe we can look over the draft on Thursday instead?"

Heather's eyes widened at this and vehemently shook her head, frantically telling Naya to stop what she's doing. The Latina merely stuck her tongue mockingly at the blonde as she carried on with her actions. The blonde felt bad that Naya was ditching Matt for her, sure she didn't particularly like the guy but still, it was mean to cancel on someone last minute.

So, Heather suddenly straddled Naya as she tried to reach out for the phone, the actress was caught completely surprised by the attack. However, after being momentarily stunned, the fit woman was quick to swipe the phone away from Heather; stretching her arms above her head which held the phone. So, as Matt blabbed on over the phone pretending that he was busy too and that it was a good idea to postpone their meet up. Naya was actually too preoccupied by Heather as the couple playfully fought over the phone. The dancer tickled the petite frame who squirmed and pressed her lips together as she tried to stop herself from laughing, her cheeks growing redder by the second as she desperately tried to keep herself together.

"S-stop it! Heh..Hem-o!" Naya sputtered out helplessly as her throat went dry and her stomach ached from the contraction of her stomach and lungs from laughter.

Heather saw how Naya was about to burst into fits of laughter, a wicked smile graced her angelic face and it grew bigger and bigger. Pinned on the couch and captured by the vice like grip of the dancer's strong legs and thighs, Naya was trapped leaving her vulnerable. Heather carried on with her assault, letting her fingers run on Naya's side to her underarms and up to her neck; each attack making Naya squirm and writhe more and more. Suddenly, the assaulted woman broke and roars of laughter erupted from her lips. She took a quick breath and frantically stammered goodbye to Matt on the phone, not giving an inch of care to what he was saying "Oh ok, cool! I'll see you Thursday then, bye!" and hanged up. When she did, Naya dropped her phone on the floor and drew her attention solely on Heather who was biting her lips, indicating that she's fully aware that she's in trouble.

"Payback's a bitch" Naya smirked at the blonde who then hysterically tried to climb off the tanned woman but it was too late. Naya had hooked her arm firmly around her waist and had sat up and started tickling her. Heather giggled and protested for Naya to stop as tears of laughter welled up her eyes.

"Naya stop!" Heather gasped out happily; her breath was jagged by her squeals and giggles.

"Nope" Naya smiled.

"Stop!" Heather curled into herself hiding from Naya.

"Nope"

"Please Naya!" Heather squealed.

"Say you're sorry" Naya playfully reprimanded Heather.

"No! That was mean cancelling on him!"

Naya carried on and doubled her efforts in tickling Heather, the dancer was becoming light headed to the extent that she was making noiseless laughter.

"Ok! Please stop! I'm sorry! Stop I'll do anything!" the exhausted girl wheezed out and instantly Naya stilled her actions.

"Anything?" the brunette's eyes glinted mischievously, her eyebrows wagged suggestively.

This made Heather roll her eyes and chuckle at her girlfriend's silly antics. The blonde launched herself to the brunette anyway, kissing Naya fully on the lips; the force pushing the brunette back down on the couch in a thud. Their kiss never breaking, at first it was rushed from the adrenaline but eventually grew relaxed and passionate, soft lips cushioned and massaged one another firmly and their tongues darted out playfully. Naya's hands rested on Heather's hip bone, her thumb stroking the exposed skin left uncovered by the blondes vest top that rose.

Eventually the two broke the kiss for a much needed air. Naya looked up to see the goddess above her, whose hair shone like the shimmering gold of Ghana. With her eyes sparkling like the sapphire twinkle of the Pacific Ocean.

Naya falls deeper in love every time.

Then in moments where Naya looks at Heather with her eyes so soft and so humbled and thankful. Like she cannot believe her luck, it unhinges Heather every time and all she can do is gaze back into her lovers eyes and be left in awe by Naya's love.

The playful atmosphere dissipated and was replaced with utter content and tranquil.

Naya tucked in the thin strands of gold behind Heather's ears.

"How are you mine?"

Heather's heart melted.

"How are you real?" the blonde replied, her voice was floating in bliss and wonder. The dancer's eyes shifted from Naya's molten brown eyes to her awaiting lips as she leaned down to reconnect herself to her other half.

This time their kiss was more intense, the temperature in the room felt as though it had ascended high and only seems to increase by the minute. Naya and Heather's skin were hot and when they touched it caused an addictive burn for the lovers, one which they craved ravenously. Tongues slipped and slid sensuously, and when Heather pulled away to get some air into her lungs; Naya latched her lips onto her necks. The brunette's swollen lips kissed the surface of the dancer's neck who craned it away; exposing her collar more for Naya's lips. Lost in the overwhelming sensation caused by Naya, Heather moaned in approval; her hips started gyrating unconsciously which jolted arousal in her lover.

Tanned hands peeled off the blonde's top off throwing in carelessly in the room. Heather proceeded on getting up to take off her jeans, she pushed it off her hips and let it pooled around her feet and she stepped out of it. The dancer stood in the middle of the room in her underwear and offered her hand to Naya who took it. The couple then walked into Heather's trailer bedroom. The blonde undressed the shorter woman. She unbuttoned Naya's baby blue shirt revealing her toned stomach making Heather lick her lips in anticipation and her eyes darken with want. The brunette's shorts then came off shortly.

Heather pushed Naya on the bed and straddled the tanned girl's right toned thigh and proceeded on adoring her body. She ran her hands on the tanned skin and marveled at how soft it was. Heather unclasped her bra boldly leaving her chest bare making Naya gulp audibly. She then slipped the straps of Naya's own bra off her shoulder and assisted her in taking it off. The dancer laid her slender upper body flat against Naya's, their nipples rubbing teasingly against each other as their breath made their chest rose and fell. Heather took advantage of Naya's agape lips and forced her tongue inside the brunette mouth hotly, their tongues and lips danced intimately and their cores both burning with desire. Heather's juices were covering Naya's thigh, shamelessly flaunting her arousal. Naya moaned when she felt the natural lubricant covering her. She then slipped her hand between Heather's centre and her thigh and ran her a digit through the blonde's fold which slid with ease making the dancer throw her head back due to the sensitivity.

"Baby you're so wet" Naya whispered fervently.

Heather too turned on to be embarrassed, nodded her head vigorously in agreement as Naya's light playful strokes drove her insane; hoping it would urge Naya to relieve her from the ache.

"Is my baby jealous of Matt?"

The dancer frowned at this "Naya, you are being such a mood killer right now."

"Really, cause that's not what your body is saying…" slender fingers pressed on Heather's swollen nub which elicited an orgasmic moan.

When the Latina's motions returned to its painfully slow phase, Heather viciously attacked Naya's lips bruising them hard. She then kissed her neck roughly, marking the Latina.

"Mine." Heather growled in between the staining kisses, she sucked on the flesh hard painting her jealousy on Naya's skin. It made Naya winced in pain as Heather sucked a little too hard and little too long. The Latina knows that her neck will look as if she had been chained from the definite bruises but she allowed her girlfriend to vent out her pent up anxiety, frustration and mark her.

She knows that Heather was acting a lot more dominant in bed for a reason and when she felt hot tears drip on her neck, Naya stroke the blonde locks and cupped Heather's face to look at her. The brunette knew that the blonde was a having a tough time with their set up. Neither of them had mentioned what happened on the carpet with Taylor as they played the waiting game, waiting for the other to bring it up.

"You're not getting bored waiting for me are you Nay?" Heather said in a tiny voice.

Naya's eyes widened at this "What? Of course not!"

"Just give me time ok? I promise I'll tell my mum…"

"I know honey, it's alright…"

"And Taylor…"

"I know…"

"He doesn't mean anything to me I swear Naya."

"I get it love; he put you on the spot".

"I honestly thought you would tell me not to bring him to the premier…" Guilt made Naya cold as she realized that she inflicted the torture upon them. Yes, Heather could have walked away from Taylor but she set the situation up by being passive about it. It was Taylor who put Heather on the spot, it was her.

Her better judgement screamed at her never to let the same thing happen again. She ignored it.

"_It was a one off… You're only protecting her…" _She reasoned to herself.

Unsure of what to say, Naya kissed Heather "Forget about it… please…".

Heather bit her lips in hesitance, she felt like they needed to talk about what happened in the premier. But when Naya warmly squeezed her hips and by the way the brown eyes looked at her longingly; she placed everything on hold to be with Naya.

"I'll try harder Naya…"

"I love you"

They resumed showing their devotion to one another. Naya supported herself up with her elbows as she enclosed her lips around Heather's hardened nipple. She closed her mouth around Heather's right breast whilst altered between sucking and nibbling on it indulging. It drove the blonde insanely aroused. Heather panted as the woman below her resumed teasing her core. When she couldn't take anymore, she pushed herself into Naya's hand eagerly. Heather clutched on to Naya's tanned hands and forcefully plunged two digits into her centre. The brunette moaned as she felt the dancer's muscles contract, her hand smothered by a warm velvet sensation. Naya's jaw slacked as she watched the blonde bounce, her phase becoming increasingly intense and fast, Heather's centre met Naya's thrust making hot slaps of flesh resonated with the yearning moans and dirty expletives hissed by the bewitched women. When the Latina saw how Heather bit her lips and fell and rose haphazardly she knew the she was close. When the blonde groped Naya's chest roughly, the brunette inserted a third digit and curled it coarsely pressing on Heather's spot making her screams higher and louder.

"Shit… Oh my God , N'ya!"

"It's ok babe, I've got you…"

"I'm-fuck… I'm so close!"

"Go on honey, come for me…"

Three hard thrust and Heather came crashing down in euphoria, her back arched and her thighs tensed clamping around Naya's hip. The tanned woman carried on pumping in and out of the blonde to prolong her release, but when her vaginal walls squeezed tight around Naya; the woman couldn't physically pleasure her more. The brunette could feel Heather's juice gush out, dripping around her fingers sensually and pooling in her palm.

When the shattered woman collapsed with a thud on Naya, the Latina pulled out her trapped hand which earned a sexy moan from Heather.

After a while Naya murmured into Heather's hair "You ok?"

"Perfect" Heather replied and leaned up to kiss Naya.

Soon enough, the roles were reversed and Naya was the one twisting and trembling under Heather's touch. The blonde placed herself in between Naya's legs, her lips directly hovering above the Latina's core. The blonde purposely ignored the throbbing centre, as she made a trail of kisses away from it on both of the strong thighs. Heather lost herself as Naya invaded her senses. Heather could smell the Latina's certain scent it was deliciously suffocating; she could just about taste her in the air as vapor of Naya's essence filled the room. She could hear Naya's shallow breath and pained moans, see the goose bumps on the tanned skin and the way her abs twitched in apprehension; and her palms burned as they laid flat on Naya's scorching skin.

"Heather please…" When she felt warm hands took her hand and clasp into hers, Heather gave Naya's centre an open mouth kiss, and she closed her lips around each fold. She then separated the creases and licked and sucked the aching flesh. The sensation was unbelievable; it sparked every single part of Naya into life. Heather inserted a digit and was immediately engulfed by the warmth and wetness; in and out. Naya's hips started to roll in time with Heather's lazy thrusts.

"Baby… more please…"

Heather felt Naya's restlessness grew as her moans became more desperate and when she felt the entire actress's muscles contract, tense and flex in pleasure. Heather inserted a second member and increased the phase of her thrust dramatically. Naya cried in ecstasy when she lowered her lips to her clit and assaulted the sensitive nub ravenously. She licked her tongue malevolently causing the Latina's legs to quiver. Sweat beads dripped slowly on the tanned and pale back, glistening like silver rain drops in the dark. Tanned fingers ran softly yet urgently through Heather's golden locks. Each thrust and licks of the tongue sent surge of pleasure driving Naya into state of grace. The taller girl's neck and limbs were starting to ache but the way disarrayed girl chanted her name over and over again spurred her on, until finally Naya convulsed and froze as he exploded into an orgasm. Her juice flowed generously which Heather lapped eagerly, slurping the sweet nectarine. Not long after cleaning her lover, Heather collapsed beside Naya; the shorter girl spooning her leaving no space in between them.

"I belong to you Heather. I revolve around you."

* * *

**September 2011**

True to her word, Heather did try harder. She was more vocal in proclaiming her love for Naya around the set which in effect earned their relationship more approval from Kevin and Dianna.

On September 18, 2011 the duo had an interview released by Digital Spy in which the two for most of the time blatantly flirted with one another. They were asked about their opinions about Brittana's new emerging storyline and how much they enjoyed working together. Naya was so proud at how Heather carried herself with so much confidence, not stuttering for a second or showing any signs of discomfort. The particularly enjoyed a two certain questions:

"Do you have any dream songs you'd like to perform?" Ms Wightman asked in a friendly tone, she smiled at the two and waited for their reply. She thoroughly enjoyed the time given to her to talk to the lovely actresses. The hour was a success.

Naya pondered for a moment and proceeded on speaking "I don't have a dream song. I have artists I would really like to do. Maybe like Billie Holiday. Some Adele."

The blonde looked at her counterpart excitedly and interjected as an idea popped into her head "I want her to sing 'Daydreamer' by Adele. I think I just decided that!" Heather's eyes were shining with brilliance as she remembered how she and Naya slow danced in the London eye in tune to her girlfriend humming "Daydreamer". Naya returned her look with a loving smile as she too thought back to that night fondly.

For a moment they were simply sat side by side looking at each other, as they completely forgot that they're in a middle of an interview. Wightman simply smiled at the two women obviously smitten over each other. She gently brought them back into the room as she softly cleared her throat.

The two snapped out of their stupor and glanced up to the journalist shyly. They were adorable.

"Next question?"

They nodded.

"What's been your favourite song to perform?"

"I liked 'Landslide'." Heather replied in a heartbeat and turned to look at Naya as she patiently waited for her reply, curious to what the Latina would say.

"I liked 'Songbird'." The brunette answered Ms Wightman with a smile, refusing to look at Heather or she'll die from embarrassment

"That made me actually cry. So beautiful." Heather said as she placed her hand on her chest.

The Latina's smile grew bigger still refusing to look at Heather, and before she knew it her lips ran by itself "I had never heard the song before and when they sent me the demo I was, like, literally weeping in my house. I was like, 'Oh, how am I going to record this? I'm going to cry'. But it was good."

The reporter smiled and nodded encouragingly as she wrote down her notes.

"You cried? Why did you cry?"

"It's nothing… The song's emotional" Naya joked as she mentally scolded herself for running her mouth.

Heather looked at Naya, she saw how the brunette had her head bowed down as she spoke. It was her nervous habit when she didn't want to talk about something. Right there and then, Heather knew there was more to it than the song being emotional.

"You're going to have to sing it to me tonight…" The blonde spoke softly as she extended her hand and reached for Naya's. She tangled her hand into Naya's and left it there for the rest of the interview.

Wightman decided that duo had no further comment after Naya said "Songbird".

* * *

After the interview, Naya and Heather returned back to Heather's apartment and munched on the pizza they picked up on their way home. Whilst watching a random film played by Heather.

"So where's Ash? I haven't seen her around; the apartment is so quiet without her." Naya asked.

Heather wasn't sure about what to say. Not long ago, Ashley had brought up a notice that she will be moving out soon as her boyfriend suggested living together. Ashley delivered the news sorrowfully, for as much as she loved the idea living with her boyfriend; she was going to miss Heather a lot. Same goes for the dance, she's happy for her friend but is sad to see that their era was about to come to an end. Ashley hoped to move before the end of the year but was willing to carry on paying for her half of the rent until January to help her friend along.

Now Heather faces the dilemma of finding someone to live in with.

She thought about asking Naya but she feared that perhaps it was too soon for them to be living together. However, Naya did practically live with her anyway. She has her own toothbrush, her own slippers and 50% of Heather's wardrobe space had been taken over by Naya's stuff.

Still she was afraid that the actress would say no, so she kept her mouth shut as she felt for the waters.

"She's out with her one and only, as always" the blonde said casually.

"Oh well I'm not gonna complain about that…" Naya then wagged her eyes suggestively which made Heather laugh. "Anyway, that was a great interview today. I had so much fun." Naya commented as she chewed on her food.

"Yea I think so too… So, are you going to tell me why "Songbird" made you cry, baby?" Heather teased Naya.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the dancer but surrendered to Heather's request anyway. "Nothing, it was… a song, which I could really relate to… And yea I was just being silly" Naya said as she yet again spoke to herself more than to Heather, indicating her uneasiness.

Yet, Heather's heart melted at Naya's admission. She took the plate off her lap and placed it on the small coffee table in the living room. Kind hands then lifted Naya's chin to face her, once doing so she saw vulnerability in the brown eyes she loves so much. It pained her seeing Naya still clouded with insecurity and fear and so she did the only thing she can. Heather kissed Naya tenderly; she summoned all of her feelings in that one kiss and as she felt the Latina melt into the kiss she felt as though all of Naya's doubts were dissipating too.

The couple felt as if they were making slow but steady progress in their relationship and in Heather accepting who she is. Granted that the interview wasn't really solely focused on Heather's private life, Naya was still proud of her for being comfortable in discussing their pairing and not being paranoid about the littlest thing.

That night they went to bed, to rest for the following day ahead of them; Naya filming for Glee and Heather for her interview with Fitness Magazine.

* * *

**October 2011**

The thing about having a career exposed to the eyes of the public is that, your life becomes an open interpretation. Every move you make will always leave an impression. Your act of kindness can be seen for what it really is or as means to your selfish ends.

You can be a hero or a wretch

A saint or sinner

So when a photograph of Naya seen with Matt surfaced the media, interpretation and assumptions were thrown.

Glee Actress and Writer went to being colleagues, to friends and finally to lovers.

Naya rushed to Steve Rohr's office that cool day of October, the green leaves of summer had turned brown and rolled in circles as it was pushed by the wind.

The actress broke into her PR's office.

"Steve I need to talk to you."

"Naya! Come in, come in!" He stood and gestured for the brunette to sit on one of the chairs across him.

"How are you? What can I help you with? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"I'm fine. Steve, I'm going to cut to the chase. Why aren't the team doing any damage control about this rumour?!" Naya handed her phone over to Rohr to show an article about the speculated romance between her and Matt.

"What's wrong with it?" The man replied looking at the screen.

Naya stared at him incredulously "'What's wrong?' What's wrong is that this is a huge lie! I'm in a committed relationship and the same probably goes for him!"

Steve hummed in thought "I highly doubt that he is Naya, even so; he's clearly not complaining about the rumours." The man retorted.

"Oh and by the way, tell your friend Heather congratulations." He added as he passed her phone back to her.

Naya's eye's quirked at this "Why?"

"Fitness Magazine wrote a really good article on her." Rohr handed over a copy of the magazine to Naya "See? Oh also, would you mind having her to sign it? I happened to have told my daughter that I'm working with you and she's a big fan of Heather and Harry. She's quite a dancer herself."

The Latina opened the page and her eyes landed on a specific segment on the magazine:

**_"I want to marry him so bad… That's what I really care about. I want to marry Taylor and have kids with him."_**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for the delayed update. I've been really uninspired lately and I've had trouble organizing the plot events. Stuff had just been getting me down. Anyway, how did you find it?  
**

**I found it really rough to write... Like I'm afraid that it MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY BORED YOU GUYS. I don't know maybe it's just me. This transitions of events is just.. urgh. ****  
**

**Just haven't been in the mood to write... Cheer me up maybe? **

**The news lately guys, it's really bringing me down... My heart breaks for Becca Tobin right now... **

**A year without Cory guys... *FANDOM HUG* chin up ok? My Twitter is exploding with tributes to him, that casts and their mentions of Cory :( Bless his kind and gentle soul. Never forgotten and is FOREVER LOVE \- PRESENT TENSE. PRESENT TENSE ALWAYS GUYS.  
**

**unicorn _"Relationship after Elijah"-_**Hey there! I've actually written a chapter about Elijah's birth. I wrote it before this one but I found that it didn't quite follow up well with the previous chapter so I'm putting it on hold until I've built the right platform for it. Maybe 2 chapters away from now you guys will be getting it and the consequence of the event. :)

**naynay1963 _"Of course Heya was on. I think it's still smoldering too..."_ \- **Exactly! Heya events are too perfectly timed to be coincidental. Especially now, Naya opting to be a guest star? I don't know if it was LM and Brad who caused her to do so, I don't know much about these speculations. Apart from the assumed fight between Naya and Lea? A HUGE part of me believes that Naya chose to be a guest star because she can't take being around Heather... I don't know. Brittana as endgame in season six is becoming more and more like a distant dream to me... What do you think?

**DO YOU GUYS THINK BRITTANA IS STILL END GAME IN SEASON SIX DESPITE NAYA OPTING TO BE A GUEST STAR?!**

**Guest **_**"Will Heather ever tell her mom about Naya and her?" -**_Ahh, don't you worry about that. I've got it all planned out! As I've said to unicorn's question I'm building a platform for certain things. This will DEFINITELY be a focus in the coming chapters :)

**Triple threat _"I can feel the oncoming angst and it's making me__ sad"-_** I know... I'm sorry... it pains me writing their troubles and pain.. It's really difficult to write believe me. Thank you! You're too kind :D I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Also, I CANNOT AGREE MORE WITH YOUR RANT. I don't believe that what happened during 2013- Early 14 were all just a big coincidence! HECK, even the recent news about Naya wanting to be a guest star sends my HEYA ALARM BELLS RINGING. I honestly feel that she's heart broken over Heather and simply cannot take being close to her. I believe this more than the speculated fight between Naya and Lea. Like I said from the start of this fic, all I want is for Naya to be happy... A part of me feels that this happiness can only truly be found with Heather... I don't know...


	11. Rumour Has It

**Oops! My bad! I've forgotten to update! Sorry guys! (A/N down below)**

**But before anything, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU LISTEN TO THE ADELE MASH-UP "Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR PEOPLE AND NONE OF THIS HAPPENED (Although, I know you wish it all did ;) )**

**Sorry for the mistakes as always! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Oh and by the way, tell your friend Heather congratulations." He added as he passed her phone back to her. _

_Naya's eye's quirked at this "Why?" _

"_Fitness Magazine wrote a really good article on her." Rohr handed over a copy of the magazine to Naya "See? Oh also, would you mind having her to sign it? I happened to have told my daughter that I'm working with you and she's a big fan of Heather and Harry. She's quite a dancer herself." _

_The Latina opened the page and her eyes landed on a specific segment on the magazine:_

"_**I want to marry him so bad… That's what I really care about. I want to marry Taylor and have kids with him."**_

* * *

**October 2011**

The confrontation in Rohr's office had the actress's head spinning. The words from the article, echoed and bounced in her head; invading all the corners in her mind.

It circulated over and over again, in deafening silence. Yet it was all she could here, regardless of the blaring horns, the marching stamps of feet and the buzzing of voices in the avenue. It haunted her relentlessly.

"_**I want to marry him.."**_

_Her breath hitched_

"…_**have kids with him…"**_

_Her blood ran cold_

"_**I want to mary him so bad…"**_

_It made her stomach churl_

"_**..to marry Taylor…."**_

_And seized her lungs from breathing_

"_**That's what I really care about… I want to marry Taylor…"**_

_Her vision was blurring_

"_**I want to marry Taylor and have kids with him…"**_

_She felt so nauseated, so sick._

It was the clanking of the door latch which shook the dazed woman out of her stupor, like how a simple flick of an illusionist's slender fingers wakes one from hypnosis.

That evening, Naya was surprised to have found herself in her trailer. It was dark; she looked out the window and guessed that it was roughly 9:36pm. Judging by how the leaves of the hedges swayed lethargically as the cool autumn wind lulled them to sleep. The orange light which shone through the glass, causing a small spotlight in the room and the dull stars only strengthened her conviction.

She looked around the unfamiliar space.

It was foreign to her.

She can count the number of times she had actually stayed in the cold trailer.

Twice

First day and now

So as she took in her surroundings, she realized that her stomach had been protesting and her head had been throbbing from the exhausting ring of thoughts. Then she remembered the sturdy door opening.

"Why are you sat here in the dark Nay?" The lamp clicked and light shone bright temporarily blinding the Latina.

Naya felt the cushion beside her dip as Cory sat on the seat.

"I was…" Naya's voice sounded strange to her, and that's when she realized she was crying. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I was… I was just…"

"resting." Cory finished for her.

"Yea…"

"Here I've brought you food."

Naya then noticed that Cory had been holding a paper bag with him.

"The usual double cheeseburger for the lady - don't worry I told them to go easy on the cheese, cause of the lactose intolerance and stuff…"

Naya smiled gratefully at her friend as she watched him.

"With… curly fries and a chocolate mint milkshake" The man placed the meal on her lap carefully and retracted his hands back into the bag to retrieve his own food.

"And "The Heart Attack" for the gentleman… Two Angus beef patty with cheddar cheese in the centre and sizzling bacon sandwiched in between, accompanied with pickles and soaked in bbq sauce, with buffalo chicken wings and a chocolate milkshake…" Cory recited as he took each dish out of the package and placed it on his lap. He then grabbed the remote control on the coffee table in front of him and Naya, and switched it on to a rerun of "House".

Naya looked at the monstrous meal and commented "You know Lea's going to kill you"

Cory smirked and replied, "Please, who do you think introduced me to this baby in the first place? Eat up, you're so skinny!"

"She's vegan!" Naya shrieked in surprise, no way.

"Not on Fridays"

Naya thanked whoever was up there for Cory.

The duo had just finished their meal when they heard a light tone emit from Naya's phone in her bag which was resting by her foot. Naya made no effort to get it.

"You know Zach was looking for you."

"Yea?"

"Yea, you were meant to be practicing the choreography for the Adele mash-up I think…"

"I know…"

"He's wasn't very happy… he called you several times but you didn't answer; but don't worry. We all covered your absence, eve Joaquin lied and said that you guys were filming when you looked really pale and ill."

Naya bowed her head in shame of her unprofessional actions and mumbled thanks to Cory. She felt his palm flat against her back rubbing comforting circles which made her feel better.

"Hemo called you too, you know… She was really worried. We all were when you didn't respond to her calls. We thought that if anyone could get through to you, it would be her."

"Yea it would be her…"

"But you didn't answer"

"No…"

Cory sighed before he spoke; his voice was calm and understanding. It wasn't intrusive but counselling, a quality the actress was always in awe of. "Look Nay, I don't know what going on with you guys… But promise me that when you're ready, you'll listen to her when she speaks. You won't just jump into conclusions ok?"

"Ok"

"Good, now shut up because I can't hear House talking."

* * *

Naya and Cory hugged goodbye and parted ways and went home just before midnight. That evening, the exhausted woman chose to retire to her own home. After being so used to staying at Heather's, Naya found herself jamming the key for the dancers place for her own door. The spare key Heather gave to her.

"_I should give this back to her. He'll need it." _Naya thought bitterly.

The product of Cory's pep talk suddenly leaving like when you jump high on a trampoline someone pulls it off your feet.

When she entered, she closed the door after her and slumped down on her couch, the room was illuminated by the small lamp on the side table next to her seat. She pressed her palms into her eyes as she tried to relax.

"Nay?" she heard, the voice came from her room and it made her still.

Soft feet padded on her wooden floor and when Naya looked up, she saw Heather in one of her oversized t-shirt with The Beatles logo on it stood by the doorway of her room.

Heather walked over to Naya and kissed her on her cheek which the Latina did not lean in to.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." She muttered.

Panic rose up Naya's chest _"I can't do this right now. I can't do this right now…"_ Her brain pleaded for her to leave the house.

"Where?" Heather pressed on lightly.

"Just around Heather." Naya answered in a firm voice and walked out of the living room to her bedroom to get change.

The blonde picked up on the roughness of the Latina's tone which made her eyes furrow. She followed Naya's pursuit.

"Alright, jeez! I'm sorry for asking! It's not like you were gone for the whole day and didn't answer anyone's calls, ignoring even your girlfriend!" Heather exasperated, she couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. _"What the hell's wrong with her?!" _she asked herself.

"I'm an adult Heather; I don't need taking care of. I know what I'm doing."

"What? What's the wrong with you?!"

Naya sighed, she spoke as she changed into her pajamas aggressively. "Nothing, I just don't like people telling me what to do. Like I don't tell you what to do, nor do I force you to tell me anything."

"Not that you have to" Tanned arms pulled on the hem of her shirt which was bunched up around her ribs. She tugged on them roughly and let it fall around her hips.

"I simply have to pick up a gossip magazine to learn that MY GIRLFRIEND will be living in with her EX-BOYFRIEND who by the way she wants to marry _"so bad"_ and have kids with him. So yea, no; nothing's wrong with me."

"Naya…"

"When were you planning on telling me Heather?! So I'm guessing…" The Latina placed her left hand on her hips with her right hand mockingly tapping on her temple as she carried on.

"Putting two things together, Ashley is actually moving out of your apartment and Taylor will be moving in with you to share the rent? Am I right? And then you'll go off into the Los Angeles sunset, into your happily ever after where you'll have mini Heather and mini Taylor running around your green yard."

The dancer simply bowed her head down in silence The Fitness Magazine… How could she forget?

"So yea, I'm sorry if I sound upset." Naya spat, her voice laced with sarcasm

They were then left in heavy silence. Naya sat on her bed with her head in her hands and her eyes closed, whilst Heather stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"We need a break…" Naya breathed out just about enough for Heather to hear, her breath was hot on her skin. While her words made Heather's blood plummet down in temperature.

A few minutes later that felt like it lasted for days in the desert with no wind or water. Naya got up. Heather heard the spring of the bed expand and saw her girlfriend walk towards her, only to actually walk past towards the living room to her bag. She then heard the woman fish out her keys.

"Naya what are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Here." Her voice was soft. Tanned hands fumbled with the keys and key chains. Not long after, Naya then took Heather's right hand and pressed her key to the dancer's apartment on the blonde's palm and closed it into a fist.

Naya then stalked her way towards the door with her bag in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, I don't know… Just away…"

"Will… Will we be alright?"

"I'll see you at work…" Naya left closing the door to her own apartment gently. She rested her forehead on the door once it was fully shut and let out in a whisper "I love you Heather…" and walked away to her car.

On the other end, Heather was left in the brunette's apartment, in her clothes, surrounded by her scent with Naya's copy of her apartment key which burned on her skin. The desolation left her to think about what went down in the interview. Or more like, what happened before the interview.

* * *

_Heather had arrived at the set location for her interview with Fitness Magazine. It was in Rainbow Bar and Grill Restaurant, a lovely sophisticated setting with a nice relaxed atmosphere. It was just past lunch time and so she had just passed the peak hours. The dancer arrived a few minutes early in fear of being late. In her head it was set, if questions lurked around her and Naya, she will answer truthfully and if the journalist is brave enough to ask the right question; she won't deny them from the rightful answer. _

_She'll tell them that she's in love with Naya. Don't think that she's confident about this. It's completely terrifying but exciting at the same time. Plus, it's all Naya deserves and more. Heather just knows that if things are in her favour, nothing can go wrong. _

_Nothing can break her resolve now. Or so she thought. _

"_Miss Morris?"_

"_Yes?" Heather looked up from the menu._

"_Hi, I'm Steve Rohr." The man extended his hand for the woman to shake._

"_Oh Hi! From Fitness Magazine?" the dancer asked unsure as she took in the man's appearance before her. He just seemed to be dressed way too formal and too commercial to be a journalist for the casual magazine._

"_No, no… From Lexicon Public Relations." The gentleman clarified._

"_Oh, ok. What can I help you with?" Heather replied with a smile._

"_I'm actually Miss Rivera's PR manager."_

_This made the blonde smile wide in enthusiasm, greeting the man warmer. "Oh! Hi! So nice to meet you! Please take a seat!"_

_Rohr took Heather's offer and sat across the table from her. "Thank you, I won't be staying along. I just came to briefly speak to you about Naya actually…"_

"_Is everything ok?" The blonde asked as she sipped on her water._

"_Things are fine; in fact she has several projects scheduled." He said with a smiled "I came to speak to you concerning your intimate relationship with her actually…"_

_Heather fell pale. _

"_Please, don't be alarmed! As a good friend and due to the nature of my work, Naya's obligated to inform me about her personal relationships to an extent."_

_When Rohr made this claim, Heather decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and supposed that all he will be saying will be true. If Naya trusted him enough to let him know about their relationship, then she will honour her girlfriend's decision. _

_Except, Naya didn't trust Rohr and Naya didn't tell him about Heather._

_But the blonde doesn't know that._

"_Ok… I understand…" _

"_Good, now there has been some alarming… notices from unknown dispatchers who had been quite vocal with their disapproval towards the character that Naya plays on Glee. It's nothing we can't handle. However, it would be a lie to say that the situation is not increasing in severity." He played with her. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well as you know, there is a strong speculation over the true nature of your "relationship"…" Rohr pronounced snidely. "…with my client and sadly, it's the main reason she's been receipt of death threats and verbal abuse.." It's easy to manipulate the mind when you've fooled the heart._

_Heather's heart sank as she realized that her girlfriend had been a target of hate and she knew very little about it. All of her confidence was yet again being stripped away. It's like no matter how hard she tries; something always comes and knocks her back down._

_Her and Naya are still not accepted in this society. She thought, as Rohr slapped her in the face with the false information and it stung._

"_Now, not only are we concerned about her safety but yours as well. It is the exact reason why Naya didn't tell you about it. She had made me promise not to tell you about the situation too, but I felt that you deserve to know."_

_So she'll do the best she can, she'll protect herself and Naya . "Thank you Steve, what can I do? Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Well, Miss Morris I'm not here to interfere with your relationship with Naya. I was simply wondering if you could somehow help dissolve the tension in some way. I've heard that you have an upcoming interview with the Fitness Magazine. Correct?" _

"_Yes I do." _

"_Well if you could avoid discussion of her and "Glee" that would be great. We don't want to give Naya's antagonists any more reason to attack her or you. This will also help Colombia Records put aside their doubts over Naya. _

"_Colombia Records? Why? What's happening?"_

"_Well, they're having second thoughts on signing her up due to sexual orientation…"_

"_What?! That's discrimination!" _

"_Yes, we know… We're saddened by this as well… But the sad reality is this is business. They're only concerned about what will sell. But anyway, I have stolen enough of your time. Thank you. Please keep this between us? You know how Naya can get…" Rohr stood up and rolled his eyes playfully. He was done here._

"_Yes of course! Thank you Steve." She'll protect Naya even if it means keeping things from her. _

_After that talk, what was she to do? _

_Her means may not be conventional but when your heart is screaming of paranoia, there's very little rationality left in you to monitor the catastrophe you're constructing. Conventionality is the least of your problems._

* * *

**November 2011 **

The following weeks had been awkward for the cast. When the two most in love people you have ever seen seizes to talk and one starts avoiding the other. It's pretty obvious that something's wrong.

It was the taping of Glee's 300th Musical Performance, nearly three weeks since Naya gave back her key to Heather's house, nearly three weeks of her suffering sleepless nights giving her sore back and aching neck as she refused to go home to her own apartment as it smells like Heather. It's been nearly three weeks of Heather staying in Naya's home hoping every night that the Latina will come so they can talk.

The days with them apart was filled by their friends counselling them. As always, Heather's mum called to annoy her about Taylor and was heartbroken when her daughter claimed that the interview happened before they broke up. Heather wasn't going to tell her mother that the interview happened a month ago when she had no plans of following through the lies she said in those pages. She suffered from Ashley calling her dumb as her other best friend read the article herself.

Naya on the other hand had been scolded by Cory for rashness and was encouraged by Telly and Kevin to stop being immature and actually talk to Heather. Yet, the Latina furiously denied that something was wrong. She hadn't even cried or opened up about her feelings at all, her disappointments and the fear she felt. She buried it all deep and no matter how much she covered it with dirt, it was still showing. It was eating her up, leaving her numb and worst? It was pulling her further and further away from Heather.

Naya needed to feel them or she'll carry on avoiding the blonde.

How about the rest? Well, they just talked like they were tiptoeing around a minefield, careful not to edge near sensitive topics.

On the last day of taping the 300th, Heather had decided to bring everything to an end. She couldn't stand not talking to Naya, she couldn't stand sleeping alone and she couldn't stand crying at night with Ashley kicking her ass for the damn interview.

Everyone was present on the set; Zach was going through the choreography for the "Rumor Has It/Someone Like You" Mash-up. Naya should really be on stage listening to his directions but she sneaked off the area to get some air. That's when Cory found her.

"Intense scene today…"

"Yea…"

"Look, when you go ape shit on Finn, you go all out yea? Don't hold anything back." Naya knew what her friend was asking her. _"Feel your anger, mourn your hurt"_

"Are you sure about that?" Kevin asked knowingly as he joined them in.

"Making the most out of the taping huh, Dr Cory?" Naya joked out.

"It'll be therapeutic" the tall man shrugged and smiled at the Latina.

Kevin just laughed "Anyway B, Eric's looking for you. Last minute directions and stuff he said."

"Thanks Bee, well that's my cue"

* * *

Naya headed back to the set and walked towards the director who was pointing and ordering people about making sure everything's perfect.

"Hey Eric"

"Naya, hey just last minute directions for the taping."

"Ok, what's up?"

"You know when Santana and Finn has their confrontation?"

"Yea?"

"Slap him."

"Sorry what?"

"I want you to slap Cory. Hard. On the face."

"B-b-but!"

"We will film the performance three times up to the dialogue. First will be your coverage, the second will be for Cory's and on the third time I want you to slap him. Ok?"

Naya stood with her jaw open, unsure of what to say.

"Good talk!" Eric gave the girl a pat on the shoulder and stormed off again asking everyone to get into their positions.

When Naya had willed herself to move, she caught Kevin's eyes which were glinting mischievously. She read his lips as he said "Slap him" whilst making a small deft slapping movement with his right hand.

Naya just shook her head amused.

With Heather all the while watching her, waiting eagerly to talk to Naya and is just dying for the filming to be over.

* * *

Naya found that every time they taped, all of her anger and frustration bubbled up to the surface. More and more she finds her action graceful but growing in aggression. Her turns were light but sharp, her voice sang the notes from soothingly tender to agonizing cries and Heather witnessed all of it as well as the cast. The tension in the air grew tense and anticipation and exhilaration was thickened. The atmosphere was electrifying and everyone could feel the charge of energy in the air.

Eric can only hope that the camera had captured the masterpiece in action.

For those who had no idea what was going on, it would appear as if Naya was just knocking a number out of the park. But for the cast and the lovers, the lyrics spoke as real as the hurt.

On the third take Naya's body went on haywire.

She could feel every fiber of her being vibrating, she could feel her muscles tense, her blood pumping loudly in her ears and her sight darkening as adrenaline coursed through her veins relentlessly, making her feel intoxicated.

The drums boomed monstrously out of the speakers, sending sound waves out which punched her chest. Naya felt heat on her shoulders which grew throughout her body; down to her hips, thighs and legs to the balls of her feet and back up crawling up her neck making her cheeks fluster and her breath labored.

Red lights flashed on the blue floor, making her arms move harshly, cutting and stabbing through the air, absorbing more and more energy setting her ablaze.

_**Oooh… Oooh… Oooh…**_

Her lips and body instinctively moved as if she had been possessed.

Naya's hearing was muffled and her mind was blank, all she could here was Amber's muffled singing.

It's like she lost control of her own body and it was moving to its own accord.

_**Sure, she's got it all… **_

_**But baby is that really what you want?**_

_Her arms flicked deftly… One… Two.. Three…_

_Silence. _

Breathe in… _Her eyes flickered to the floor… _

and out… _She looked left to right… _

Breathe in… _and she saw Amber look at her from her peripheral view…_

and out…

_**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds**_

_She recited in her head… Hands clasped… point out wards… head… side turn… _

_Back steps… one… two… arms…_

_**Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore…**_

_The walked around in circles, left to right... right to left… they were everywhere… they made her dizzy…_

_**Rumour has it…**_

"_**I want to marry him so bad…"**_

_**Rumour has it… **_

"_**That's what I really care about…**_

_**Rumour has it…**_

"_**I want to marry Taylor.."**_

_**Rumour has it… **_

"_**And have kids with him…"**_

_The next thing Naya knew she was in the middle, it was her cue to sing.. _

"_SING." She screamed to herself and so she did…_

_**Don't forget me! I beg!**_

_They kept on whispering…_

_**I remember you said…**_

_The lights went cold_

_**I heard that you…**_

_**Settle down…**_

_**That you…**_

_**Found a girl and you're…**_

_She turned and she looked Heather straight in the eyes and that's when she saw that Heather knew she was singing for her_

_**Married now… **_

_It tasted bitter in her lips… _

_**I heard that your dreams came true…**_

_She stood and swayed beside her in beat, careful not to get caught for if they touch it will burn…_

_**Guess she gave you things, **_

_**I didn't give to you…**_

_She walked away_

_**Oh! Rumour has it!**_

_**Rumour has it…**_

_**Rumour has it… **_

_**Rumour has it…**_

_She sung, she laid her heart for all to see. The cast bowed their heads; they couldn't take watching Naya fall apart… _

_It was beautifully tragic._

_It took everything in Heather not to run to Naya and kissed her silent to stop her from singing. Instead of dancing she staggered through the motions. _

_Sticking to the choreography was becoming unbearable and Naya had to forcibly move her eyes away from Heather, reminding her self not to cry or look long…_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you… **_

_Naya's right arm reached out to her right for Heather…_

_**Too…**_

_**Don't forget me! I beg! **_

_**I remember you said…**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…**_

_**Naya spat out.. **_

"What did you just say to her?!" She rasped out, Naya's vision was dangerously red that for a moment Cory gapped before delivering his line.

"I- I said I thought you were great-"

"No you're lying"

"No, he literally just said that-"

"You told her too?!"

"Everyone's gonna know now! Because of YOU!" Naya pointed harshly at Cory everything about her said vehement.

"The whole school already knows and they don't really care-"

"NOT JUST THE WHOLE SCHOOL YOU IDIOT! EVERYONE!" Naya couldn't see, her chest was heaving violently.

Everyone noticed when Naya's voice changed from Santana into her own. When it did, Heather was about to bolt towards Naya when Amber snatched her arm to keep her in place.

Cory turned into Taylor in Naya's eyes. "What are you talking ab-"

The next thing everyone knew a slap echoed across the set and Naya came back into her senses. The bottled emotions she had erupted and the red burning mark on Cory's cheek was the proof.

Deafening claps and cheers roared out from everyone.

"Bravo! Bravo! Naya!" Eric hollered hysterically.

Cory whose face was stinging smiled massively at Naya and rose up from his seat and gathered the petite girl in his giant arms, engulfing her as she feverishly apologized against his chest and as she cried all the unshed tears she had been keeping all bottled up.

"Shh… It's ok, It's ok… Have you gotten it all out of your system now?"

Funnily enough, she had; the heavy weight on her chest and clouds above her head ever since she walked out on Heather, left.

She nodded into him

"Good, are you ready to listen to her?"

"Yes Dr Cory…" Naya joked out through her sniffles.

"Perfect." Cory whispered.

* * *

They celebrated the 300th musical after the taping and everyone congratulated Naya for her astonishing performance. Eventually, everyone retreated back into their trailer for a quick rest and change for their impromptu night out to extend their celebration.

Naya walked out of the set with Kevin, Jenna and Dianna and Heather, Vanessa, and Amber followed them shortly. When they reached the car park, the dancer called out for the dancer.

"Naya?"

The rest of their company stopped too.

The brunette turned around "Hey"

"Hi…"

Nobody spoke and all seven of them just stood awkwardly around until Naya spoke again.

"Guys you go on ahead, we'll catch up. Yea?"

Their friends exchanged looks and when Heather and Naya gave them all a reassuring nod, they moved along leaving the other two by themselves.

"Do you want to talk in the trailer?" Heather offered.

"Sure"

The pair walked silently to their destination, all they could hear was their shoes scraping against the concrete beneath them and the rubbing of the rubbles. Eventually they arrived in Heather's trailer; Naya closed the door gently as she was the last to enter. Throughout the walk she had been telling herself that she will listen to Heather, she will let the blonde and explain and that's what she did.

"You were phenomenal out there today…"

"Thanks…"

The couple stood a few feet away from each other but it felt like they were a universe apart.

Another awkward silence, and then Heather spoke.

"Ok, I'll just jump right into it…"

"Ok.."

"Naya, you know I'm in love with you…"

"Do I?" the brunette replied flatly.

Heather's face contorted in pain and immediately Naya felt bad for her aloofness.

"Fuck Heather, I just… I don't understand…"

"You never let me explained…" The blonde whispered.

"You had all the opportunity to tell me about Ashley, Heather. I've been with you day in and out. As for the magazine, I would love to hear your explanation." Naya retorted her voice still laced with sarcasm, though it was mild, it was still there.

"I know…"

"So why didn't you tell me about Ashley? And what happened at that interview?" Naya pressed on as she untied the braid of her hair and ran her fingers through the dark locks in frustration.

"I didn't know what to say…"

"What?"

Heather sighed as she prepared herself from explaining the situation to Naya. "I was afraid to ask you to move in. I mean, we've hardly been together and look at all the fights we've been having! I was afraid that this commitment would be too big for us and we'll have another fight and… and I'll lose you for good…"

Naya shook her head softly and left her lips curve up into half a smile. She stepped towards Heather and placed her hand on the blonds crossed arms.

"Hemo, I practically live with you already… I have my own tooth brush there, I kicked your clothes out of its own closet and I eat all of your food." Naya replied with her voice as sweet as honey and warm as milk.

"I know but…"

"But what? Are you having doubts about us? Is that why you said what you said in that interview?" Naya's heart sunk again and her breath caught up in her throat. She quickly pulled her hand away from Heather and stumbled backwards but the blonde quickly snatched her hand back and placed it on top of her chest.

"No! No! It's not like that at all…"

"Then please tell me why and stop pushing and pulling me like a yo-yo… " Naya's heart pleaded desperately, tears brimmed her eyes making her throw her head back as she tried to blink the tears rapidly away. Heather's eyes also stung red from the tears waiting at bay.

"I went to that interview with full intention of making you proud..." The blonde started, sniffing softly as soft blue crystals fell on her cheek but Naya watched her cautiously.

"I said that if they asked about you and they ask the right question, I won't deny us because we deserve more than that! You deserve more than that…"

"Then what happened?" Naya asked as she placed her had upod Heather's cheeks to wipe the droplets away.

"This man came over and he said he was from Lexicon…"

The brunette's face fell blank.

"He said that, that you career was in jeopardy because the business still frowns upon people like us… God, Naya do you know how much it hurts having someone tell you that our relationship is not worthy? Or real? Or that it's not good?! That it can even get you killed!" The words left the dancer's thin lips rapidly and disintegrated into a blubbering mess as she imagined news headline announcing her lover's death due to a hate crime.

Naya quickly held Heather into her arms as the blonde cried "I will not have your life be robbed from you because of me… I'm not worth it…"

"Shh.. Heather… Stop.." Naya comforted the distressed woman in her arms who cried tears of guilt, shame and disappointment.

"I… I felt so ashamed… God he made me feel like I was worthless, that what we have is worthless, and maybe he's right! I am nothing and what we are is nothing in comparison to what you could have!" Heather cried out as she revealed her uncertainties to Naya, her heart beating erratically as her lungs respired frantically.

"No, stop. Tell me, who said this?" Naya gritted out, her voice shook in anger whilst her heart tore into pieces.

"I can't remember his name… he said he was your PR though.. Stephen? St-"

"Steve. Steve Rohr." Naya said spitefully.

She felt Heather nod.

"Is that why you lied at the interview?" the actress asked softly as she stroked Heather's hair.

Heather nodded again.

After that, Naya understood and she cursed under her breath at her PR manager. She thought about how good it will feel to kick him in between his legs or push him off a cliff. The brunette pulled away from the blonde and sat themselves on the couch, Heather's head resting on her shoulder and her head leaning on top.

For anyone else, what Heather did may still be unjustifiable and completely irrational but Naya understood because her love for Heather too, drove her to the extremes. Besides it didn't matter what anyone else thought. All that's important is that it made sense to her.

Still, even though Heather had clarified things, there were still matters which clouded up her mind.

"Did your mum read it?"

By this time, Heather's cry had subsided and was able to speak. "Yea she did, I told her that the interview was before Taylor and I broke up."

"Ok" she placed a long loving kiss on top of Heather's head to emphasize that she understood what had happened.

The dancer smiled but it still didn't stop her from apologizing "I'm sorry Naya…"

"I know… let just… forget about it. Don't listen to a word that ass told you. You're what makes my life worth living. You're what motivates me to do well. So I can provide for us, for our family in the future, and Heather…" tanned fingers lifted up the blonde's chin as she spoke, making sure that Heather knew what she was saying.

"You and I will have children someday. I'm in this for the long run." Heather gave Naya a watery smile which the brunette returned and they kissed. Naya didn't realize how much she missed Heather's lips until they touched. Naya sighed in relief and tried to focus solely on Heather, promising to herself that she will have a good talk with Rohr another day.

She marveled at how soft Heather's skin was, the blonde's sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla unlocking years' worth of memories which surged up to her conscious mind; wrapping around her heart. Never had she felt more at home with Heather in her arms. Just like that, all of her anger and disappointment towards the woman she loved so dearly left her body and she was washed by this overwhelming sense of longing. Lips caressed for and endless time and the couple gradually parted.

Then as they opened their eyes; brown orbs and blue drops shone like the stars of Coma Berenices. The star constellation of the Egyptian Queen's golden locks of hair, it was scattered by the goddess of love in the universe in delight for her devotion to her lover.

"So…" Heather said in a playful manner.

"Yea?"

"Will you move in with me?"

"Baby, I already have"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey bro's brotettes! How's it going? Again, my sincerest apologies for the lack of update. But I think I'm back on my feet now! Was it ok guys? What did you make of the "Rumor Has It/ Someone Like You" Sequence, I was a bit hesitant about it but it's one of my favorite musical number on the show and I just couldn't help myself. I hope I did it justice.**

**WHAT'S YOUR TOP THREE FAVORITE MUSICAL NUMBER, PEOPLE?**

**Anyway, shout out to the two kindest ladies who messaged me on twitter this week. I'm very humbled by your kind words, you have no idea how much they inspire me. So thank you very much! You guys know who you are :P **

** icesk8er "I've just read the whole story"-** Thank you very much! Hahaha! Still surreal how many people are actually reading this little thing :) And I'm glad the last chapter didn't bore you!

** Freshie95 "Please do carry on"-** N'aww! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I shall carry on! :)

** HemoSongbird "Have faith!"-** Yea I mean from one of the interviews that Kevin had clearly they are aware of the declining rates and you're right, I should stop being less cynical :)

** Baconite "Guessing they go back to McKinley"-** Dude. Can I just say, I love your name. I know... I had such high hopes for Glee S5 being terrific since the Brittana reunion on the 100th and I was terribly disappointed when we got jack sh!t of our OTP after it... sigh SMH. But yes, it's not over yet so I guess let's try to be positive!

** Gleefreak15 "Update soon"-** Your wish is my command! :) And yea i think/hope Brittana are endgame. I mean yea Naya and Hemo will be guest stars next season but we never know... it might be good!

** naynay1963 "Daleastreet are the main focus"-** Hahahaha! This is gonna sound so dumb but I genuinely thought "Daleastreet" was a genuine place until I read your comment like five times in a row... Oh god. Hahaha! Your positive out look on things is very refreshing :) Yea I think they are still friends I guess we just miss the intensity that they used to have, but I guess all things change and as much as it saddens me to say it, HeYa is not an exception to the contingency brought by time... Oh wow, how poetic :P  
Yea, I agree our Naya will be doing many great things!

**Anyway people, I've been thinking about the present timeline lately and the repercussion of me making the fic cannon all the way through. And a friend asked me on Twitter if I'll be including RYAN DORSEY in the future... Truth be told... I'm very unsure of this guy... But anyway, I said in reply to this that I probably WON'T include him in this fic... Since I've been having people telling me that I'm breaking their HeYa hearts and I don't want to get any death threats which I might do if I add him in :P **

**BUT, I do want to know WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF RYAN DORSEY?**

**See you guys soon! It's a very MERRY chapter next :P**

**BTW. I know. Steve Rohr's such an a$$.**

**NAYA'DUCKKNG MARRIED?! WTF IS THIS TRUE?! IS NAYA FUCKING MARRIED. WHAT. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON GUYS. . . **


	12. The Watch

**HI GUYS SORRY FOR THE DELAAAAYYY! STUFF GOT IN THE WAY, BUT HERE YOU ARE AN UPDATE! **

**IT'S CHRISTMAS IN "BEHIND THE FAME"**

**A LONG CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION OF THE 200 FOLLOWERS. LIKE WHAT. **

*******IMPORTANT NOTICE********

**PROMISE ME THAT WHEN YOU READ THIS YOU WILL HAVE THE WHOLE GLEE CHRISTMAS ALBUM PLAYING THROUGHOUT AS YOUR BACKGROUND MUSIC.**

**PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL READ THIS WITH HOT CHOCOLATE AND THAT YOU WILL LISTEN TO...  
"HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS" BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA  
AND "I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS" BY MICHAEL BUBLE. **

**I WILL KNOW IF YOU DON'T. **

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE BLAH BLAH BLAAAAH**

**(A/N DOWN LOW.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Madison was about to change the channel when Naya stopped her._

"_Leave it." _

_The blonde eyed the actress cautiously, when brown eyes remained glued to the screen; Madison placed the remote down. Meg and Telly fell quiet ending their bickering and pretended to watch the show with Naya when they were all discreetly watching their friend. Madison saw how Naya's lips curved into a soft melancholy smile as Santana sung her heart out. Kevin brought his hand up on the couch and held Naya's hand throughout the performance. The song felt as if it lasted forever, and when the last notes of "Songbird" drifted away, Madison spoke to address the giant elephant in the room._

"_Nay?"_

"_Yea?" _

"_What… What happened?"_

"_I was stupid."_

The small group of friends all bowed their heads and their heart ached as they took pity on the shell of the woman they used to know. Naya Rivera, the one who was so in love, so content, the one who knew who she was. The one who made everyone love her effortlessly so.

"No you weren't. You aren't" Kevin broke his silence as he clutched on Naya's cold hands which were digging into her palm with her nails.

Naya looked up from the intertwining hands to see Kevin who gave her a firm look asking her to stop and so she did.

"You were just very much in love Bee. Just Naya Rivera in love with her; and she loved you.. And still loves you! Very much!" The man spoke tenderly with his soft brown mourning eyes, as he desperately tried to find his friend in this shadow before him. Her eyes were so dark, so empty; black after black, it was almost impossible to see anything but Kevin knew she was still in there somewhere.

The Latina gave him a watery smile, one which wanted to believe him whole heartedly but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Stupid or in love, same difference" She simply replied.

The night turned into an evening of Naya for the first time opening up about her past, to which her friends listened to intently; giving Naya one hundred percent of their attention and support. They squealed and awed when Naya shared an intimate and endearing moment and they wept and cursed through their bitter times. They watched how Naya glowed when she described her first time with Heather and how she busted out like a burnt out fuse when she talked about their issues.

"So…" Meg peeped out. "What… what…"

Naya looked at her encouragingly letting her friend know that it was ok to ask her questions.

Meg saw the green light and swallowed drily before she spoke "What made you end the charade with Big Shit- Sean! I meant SEAN! Jesus Christ, this wine is good… we need more…"

"Wine, did somebody say we need more?!" Telly rocketed off his seat and went for Madison's kitchen like a bumble bee making the small group laugh at his antics as he looked for more. "Don't start without me!" He sung out after.

"Ignore him, he can catch-up" Meg muttered then took a sip of her wine. "So what happened?" the blonde asked as she shifted her legs into a comfortable position.

"Well… he took my watch… " Naya shrugged.

"Really over a watch?" The woman raised her eyebrows incredulously.

Naya nodded.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Telly bellowed out "He took '_THE WATCH?!_"

He was drunk, ok?

Just like that, it clicked for Madison "Hold on, are we talking about that _watch_?"

Naya gave them a smile of confirmation "Yes, Telly _the watch…"_

Then Kevin "Oh shit…" he mumbled to himself then proceeded on downing his glassful of alcohol.

"Oh my god that bitch! What happened?! Oh my god tell me you got it back!" Telly pushed Meg's legs brusquely off the couch completely absorbed by the revelation. Meg glared at Tell as she almost fell off the furniture but the man took no notice of it.

"Well…" the Latina sighed.

"Fuck"

"Oh, hell no…"

"Someone get me my bat."

"Telly you don't play any sport-"

"THEN SOMEONE GET ME_ A BAT!"_

"Wait, wait! STOP!" Needless to say, Meg was confused the fuck out. The quartet shut their mouths and listened to Meg. "Before we start planning this rescue operation…" she started.

"First of all, can someone please explain _"the watch?"" _Meg mocked as she made air quotation marks.

* * *

**December 2011**

Heather and Naya had been living together ever since their reconciliation after the Fitness Magazine debacle. Naya went over to Steve Rohr and made it clear that he is not to meddle with her personal life. The man was startled by the actress's outburst and so all he could do was cower in his seat and nod and agree hastily at everything the furious Latina said as she laid out her ground rules.

"_With all due respect, I have no interest in pursuing any other relationship with you Rohr. Our liaison is to stay strictly professional. You tell me about my upcoming projects and your suggested counsel on how I should execute certain ventures and your vision of my image. Whilst on my behalf, I will listen to your suggestions and advice and consider them thoroughly. However, this does not mean that I will follow through all of your schemes. I will decide what I want to do with my career and you are to stay out of my personal relationships as you solely focus on your field of expertise." Naya enunciated every word fuelled by her boiling temper. _

"_Yes, Naya but your intimate relationship-"_

"_Does not concern you in any way." She interjected leaving no room for discussion. _

_As Naya left the office with her back straight, shoulders square and her jaws set; inside she was aware that the confrontation may have caused bad blood between her and her PR. Yet, when she thinks about how intrusive and manipulative the man had been; all of her ambition for the dazzling lights of success and blinding applause goes out the window for Heather._

* * *

Despite the soaring sun in Los Angeles, Christmas was already in the studios as the cool wind from the North swept and blew Christmas decorations into existence in Lima. Christmas trees, tinsels of gold and red and bells rung in the choir room. But what was really spectacular was how the Hummel-Anderson cosy wooden bungalow stood like an ornament in a snow globe as pine trees and hedges snuggled warmly around it, and how it was dusted by snow as sweet as icing sugar in its own winter wonderland. Tiny delicate snowflakes floated and danced to their own cheer and fire purred amiably as chestnuts hissed and roasted in front of the open fire.

It was a wrap, the cast had just filmed the final scene for "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" and what's a better way to celebrate than play house in their own North Pole with the Chewbacca suit? The maintenance cranked up the air-con from "Cool" to "Santa's Grotto" which had everyone shivering in Christmas spirit. The Glee Christmas album played softly in the background behind the excited chatter of the holiday season and talks of family plans.

It was the first time Heather heard Naya talk about her plans for Christmas. Despite living together, somehow the conversation just never came up.

"I'll be going back to Vancouver with Lea to spend Christmas with my Mum, Shaun and his family. We compromised so we spent Thanksgiving with Lea's family and now we're going to mine for the holiday. We'll probably be back in LA for New Year's." Cory said as Lea sat on his lap happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How about you guys?" petite brunette asked her friends.

Amongst the couple, Amber, Chris, Kevin, Naya and Mark sat around the lounge of the set; whilst their other cast members were busy chatting away with their other friends or were on their way back to join them with food in hand. Heather and Vanessa were walking towards back to their previous seats in the crowd when they overheard Naya talking about her plans for the winter holiday.

"Well… I don't know really, my family's in LA so yea I will be seeing Nicky, Mychal, Mum and- it just… you know, depends when they're free…" The Latina finished with a shrug of her shoulders as she faked interest on her fumbling hands on her lap.

Heather's smile dropped as she heard her girlfriends plan, or more like no plan for the festive event.

The group fell into a momentary silence, none of them asking further about Naya's plans or her Dad. From the brunette's lack of words about George Rivera, it was an unspoken agreement to not bring him up in conversations, unless the topic is initiated by Naya. This wasn't the first time that the Latina had minimum plans for Christmas. Ever since Naya had left home at the age of 19, she had spent almost every single one of her Christmas with Madison and her friend's family. The supposedly warm and joyful intimate affair in the Rivera's house always seemed to take a turn for an impromptu Halloween; due to the bone chilling and cold cut tension between the father and daughter. Although, it's not like Naya's father had formally exiled her from all family gatherings; she removed herself from such occasions in respect to her mother and siblings. It's not fair for them to be on edge during such a jolly evening. Yet on her father's behalf, it's not as if he stopped and looked for his eldest daughter either. He didn't show any indication that her daughter's absence bothered him or addressed the empty seat.

So, as a difficult stillness loomed over their heads, Chris decided to take control of the conversation to move them along.

"Ah well, you guys will still be here for the 13th right? You know, since I will be hosting our Christmas party this year?"

Nobody spoke.

Kevin noisily sipped on the ice of his slushy while the rest darted and exchanged awkward glances.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Chris muttered as he massaged his temples.

This made the whole group laugh and reassured him that they are all attending. By this time Vanessa and Heather had returned to their spot. Heather sitting between Naya and Kevin as she cuddled her girlfriend and Vanessa sat on the floor cross-legged in front of Amber who was giving her a massage.

"Ok good… You guys have each got a name for Secret Santa, right?"

A chorus of confirmation arose in respond.

"Great, everyone you have a week from now! Remember the rules, nothing over $25 guys!"

The blonde woman smiled at her friend's antics as argument broke out as people tried to negotiate the budget higher, claiming it's impossible to buy a good present with the restricting budget.

She then felt soft lips press tenderly against her forehead.

"I love you" the Latina mumbled lovingly.

Heather just snuggled up closer to Naya and allowed the warm feeling in her chest to spread, setting her a light.

* * *

When Naya and Heather got home that day, they were both exhausted but happy. They enjoyed what they do and regardless the long hours, it was something which never took a toll in their relationship considering they both worked at the same place. Naya sat on the couch going through the mail whilst Heather went to the kitchen to get them something cool to drink. Despite the freezing temperature inside the set, it was boiling in the busy streets of California as car horns beeped and yell in protest.

The brunette crashed on the couch and pressed the answering machine to put the flashing red light to rest.

"You have one message from Mom-"

"Honey, you have a message from your mum!" Naya called out.

"Coming!"

Soon enough, Heather glided down to the couch and gently places the hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows on the throw pillow on Naya's lap. The other woman smiled but raised her eyebrows questioningly at Heather.

"What?" Heather asked as she blew away the steam dancing up her cup.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yea, I'm in a really festive mood! Stop being such a Grinch, I dropped a couple of ice cubes in your one" Naya looked at the mug curiously as she also saw swirling steam emit from her mug. She wrapped her hand on the handle of the balancing mug and sure enough, when her knuckles touched the surface of the ceramic; it was cold. She took a sip and the ice cold drink refreshed her parched throat. Chocolate indulged her taste buds and blocks of ice tapped her upper lip that it actually burned coolly against her skin.

The actress brought the mug down and turned towards her girlfriend and smiled at her adoringly with her head cocked gently to the right.

Heather laughed at Naya which made her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing…" the dancer replied dismissively as she tried to suppress the giggles from her lips "Is it good?" she asked.

"Perfect." Naya replied in a heartbeat and picked up her drink once again and took another gulp.

This time when she pulled away, Heather just couldn't help herself from laughing that she had to put her drink down to avoid spilling it.

"What?" Naya asked again, muddled and partly snubbed at the way her girlfriend was laughing at her.

The blonde crawled towards the smaller girl, backing Naya up the arm rest. "You have something there…" Heather whispered. Her lips hovered a few millimetres above Naya's agape lips. She dipped her head excruciatingly slow and finally after what felt like years for Naya, Heather enclosed her own lips around Naya's upper lip. She licked off the whipped cream which formed the white beard of fuzz and sucked on the thin lips as she ran her tongue over it teasingly. The dark skinned girl gave a moan of approval and placed her soft hands around the dancer's slender waist and gave it an affectionate squeeze. The gesture made Heather smile into the kiss which Naya returned, eventually they hesitantly pulled away.

"Oh." Naya husked out, she coughed to clear her throat making Heather chortle.

"Is it gone?"

The blue eyed girl nodded sweetly smiling at her.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure, because I don't think so… I think I can still see more cream near my lips…" Naya replied as she looked at her bottom lips making her comically cross-eyed which earned a chuckle from Heather who was now lying comfortably, wrapped in strong toned arms between the actresses' legs.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, maybe check again? Please?" Naya replied as she puckered her lips up exaggeratedly for Heather who just shook her head but gave her many fleeting kisses on her lips, nose, and cheeks; making the two women squeal and laugh like two teenagers crazy in love.

The following day Heather woke up early to prepare breakfast for her Naya. Despite being off work, the athletic statute woman had always woken up early. Thus, as she placed the waffles, orange juice, eggs and other sort of food on the tray for her and Naya to have breakfast in bed. The beeping light of the answering machine caught her eyes and she was reminded about the voice mail she forgot to listen to last night. Heather placed the tray of food on the coffee table and diverted her attention on the long overdue message. She pressed play.

*BEEP*

"_Hey Sweetie, when will you be coming home for Christmas? Crystal is already here with the kids. She got to leave work early for the holidays but will mean she can't spend New Year's here. I think April will be arriving next week Tuesday. We can pick you up anytime, just let us know when your flight is ok? Call me back soon, love you!" _

*BEEP*

The morning seemed to have taken a darker turn for Heather after hearing her mother's voice mail. She silently cursed herself and wished she hadn't listened to the message. Now a black cloud loomed over her head as she's forced to make up her mind about what to do for Christmas. It saddens her that she has to make a decision on who she should stay with for Christmas. It's that time of the year where everyone should be surrounded by their family, by people they love. Yet, she feels constricted as if having Naya and her Mum around for Christmas is as likely as pigs flying. She thought about her mother's reaction of her turning up with Naya, she could almost see the way her mother's lips turn into a woeful smile upon seeing the brunette by her doorstep. Julie Morris had never taken a like to Naya and the Latina knows that. But as both women adore the blonde, Naya and Julie are civil when they do in rare occasions cross paths.

Of course this doesn't stop the eldest Morris from making passive aggressive comment about Heather's girlfriend.

Why is Julie Morris distasteful of Naya? It's simple, she's not Taylor.

The dancer cringes at the thought of her mother finally learning about the real nature of her relationship with Naya. Of course Heather thought about how to break the news to her mother and each time she does, her stomach drops and cold ball seems to swirl into being in the pit of her gut and urges bile to spurt up her throat. Cold sweat forms as she thinks about her mother's face distorting into disapproval and disappointment. She sees the elder woman walking away from her and she tries to move her clammy hands but the muscles of her limbs remain frozen, preventing her from running after her mother. Then her vision ends there, with her lungs rapidly wheezing and her eyes unblinking forcing her to watch her own mother walk away from her.

"Hemo?"

Heather's anxieties floated away as Naya's voice brought her soothingly back into reality. However, before she returned back into the bed, the blonde deleted the voicemail from Julie. She then carried the tray of food into her bedroom leaving the strong sense of dread behind with her frown, determined to enjoy her morning with Naya before they go about their own plans for the day.

"Hey baby" the dancer cooed as she threaded through the room light on her foot.

"Morning" Naya mumbled sleepily as she rubbed sleep off her eyes. When her sight settled down she felt for her glasses on their bedside table and wore it.

"Oh wow" Naya gushed "breakfast in bed?" She watched Heather approach her in awe as she sat up and rested her back on the headboard.

"Yep, aren't I the best girlfriend ever?"

* * *

After the two women enjoyed their lovely breakfast, and showered together; they went about their own separate activities for the day. Heather went to spend the day with Ashley before she leaves for Switzerland for her holiday with her long term boyfriend. Naya on the other hand went to see Nickayla.

Pale fingers languidly held on the black straw of the smoothie and stirred the fruity ice.

"So you'll be coming back the week after New Year's?" Heather sipped the cool drink.

"Yea that's if I don't break my leg screaming for my life down the Alps…" the other woman muttered in a dull tone which she didn't even bother masking.

The dancer smiled at her friend's spiritless attitude.

"You'll be fine you'll have fun. You've gone skiing before-"

"Yea and what did that do to me? It broke my arm." Ashley deadpanned.

"You'll be better this time"

"Easy for you to say, you're a majestic cat. Like a human manifestation of domestic neighborhood cats, you're Catwoman!"

"Thanks Ash"

"Perfect little bitch." Heather laughed at Ashley's hidden compliment

"Anyway, what's your plan with the wifey for Christmas this year?"

Heather rolled her eyes at Ashley's blatant teasing but answered anyway "I don't know… I'm not sure, it's complicated."

"What do you mean? You go around her place, enjoy a lovely turkey with the family whilst playing footsies underneath the table- depending on where you sit of course. Then you all gather around the fire and sing Christmas carols, get drunk on eggnog then retire to bed to "sleep". When really you'll just be _undressing_ your Christmas present a couple of hours early; just like you always did as a kid. Not _undressing_, well I hope not- but unwrapping." " The small woman said as a matter of fact as she chewed on her pretzel and sat down on wooden bench. Heather just shook her head and followed her friend's pursuit as she lifted up her sunglasses to watch waves crash and dispersed against the bay of Santa Barbara.

"Naya hasn't spent Christmas eve with her family ever since she moved out." The dancer replied.

"Oh…" The brunette replied enlightened to the messy situation that her friends are in. "And Julie doesn't know about you two…"

"Nope… My Mum has no clue, and I plan on arriving at her doorstep to greet her with 'Hi Mum! You're prodigal daughter has come back home and guess what? She brought a_ friend_ along. You know, the one you secretly despise? Yea her, she and your daughter will enjoy this lovely poultry you have roasted for the family gathering which will now feel like a brick to swallow. Then afterwards, they will retire to your baby's childhood bedroom where they will defile the bed room with their sweet lady loving and you won't be able to do anything about it. Merry Christmas!'." Heather ranted out making her cheeks flare in agitation

"Oh that sounds fun! I wanna come!"

"Ashley…" the blonde whined "I don't know what to do…"

"Yes you do Heather; you know what you're going to do." The blondes dear friend answer with a definite tone, she tore another chunk of her pretzel and chewed it before speaking again.

"Christmas is a time you spend with your _family. _Family are those people who no matter who you are, they will never abandon you because of they love you unquestionably so. You will spend that evening with your family. The question is who's your family, Heather?"

Heather didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

"Damn Naya that's some bling you have there…" Nickayla leaned down to inspect the jewelry cushioned on a black velvet pillow. The yellow gold from Dubai shimmered like the reflection of an orange sunset.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Naya, the only way you can top this off is by buying her an engagement ring. OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED ANYTIME SOON ARE YOU?! SHOTGUN MADE OF HONOUR."

Naya laughed at the way her young sister squealed in excitement, the actress had always been thankful for her little sisters outpouring support and it's times like this she's reminded by how blessed she is.

Naya shook her head at her sister quirks "No Nicky, I'm not getting married… yet."

"Well then why on earth does Heather get gold and I get a Louis Vuitton bag?!"

"Wait, who said anything about you getting an LV bag?!" Naya retorted.

"Puh-lease. You love me." The taller Latina gloated.

"_This girl is too sassy for her own good sometimes…"_Naya thought to herself.

"Anyway, will we be seeing you this Christmas?" The youngest Rivera tried to sound casual but her eldest sister knew that the Nickayla was missing her terribly. She smiled sadly but was happy that at least someone was missing her.

"I don't think so Nicky…"

"Oh ok, that's fine. I'm sure the sister in law will want to introduce you to her family"

Naya smiled at her sisters casual reference to Heather as if she was already married to her. "No Nicky, I won't be going to Heather's for Christmas either"

"Oh, then what are you going to do? Where are you guys going?"

"Well…" Naya took a deep breath "Hemo and I haven't really talked about it… I mean normally I'd spend Christmas with Maddy, but she's away… I don't know what Heather wants to do… I mean, I don't want to make her feel obligated to stay with me… She actually has a family waiting for her for Christmas-"

"Nay, we want you for Christmas! Me, Mum, Mychal-"

"I know Nicky, I know… You know why things are the way they are... Look, you never know maybe next year I'll be there. But let's just leave it ok? I'll see you on Christmas day anyway…" Naya stretched her arm out to hold her baby sister's hand which was resting hopelessly on the circular table between them. Naya gave her sisters hand an apologetic and a reassuring squeeze that everything will be fine.

"Ok… But seriously, she'll love it Naya." Nickayla nodded towards the Christmas present making Naya's lips curve into a comforted smile

* * *

That evening after the brunette and the blonde's long day apart, they reunited in bed but with thoughts from the earlier hours clinging to their mind. Heather spooned the smaller girl in her arms and addressed the wonders that had been plaguing her.

"Nay, what are we doing for Christmas this year?" thin lips spoke in the dark.

Naya didn't respond immediately which made the blonde for a moment think that the other woman had fallen asleep. However, after a couple of minutes; she felt Naya shuffle around in bed to turn to her.

"Well, I intend on going around the neighborhood singing Christmas carols to collect donation for the poor elves who had been subject to forced labour this year. How about you honey?"

"Nay..." the other voice chastised Naya.

"What?" Naya smiled in the dark but when Heather replied with a stern silence, she was forced to abandon the happy-go-lucky façade.

Tanned chest dipped as she took in a resigning breath. "Heather, you're fully aware about how I've spent Christmas for the last 5-6 years and you know that as much as I want to spend it with you; I won't make you stay here with me when your family's expecting you." The shorter talked slowly and softly to make sure that her girlfriend understood what she was saying.

Heather released an irritated sigh which made Naya's forehead crease in puzzlement. "But what about you?"

"I'll be waiting here for you to get back for the New Years."

When Heather didn't speak and unwrapped her arms around Naya to lay flat on the mattress. The singer knew that her girlfriend was still dissatisfied and conflicted in making a decision and so she spoke again.

"Hemo, you know I'd love to spend Christmas with you. But let's be honest here, you and I both know that it won't settle well with your mum if we just show up at her doorstep."

"Crystal and April will love and so will the kids."

"Yes, but they're not Julie."

This silenced Heather which made Naya carry on with her case.

Naya pulled the blonde to rest on her which Heather obliged to. She listened to the low rumbling in the Latina's chest as she spoke "I know how much your family means to you Heather and I know that even though you have your fair share of argument with Julie, you love her and she loves you very much. I know the feeling of sitting around the table content and really feeling that you're a family."

But the thing was, yes Heather loves her mother and sisters dearly, but she can't say that she had felt that content that Naya spoke of. This is because just like every other conversation she has with her Mum, Julie is always measuring her personal life to her sisters; asking the youngest Morris when she will settle down, how Taylor is doing and talking of wanting more grandchildren. Of course her sisters are not blind to this and they help stir the conversation away from Heather but there's only so much they could do.

So no, Heather had never felt content around her family.

Why?

How could she when her mother keeps on flagging up whatever she is lacking in a perfect daughter.

The answer was blatantly clear for Heather now, but she just kept her mouth shut and thought about how to break her absence to her mother.

* * *

A few days later as Heather taught dance alongside Harry in Brian Friedman's studio. After the lesson, her phone rang alerting her for an incoming call from her mother. Heather excused herself from the small group of dancers to answer the call. She stepped out into of the studio and answered her phone.

"Hey Mum, I was just about to call you! I'm so sorry I couldn't call you asap, filming's killing me…" Heather lied, she knew that she was really pushing her luck not calling her mother so she decided to dance to Julie's beat.

"Oh Sweetie!" Julie took the bait "Poor you! Are you eating well? You're not going out partying every night are you?" the eldest Morris cooed sympathetically over the phone.

"Yes Mum I've been eating well and no I don't go out every night."

"Ok good, well listen. When will you be coming down here for Christmas? Crystal can come and pick you from the airport anytime and April will be getting the plane here on Thursday."

Upon hearing the dreaded question, the dancer shut her eyes tight and sweat bead formed on her neck. She was sweating from the phone call more than she did from the hours of dance. The agitated woman phased back and forth the corridor and prepared herself to speak.

"Mum about that, I don't think I'll be coming home for Christmas…"

There was no reply.

"Mum?" Heather squeaked out.

"The whole family is expecting you Heather."

The blonde swallowed deeply before she spoke again. Talking to Julie felt like she was treading through a field of stinging nettles and mine bomb. She's not going to come out unharmed.

"Yea I know, I'm sorry but my roommate had just settled down and she won't be able to spend Christmas with her family and I just feel bad leaving her."

Well that wasn't a complete lie. It's true that Naya, her roommate had just settled down and won't be spending the date with her family. Heather patted herself on the shoulder for her quick wits.

"Oh well bless the young child! Bring her along!" She heard her mother's voice laced with sympathy. The younger of the Morris had to stifle a laugh at her mother's suggestion. She imagined the scenario she proposed to Ashley coming to life; her and Naya showing up at the door which was a mortifying and a hysterical thought.

"Heather?"

"Yea, hey Mum. I'm still here, yes… I already invited her because I knew you'd be fine with it but she said she's quite busy with work…"

"Heather, honey I appreciate that you're trying to make this new roommate of yours feel at home but she's not your responsibility… You can only do so much for a person. Are you seriously not coming home to see us for a stranger?" Heather can hear the tightness in her mother's voice and immediately she knew that she had just entered a war zone.

Oh joy.

"Mum… You know it's difficult being far away. Look it'll just be for the Christmas eve and day, I'll come and take a flight home instantly afterwards." Heather faked pleaded over the phone as she played with her mother's strings strategically.

"Heather, it's Christmas. You're coming home."

"Mum…"

"No, look. You promised me before you moved out there that you will not miss a single Christmas, that you will come home for the holidays. What has changed?"

"I'm just being a good friend Mum-"

"In expense of being a good daughter? You're coming home Heather. I expect you to be here next week."

The Julie hung up on the phone, leaving Heather bewildered in the hallway.

* * *

The situation was tense and Heather was growing more restless as Christmas day approached them. Julie was not having any of Heather's excuse and the mother equally adamant as her daughter, was determined to have her way. To the extent that she had actually bought her daughter tickets to come home. The dancer didn't tell her girlfriend about the ticket or the phone calls. Heather didn't need Naya to know about her arguing with her mother to stay.

However, the next couple of days had been stressful for Heather. Her sisters called her urging her to take the ticket, trying to guilt trip her into getting their mothers way. But Heather remained adamant with her decision. She politely told her sisters that she refuses to use the ticket and will pay their mother back the money she had used. It was hard because the frequent calls from her family had placed her on edge as she intercepted all calls before Naya could answer them.

Thankfully, Naya simply chuckled and shook her head at her girlfriend's silly antics without any suspicion whatsoever. The actress was under the impression the Heather was simply excited to hear from Ashley and that the blonde just refuses address their separation for Christmas until days before Heather's departure.

* * *

**December 13, 2011**

The cast have all arrived in Chris's humble apartment in Laurel Canyon and everyone huddled cozily in the living room in which food and various alcoholic beverages could be found in every surface area of the room. As dorky as it was, the cast actually enjoyed watching Glee together and tonight's episode was one they all had to see together. It was the Christmas special.

Chris, Ashley, Vanessa and Jenna all sat on the large sofa facing the TV. Cory sat on one of the armchair with Lea on his lap. Whilst the guys: Mark, Chord, Darren and Harry all moved the bar stools from the kitchen into the living room. Then, there's Kevin, Dianna Naya and Heather on the wooden floor with the beans bags. The couple shared a seat together as they cuddled up underneath a blanket. They sung along to the carols and dance and recreated some of the routines as they all muck about just enjoying each other's company.

It was then during one of the breaks in which Heather got a call from her mother; everyone simply ignored the ringing of the phone as she rejected it.

But the insistent ringing wouldn't stop.

Heather declined all of them.

"Are you ok baby?" Naya mumbled to Heather who was lying flat on her back with her head resting on the dancers lap.

"Yea, everything's fine. Just some relatives calling to wish me a good holiday, I'll call them back later." Heather gave Naya a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead. The brunette, satisfied with Heather's answer diverted her attention back on the television.

Hours later and a lake of alcohol consumed, the group had gone rowdy. Naya decided to be the responsible adult along with Chris, Chord, Amber and Dianna and seized drinking after one drink.

The rest on the other hand were getting excited over the genuine candies and chocolate Chris used to decorate his tree and so the ornament was stripped off its accessories. By this time, Heather was having a blast dancing with Harry and Vanessa as well as throwing flirty winks and pulling suggestive moves as she looked intently at Naya who just laughed at her drunken girlfriend.

Soon enough as the cast were evidently getting restless and so to release some fitful energy they decided to do Secret Santa. They all fetched their presents from the unknown sender under the tree and returned to their former seats with their presents in hand and refilled drinks.

"Alright guys, shall we start?" The host asked as he stood by the Christmas tree, all eyes were focused on him with smiles.

"Ok, so I hope you've all followed the rules. Our budget was limited $25 all for the spirit of Christmas and because it's the thought that counts."

No one made an eye contact with Chris.

"Shit…" It was obvious that no one actually followed the rules.

"So should we start with you Lea?" The youngest member of the cast turned to his friend who giggled excited as she ripped apart the wrapping paper to reveal a box from Tiffany's cradling a stunning Paloma's Venezia Luce drop earrings in 18k gold, medium. The singers jaw dropped.

Then there was Chris screeching "Tiffany's?! Really?! Really Cory?! I said 25 bucks! Not 25k!"

"Hey, hey! In my defence, it wasn't 25k." The Canadian man raised his arms defensively with laughing eyes.

"How did you even get Lea?!" The young man interrogated his friend.

"Oh, I swapped with Amber." He shrugged.

Everyone took turns opening their "$25" worth of presents. A voucher card from Gretsch Drums for Cory from Darren enough to buy him a whole set. Some intense bromance between Chord and Kevin as Chord got his friend some new kicks. By the fourth present Chris just gave up on scolding everyone.

But throughout the exchanging of presents, Heather's phone began to shrill again which everyone dismissed in a non-chalant manner. The device was placed on the glass square coffee table situated in the middle the room and so she couldn't retrieve is silently; with each shrieking tone Heather grew more and more irritated.

It rang, then it stopped, it rang again and stopped.

By the fourth thrum of the phone against the glass; the dancer stood up sharply and snatched her phone and marched to the kitchen to finally answer the call.

The cast were left in a stunned silence, all of their heads pointed at the open kitchen.

"Mum."

"Why were you not answering my calls Heather?! Where on earth are you?!" Mrs Morris screeched over the speakers.

"I'm out with my friends right now." Heather replied punctually.

"And you couldn't spare a minute to answer your phone?!"

"No, no Mum I couldn't . I'm sorry." The dance replied sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You, watch your tone young lady." Julies voice growled and shook in anger.

"Or what? What do you want Mum?"

The whole cast exchanged glances as they heard Heather converse over the phone, everyone unsure of what to do.

"I'm letting you know that your sister and I will be at the airport next week Tuesday. That's the 20th, to pick you up from your 8:30am flight from LA to Arizona. Your plane will be arriving at 10am."

"I'm not going home for Christmas Mum."

Naya's ears perked up at this which prompted her body to stand up. She was about to walk into the kitchen when Amber gently caught her hand and gave it a squeeze opting her to stay. Brown eyes filled with concern hesitantly darted between Heather's back and her friends who gave her a reassuring smile. Naya sat herself down in between Vanessa and Amber as the whole cast waited patiently and silently for the conversation to end.

"Yes you are."

"I am staying here with my friend in LA for Christmas." Heather argued for the nth time. Her head was spinning and her head was pounding in frustration, adrenaline pumped through her veins eradicating any jive from the alcohol she had, making her sober.

Vanessa wrapped her right arm around Naya's mid torso and Amber stretched her arms to hug her other two friends as they heard Heather. They all knew how much the Latina didn't like keeping her relationship with Heather a secret. They knew how much Naya longs for her girlfriend to finally speak of them, to finally be acknowledged as a real relationship, to be acknowledged as Heather's girlfriend; not just her friend. Yes, although Naya is willing to wait or that time to come; it doesn't mean that it stung any less when she hears Heather demote her status. Like now, Naya was sat powerlessly surrounded by her friends in disappointment and partly shame; shame and anxiety over being inadequate for Heather in the eyes of the world.

"But Taylor is expecting you or Christmas, sweetie…"

Heather's blood boiled and her hand shook as anger came thumping square on her chest. Her skin grew hot and her jaws clenched. "Taylor! It's always about god damn Taylor!" Heather seethed.

Naya took an unsteady breath as she forced her lungs to breathe. It felt like someone was stood on her chest and neck making her struggle.

"Every relationship has its issues Heather."

"Yes but it's hardly a relationship when I'm not in love with him and have no interest in pursuing any deeper relationship with him. All I can offer him at most is friendship Mum! Why is it so difficult or you to understand that I don't want to be with him?!" Heather's chest was heaving violently and her hands held the phone tightly pressing it against her ear turning her knuckles into pale white. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were furious, the dancers nostrils flared and her forehead contorted etching lines on her skin.

"This boy loves you very much!"

Heather tried so hard. She tried so hard to make her mother understand but Julie pushed on with what she wants. But she's exhausted. She was done, and so when her mother ran her mouth about Taylor, when she spoke about the superficial things. Stuffing everything her daughter was not, choking her as she enforced her own criteria which equals to a perfect daughter in her head. Heather finally stood up to bring everything to an end. Heather did what made her happy, she fought for who she loves and who made her feel not only content, but complete.

"And I'm in love with Naya!"

Julie was left in a stunned silence.

The cast's eyes widened as Heather's voice boomed and echoed.

Heather repeated calmly this time her voice was soft as she walked back by the door frame to the living room

"Yes, Mum I'm in love with Naya." Her footsteps and her pure voice made Naya look up in her direction. Blue eyes stood vulnerable baring her soul naked as she spoke her hearts infallible truth. "I'm in love with her and I will spend the rest of my life and the next loving her."

She took a deep breath and carried on.

"So, whether you like it or not I will spend MY CHRISTMAS, with MY GIRLFRIEND, in OUR HOME. You can put away that plate. You have one less guest to attend to. Merry Christmas mum."

Heather hung up.

The dancer stood shaking her head tenderly in awe as it hit her that she had finally told her mum about Naya.

The Latina stood and left her seat. She walked in front of her lover and placed her loving hands around the beautiful face she adores so much and brought their lips together. Their friends wagged their eyebrows and traded joyful smiles.

"Merry Christmas Baby" Heather whispered underneath her breath which was heard by everyone who then exploded into fits of cheer, whistles and laughter as they congratulated Heather.

* * *

**December 24, 2011**

As Heather had imagine Christmas Eve with Naya was perfect.

Their home was decorated with green, red and gold as a tree stood in the corner and Christmas ornaments ranging from snow globes to Christmas stockings to a dancing figurine of Santa Clause holding a saxophone filled the apartment. Angelic yellow glow of Christmas lights in shape of a reindeer was hoisted up on their windows flickered casting dancing shadows on the walls. Then there were Christmas carols filling the whole room with Christmas cheer as "Santa Clause Is Coming to Town" played in the surround speakers to which the blonde and brunette sung along to with Heather wearing her headband of reindeer antlers and Naya sporting a Santa Clause hat.

The couple cooked meals bigger than what they can chew. They made their own menu combining their favorite food for their feast. Instead of turkey they had chicken as both didn't like the tough texture of the poultry, they had curly fries instead of roast potatoes because Heather didn't like the skin and well, Naya likes curly fries. Then there's the salad, honey roast ham and for deserts they had a wide selection of pumpkin pie, apple pie and a yule log accompanied by endless supply of red wine. The room was pleasantly warm and the table was beautifully set.

When Heather went to get change in her Christmas dress, Naya sat up her old round table for two in the joint dining room and kitchen. It stood in the middle and was blanketed with white cloth. A candle in the middle lit up the table. On the corner of the room was the rectangular table also draped over with a white cloth, it held the delicious dishes for their night in silverware as if it was professionally catered.

When Heather returned dressed in her white elegant dress, the cutting was mid-thigh displaying her gorgeous legs with the intricate lace swirling fittingly around her flawless figure. Her breath was taken away when she saw her date stood by the door way of the dining room in a flowing tea-length burgundy dress and black heels. Naya stood timidly with her hands clasped together on her stomach. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played softly in the background, the sweet piano drawing the two lovers together. She momentarily glanced up to Heather, her eyes sweet and swirling like warm melting chocolate. Naya then confidently stepped over to her lover, offering her arm chivalrously for her girlfriend to take which the other woman took. Naya walked them towards their table and Heather's heart melted and tears sprung from her eyes unconsciously. The Latina then pulled out her chair for Heather to sit on and joined her as she sat on her own seat and raised her glass to them.

The couple enjoyed the night together, it was as if for the first time the Christmas tree was greener, the music was clearer and the food was richer in flavour. For Heather it was like having her very first Christmas all over again, like she had been seeing the occasion through colourless screen and now with Naya everything came into color. Everything was so vibrant.

"This is so perfect…" Heather spoke to Naya as the Latina held her hand.

Naya looked at her adoringly and held her hand firmly as if she was afraid that Heather will dissipate and that she had just created everything in her mind.

"I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you…"

"Well you are and you will be every year starting from now"

"I can live with that" Naya replied with a cheeky smile.

"Good, but there's one thing that I would really like to do now…" Heather bit her lips nervously after the words left her lips.

Her girlfriend gave her hand a squeeze urging her to carry on.

"Can we open the presents now?! I mean it's technically the 25th already…" The blonde asked hopefully in a childlike tone with blue eyes bursting with excitement.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee…" Heather pleaded which Naya simply laughed at.

"Alright, I knew you were going to do this…"

"Yes! Ok! I'll go get your present!" Heather had already dashed off and disappeared into the bedroom; Naya on the other hand went over to their tree and retrieved the small package."

Not very long the couple were sat back on their seats holding a wrapped box each. Naya placed her gift for Heather on the table while the blonde thrust the present into Naya's hands.

"Open yours first" She insisted her girlfriend.

"Ok…"

As Naya carefully untied the ribbon of the wrapping, Heather suddenly grew nervous but in a pleasant way. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and flew to her heart making it beat faster.

Finally when Naya had torn all of the paper, her hands froze when she saw the box. Her eyes widened and head darted up to Heather.

"Hemo-"

"Open it!"

And so Naya did.

Naya unboxed the present and when she opened it the Rolex Oyster Perpetual Datejust from London was waiting for her.

"Heather" she gasped out. Naya couldn't even touch the watch.

"Do you like it?" Heather squeaked out her smile was brighter than all Christmas lights.

"Y-yea… Yes of course I do! But Heather how on earth did you- This must have cost you a fortune! I can't accept this!" Naya shrieked out as she closed the box and placed it down on the table.

"Well I had Dianna to distract you. You know when you guys went to Berners Tavern and Amber and I disappeared? I went back to Bond Street with Amber and got it for you. Come on! Wear it!" Heather opened the box and placed it in front of Naya again who just shook her head.

Seeing that Naya wouldn't budge, Heather laughed her girlfriend and took the watch out of its case. She then took Naya's left hand which Naya pulled back at first but was then given a stern look by Heather and so was forced to relax her hand.

"Heather, this is too much I can't accept this." Naya argued.

"And why not?" Heather asked as she placed the chrome bracelet of the watch through the thin wrists.

"It's too expensive! It's like a first grader buying a ring for his "girlfriend" on Valentines Day!"

"Please tell me you did not just compare us to first grader's romance." The blonde woman deadpanned and her hand stilled as she looked at Naya unamused.

"No that's not what I'm trying to say-"

"Then shut up and take the watch, Naya" Pale hands closed the clasp of the watch to seal the finality of her words.

The brunette looked at the beautiful face of the watch which shone and reflected the light from the candle. "This must have cost you a fortune…"

"Meh… It wasn't much." The other woman replied light-heartedly as she sipped on the wine.

"We've only been together for a few months-" Naya countered in her final attempt of returning the gift.

"Yea, you're my girlfriend of 5 months, my best friend of 3 years and my soul mate for eternity. What's your point?" Heather replied confidently as she smiled victoriously at Naya knowing she had won the argument.

The dark skinned girl just shook her head adoringly at her girlfriend who took her hands in hers.

"I'm not trying to buy your love Nay-"

"I know…"

"You're my soul mate for eternity and beyond" Heather spoke sentimentally, her voice unbashedly exposing her heart's desire.

"And yea sure I got you the watch because it's beautiful and because I know that you like it…" She shrugged.

"But the watch is also a small token from me, to remind you that our love is timeless. We're timeless." As Heather explained the gift, suddenly the value of the watch had become priceless.

Naya was left speechless, it was as if her senses had suddenly become inadequate to convey her feelings for Heather and she was left frozen just trying to convey everything as she looked into the loving blue orbs. Heather smiled and gave her a nod letting her know that she understands.

"_I love you." _

So Naya who blinked away the waterworks handed over her present to Heather. The blonde jumped in her seat and wasted no time opening the box where she found a gold safety pin accompanied by .75 carat round cut diamond studs.

No wonder Nickayla wanted an LV bag.

Heather's jaw dropped much like how Naya did at the jewelry and Naya stood up and took the necklace and clasped it close around Heather's neck and sealed it with a kiss. Thin fingers then replaced her former earrings with Naya's present and wore it proudly.

"And you were complaining about how expensive the watch was…" the dancer teased the Latina.

Naya simply chuckled and replied "I didn't want you outdoing my present" she joked.

Michael Buble's cover of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" played and the Latina had the sudden urge to dance.

"May I have this dance my lady?" She extended her hand to the dancer who gladly took her hand.

Unlike many other times, Naya had decided to take the lead of the dance; swaying them left to right, her hand holding Heather's waist and her right cradling the soft hands.

_**I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love**_

_**Even more than I usually do**_

_**And although I know it's a long road back**_

_**I promise you**_

Heather listened intently to the song and smiled at how fitting it was.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

_**You can count on me**_

_**Please have snow and mistletoe**_

_**And presents by the tree**_

She felt very much at home. More than she ever did when she was in Arizona. Heather removed her hand from Naya's hold and shoulder and wrapped it around her neck drawing her lover into an embrace.

Naya smiled at the intimacy and her mind went over to the timepiece Heather got for her. It was more than just a watch; in that moment Heather had promised her future to Naya. Heather had given herself to the Latina and yes even though it was not a ring they both knew what it symbolized; it vowed not only a life dedicated to one another, but an everlasting.

It was her best Christmas yet and although she knew that Heather in her arms meant her absence in the Morris residence. Naya couldn't bring herself to be guilty. Heather had given her more than she could have ever hoped for. The blonde had unquestionably proven that the depth of her love for Naya was equal, never ending.

_**Christmas eve will find me**_

_**Where the love light gleams**_

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

Ashley's words suddenly echoed in Heather's mind which made her smile at her friend's wisdom

"_You will spend that evening with your family." _

She was right.

Naya is her family.

"I love you Naya, with or without "Glee", I know we would have found our way to each other, inevitably so."

_**If only in my dreams**_

Thus, Heather and Naya's first Christmas and the story of _the_ _watch_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOW WAS IT? WORTH THE WAIT RIGHT? WILL YOU LET ME KNOW? ANYBODY WANTING A ROLEX NOW? =P**

**Anyway, can I just say... Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this little thing. I mean 203 Follows? I can't even. THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN. **

**So I see that we all have an opinion over Naya's marriage... But basically to some up what I would have replied to many of you (Cause woah, loads of you replied! Which is awesome by the way!) :  
Guest(s)  
****Triple threat- Friend, you need to make an FF account or twitter, I seriously adore talking to you =P  
naynay1963  
BrittanaSantitany11111  
M206  
Heyaftw- Don't apologize for the rant, I love talking to you guys :)  
ErrMerrGerd  
theorangegirlx  
icesk8er- I'm glad you like Cory and Naya's interaction from last chapter :D I'm quite proud of the "Not on Fridays" line too :P  
\- I need you to update. "Inside Her Mind" and "Paradise", like now. (GUY CHECK OUT "INSIDE HER MIND" AND "PARADISE" BTW, YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT.)**

**I don't know what to think of this marriage, all I will say is it feels very forced...  
And TCA sucks.**

**BTW I HAVE TUMBLR NOW AND I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO WORK IT SO WILL YOU GUYS TALK TO ME ON IT? PLEASE?**

**TUMBLR: epicmuch21 **

**SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE TUMBLR WRITE YOU BLOG NAMES AND I SHALL FOLLOW!**

**I have my EXAM RESULTS coming up this Thursday so update is depending on how that turns out... Wish me luck?**

**Also is it just me of Naya's been really quiet... almost quite lonely these days? Idk.**

**Talk to you all soon! :)**


	13. Turn the Table

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and none of this actually happened blah blah blaahhhh...**

**Also sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'll just let you all read :P  
**

* * *

We all hope for that one person. That girl or boy who'll make our heart soar whilst falling. That person who we will give our all to, to the point of exhaustion even though we know everything will never be quite enough. That one person who has the power to make or break us yet we surrender completely, not even bothering to salvage a piece of our self despite the risks of being heart broken. Then, when the unfortunate happens; we still stupidly love that person. We want them back despite being irreversibly hurt, we will gladly wound over and over again if it means having them in our arms.

Love is illogical.

Yet nothing ever made more sense in the world.

Naya and Heather were the happiest they've ever been. December lived out to be like their own personal snow globe; where the snow fell in perfect flakes and were as white as marshmallow and soft as a cloud. The Latina whizzed them away to New York instantly after Christmas Day and spent the rest of the holiday in the Big Apple skating, playing in the snow and falling deeper in love without any reservation.

Unbeknownst to the couple that Heather's mother had flown to Los Angeles to see her daughter and her _friend,_ only to be welcomed by the hollow echo of her knock.

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2012**

"..10…9…8…"

Naya counted, her cheeks and nose were red of cold and her breath floated in form of mist as she shivered next to her girlfriend. Despite being wrapped in her scarf, unattractive earmuffs and was buried in layers; Heather had never found Naya more beautiful as lights flickered on the brown orbs. The blonde was completely absorbed by the Latina, the countdown long forgotten for Heather.

"7…6…"

Naya felt that warm chill and instantly she knew that it was caused by her lover. It was a different kind of cold, it was the one which blanketed her skin like snow but made her heart roar like hot coal and made it glow like embers in a fireplace. Tanned hands felt for its counterpart and finally stilled when fingers tenderly twined in solidarity making Naya's plump lips curve into a smile. She gave it a squeeze urging the other woman to count with her.

"5…"

But still she didn't hear Heather count, Naya turned to face her girlfriend with questioning eyes but the blonde just gave her a loving smile which she returned; and suddenly the reverberating countdown of their friends and the crowd was muffled as they became immersed within each other.

"4…"

The blonde and the brunette turned to meet one another in the Time Square packed of people. The number of the crowd doubling every loud and excited lights in the buzzing street.

"3…"

"It our first New Year's kiss"

"2…"

"First of our many…" Naya replied.

She placed her hand around Heather's neck and played with the tiny golden strands of hair, whilst Heather held Naya firmly around the waist; pulling the Latina impossibly close.

"1…"

Heather buried her face into the tanned neck, inhaling and drowning herself in Naya. Allowing it to engulf her in an embrace of content. She wasn't the only one who felt the puzzle piece fall into place. Naya melted at the gesture. Her cheeks still red but she knows that the biting cold was not the source.

Heather pulled away enough to see the other woman's face and nudged her nose lovingly against Naya's.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And finally, awaiting lips met as fireworks rocketed off in the sky and as strobe lights zapped and flared across New York City.

Regardless of the deafening cheer, blaring music and exploding colours in the new sky; all was muted for Heather and Naya as they took refuge in their own bubble.

Everything slowed down.

Lips caressed one another as Naya and Heather painted their love through affection; with their eyes close and their heart seeing.

Eventually the couple pulled away and opened their eyes shining brighter than any firework.

"Happy New Year Naya"

The actress didn't reply but simply pulled Heather in for another kiss.

If you told Naya Rivera a year ago that she would be spending New Year's Eve with the woman who kept her awake every night and made her dream both night and day. She would have channelled her inner Snixx and it wouldn't have ended pretty.

But of course, much like how snow melts, the couples inevitable return to Los Angeles came as soon as the last burst of firework in the New York sky faded; leaving them in darkness.

* * *

The romance of the holiday didn't end there as on their return, the cast was scheduled to film Season 3's Valentines special episode "Heart", on the 3rd of January.

Everything was red, heart, pink.

Naya who was sat on her chair in the set, smiled at the script as she read her directions.

"_Santana and Brittany are going to have such a sweet Valentine's Day" _the actress smiled cheerfully at the thought, and her beam only grew even wider at the sudden realization that she will be spending this year's Valentine's Day with Heather. It actually made her giggle!

Heather with their hot drinks in hand and a bagful of muffins and bagels heard a soft chuckle as she turned the corner only to find her girlfriend grinning at a small stacked of papers. The blonde smiled dotingly and walked towards the blissful woman and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Whatcha reading?" Heather asked as she took a seat on her chair next to Naya, passing the hot beverage to other woman who gladly accepted.

"The script, _we're_ gonna have a pretty adorable Valentine's Day" and as soon as the words left her lips, Naya's face burned hotter than the coffee in embarrassment.

"I-I…" she stammered out.

Whilst Heather just cocked her eyebrows in amusement at the stuttering mess that is her girlfriend.

The Latina gathered herself up as best as she could and tried to play it cool as she said airily "I meant, Brittany and Santana are going to have a really nice Valentine's Day." Followed by the Santana Lopez shrug to stress the blasé attitude.

"Uhumm…" The dancer hummed mockingly in approval as she took a sip of her own drink but opting not to say anymore, her mind now flying elsewhere as she imagined her Valentine's Day with Naya.

The duo sat in a playful silence as they ate breakfast, both happily daydreaming of the day of hearts.

The cast had more fun than they expected filming the "Hearts" episode. The single cast members enjoyed taking stolen shots of their friends in their pairs, and the couples for their part did the scenes flawlessly as they weren't actually acting. All of the gestures and the antics and the "I love you's" were all genuine. The guys swooned and courted their ladies to no end whilst the girls giggled and blushed at the romantic gestures, it was as if they were all back into their bipolar teen-self.

The second day of taping drew to a close in a blink of an eye. It's true, as they say, time flies when you're having fun. It was very convenient that Brad had the first two days of filming concentrated upon Brittana's storyline considering that the episode heavily featured the beloved paring. Convenient why? Because as soon as they called it a day, an email from April was sent to Heather with a return flight ticket to Arizona and back to L.A; with a simple message "Come home.".

And how could she deny her family a visit for the second time?

Easily.

She deleted the email.

* * *

**February 2012**

Almost instantly it was already February. Heather had just finished filming the "Bad" performance for the Michael Jackson episode.

"Yea Di, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. Let me just get purse, I think I left it in the bat mobile." The blonde spoke to her phone cradled in between her cheek and shoulder as she rummaged through her purse for the keys to the trailer.

"Alright see you in a bit!"

When the dancer finally plunged the appropriate key into the lock, to her surprise; the door was already open.

"Heather"

"April?"

* * *

Two fair haired women were sat silently in the paramount's coffee shop after discovering her sister patiently waiting for her in her trailer as apparently, Heather forgot to lock it. The youngest of the Morris pulled out from her lunch date with Dianna, Harry, Chris and Amber. Diana promised that she'll explain to their friends her absence.

Thus, taking us to the very mute conversation between Heather and her older sister April. The older woman shared the same straight hair as Heather but with a much darker shade of golden brown strands unlike Heather fine angelic lock. Her eyes were much rounder that her baby sister's cat eyes but they shared identical smiles.

Heather was in reverie. Millions of questions were running in her mind.

Why is April here?

Did Mum sent for her?

What does she wants?

It wasn't until April actually spoke did she finally look at her sister.

"So..."April dragged out awkwardly as she stretched her arms out in a cat like manner and pulled them in to stir the ice of her Frappuccino. "No 'Hi'? No 'How are you?' Not even an 'I miss you my favourite sister in the whole wide world!' Izzy?"

Heathers lips curled up upon hearing her childhood nickname.

"Meh…" she replied in a nonchalant manner, joking about with her sister.

The other woman faked a gasp "Hollywood changed you…"

April and Heather were so much like, like two shaken peas in a pod. Heather always got along the best with her older sister, of course that doesn't mean she doesn't love Crystal; their eldest sister.

It's just simply that between April and Crystal, Heather would rather get stuck in an elevator with April for a year than an hour with Crystal.

No biggie.

"How are you Izzy?" April smiled at her baby sister, her voice buzzing with excitement, eager to learn about her sister's endeavours.

Heather let her lips run, she talked about her time on the tour, her experience of each individual city. The dancer loved talking to her big sister and April loved listening to the littlelun spark and flicker like a little thunderbolt. She loved seeing Heather happy; and watching the little girl she had looked after all her life radiate like the summer sun of Mexico, as she chatted excitedly about the tour made April so glad and proud of little Heather.

The youngest of the Morris always enjoyed her big sisters company because when Aprils asks her how she is doing, she knows that her role model is not looking a quick "I'm fine". No, April is genuinely asking her _how she is doing_. April genuinely wants to _know_ and _cares_ for her. Heather is naturally an open person and would freely talk to anyone about anything. But she only ever discloses certain things she holds closest to her heart to her chosen few and April is one of them.

So she tells her big sister all without reservation, leaving out no details about her journey.

Well apart from her nights with Naya.

That's until she slipped.

"London was just so perfect, everything was so beautiful; it was like… I can't even explain it April" She gushed out, her blue eyes glazed as her nights with a certain princess charming replayed before her.

"It was like being in a film… You know, 'Bridget Jones' or 'Nothing Hill'…" Her voice as sweet as honey airily spoke. April's eyebrows cocked with interest. She didn't recognize this look upon Heather's face. She thought that it may be the same as that time where Heather told her about Taylor saying "I love you" for the first time. But no, it's not.

This was different.

And that's when it clicked for April, for the first time; her sister was just sincerely happy.

"I was just… watching the lights from the London eye… and I just couldn't believe it… Like I felt like I was staring in my own movie…" Heather's lips moved almost hypnotically as she reminisced, her eyes were soft and her voice cherishing.

April watched the mystery before her unfold in great curiosity as she hung on to every word Heather spoke.

"And then she wrapped her arms around me and I swear to God nothing ever felt so perfect, like we were in our own little bubble and nothing could ever go wrong because I'm in love with her and I knew that was in love with me too!" the words left her lips so fast that by the time it left her lips her ears couldn't quite believe at what she said. The daydreaming eyes fell dead and dulled as grey cloud of dread, shame and fear washed over the clear blue waves.

The pair were left in silence.

Heather played with the fraying edges of the tissue she had torn in apprehension, purposely avoiding her sisters eyes who she was almost sure would be cutting her coldly.

But contrary to her belief, April was anything but judgemental or disappointed or anything.

"You're very happy with her Izzy."

It wasn't question, but a mere truth.

That's all April said.

It made Heather look up to her big sister who was looking at her adoringly.

"The happiest I'll ever be."

* * *

So it's quite difficult to understand how two people made to be together came to an end.

How could anything strong enough to break two soul mates apart exist?

It doesn't.

So what happened?

* * *

**Early May 2012**

It's been five months ever since the confrontational call between Heather and her mother. Five months of cold shoulder; and though Heather is happy with Naya, it would be a lie to say that the absence of Julie- her own mother, did not affect her. Mrs Morris is still her mother after all. She received no phone calls wishing her "Happy Birthday" and no replies when she sent her mother a package for her birthday.

Nothing.

Though Heather tries not to show it, Naya knows that the cold dial tone at the end of the phone when Heather calls Julie cuts like a knife to the blonde's heart. It slices as deep and long as the reverberating tone.

Naya also knows that when Heather thinks her lover's asleep, she goes to the living room and calls her mother and weeps when there's no answer.

Naya knows because that's how she lived when she accepted her father's decision; and Naya knows that Heather deserves anything but that kind of pain and shame which makes you disgust yourself.

So Naya sent an email to Julie begging her to talk to Heather.

And Julie calls.

The couple were sat peacefully on their couch watching random shows on the TV when a phone rang.

"Mom?" Heather says as she listens hopefully for the other voice in the line.

Naya who Heather was resting on with her head on her girlfriend's solemn heart, snapped her head towards Heather instantly.

"Heather" Julie sighs.

The blonde bites back her tongue from spewing random words of apology, she had nothing to be sorry for but she also just wanted to bring this feud to an end. But she doesn't apologise because her and Naya deserves more than that. Their relationship is nothing to feel sorry for.

So she opts for a more casual reply "How are you?" she says as she sits up, unlacing herself from Naya.

And Julie answers with an unexpected reply "Honey I've missed you so much…"

It makes tears sprung up to her eyes which she blinks away.

"I've missed you too mom…"

And silence, as Heather and Julie absorbs everything in, relishing in the voices that had been absent for what felt like fifty decades.

"I want to make things right Heather…" Julie started.

"Mom-"

"No let me finish, I'm sorry for being unaccepting and for disrespecting your decisions… Baby, I love you, you know that…"

"I know Mom…"

"Good, that's why… If it's ok with her… I would like to meet up with you girlfr- Naya. I would like to meet up with Naya and make things right."

Heather doesn't miss the way her mother chokes on the word "girlfriend" and right now, hearing what her mother is proposing. She cannot bring herself to be upset.

This is more than she would have ever bargained for.

Heather's eyes darts up and looks at Naya and find her girlfriend looking at her curiously.

"You want to meet up with Naya?" Heather repeats for Naya to hear with her tone evidently unsure.

"Yes dear, I know that this is something _new_… But I would really like to meet her, maybe for a lunch or dinner? I want to set things right."

Although Heather could hear sincerity from her mother's voice, the blonde bit her lips in uncertainty. She doesn't know what's going on but the offer on the table is something she could never have dreamed for.

She just doesn't know.

But this is Julie pleading to meet Naya, to make things right. She had not spoken to her daughter in five months.

Did the time away from Heather change her?

Had she realized that her daughter's sexual orientation is not worth losing one of her daughters?

Did April do something to help her accept Heather and her relationship with Naya?

It's so difficult to judge and Heather felt uncomfortable and confuse at how fast things were escalating and Naya could see it by the way her girlfriend placed her hand on her temples.

"Mom I don't think this is a good idea-"

"No!"

This caught the blonde's attention

"No" Naya repeats. I'll meet up with Julie." She says upon hearing Heather about to reject the offer.

Heather looks at Naya still full of doubt and confusion.

Naya saw the opportunity and she took it. She knew that if Heather rejects this request from Julie that the relationship between the mother and daughter will not improve any time soon. The woman who detested her existence was extending her hand, offering her friendship and Naya couldn't let this chance pass them by. It's not going to be easy and Naya knows that it must have taken Julie a lot of strength to swallow her pride, she will not embarrass the woman by denying her offer of peace.

The brunette asked for the phone which Heather hesitantly passed.

Cold hands gripped the phone firmly and placed it against her ear.

"Julie? It's Naya" the brunette looked at her soul mate as she spoke.

"Lunch would be perfect."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG. HEY GUYS, DID YOU MISS ME?! No? Oh okay.  
LOOOLL HI EVERYONE.**

**FIRST OF ALL- I AM SO VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPLOADED IN LIKE FOREVER. STUFF GOT IN THE WAY AND WELL I'M NOW IN UNIIIII! :D  
So I'm sorry but this will mean less frequent updates but I PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH THIS FIC  
(the next chapter to this- a personal fave btw. It's already done, and Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan, you will love it ;) ) **

**SECONDLY- HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE "THE WATCH"?! MY HEYA HEART MAN. **

**THIRDLY- BRITTANA'S ENGAGED BITCHES! CHECK OUT MY ONESHOT "Time Makes You Bolder" if you're all particularly feeling the BRITTANA PROPOSAL. :P **

**BUT AS ALWAYS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR NEVER ENDING SUPPORT AND PATIENCE. I CANNOT BELIEEEEVE THE AMOUNT OF READERS THIS FIC IS GETTING (Although don't hesitate to tell more people about "BTF" :P ) I'LL BE UPLOADING SOON - DID I MENTION THE MORE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVESTHIS FIC GETS, THE FASTER THE UPDATE COMES? XD**

**I'm aware of the length of this chapter, but as you can see I'm all just easing you in for another LANDSLIDE (pun is so intended) of emotions.**

**BRACE YOURSELVES. **


	14. Elijah

**DIRECTIONS FOR READING**

**1\. THIS CHAPTER GOES BACK TO THE 2013 TIMELINE, THE EVENTS AFTER THE "BABY SHOWER" (So you guys may want to re-read that again if you want to refresh your memory)**

**2\. THERE WILL BE INCISIONS IN BETWEEN WHICH TELLS US WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE GIRLFRIEND AND MOTHER MEET UP -MAY 2012.**

**3\. YOU WILL NEED A TUB OF ICE CREAM AND A BOX OF KLEENEX OR ANYTHING ABSORBENT FOR THE TEARS.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
**

**THERE WILL BE TEARS.**

**I hold no responsibility for the episodes of HeYa breakdown this may cause you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or HeYa. Did any of this happened? Hmm… I don't know :P**

* * *

_"You got him Elmo..." _

_Tears trailed down Naya's face as she hid herself from Heather. She knew they were both thinking of the same thing. When the blonde heard her best friend choke a sob, Heather immediately tried to comfort Naya. She placed the gift aside and rubbed her hand on her former lovers back soothingly. Naya didn't even bother stopping Heather from pulling her into her body, she just felt so defeated. _

"_I'm sorry Naya… I'm so sorry…" The blonde choked as she placed frantic kisses of broken dreams and vows on the dark haired girls head._

* * *

**August 2013**

That was the last time Heather saw Naya. The year was well into August and it was the last and hottest month of summer. The temperature made the ice melt into a puddle as it was engulfed by the blistering liquid which was languidly resting in a tall glass. Beads of condensation was absent despite the many molten ice cubes in the lemonade which was left untouched, turning the citrus drink into a watery substance, tasteless.

Yet, Heather had never felt so cold.

It had just been over a month since Cory's death

A little over since her and Naya seemed to have said their definite goodbye in the park during the baby shower

And only a month away from the birth of her son

Ever since her pregnancy her life had fallen into a tiresome routine.

Wake

Eat

Sleep

And everything in between always consisted of her discreetly browsing the internet for any news about a certain brunette.

The very same woman whose arms held her in her sleep, whose lips were warm and loving and whose caress was always caring and attentive was now nothing but a cold memory, a robbed reality.

Regardless, Heather takes comfort from her dreams in which Naya is still hers.

It's not much, but it's more than what she deserves.

So she'll take it.

* * *

Life was just as tough on Naya.

After the baby shower she had lost one of her dearest friend, she found that her music career was in jeopardy and was merely hoisted up as it leaned on Big Sean.

And of course, Naya didn't need any more reminders of _**her**_

So she threw herself into her work. The brunette kept herself busy, to the point that she had lost control over herself and was merely going through motions. Naya took up several projects, mostly modelling as her PR and Sean's manager Mike Brinks carried on discussing their partnership and further plans together.

The purpose of the deal is to encourage a parallel growth in the career for both parties.

Previously, their contract states:

AS IT STANDS, THIS IS A BILATERAL CONTRACT

Both parties will be each other's company during events to maximize their publicity.

Incomes are not to be shared. Individual's **FINANCE REMAINS INDEPENDENT**.

Entities are permitted to pursue individualistic projects

PDA's are **STRICTLY FOR PUBLICITY STUNTS** and only Miss Naya Rivera can initiate such motions

The romantic relationship displayed in public is solely for business. Neither parties desire to engage into genuine intimate relationship.

Both clients are at liberty to pursue romantic interests, provided that the relationship will remain **UNDETECTED AND PRIVATE** during the duration of the contract

**CONFIDENTIALITY IS TO BE UPHELD**, involvement from a **THIRD PARTY** will result to an **AUTOMATIC TERMINATION** of the contract

This agreement will be binding for 24 months, any breach of the following conditions will result to **IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF THE CONTRACT AND THE OFFENDING PARTY WILL BE LIABLE FOR COMPENSATION**

However, as Naya faced the unperceived debacle regarding her record deal with Columbia Records, she was in need of great help to fight for her music career. _"Luckily"_ a new negotiation was drawn up as Rohr and Brinks with all_ "good intention",_ proposed that Big Sean will aid Naya with her debut album if she's willing to agree with the new additional propositions:

Big Sean will feature in her debut single

Earnings will be divided 60/40- 60% to Naya

The contract will be extended. Thus, the agreement will last two years and 6 months

Lost and tired, Naya numbly agreed, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being used to benefit Sean's career.

She changed.

Physically she lost weight, her image changed as Rohr demanded that Naya needed to re-invent herself _"A process necessary to free yourself from 'Glee'"_ he said.

Naya just nodded along.

She became the complete antonym of self-acceptance.

She was dressed to fit the mould. So instead of "Naya Rivera from Glee" she had become "Rapper Girlfriend Naya Rivera".

_What a perfect couple_

_She's such a socialite_

_She's so fake_

The media talked and talked and she didn't disagree nor agreed to their speculations.

Although, at night; when the flashes of the cameras and the glimmering of the lights are put to sleep; when her make-up is washed up by her previously well unshed tears. Naya with her heavy heart would look out her window and wish upon a false star to take her back when she was just Naya.

* * *

**_May 3__rd__ 2012_**

_Cold hands gripped the phone firmly and placed it against her ear. _

"_Julie? It's Naya" the brunette looked at her soul mate as she spoke. _

"_Lunch would be perfect." The actress stood up from her seat and phased around the room occasionally giving a short smile to whatever the other woman was saying on the line. _

_Heather took the time away from the phone to actually digest what was happening. _

_Her mother wanted to make things right. _

_Her mother who had been anything but welcoming to Naya was pleading to meet her girlfriend to make amends; and Naya despite the many times she had been disrespected, neglected and rejected by the older Morris, she was willingly and openly accepting her mother's attempt to do right by them. _

"_Ok, well I'll see you next Wednesday at South Beverly Grill."_

_Heather snapped out of her musing when she Hear Naya's voice, pulling her out of her thoughts._

"_Yes, 1:30pm is perfect. Ok, good night! Bye!" The blonde watched this incredible woman before her in awe. This girl who holds such a big heart, who loves so deeply beyond ever her own consciousness. _

"_Baby?" Naya called Hemo as she slowly made her way to her girlfriend. _

_The dancer didn't reply but simply took Naya's hand and led them into their bedroom where her lips latched upon Naya's, imprinting the kiss deep in her heart._

* * *

**September 27****th**** 2013  
11:36pm**

**RING.**

**RING. RING.**

The shrill of the blaring phone echoed and recoiled sharply in the cold room, piercing through Naya's head waking her up with a dull headache and a racing heart.

She blinked.

**Missed Call  
Unknown  
11:36pm**

Naya sat up and stared at her phone, she thought about going back to sleep but she figured that the phone will ring again.

She was right.

**RING.**

"Hello?" she croaked out as she rubbed sleep off her eyes.

"_Hello, is this Miss Naya Rivera?"_ A woman over the phone answered, her voice was steady yet warm; it felt scripted yet at the same time genuine. The control was spectacular, it was a peculiar quality which gave the Latina the impression that the woman over the phone had many experience making identical calls as this. However, this is not what unnerved her. It was the squeaking of the wheels on the white floor, the fitful stumps of feet with its irregular beat and the dismal constant beep in the back ground which made chills run up her spine, peppering her skin with tiny bumps.

"Yes" her voice shook shaking slumber off herself to be replaced with apprehension; Naya cleared her throat before proceeding; steadying herself. "And who may this be?" she asked politely.

"_Hello Miss Rivera, this is Lily from Good Samaritan Hospital. We're calling regarding Miss Heather Elizabeth Morris?" _

_Hospital_

_Heather_

Naya's lips gapped open and closed like a fish and her back slammed against the wooden headboard of her bed as she became light headed. With her mind assuming the worst, her stomach twisted into knots, she took deep breaths trying to focus on the woman on the phone whilst attempting to steady her trembling hand.

"_M'am? Are you alright?"_ The nurse over the phone asked as she heard Naya's shallow breath.

The actress swallowed thickly and replied "Hello? Yes, I'm ok. Heather, what happened to Heather?" Naya rasped out as she shot off her bed, her phone nestled between her cheek and shoulder as she frantically threw on a pair of jeans.

"Miss Morris is currently in labour and you're her first emergency point of contact-"

Naya was stilled.

"Oh my god… Heather-Heather's in labour?! The baby is coming?!" her voice raised an octave higher.

"Yes M'am she is." Naya could hear the woman smile as she spoke and she herself couldn't sustain the sudden burst of excitement and joy in her chest.

"Oh god, ok… I'll be right over! Thank you!"

She didn't wait for the woman to reply. The Latina quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and grabbed her favourite grey Glee Tour hoodie which originally belonged to Heather. The tanned woman never moved so fast, she dashed out of the room and ran down the dark stairs, stumbling on the last three steps causing her to tripped and land flat on her ass.

"Ow."

The casualty gave Naya the slap on the head she needed, literally.

She hit her head on the wall.

The thump somehow made her brain caught up with her body. It was like her arm stretched out and pulled her sprinting jittering brain, putting in back into her head. She laughed jovially at herself and her silly antics until her stomach started to ache. As a blow of pent up energy was released, the brunette calmed herself down; and as soon as she was satisfied that she won't crash her car as she haphazardly race through L.A, Naya steadily got up. She fetched her keys, got into her car and broke the law over twenty times as she drove over speed limits, cut curbs, did illegal turns and ran through red lights.

Many questions were racing through her head parallel to her driving.

_What happened? _

_Where's Taylor? _

_Was Heather alone when her water broke? _

_Is Heather alright? _

_Is the baby ok?_

_Will I get there in time? _

_Would Heather want to see me?_

But she pushed all of it aside as she broke the laws of physics to get to Heather.

* * *

**_May 9__th__ 2012_**

_The Latina tilted her head to the left as she place the dangling earing into her piercing. She then proceeded on brushing all of her hair to one side to wear her necklace. Behind her was her girlfriend just hopelessly enchanted by the way the brunette moves. When Naya exposed her neck, Heather just couldn't help herself. The dancer glided over the brunette and encircled her hands around the slender waist, kissing the sun kissed skin. _

_Naya smiled and giggled at the gesture, the necklace long forgotten. _

"_Hey…" Heather mumbled into the warm neck, the taller woman took a deep breath of Coco Madamoiselle Chanel, her favourite scent on Naya. _

"_Hey…" _

"_You look beautiful"_

"_Thank you" _

"_Are you sure you have to go?" _

"_Honey, I'm going to meet your mum" _

"_So?" The blonde replied coyly. _

_The other woman simply laughed in reply "I have to go or she won't be happy… She's trying really hard Hemo…" Naya finished pointedly. _

"_I know, I know…" The taller girl sighed still holding Naya closely as she rested her chin on the tanned shoulders. _

_Naya turned into their embrace and looped her arm around Heather neck and gave the blonde a mouse kiss. _

"_I won't be long, it'll be great Hemo…" _

"_Are you sure you don't want me there?" Heather asked, and there it was. Naya knew that Heather had been equally nervous as her about this meeting. For the past couple of days, ever since the unexpected call, they have been dancing around the topic. But now that it's actually here and just mere hours away, the nerves are starting to get the best of her. _

_Naya gave her girlfriend a sweet smile. "Of course I want you there with me… But honey, I want to do this in a way that it will help your mum accept us… I know it's not easy and maybe she still feels guilty for giving you the cold shoulder and maybe that's why she only asked to see me…" _

"_I love you" Heather said simply, she doesn't know how the brunette does it but Naya never fails to make her fall effortlessly deeper and wider in love with her. _

"_I love you too, more than I thought I could ever love."_

* * *

The Latina came sprinting into the reception frightening the life out of the receptionist who took her to the labour room. She wore the green scrubs and hairnet and let the mask hung around her neck. Apparently she was just in time as the blonde was actually on the final stage of contraction. Naya didn't want Heather to be alone during one of the most important times of her life; she's glad that she made it. Yet, as Naya followed the woman before her to Heather's room, her feet suddenly froze just mere yards away, her anxiety getting the best of her.

What was she thinking? She's going to be in the same room as Heather after months of hiding and rejecting her calls. The petit woman swayed nauseously stumbling and slouching on the bleak white wall which made the nurse before her turn who was half inside the room, where Naya could see Heather's arm on the mattress attached to all sorts of wires.

"Miss? Are you ok?" The African woman asked, her brown eyes were kind and full of concern.

Naya's could feel her heart beat erratically and icy beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead and neck. Her right hand was pushed against the wall keeping her upright while her left hand was clammy and repetitively closed and open nervously.

"I'm… no…" Naya stared at the floor with her eyes wide as she tried to stay intact but her sight was blacking out as she swayed. Her throat was dry and she felt so weak as if all of her energy had been sucked out of her being, preventing her to move even if she wanted to.

"Miss? What's wrong?" Naya was silent.

Sensing the younger woman's hesitance, the nurse carried on "I think it would be lovely if you could be there for Miss Morris" The older woman retreated back out of the room and Naya watched as the door sealed her away from Heather.

"No, I don't think she'll want me there…" Naya turned her back against the wall, leaning on it as she tilted her head up to breathe. Tear sprung up from Naya's eyes which glided down her cheeks. She hung her head low, conflicted by what to do next.

She was left in a momentary silence until the nurse came and stood by her, rubbing her shoulder in a friendly and comforting manner.

"I strongly disagree, dear…"

Naya cocked her eyes questioningly at the stranger.

"Miss Morris has been asking for you."

The actress frowned in confusion.

"Ideally, the spouse should be present during labour. However, as you can see Mr Hubbell is not in the vicinity. Firstly, it's because he is not the assigned first point of contact for Miss Morris. You are. Secondly, as we were talking to Miss Morris she personally and relentlessly requested your presence even though we offered to make an exception to contact the father of the child. Trust me dear, the woman in there will be very glad to see you."

Naya looked at the compassionate woman in front of her and saw nothing but honesty. She glanced to the door which stood as the only barrier between her and Heather and looked back at the old nurse who gave her an encouraging nod. The actress gave the older woman a timid and grateful smile and was gently guided towards the door.

Tanned hands took hold of the door knob and softly turned it, she pushed the door open exposing her to the bright blinding white lights. Naya squinted as she was temporarily disorientated by the luminosities; she closed the door quietly giving the nurse one more thankful smile.

The door clicked shut.

* * *

**_May 9__th__ 2012_**

_1:26pm _

_Naya had made a reservation at South Beverly Grill for her and Julie. The actress arrive half an hour early just to make sure that everything was perfect. _

_This lunch is a huge deal. _

_If you told her that she would be meeting the "in-law" yup. The "mother-in-law" during Christmas, Naya would have told you that "it's not April fool's day and we just finished Halloween, so why are you being a little bitch?"_

_The brunette waited anxiously in her seat as she counted down to the minutes. She really wished that Heather was with her now. _

_And it seems that Heather could hear her thoughts. _

"_I bet u wish I wuz wid u now :P x" _

_Naya rolled her eyes at the text and smiled at how her girlfriend knows her well. _

"_I bet you wish, that I wish that you're here with me now :P x" _

"_No, u wish x" _

"_Yea, I know that you wish that I wish that you wish that you're here babe x" _

"_I what?"_

_Naya knows that she probably looks like such an idiot right now grinning at her screen but she really doesn't care. If anyone else had Heather Morris as their girlfriend, they're bound to be smiling every day. _

"_Nevermind… x" _

"_She'll love you Nay" and just like that, the nerves were back again. Then the welcoming bell of the door rung. Naya looked up to see who it was and there she was. Julie Morris. _

_Stiff cold hands typed a quick reply. _

"_She's here"_

* * *

"Naya?" Heather's voice whispered in exhaustion. It was quiet but Naya heard it loud and clear as her body reacted spiritedly towards the woman in bed. The brunette used every ounce of self-control she had as she disciplined herself, not wanting to rush over to Heather which might overwhelm her whilst keeping her own emotions in check.

But the moment Naya turned to look at Heather, her lips curved into a watery smile.

"Hey…" She squeaked out as her throat tightened. Naya's eyes were red and crystals drops welled up her eyes, as swirls of emotions caused havoc in her chest. She remained rooted by the door, not trusting herself to move without breaking down.

Heather's eyes fluttered tiredly and exerted energy as she stretched her left arm for Naya, asking her to come closer. The brunette saw the dancer's limb shook in fatigue which made the cautious girl frantically scramble up to the blonde, ditching all pretences she had; not wanting to strain her friend unnecessarily. Naya dreaded taking Heather's pale hand into hers; she feared that spark. That feeling when your palm closes in to a metal door handle and static crackles and flicks, almost as if it's reprimanding you or warning you not to enter. Don't come any closer because it will burn.

Yet Naya let her heart rule over reason and she held Heather's hand and gently nestled it between her own as she cautiously sat on the blonde's bed. It sent a shock through the petite body, forcing a sob to erupt from Naya's chest when she felt the electricity crawl to her heart.

"You're so beautiful, love…" Naya shifted herself closer to Heather; she held on tight to the blondes hand and placed it close to her heart. She kissed the blondes forehead and rested her head against it adoringly.

"Naya, I'm so sorry-"

"Shh… Stop…Cut it out…" Naya knew what Heather was apologizing for but quickly dismissed it. This was not the time to talk about them.

"Ok…" Heather sniffed, and then comes a warm pause as the two women drank each other's presence, not quite believing that they're together. The expecting mother didn't want to disturb the peace but felt obligated to explain herself and so she hesitantly spoke "Taylor… Taylor's out of L.A. because he has a game… He promised it will be the last one-"

Hearing this, Naya pulled back and stroke Heather's hair, moving the strands of golden twines away from the woman's damped forehead. "I'm here…" she cooed lovingly. However, inside; the Latina's ears were ringing with anger as Heather clarified Taylor's absence apologetically.

How fucking dare he.

They fell into a another comfortable pause, just sat on the bed shyly looking at each other but keeping their hold on one another, strong and steady. Naya's nerves settled down a bit until Heather released a pained moan and squeezed the tanned hands pale.

"Naya, I'm so scared…" the distressed woman gasped and panted in fear, blue eyes were wild and frantic as it desperately searched for consolation from Naya. The Latina too was equally terrified, she had never seen Heather in so much pain and it upset her that she couldn't do anything to ease the love of her life's pain.

She felt so useless.

But the brunette wore a brave face for the frightened woman because the blonde needed her to be and because Naya would do anything for Heather.

"Don't be, I'm here." Naya replied with her voice as steady as the eternal unmoving rocks against Heather's raging sea.

"Oh God! It hurts!" Heather hissed hotly as her face contorted in agony, she blinked rapidly and pursed her lips as she tried to suppress the tears threatening to spill.

"I know baby, I know… deep breaths honey… you're so brave…"

* * *

**_May 9__th__ 2012_**

_1:31pm_

_The actress rose from her seat to meet the older woman who made her way to the table. _

"_Julie" Naya smiled warmly at the older woman. _

_It wasn't returned._

"I don't think I can do this" Heather cried, with her chest heaving in panic as waves of contraction caused ripples of shrivelling burning and ripping ache.

"Yes you can. I will be here to see you give birth to a gorgeous beautiful boy…" Naya was surprised when she heard her voice, it was composed and soothing; the complete juxtaposition of the hurricane of emotions inside her.

It seemed to have worked as Heather's breath slowly calmed down "And we will take him home?" the blonde asked Naya her blue eyes glinting with this twinkle of hope.

"Yes we will" the brunette replied instantly "I will stay with you until he gets home-"

"No, we will take him home with us." The blonde shook her head furiously as she desperately tried to get across her message to the other woman, clouding the Latina's mind with confusion.

"I- I don't understand…"

"_WE_ will go home to _OUR_ house with the white picket fence, and _WE_ will be welcomed home by Lucy with her tail wagging excitedly… Even Zach will be waiting for the baby, right Naya?" Heather spoke emphasising the pronouns in hopes that Naya would understand what she was asking from her.

"_Humour me? Please?" _

She knew how insensitive it was to ask Naya to play "house" with her after everything they've been through. She knows that Naya must have worked so hard trying to move on and that these stolen minutes will only result to abolishing the progress and belittling the effort her former lover had exerted to get through the days without her. She knows it's selfish but a part of her refuses to make amends with their past, because doing so is to accept that they are never meant to be; that they were a mistake.

It killed Naya as she understood what Heather was saying. It showed her that the scabs are only covering her cut, she never was healing. It's just a shell hiding the carved out wound.

It reminded her of all the plans they've made. Yet, she's glad that at least she was given an opportunity to make one of them come true; for her to be present during Heather's pregnancy. Naya knows the value of the stolen time and as bittersweet as it was, she played along with Heather. "Yes honey, and on our first night together as a family he will be staying with us in bed. He'll be resting on your chest and I'll hold you both… But then, in the middle of the night; Lucy will get jealous and she'll sneak into our room and sleep on the foot of the bed… Then Zach will feel left out and he will also come in and join us, but he'll be sleeping on the further corner of the bed because he's too 'cool'…"

"Yea?"

"Yea, then when our son is old enough, we'll give him two more sisters; remember?"

"Yea, I remember… Ellie and Nikita" Heather smiled fondly at the memory.

"Nikita?"

"Nickname for Nicole"

"Ahh, Nikita… Nickayla will be so smug thinking we've named Nikita after her." Naya chuckled "Ellie and Nikita Do you like those names?"

"I love them"

* * *

_The air was tight, it was as if the walls of the establishment was slowly closing in on Naya, the pressure compressing her lungs and she didn't know what to do. _

_Luckily almost instantly upon Julie sitting on her designated seat, the waiter came and took their order. Naya ordered a Caesar salad and other woman simply opted for a hot cup of coffee. _

_Naya's food arrived. _

_Still no one had spoken._

"_Julie, have you eaten? You must be starving from the journey. Are you sure you don't want anything? Hold on I'll get the wait-"_

"_That won't be necessary. I'm not hungry." The other woman replied curtly. _

"_Oh" Naya replied dejectedly._

"_Perhaps something to drink? Oh yes, I'll get them to bring your coffee-" _

"_It's fine. Thank you." _

_This is not what Naya was expecting. She wasn't expecting a big hug or a massive speech of apology but this. _

_She did not see this coming. _

"_Look Naya." Thin lips spoke. _

"_I'm going to skip all of the pleasantries." _

_Naya sat stiff. _

"_I don't want to waste any more time."_

* * *

On the 28th of September, 1:21am; Heather gave birth to a handsome baby boy. Naya stayed by her side the whole time and she was the first one to carry the little bundle of joy.

Brown eyes looked at the baby in her arms with awe, he was all Heather; the vague shape of the capturing cat eyes and the smooth thin lips. Naya knew the moment she laid her eyes on him that her heart was stolen for the second time. She felt so honoured to be one of the first to hold him. Unbeknownst to the Latina, Heather had been watching her cooing at the new born. When the Latina looked up, she caught Heather looking at her with her shining blue eyes, the blonde was radiant. Heather didn't look away but carried on watching the love of her life and her son which made Naya smile sheepishly.

"Hemo, would you like to hold him?" the brunette asked to which the new mother nod to.

Naya gently laid the baby on Heather's chest, whilst staying very close to the two in fear of the child falling. Heather cradled the new life with utmost care like she was holding the whole world. She saw how Naya then stood close but awkwardly after handing the baby to her. So Heather gestured for her to come and join them on the bed. Naya was looked at her hesitantly, waiting for another confirmation checking if the tender woman was sure. When the blonde gave her another reassuring nod, Naya cautiously sat on the mattress and place her right arm across the metal frame of the bed. Whilst stroking Heather's hair and peppering several delicate kisses on her head.

They felt like a family.

The tall Italian descent man, Dr Stefan was the only one who witnessed the endearing moment. He was holding Heather's phone, with the intention of asking whether the new mother would like to contact any of her relatives to inform them about the child birth. However, when he accidentally walked in on the intimate scene; it felt unnecessary to do so. The patient was with her _**family**_.

In attempt to clear his conscience for having to disrupt such a perfect moment, he took Heather's phone and took a stolen shot of the trio.

Someone had to document the scene.

The man then cleared his throat drawing attention to himself and asked "What's his name Miss Morris?"

Heather looked at Naya as she said "Elijah."

* * *

**_May 9__th__ 2012_**

_1:37pm_

"_Naya, Heather wants a family." Julie spoke._

"_She want's kids. A handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl-" _

"_Excuse me ma'am" They were interrupted_

"_Here's your coffee. Our sincerest apologies for the delay." _

_The older Morris gave the young man a sweet smile, one which you could not imagine to grace upon the very same woman who was just speaking. "Not a problem at all dear, thank you" _

_Julie took a sip of the liquid._

"_Ever since she was a little girl, she had always, always dreamed about becoming a mother; and as her mother, I cannot let anyone rob that reality from her." Julie finished, her eyes stabbing straight to Naya's soul._

_Naya felt as if someone had just poured a cold bucket overhead, freezing her on the spot; forcing her to listen to what was about to be said. _

"_If you love my daughter, as much as you say you do. You will leave her and let her live the life she had always dreamed of with a man."_

_Naya's felt as her heart drop into her acid filled her stomach._

"_I'm sure you're a lovely woman." Everything was muffled and all the brunette could see was the crooked lips moving._

"_But dear"_

_Julie just kept on speaking. Her pronunciation rougher and words more vicious that the last until her voice reached an ear shattering octave in desperation and frustration to get her point across. _

"_Heather is not like you!"_

_Naya blinked. _

_The older woman's chest rose and fell sadistically. _

_They were left in silence._

_Nobody spoke. _

_Nobody moved. _

_Naya was simply sat there waiting for the final wound._

_Julie took another sip of her coffee._

"_I think we're done here."_

_She rose from her seat making the metal legs screech on the black floor. _

_But before she left, she made sure to make her message clear._

"_A word of advice dear"_

_Naya stared blankly in front of her. _

"_Family is Happiness. A husband, a wife and children are what constitutes __**Happiness**__."_

"_You will never be enough."_

* * *

The sun was rising and orange rays of the sunrise were shining through the hospital blinds. Naya stayed by Heather until she had fallen into a peaceful slumber after the nurse had taken away Elijah. Once she did, Naya decided to quickly fetch herself a hot beverage to rejuvenate her body which she felt was crashing as her adrenaline fell. The Latina looked down at Heather's angelic countenance which was glowing beautifully so. The brunette couldn't help but steal a kiss from Heather. She just wanted to pretend that she was hers again. So, once she was sure that the dancer was asleep; Naya leaned down and brushed her lips against Heather's, giving a light feather weight sensation. However, she was stunned when she felt soft lips enclosed around her bottom lips dotingly. She quickly pulled away from the shock but felt a soft warm hand drawing her neck back down, she allowed Heather to bring their lips back together and returned her caress with equal passion. Once the kiss was over, the couple intimately brought their foreheads together; resting on top of each other as always which encouraged Naya to sigh amorously.

Eventually, the Latina begrudgingly pushed herself off the bed and looked at Heather's tired but fully conscious and benevolent eyes. She took the dancer's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she excused herself "Just getting coffee, will be back soon.".

Heather gave her a gentle nod and watched as she lingered playfully before hesitantly leaving the room.

Naya made her way to the cafeteria of the hospital; her head was floating in glee and excitement as she looked back at the day's event. A mixture of sleep deprivation and an overwhelming feeling of joy and pride for Heather had the young brunette practically skipping down the halls. She went straight to the vending machine and got herself a warm cup of cappuccino and Heather's coffee order which was hot chocolate. It wasn't really coffee but Heather insists it is. Naya chuckled fondly to herself as she thought back to the times where she would have a debate with the blonde whether hot chocolate was worthy of being regarded as a coffee order.

The walk back made her think about all the times she spent with Heather, from their simple morning coffee runs on the set of Glee, to their epic moments together and for the first time, it didn't hurt.

It gave her hope that maybe, just maybe she and Heather can rekindle their friendship.

Yet, as she neared back to Heather's room, all hope was suddenly drained out of her like the blood in her cheeks; colouring her skin pale. Through the long narrow rectangular window of the door, Naya saw in her place a man sat beside Heather and in his arms was _**his son**_.

The heat from the cup was suddenly too hot to hold burning her palms; and the cappuccino in her lips suddenly tasted bitter and dry in her throat, reminding her that it was her cue to leave.

And that she will _never be enough_.

There it is, all in that room, everything Naya cannot give to Heather.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not going to lie. This is probably one of my favourite chapters so far, along with the "Baby Shower" and "The Watch" and the other 12 chapters :P**

Also "The Watch" is the name of the Christmas chapter in case some of you were wondering wtf i was on about XD

**Also I won't hold back. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**So please do drop a comment! It makes it so much more fun to write! Us FF writers die a little bit inside when we don't get to talk to you guys…**

**This is the last chapter I have written, so the next update will start from scratch which means on top of uni; it will take a while... So what do you guys want to see next? :)**

**HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS UPDATE AS MUCH AS I DID :D**


	15. Countdown to 100

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY THANKS GIVING HAPPY HANKKAH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAYA. **

**I don't know what to make of this update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, ALL OF THIS IS JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION**

* * *

The next time Naya heard about Heather was during December.

"So, we will be starting the production of the 100th this month." Brad spoke in the briefing dressed in one of his many grey round neck shirts with his worn jeans and his glasses balancing on the tip of his nose as he reads the crews agenda for the week. "That's the 19th, the second to last slot of our working schedule before breaking up for the holidays."

The room was loud with the sound of the papers busily ruffling and scuffling as the regulars passed around copies of the draft schedule for the production. Naya, Kevin, Darren, Chord, Lea, Chris, Jenna and the rest of the newbies were all perched on their seats skim reading the material before them.

"We're filming the 100th already? But we haven't even gotten the summary of the episode yet" Darren said as he read the words on the page, his hair unglued and his stubbles shading his face looking like the complete antonym of Blaine Anderson.

The writer chuckled "Looking forward to Christmas much, Darren?" Brad teased. "No we won't be filming it yet, but there's a lot to get through as there are major changes within the cast."

Becca's eyebrows cocked in worry "We're not getting fired, are we?" the blonde nodded to the new cast members for indication.

"No, no… No one's getting fired. In fact, we're having a few people back actually-" Ian replied for him and Brad.

"Amber?" Chris interjected excitedly, as he bounced on his seat in apprehension "Amber's coming back as a regular?" Chris's enthusiasm spread across the room as Kevin smile grew and Jenna started chanting "Oh my god" under her breath in anticipation; and much like a classroom of kids, the room erupted into a chatter as the cast speculated away about the highly classified production that they've all been waiting for.

"As I was saying" Brad begun again "The production will start but instead of filming the main bulk; we'll be recording the tracks first. If you look at page 3 behind the recording schedules, you'll see the name of the songs we'll be covering."

Everybody pulled open the page and with eager eyes they all read the familiar song titles.

"These are songs we've done before…" Kevin's eye furrowed in confusion.

"Yup, we're having a reunion and we managed to get Kristin and Gwyneth back!" Ian exclaimed.

The room was buzzing as the old cast cheered and laughed jovially at the news as they heard that their guest stars will be returning, the newbies were equally ecstatic. They were star struck at the thought of meeting these two spectacular women. All was happy apart from Naya whose muscles tensed at the word "reunion".

"So Dianna's just wrapping up her project…"  
_  
She knows that she should be happy, she'll be seeing her friends again… _

"Amber's already recorded a track…"

_They've all been so busy, but with this episode…_

"Harry's done dancing for a bit and Mark is on his way back to LA…"

_The old cast will be back together…._

"And along with our newest and youngest family member Elijah, Heather will be back too!"

_Just like old times._

* * *

**January 8th 2014**

There are only a few people who can call Naya up on her lies.

One of them being the youngest member of the Rivera.

"Christ. What the heck is this Naya!"

"Look I like-"

"Don't pull that shit on me. Meg told me what you said and you know I'm not buying it!"

"It's just all part of the publicity."

"You're lying to your friends and family!"

"Jesus Nickayla! What's the big deal?!"

"The deal is, "the love of your life" is a dirty rapper who got charge for sexual assault!"

"Nicka-"

"And you're blonde! Blonde! I knew you had a thing for blondes but I didn't think you'd want to be BLONDE… Talk about confused lady boner…"

"What is this with everyone thinking I'm into blondes…"

Nickayla looked at her sister with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised as if to say _"Are you fucking kidding me?" _

"Oh sorry. I meant you have a thing for a blonde- notice the use of PRESENT TENSE."

Naya rolled her eyes at her sister, but didn't deny it. "You're being a bitch Nickayla.". The actress turned her back towards her sister to fetch a drink from her fridge. While the other woman was perched up on the walnut and marble centre kitchen counter. The two siblings were in the actress' kitchen

"And you look like a stripper."

Naya was flabbergasted, if they were in a comedy show she would have laughed at how her jaw dropped incredulously on the wooden floor.

But they weren't.

"You look like a Kardashian." the youngest Rivera said in a flat tone.

If Naya had laser vision, Nickayla would have bitten the dust already.

"What?" The younger girl replied, she knew she was getting on her sisters nerves.

"HONESTY'S the BEST policy" she shrugged.

Annoyed, Naya ran her hand through her now blonde hair. "What do you want Nickayla?"

"I just want you to be happy." The younger sister replied so earnestly that it broke Naya's heart at the sincerity. However, her stubborn head refused to show any weakness and acted as if the comment slipped right off, like raindrops pelting and bouncing off an umbrella.

The older sister twisted the cap off her bottled water and took gulps before answering. She swallowed. "I am happy. Why can't you just be supportive like Mychal?"

Knowing that her sister is deflecting, Nickayla sighed and jumped off the kitchen counter to stand in front of Naya. She stretched her long arms to rub her sister's shoulders affectionately. "Look Naya... I love you, you're my favourite sister-"

"I'm you're only sister."

"-All I want is for you to be happy." Nickayla carried on.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am having you look out for me and for helping me move my career. But please. Please think this through." She shook her sister gently to emphasise her point before she let go of her grasp.

"And also" The taller girl added.

"I am supportive. If Mychal didn't banged his head millions of times and if he had good taste in music, he would be saying the same thing. I mean really? "A$$"?" Nickayla grabbed her purse off the counter and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh and again, fix your hair. Seriously. The struggle not to shave it off with a potato peeler is real that I actually need to leave or I might do just that. Tell Clyde and Jo to stop making you look like a plastic Kim K doll made in China. It's gross"

Naya mumbled incoherently to herself about her baby sister being a huge pain in the ass. She turned towards her oven and caught her reflection on the reflective surface. Her hand came up to the strand of her hair as she combed down the flaxy strands, and for the 89th time that day she had to stop herself from chopping it off with a pair of garden scissors.

* * *

**January 11****th**** 2014**

She wasn't sure what she was thinking.

Yea she had been lucky that they ran out of time last year to record her part for the 100th.

So it's only logical-

No, _inevitable_. To run into _her._

What ensued after the recording however…

Well that was just fate being a sneaky little bitch.

"Naya. It's impossible, no just dumb and trivial to hold two separate sessions for you and her to record your parts for the SAME song, for your DUET. 'How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like vocal masturbation or something.'" Zach emphasised and quoted Santana Lopez in attempt of lighting the conversation up with a dry chuckle. He busied himself with collecting piles of music sheets to tidy the booth as he ignored Naya's protest. However, the Latina was adamant in having her voice be heard to reschedule her recording.

It was selfish.

Childish.

And shallow, she knows.

But as they say, 'desperate times, calls for desperate measures.'

It was a long shot, or rather no shot at all. But that's not going to stop her from trying.

"I know but Zach-"

"No." The man interrupted,

"Why does she have to be here?!"

"Because she's part of the cast." The man replied blankly, inexplicitly saying that this conversation will be fruitless.

In anxiety Naya barked back "You lied to me!" her hands were cold and clammy in apprehension whilst the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood rigidly. Her back was square and her muscles burned in stress.

"And why on earth do you think that is?!" Zach retorted back, his eyes sharp in frustration, but edged with soft sympathy and sorry. Unlike Ryan Murphy, Zach actually knew quite a lot about the cast, he wasn't clueless.

The room fell lifeless.

And for what seemed like a lifetime, the actress spoke again.

"It's… It's not getting easier, ok? I'm not ready…"

"Naya" Zach sighed. "It's just for one night. Four hours maximum, including the breaks. We just need to know how you two sound like together so we can fix the vocal arrangement for 'Valerie'." The co-producer stood in front of the brunette, his right arm stretching and touching Naya's left shoulder kindly but firm, letting the woman know that this was not up for negotiation.

"I can't be around her…" Naya gulped just above a whisper.

As words were exchanged between Zach and Naya, little did they know that the third party had arrived escorted by Jenna and was stood by the door; witnessing everything from _"Why does she have to be here?" _In fear that another row will break out, inappropriately confessing feelings before their time; Jenna coughed awkwardly to catch Naya and Zach's attention.

The pair looked up and their blood ran cold when they saw who it was by the door.

"Hi guys…" The Asian woman squeaked out.

"Heather…"

Whilst the dancer had her head bowed down to the floor with her ears hot from the conversation.

Being in such close proximity to _her_, was impossibly worse than Naya had anticipated.

On top of that, she was just not getting the song right.

A part of her thinks that it's because of the nerves which the blonde had summoned.

Another feels that her subconscious mind is purposely fucking this up tremendously because she doesn't know when she'll be this close to Heather again.

But if you ask Naya what she thinks is causing her uncharacteristic struggle in singing one of her idols greatest anthem? She'd say she's just tired.

Which is not a complete lie.

"_Cause since I'm covering on-"_

_I'm covering on_

_Covering on_

_covering_

The music cut.

"Naya, what's going on? The words are 'Since I've come on home'." Naya took the headphones out as Zach's voice spoke through the speakers.

They were already well into the third hour and so far they have recorded Heather's lines of the song and lines which they have together. The only thing left was Naya's solo's.

"Sorry Zach… I'm just really tired…"

The man sighed over the speakers.

"Can we…" Naya made stars as she pressed her palms over her eyes in frustration.

The aggravated Latina cleared her throat. "Can we just try again please? From the top." Thin arms repositioned the headphones back over her ears.

But no music played.

"No, I think we should just wrap it up from here. You can come back in the studio again tomorrow Naya, we can wedge in a half an hour session in between Amber and Gwyneth. Heather, I'll see you next Tuesday for Toxic with Dianna." The co-producer spoke followed by busy scuffling of papers, followed by static and definite mute.

Naya exhaled heavily and her back slumped as she sat on the stool in front of the microphone , the head phone hung drearily around her neck as one arm crossed over stomach and the other perched on the limb as she massaged her temples.

Throughout the last few hours, Heather had been watching Naya entirely. There was not a single second where she turned her head to something else; and throughout those long minutes, Naya not once looked at her.

How does she know?

Well she was watching her co-star the whole time, remember?

Blue eyes took in, drank in and breathed in everything that was Naya.

But what her soul saw was something it grieved.

The other woman was skinnier.

Her hair no longer the warm brown it was, instead glowed like plastic under the orange light.

Her eyes were dull as rusted coin.

And her skin rough like beaten bark.

This woman in front of her is foreign.

This was not her Naya.

This woman spoke with lips sharp and callous and sung eulogy; which made her own tongue fold in caution.

The comparison to before made Heather's eyes sway melancholically blue. This was all new to her, and as much as she hates to admit it; she doesn't know how to speak to her.

Through the glass window of the operating booth of the recording studio, Heather watched as Peer Astrom and Adam Anders stand and leave, one of them gulping down their glass of water in dismay. Which made Heather frown, it's one song. It's not like Naya can't sing. She pulled the Glee's 300th musical number to the iTunes chart for goodness sake! As well as putting her rendition of 'Valerie' up in the market in line with the shows 'Don't Stop Believing'. The last person to leave the deck was Zach who the blonde saw threw a worried glance over Naya and gave her small smile and a wave before leaving the room with his coffee.

Then it was just them two.

Heather stayed sat on her stool watching Naya who still have her hand over her eyes.

She knows Naya can feel her eyes trained on her, and it saddens Heather that the brunette is hiding her face from her…friend. But she guesses she's ok with it. This moment is better than the empty days she's had ever since things change. So in a way, she wishes that she could freeze this moment.

Let Naya stay as she is.

Close, but not close enough.

The brunette may not be as animated as she wishes, but this is the most tangible she's been for the dancer.

But as if fate heard her wishes, the supernatural seemed to have nudged Naya in consciousness and the next thing Heather knows is Naya moving swiftly and silently around the studio, fetching her car keys and water bottle and the Raiders cap she wears to hide from the cameras; not even throwing a mere glance towards her direction. This made the blonde begrudgingly move back into reality, she too gathered her purse and the paper bag she had been carrying with her the whole day. They systematically moved around the space, no longing looks, never touching all actions flighty. But from the corner of her eyes, in what she hopes is subtle; Heather was looking at Naya.

The smaller woman left the booth first, she held the door for her cast mate but never looked back. Once the two left Recording Studio 6 they found themselves walking down the corridor. Heather tailing behind Naya just a few steps behind. The Latina felt a sense of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach and she knows that it wasn't because of Heather, something was off. Brown eyes darted up to the lights and saw them dimmed.

"_Have they always been this dark?"_ She asked herself as she passed them along.

However as she went through the door towards the main lobby, she was immediately engulfed by the darkness. She halted and stumbled when another slender body bumped into her.

"Sorry…" She heard Heather say.

The blonde immediately took a few steps back after crashing into the Latina, backing away as if static snapped and crackled upon their skin touching. Pupils dilated as Heather's eyes adjusted in the darkness whilst her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Naya carried on walking in the black room and felt the wall for the light switch. Heather was unsure whether to follow her or not, she didn't want the brunette tripping over an office plant or something but it's not like she can see in the dark. Not to mention they're on strange terms right now. So the blonde stayed back holding out the door as much as she can to let whatever light come in.

The brunette felt for her phone in her jeans to use as a flashlight when she remember that she left her purse in her trailer, swearing under her breath she carried on blindly looking for the switch. That's when her feet caught the reception table, twisting her ankle inhumanly and putting her off her balance. It sent the small brunette crashing down, only to have her head solidly smacking against the heavy sharp corner of the other end of the table.

"Naya?!" The ruckus sent fright straight towards Heathers chest, and immediately the blonde dropped her belongings and bolted off after the same direction she estimated the brunette went.

"Ow…" The Latina whined in pain as she rubbed her head, she felt a bump start to swell by her eyebrow making her roll her eyes at her own clumsiness but the action making her face contort in grimace out of pain.

"Naya? Where are you?" The casualty heard. Her eyes went wide as she remembered that she wasn't alone. Heather must have heard her the demonstration of her epic orientation skills.

Naya instantly started to gather herself together, lifting her hand up to hold on to the desk to pull her body up for support. "I'm here" She bent her left knee up and just when she placed all of her weight on it, sheer utter agony from her ankle shot up through her body and escaped from her lips as a pained gasp.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

"Naya?! Where are you?!" The brunette who fell dropped down on the floor was gritting her teeth as she tried to ignore the throbbing of her ankle. Naya took deep breaths to collect herself before speaking.

"I-I- I'm ok… I'm ok…" the hurt woman replied but her voice shaking, still shook up by the accident.

Naya swallowed. "I'm by the receptionists table" she added on.

"Alright, ok" the dancer called back out, her voice much closer now than it was before.

"Stay there, I'll come to you"

"Ok"

Not very long after that, Heather found small knob which controlled the lights, it clicked on and the small orbs which were scattered in the room slowly glowed yellow into a warm auburn. It wasn't blindingly bright but at least they weren't in total darkness anymore. Heather found herself right at the other end of the room, on the right hand sight of the table where Naya's supposed to be. Once light lit up the room, the taller woman glided towards the figure slumping against the wall. In her knee length dress and denim jacket, the blonde kneeled beside the brunette who had her eyes closed shut.

"Naya…" she cooed softly, pale hands were about to reach for the aggrieved face to brush the strands of hair away from the gorgeous profile; but froze and retracted when Heather remembered Naya's timidity towards her. So she settled for gently calling her name.

"I'm ok…" Naya moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…" But Heather knows better than this, she surveyed the brunette and saw and ugly blacking bruise around the tanned skin, strangling the ankle.

"Honey, do you want to move on the sofa? The floor can't be comfortable" Having done years of dancing, meaning countless of injuries. Heather knew that the injured foot should alleviated and so insisted on moving Naya. She knows that it's probably really sore but the Latina had to move.

Naya was quiet for a bit but eventually replied "Yea ok…"

"Can you stand?" Heather asked.

"No…" And with that, both of them released a tense breath they weren't aware they were holding. Heather had to hold Naya at least to help the other woman to stand to move them to the sofa in the lobby.

"Alright… I'm going to need you to wrap your arm around my shoulder so I can help you carry your weight. You can't put too much pressure on that ankle of yours of Zach will kill us…" Heather joked lightly.

After a few seconds of just breathing in and out, preparing herself for the strain, Naya did as she was told and Heather was able to effortlessly shoulder the smaller body to stand. The proximity doubled the dancer's heart rate far more than any routine she had ever done her whole life. She shook all thoughts away about how Naya's skin felt pleasantly warm against hers, how the brunette's scent was circling and swirling around her, enticing her to caress those softly parted lips with hers. She dictated her limbs to act objectively as they hobbled towards the furniture with Naya breathing through her mouth due to the discomfort. Heather sat Naya across on the sofa and took the space next to her; sat by her foot and was a little more satisfied when she saw the brunette look considerably much comfier than she did on the floor.

The pair was left in silence for a few seconds and when reality sunk in that they really were in the same room together; Naya's efforts of avoiding at staring at Heather went out of the window when she saw and really felt soft hands rubbing her injured leg tenderly. She looked up at the blonde and saw worry crease the usually carefree face as it observed her visibly swelling ankle.

Naya noticed trace of tiredness from the dark rims forming under Heather's eyes. She wondered how Elijah was doing and imagined how Heather must adore her baby boy. She imagined how the dancer would probably dance the little prince around the house, swaying solemnly to whatever music in his room with Elijah's head lulling gently to sleep. She then saw herself in the picture standing by the doorway; watching the mother and child with adoring eyes. Her arms are loosely folded as she leans on the doorframe. Imagination ran as the blonde in her world then turned and smiled at her and made her way to the crib to put the sleeping baby down. She saw herself approach the woman and pull her against her body, her chin resting on the taller blonde's shoulder as she swayed them to the unnamed tune she's humming.

Reality pulled Naya back when her eyes adjusted in the dark and found Heather looking right back at her, her head tilting adorably as she tried to read Naya. Spiked walls surged up after the second of vulnerability and Naya was about to swing her legs off ready to dash away when the blondes hands firmly held her into place. Pale hands stayed unmoving until Heather felt the brunette relax, content that the Latina won't sprint away she gave the ankle a gentle brush with her thumb before letting go. She then stood up and made her way towards the entrance, hands wrapped around the cool curved metal and tugged upon them.

It was locked.

"We're locked in." Heather spoke to the dark and Naya.

Naya let her head fall against the cushion.

Great.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked.

"11:16pm"

"Do you have your phone? Can't you call someone?"

"No I left it in the car…"

"Fuck…"

"How about yours?"

"Trailer." Naya growled in frustration.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She thought. Whilst Heather was silently playing with her hands as she leaned against the wall.

"Who the fuck locks the studio without checking if anyone's inside?!" Naya was exhausted, angry, annoyed, nervous and her stomach gnawing did not help at all.

Heather who sat down on the carpet with her legs crossed and back leaning on the wall smiled knowingly at Naya.

The fiery Latina was still for moment trying to ignore the blondes gaze at her. When a minute passed and the dancer's eyes were still trained at her; Naya released an aggravated sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Heather stated in a teasing tone, her eyes glinting playfully under the thin beam of moonlight which highlighted her face, making her look impossibly more angelic in Naya's opinion.

The pugnacious woman blushed and her eyes darted elsewhere upon the accusation.

"No. Anyway, how are you fine with this? Aren't you worried about Eli- your baby…" Naya caught herself before pronouncing the name. Truth be told, ever since Heather's pregnancy, she heard nothing further about Heather and her son and so she wasn't sure if she kept the name…

The dancer seemed to have clocked this and replied earnestly "I'm with you…" Heather's eyes widened upon her own honesty and tried to salvage the spontaneous confession whilst reprimanding herself. "-I-I-I'm not alone… and Elijah's with his grandmother… His parents came down… for a visit and stuff…" Heather finished awkwardly.

"Oh right."

They fell into another silence.

Lost in their own thoughts.

"_So she kept the name…"_ was running through Naya's head, a small honoured smile danced across her face.

Heather on the other hand squirmed under the stifling pauses they've been enduring. She thought about how there was never a dull moment between her and Naya, when they would always try to do something outrageous to make the other laugh endlessly. The dancer wracked her head for anything to say to ease the tension in the air. But by the good grace of fate and human biology, Naya's stomach did all the talking… well growling.

The tint on Naya's cheeks came back as she hugged her stomach and curled into herself in attempt of making herself smaller to suppress all future protest of her stomach.

A merry laugh erupted from Heather's sweet lips which made Naya's heart flutter as it did before. She threw a glare towards the blonde who only laughed even harder as the brunette resembled a moody toddler rather than a threatening tiger. Naya couldn't fight off the spirited smile any longer as she too started laughing with Heather.

"If they're going to hold us imprison here, they could have at least left us a vending machine…"

The dancer hummed in agreement as she too felt the hunger in her stomach, a few minutes of pondering and she was reminded of the paper bag she haphazardly threw on the floor when she heard Naya fell. The blonde's eyes widened in fear and sprung up to her feet energetically to look for the misplaced bag. Naya's eyes quirked at the taller woman's rushed actions and followed her movements with her eyes, she saw the dancers figure crouch on the ground behind her; making the brunette crane her neck to see.

Heather found the paper bag and was thankful to find that the box didn't toppled over. She carefully took the square white box out of the paper bag. She opened it and was thankful to find the cake in one piece. Blue eyes glance over the illuminating hands of the wristwatch:

12:03

It was the 12th.

Heather smiled at this and was about to return back to Naya when the low humming of the coffee and the mild aroma from the machine caught her attention. So, she fetched all of the left over change she had and found that she had just about enough for a small mocha. She bought it and crouched down on her toes and fixed the candles on the cake.

Naya who was intrigued by the dancer's action called after the blonde "Hemo… What are you doing…."

The blonde heard Naya shift on the sofa which made her hurry her action.

"Nothing!" She shrieked out too suspiciously. The woman cleared her throat and spoke again in a much lower and calmer tone. "Nothing… Just, I'll be right over! Stay there!" she added on as she scrambled through her bag looking for the matchbox she packed earlier the day before. She brought the match against the side of the box which snapped due to excessive force exerted by Heather.

"Fuck." She cursed under her breath.

"Hemo?"

"I'm fine, just sit there Naya!" her voice was firm which caught Naya off guard, but it did the job. The Latina stopped fiddling.

Heather did the same motion four times and each time she broke the match. It was starting to get into her nerves and when she found she only had one match left, Heather comically prayed to the gods to let her light the damn candle. With a deep breath, wiggle of fingers and cracking of the neck; she picked up the match stick and managed to light it up.

"Thank you sweet baby Jesus." She sighed in relief.

The dancer with amazing balance, juggled the round vanilla Victoria sponge cake topped with red lush strawberries with the hot beverage. She stood up slowly and sung sweetly as she walked over the brunette who was patiently waiting for her return.

"Happy Birthday to you…" Naya thought she heard but brushed it off, convinced that the hunger was giving her hallucinations.

"Happy Birthday to you…." Whispered into her ear once more.

"Happy birthday, dear Nay-nay…" And from the corner of her eyes, she saw the candles joyous yellow glow. Her mouth fell agape in surprise.

"Happy Birthday to you…" Heather sat back on the other end of the sofa, shyly offering of the cake to the other woman.

Naya astounded, grateful and loved was sat on her spot motionless. The brunette looked at Heather with much awe and try as she might, adoration just shone right through her façade; yearning and reaching for Heather's heart. Although of course, it's inescapable for the melancholy smile to wipe the forgetting grin away when Naya reminds herself that this is just another stolen moment in time.

"Naya?" Heather's voice unsure as Naya yet again fell uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yea?"

"Make a wish?"

Another false wish won't change anything, right?

She makes one anyway.

Naya teased Heather endlessly about how the brunette had a bakery in her bag but not a phone. As if by magic, it was like they were _their own Heather and Naya again_. The two dorks who could not careless about the world around them. Sat closely together with Naya's legs now propped up on Heather's lap, the two were in bliss as they messily ate the cake. Heather's "Island child skills" – her words, not Naya's; was resourceful in ripping the side of the package to be used as a make shift knife. Naya using her left hand as a plate was thoroughly enjoying the fresh cream in between the sponge which she probably should avoid considering she has lactose intolerance. But, oh well. Heather on the other hand was shambolically trying to catch the strawberry juice had dripped down her hand. Naya laughed at the dancers antics seconds later, when she found a fading pink trail from pale fingers to Heather's elbows which she caught the dancer trying to lick it away.

"Oh my god Heather!" she gasped out in between her giggling fit.

"Wh-ut?" the blonde replied, her cheeks inflated like a chipmunk from the mouthful of cake stuffed inside.

Naya just shook her head in amusement.

"You-m canmt talk, dyou hab cream om yer face"

"What?" Naya leaned forward as she asked teasingly, knowing exactly what Heather was trying to say.

Heather glowered good-naturedly but slowly cerulean eyes showed depth and passion which made Naya gulp drily. Heather was leaning in dangerously close and the brunette could feel her cheeks burn. She's pretty sure that the hot puffs of air which was leaving the strawberry lips is a contributing factor; to her muteness.

"I said… there's cream on your face…" The blonde's voice said an low primal tone which sent shivers down Naya's spine.

"Oh"

"Yea…" Brown lusting eyes watched how Heather bit temptation away from her craving lips and the blonde's eyes focusing solely upon her quivering ones.

"Right… THERE!"

What happened next, well Naya definitely wasn't expecting.

She was blinded by the dripping jam and cream as she was assaulted by her friend who was crying from laughter. Naya lips fell ajar in disbelief.

"HEATHER!"

A cake stained sofa and sticky fingers later.

(Wanky.)

Heather helped Naya to the toilet where they washed their face. By the time they got back, no words were exchange between the two they fell asleep to the comfortable silence. Heather resting against Naya's chest like the many times they have before in their trailer.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning and Dianna, Kevin and Zach had unlocked the glass door to the recording studio. The three were casually talking about their holiday and exchanging pleasantries. It was all well until they turned into the lobby. Needless to say, the trio was halted with their tracks when they saw two of their friends intimately intertwined. Without words being exchanged, the intruders got their phones out and took a picture of the scene before them.

But trust Kevin to have his flash and volume on which abruptly woke up the pair.

Dianna elbowed Kevin on the ribs.

"Mornin'"

"Morning…" Heather replied sleepily to Kevin.

"Morning…" Naya replied to Heather who replied to Kevin.

The trio smiled in amusement waiting for one of them to return back to consciousness.

Heather who had her head on Naya's chest as she always did when they laid together; lifted her head up from the shorter woman's firm chest. Then, as if it's the most natural thing in the world; thin lips placed a tender kiss upon the corner of Naya's mouth who lazily returned it without a second to delay.

Three pair of eyes widened in surprise and before Dianna could stop herself, a gasp left her which wakened her two delirious friend.

Two heads snapped to the direction of the noise and Heather quickly unscrambled herself from Naya. Cold air hit Naya's warm skin making her awfully aware of how alone she was.

"Guys. Hey. I-uh… I need to go, we got locked in. Naya will explain, I need to go home to Elijah! See you guys later!" and just like that, Heather zoomed out of the vicinity before anyone else could ask her a question.

Naya was left alone with three pairs of questioning eyes. The Latina groaned in dread. But before she could say anything else, Heather's head popped back into the reception.

"Oh and can one of you guys take Naya home? She hurt her foot last night…" Kevin and Dianna nodded dumbly at the blonde who Heather gave a grateful smile to.

"Oh and Naya… Happy Birthday." A flash of dazzling smile and Heather was gone like a ghost, leaving Naya to deal with the onslaught of questions.

"Happy Birthday indeed…" Kevin smirked at his friend.

* * *

**January 16th 2014**

What makes scenes in Glee so epic is its genuineness.

The fact that fans cannot draw distinction between the actors and their characters.

It's funny because, when it comes to Heather and Naya; sometimes it's hard- _no, stupid_. To even think that they have to work hard to get into their character.

Especially in 100th episode.

**S5 x 12 – "100****th****" **

**SANTANA: "YOU NEED TO BE OUT IN THE WORLD, AND GOING TO RESTAURANTS AND CONCERTS… AND… AND DATING…"**

**BRITTANY: IT FEELS REALLY GOOD TO BE AROUND YOU. YOU MAKE MEFEEL LIKE A GIRL AGAIN, LIKE MY BODY WAKES UP. I REALLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU SANTANA. I'VE SEEN THE WORLD AND I'M SURE NOW MORE THAN EVER THAT I BELONG WITH YOU; AND I'M SURE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S GREAT BUT. YOU CAN'T RECREATE WHAT YOU AND I HAVE. IT'S YOUR CHOICE, IF YOU WANT ME I'M HERE.**

This was the script, simply a heart to heart conversation between the two former lovers. All they were asked to do is to deliver their lines.

But when the alternate universe is so close to home? It's easy to lose yourself between the two worlds, as Heather illustrated.

Naya was glad that taping with Heather wasn't as difficult as she anticipated it to be. She's thankful for her swollen ankle for breaking the ice, allowing the two of them to have a casual conversation. The pair have mastered how to converse and avoid certain topics which they know won't be very comfortable to discuss with one another. As for the lazy kisses on Naya's birthday? The Latina had tried her hardest to forget about it, to the point that she had actually nearly convinced herself that it never happened.

Nearly.

Her mind may have been willing to be deceived, but her heart? Well it's always been more stubborn than the brain.

Unfortunately, not the same could be said to Heather. Ever since her evening with Naya, everything grew even duller in comparison and try as she might not thinking about it; she knows that she needs to kiss Naya's lips again. She thought that returning into this work environment will help her build a platonic relationship with Naya. How wrong was she. Every day she grew more and more fixated on seeing the other woman, wracking her brain to find some excuse to go to the set when Naya was there. So when the 16th came around, Heather could not be more thankful; the growing adrenaline coursing through her veins was telling her she had to do something.

What exactly?

Upon reading the script, Naya was thankful for the easy scene. She had been mentally preparing herself for her takes with Heather; she constantly reminded herself that this woman was not only taken but also has child. She's also thankful that Kevin, Dianna and Zach didn't bring up what they witnessed in the reception... So, by the time the date came around and after slapping herself repeatedly with the cold harsh reality, she was numb and ready. Heather on the other hand? She was out of control.

"ALRIGHT POSITIONS! TAKE ONE! AND… ACTION!"

The camera started filming, a two shot of the pair who was sat in the set. Naya was appeared to be relax and calm but if you were the churro she was holding? You would be squeezed into two.

"They can't just chain you to a calculator and keep you as their math monkey." Naya recited, taking glances at Heather as she was instructed to.

"Wait do those actually exist?" Heather said as she chewed on the churros, trying desperately to loosen the tightness in her jaw inflicted by the stress.

But it wasn't working. Paris who was assigned to direct could see how Heather's knees were joggling up and down. The man gave a small shake of the head towards Heather, asking her to stop. Thank goodness the angle was only focused on their half body, but still. It was distracting.

Naya noticed Heather's nervous habit but ignored it. She figured that the blonde was even more uncomfortable than she was. The thought made her heart sink a bit but she chose not to acknowledge the twinge in her chest. She thought if she could do her line perfectly then, she would be taking both of them out of their misery. "You need to be having a life! You need to be out in the world, and going to restaurants and concerts… and-" she gave a timid glance towards Heather and away "and dating…" she finished. A small heavy breath was released by her lungs after delivering her last line. She knew what Heather's line was though and a part of her wanted to not feel affected by what it was. But when the love of your life is also playing your on-screen partner? It's pretty difficult not to.

"_Stay in character Naya… stay in character…"_ she chanted over and over again in her head.

Pause.

A pause far too long which gave the unsuspecting Latina an odd feeling. She was waiting for Heather to deliver her line, she even recited it in her head.

"_I really want to be with you Santana. I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you; and I'm sure your girlfriend's great but, you can't recreate what you and I have..."_

Naya's eyes quickly glanced over Heather encouraging her co-worker to say the following words. When she did however, she saw a look in Heather's eyes which told her that something was off. She waited another second to long, by this time she figured that Paris would call a cut.

But what she wasn't expecting was Heather turning to her with such beautifully vulnerable eyes, the only warning she was given was the quick longing peeked Heather gave to her lips until she felt soft hands cradling her face as the emotional woman surged her lips upon Naya's.

By reflex; Naya simply closed her eyes and melted into the kiss she didn't know she needed so badly. Her whole body and consciousness was possessed by this deprivation, the filming, the crew, everything long forgotten until she was given a small second to breathe. Heather gave her a chance to bring oxygen back to her brain. Pulling away ever so slightly, the sound of their lips parting was the only thing which could be heard on top of the rapidly pounding of their heart and erratic chest. A part of her wished the blonde didn't stop, because the moment air in her lungs made her brain work again, she became aware of her surrounding; stopping the kiss. She wished Heather's lips if it meant kissing her until she was no longer living.

She stuttered but she did it. "Umm… It-it's a bad idea." She said in an elated manner. Shaking her head not to the dialogue but to herself, trying to get her head out of the clouds.

Heather sighed into Naya's mouth in resignation and pulled away.

"It feels really good to be around you. You make me feel like a girl again, like my body wakes up." The brunette who was still muddled clenched her jaw and looked far away from Heather.

"Please don't do this, I have worked my ass off to get over you." Naya retorted pleadingly as she enunciated each word.

Heather knew that it was Naya speaking to her, not Santana speaking to her Brittany. In a blasé fashion, Heather stood up from her seat.

"I really want to be with you Santana. I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you; and I'm sure your girlfriend's great but, you can't recreate what you and I have."

Naya willed herself to look at her former lover with angry, questioning, longing, irritated, offended eyes as if to ask "How dare you?!" Heather looked back with equal intensity with no remorse for her actions.

"It's your choice, if you want me I'm here."

Heather left the set.

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL. This was a real struggle to write. I had no idea how to follow up Elijah's chapter. I really don't know if you guys would like this or what. I just felt I had to make an update as it's been "6 yeasssssss".**

**-However, I'm not gonna lie; I thoroughly enjoyed writing the dialogue between Nickayla and Naya here :P**

**What do you guys think?**

**SECONDLY, I AM ALIVE. And I'm sorry for the long ass wait for the update but uni life is kicking my ass.**

**THIRDLY, Having said all of that. I would really appreciate it if you guys put in some kind of input to help me move the plot a bit more.**

**Anyway, looking forward to hearing from you guys again :)**


	16. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**This is not a dream. This is in fact an update. I am alive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

**Apologies for my mistake**

* * *

**January 2014**

They said it was because she was jealous over her career.

Others say that it's because she slept with her boyfriend.

Then, there are some insiders who claimed that she was being a diva and being the creator of the shows pet, she got her way.

How little people really knew.

After the kiss, Naya was nowhere to be found. Her absence for the rest of season five had put the productivity of the show on a major delay. The last time anyone had spoken to her was when Paris Barclay called in respect of Naya if she would be comfortable with the show using the footage of the impromptu kiss for the episode.

It was the only the take they had after all.

She was mute for a while, until she bitterly chuckled "The shows gotta go all over the place, or something".

Luckily for the crew, the confrontation between Brittany and Santana was the last footage they needed from Naya for the Glee 100th. Paris strategically scheduled it to be the last footage for this exact reason.

But having to work in a show where your ex plays your characters counter-part, ready or not; you'll see them.

And if Naya wasn't ready before, what more this time around?

* * *

Heather on the other hand almost resulted to tying herself on a leash to stop herself from charging to Naya's home.

Right after the kiss, she strode away from the set. Long legs marched firmly across the concrete of the car park.

_You have a son with a man_

The wind was storming against her willowy frame…

_But, Naya…_

Her hand were trembling, sickly pale…

_You have started a family, what were you thinking? _

Blue eyes were stinging sore….

Naya…

She tells herself that gust must have blown something into her eyes as she blinked them rapidly. A harsh whip of the wind suddenly punched her shoulder as if it intended on twisting her body around back to Naya, but she went forth.

Blonde hair was strewn in havoc like her insides as she thought about the people she cared for, and the person she longed for.

_Naya.._

But really she knows it's not the raging weather which had frozen her body.

She reprimanded herself for acting so carelessly, so selfishly. But truth be told, she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about her actions.

She was so close…

Naya was so close, she remembers how her mouth could taste the plump lips half a moment before their lips touched. She felt how the Latina's breath hitched and how it quivered for less than a second in hesitance until passion crushed her steel resolve; making the brunette hungrily return the dancers kiss.

It was short.

Longing.

Fleeting.

Loving.

Heather was breathlessly gasping for air as hot tears drowned her lungs when she smashed into the metal door of her trailer with a reverberating slam. The trembling ring of the flimsy iron was the only company of her heart shattering sobs.

"How did you do it?" People asked. How did she lose weight instantly after her pregnancy? Sometimes she'd say it because of her diet, other times she'd joke and say that Elijah prefers to be danced to sleep that be sung to and in some occasions she just smiles tiredly when she's too exhausted to lie.

Lying, is the easiest reply after all. It's more credible than silence and more acceptable than the truth.

Why?

Because imagine what people would say if she said that the first year of her 'happily ever after' is so far the loneliest time of her life.

She just couldn't get Naya off her mind.

When Ryan Murphy invited her to return back to Glee, She thought- _no_\- She convinced herself that this is what she needed. What she and Naya needed, they will finally have their closure.

But deeply she knew, that it was just to ease her gnawing addiction for the other woman.

And that stolen kiss? It was the start of her relapse.

* * *

Black tires rolled and halted into the vacant space where Naya parked her car. The brunette had to exert extra effort to let go of her vice grip off the steering wheel.

Thousands of scenarios had played in her head on how today may go…

Maybe Heather will apologies and they can just go about their work…

..Or the blonde would roughly pin her up against a wall and ravage her neck…

...Perhaps they won't even get to talk privately if the rest of their friends are about…

She had thought about everything, but what played before her upon entering her trailer was not something she could honestly say she anticipated.

"Naya"

The Latina froze by the door, her hands in her pocket clenched into a clammy fist as four pairs of eyes watched her; three off them sighing in relief.

"Hi…"

"Oh Thank God you're here!" Chris grabbed the weary brunette's rigid arm. The actor noticed how tense his friend was but chose not to comment on it.

"We're scheduled to go on the set in like… Well now. But the nanny Heather hired to take care Elijah cancelled on her last minute and Ryan's in a bit of a mood…" Darren explained.

"What's wrong with Ryan?"

"Well he kinda had a go at…us… He wasn't happy with the… delay…" Naya looked at Darren and picked up in between the lines. Her friend didn't say it but she knows that their boss is not happy because of her absence.

And the diva was taking it out one them.

"Then, when he found out about the babysitting issue, he went really red and just ran his mouth…

Latina's brows furrowed. "What did he say?"

"It's, it's- not important..." Heather stuttered in.

"Chris?" Ignoring Heather, Naya looked at the young man questioningly who avoided her questioning stare by faking interest on the wooden floor.

Darren sighed and despite the silent protest against what he was about to do, he reworded the conversation which took part half an hour ago. "Ryan wants Heather to be all in if she comes back this season. If not then she can come back for season six if…"

"If what?"

"Damn it, Darren…" Chris shook his head.

Heather kept quiet throughout and focused on anything but her friends before her.

"If what?" Naya repeated firmly.

"If people don't realise that she's just another pretty face like Dianna…'" The actor sighed.

Naya clenched her jaw as she felt her cheeks grow hot upon the confrontation. Not trusting herself not to act too protective as Heather's 'friend', she bit her tongue refraining from over reacting.

"What a bitch…" Chris muttered, cursing under his breath.

"Who?" Darren chuckled.

"Chris... She had gotten sick and didn't want to give the bug to Elijah…" Heather spoke softly clearly trying to diffuse the stifling tension as she combed through her sons fair hair gently, avoiding Naya's watchful gaze.

"Gotten sick my ass… 'Her' arrogance and lack of consideration for other-"

Darren who was more rational than the aggravated Chris interrupted his friend to clear any clouds of confusion which may overwhelm Naya; who had been silent and was simply watching the interaction between the mother and child with an unreadable expression.

"So… we were wondering if you know, you could keep an eye on our little baseball player here whilst filming... " The man in the bowtie explained as he gave bright-eyed boys tiny hand a gentle squeeze.

Naya was snapped out of her stupor and was left inaudibly upon the request as three pairs of eyes looked at her hopefully. The fourth one watching her curiously with his head tilted to the left as young eyes observed the woman before him.

"I mean it won't be long, just a couple of hours, maybe two and I'll be done. Then, cutie and I here; can go for an ice cream…" Chris spoke for Heather as he took the baby boy from his mother's arms. "How do you like that huh, Eli? You me and Mister Softee?"

The baby gave him a toothless smile and gurgled enthusiastically in reply with arms flailing.

"I- I don't know guys…" Naya replied unsurely "I don't know what to do, I've never really you know…" She wants to help, of course. She's furious at Ryan but to care for Heather's son? After everything? She can't help but feel unfit for the responsibility.

"Oh come on Nay! You have two siblings! And one of them is Nickayla, you are more than well experienced!" Chris retorted.

Nobody spoke, everyone waited for Naya to just say yes, but it never came and awkward silence just stretched and hung in the air.

Naya remained silent which Heather took as a no, the dancer walked over to Chris and took his son back in her arms. She wasn't upset or anything, it was perfectly understandable why Naya would be awkward or even unwilling to watch over her son, Elijah's also his after all.

"It's ok, I'll just take Eli home and hopefully talk to Ryan about taking me back next-" The thing was, Heather couldn't care less if Ryan takes her back or not. Well she does but not for the reason which he thinks. The only reason why Heather wanted to say was so she could have an excuse to spend time with her former counter-part. Sure she loves glee, but that alone was not enough to inspire her to return. Everything she's doing was for Naya.

Heather was about to reassure the brunette when she felt soft hands on top of hers.

"Has he eaten? Where are his stuff?" Surprised by the close proximity, Heather didn't even feel the way Elijah was cradled away from her and into Naya's arms.

"I…" she also lost her ability to speak.

"We had just fed him an hour ago so he should be good for a couple hours. But if he gets hungry, his stuff are in the duffle bag on the sofa. It has extra diapers, milk and everything. Right Hemo?" Chris chatted away Naya's inquiries with a smiling voice as he urged the blonde away.

"We'll see you guys in a bit! Say bye Mommy!" Darren called out as he took one of Heather's hand in his own, ready to whisk his friend away.

Heather gave a little wave to her baby boy who didn't even notice her leave. There was something about the way he was comfortably nestled in the tanned arms and the way he held onto Naya's pointer finger which gave her heart an indescribable content and nostalgia. Then, when she saw the other woman plant a loving kiss on her son's forehead and the way the little bundle of joy gave out a joyous giggle as Naya nibbled playfully on the tiny arms. It was then she remembered that Naya was the first to cradle her son.

And it seems that Elijah remembered too.

* * *

Naya had almost forgotten that she was on the set to work.

She had been playing with the handsome little boy for nearly 3 hours and this didn't come into her attention until Chris came back in her trailer to take over the babysitting shift.

"Hey sweethearts…" The man greeted in a hush voice as he tiptoed into the trailer.

Naya gave him a smile as he made his way cautiously to the sofa where Naya was sat holding the sleeping baby.

"How's it going?"

"Everything's fine, the little trooper finally passed out like ten minutes ago." Naya replied as he shifted her arms to relieve them from their aching.

Chris smiled and rubbed Elijah's back.

"Do you want me to take over now?" The man offered which reminded Naya of her schedule.

"Oh yea, am I needed on the set now?" Naya asked, to which Chris bit his lips to awkwardly.

"Actually… Ryan said he doesn't need you today…"

"Oh."

"Yea… he said that he'll call when you're needed…"

"Right." Naya replied knowingly.

Her boss was having a bitch fit.

"Yea, so you can go home now if you want and I can take care of this little cutie here until his mommy's back."

Naya looked at the way the small body melted into hers, it felt foreign but so right. As if Elijah should have always been there. She gave a small smile at the little boy which didn't go unnoticed by Chris.

"Actually…"

Naya looked up to her friend.

"I forgot I promised to go out for lunch with Will today. Is that ok?"

Naya nodded her head to Chris perceptively, she knew that her friend could sense her hesitance of leaving the little baby now.

"That's fine, no problem."

_Thank you_.

"You're the best!"

_You're welcome._

Chris gave the woman a peck on the cheek and took his exit, leaving Naya and the bundle of joy who scooched further into her embrace. This made the brunette smile as she made her way to the bedroom as she hummed "You are my sunshine", the melody drifting all around the room.

* * *

It was near to six in the afternoon when Heather and the rest of the cast had wrapped up for the day. She was disappointed that the certain someone who had been plaguing her thoughts wasn't called up to join her on the set today. She was with Chris when the man in the yellow hat told her friend to dismiss the brunette. She's tries to console herself by reminding herself that she's back for the rest of the season now so it's not like this will be the last day she'll get to see Naya.

After changing back into her skinny jeans, dusty chucks with her glee hoodie and her warm beanie, Heather made her way back to Naya's trailer expecting to find Chris with her son.

Heather popped her head into the trailer with a smile eager to see her beautiful boy "Hello?" but nobody was around. She frowned when she saw the open space empty. So, the dancer walked into the trailer in search of her son and Chris.

"Chris?"

Nobody answered.

Her eyebrows furrowed further in confusion.

The only source of light in the room was from the tall lamp at the corner which illuminated with a warm glow. After walking into the small kitchen and surveying the living room where the blonde found her sons travelling bag on the sofa, she was about to call Chris when she noticed the door to the trailers bedroom was ajar.

Soft taps on the wood made their way to room. Heather was pretty sure that it would be empty but thought it wouldn't hurt to check.

So needless to say, she was astounded when she found the last person she was expecting to be on the set, asleep with an infant.

On the soft autumn cotton bed sheets, Naya was lying down with her head propped up on mount of pillows with her protective arms wrapped tenderly around Elijah who was in an equally deep slumber.

Heather's heart stopped.

Her body leaned her against the door frame, as all energy and strength was drained out of her and was replaced by an onslaught of emotions. She found herself wishing that she could come home to this kind of view every day.

How perfect her life would be if it was lived to love and keep these two blessings.

That's when a large lump formed at Heather's throat and tears formed at bay at the sight. But immediately, the dancer wiped little crystals away brashly embarrassed by her flighty reaction.

She felt for her phone in her pocket to check the time, it was nearly ten past six. She knew she had to wake up the exhausted brunette so she can head home. She had kept the Latina behind long enough. But before she made her way to the sleeping pair, the blonde stood motionless for a moment and took in the view and turned it into a memory; and with a small sad smile, Heather approached the bed and rubbed the tanned arm as she cooed Naya's name.

"Nay…"

"Hmm?" The smaller woman hummed sleepily.

"Nay, we're done filming"

Another few seconds of stillness and the Latina then brought her right hand to her face to rub the sleep off her eyes, her left hand still firmly cradled around Elijah which Heather noticed and smiled fondly at.

"Oh, what time is it?" Naya mumbled drowsily, her eyes blinking slowly and her lips in a pout which Heather had to stop herself from kissing like she did every morning when she woke in Naya's arms.

"Just past six"

"Oh right" and without any further exchange of words, Heather tried to help free Naya from the sleeping infant. However, when pale arms carefully lifted the small body; Elijah stirred and started wailing which Heather attempted to kindly hush, but the crying won't stop.

Naya got up on her feet as she got her bearings and opened her arms offering to take Elijah from Heather.

"I'll carry him back into the car if you want"

"No it's alright, I don't have the car with me anyway."

Naya frowned "How did you get here and how are you getting home?"

"Lea gave us a ride and offered to take us back too, but I don't want to be of anymore burden…" The dancer replied as she jogged the still weeping baby in her arms.

"I'll take you home." Naya stated as a matter of fact.

"No Naya, it's ok. You've helped a lot."

The brunette sighed "It's not an offer Heather. Now let me carry Elijah and you can carry the travelling bags."

The dancer couldn't protest any further as Nay gave her the "this is not up for a discussion" look. The mother handed her son over to the Latina who rocked the infant which made Elijah immediately stop crying.

In a comfortable silence, the pair walked across the studio lot. Elijah was yet again asleep in Naya's arms with Heather walking a step behind the Latina.

She smiles at how much of a family they look.

They were about to get into the car when a familiar voice called after Heather.

"Hemo! Hey Nay" Lea greeted the brunette warmly, to which Naya stuck her tongue playfully too and went to swap Elijah for the travelling bags with Heather. The brunette grinned at Lea cheekily before she walked over to the back of the jeep. Lea who had been pulling faces at Naya then turned her attention to the blonde.

Smiling, she asked "Hemo, are you ready to go home?"

The taller woman smiled thankfully and replied "No, it's alright Lea. Go home, Naya's taking us."

"Home?" Lea replied in a confused tone, a glimmer of hesitance flashed in her eyes.

"Yea, she'll be driving Elijah and I back home?" Heather clarified, unsure what Lea could not understand.

"Oh"

Heather looked at her friend questioningly as she urged her friend to speak.

"Lea? Is everything alright? Oh my God, I'm sorry! I must have made you wait long!"

"What? Oh no! It's fine! I actually just got out, the tean wanted me to try on the costumes for next week" Leah replied. "But, anyway." The smaller brunette clapped her hands together. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" And with that, Lea hugged Heather good bye and walked away. Not long after, Naya returned back from the trunk of the jeep and stood next to Heather as they watched Lea and her shadow walk away from them.

"Everything alright?" Naya asked, still watching their friends retreating figure.

"Yea, everything's fine."

Naya nodded "We should go" and made her way around the others side of the car.

But Heather as she stalled, saw the distrusting glance Lea threw at Naya as the Latina got into the driver's seat; before disappearing into the evening.

* * *

Ever since that day, the trio had fallen into a routine. Naya would come into her trailer and as expected; Heather would be there with Elijah sat in between her legs on the floor as they watch colourful puppets dance across the screen of the iPad. Wordlessly, as they became more comfortable with the set-up; Naya and Heather with Elijah had started leaving their home earlier than they have to and came back later than supposed to. Of course, this meant that the dancer no longer needed to catch a ride to work with Lea. So, when she let this be known to her friend, the shorter woman was saddened but respected her decisions and asked no further questions.

With the new indefinable chemistry between Naya and Heather, the sets laughter seemed to shone brighter and the lights glowed sweeter upon the beloved cast. Heather returned with her refreshing energy which all seemed to appreciate but one person tended to it cautiously.

Lea called out to her friend, trying to sounds as casual as she could. "Hey Kev"

"What's up?" The man replied as he wore Arties glasses back on.

"Not much, just thought I'd join you whilst I read through my lines." She replied as she sat down on her chair next to Kevin's. "It's nice to have Hemo back" she added.

"Yea it really is" Kevin replied as he and Lea watched one blonde head and brunette nodding animatedly at one another, accompanied by an envious worthy carefree chuckles and giggles.

"And some are definitely enjoying her return more than others…" Lea muttered negligently, but the moment her own voice penetrated through her ears hotly with the reality that she said her thoughts out loud. Big brown eyes widened in surprise, she hoped that what she said was only limited to her earshot. However, when she turned to her companion and only to see Kevin's sharp quizzical eyes demanding her and challenging her to speak with clarity crossing audacity. Her throat went dry and her face grew warm as she asked herself why she even said those words with undeniable malice and accusation.

Blunt eyes darted between Lea and the two unsuspecting women once. Kevin didn't need Lea to repeat what she said. It was obvious what she was saying with what she was not pronouncing and Kevin could not believe his friend.

Lea's eyes were stuttering with her lips as no words were making it out of her mouth to redeem her from the momentary callousness.

Kevin licked his lips and spoke firmly. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that Lea, and you will be much better off learning your lines.".

Lea didn't bring it up again.

That doesn't mean that she had stopped watching the interaction between the blonde and brunette.

Lea saw everything, she saw how the blonde beamed like the sun and the brunette radiated as she basked into her light.

She saw how they stripped off the world off their bodies as they came to the studio; like a layman shedding away his worldly goods for the heavenly sanctuary.

And when one night when Naya was not on the set and Heather consulted to her with grateful tears brimming about how thankful and happy she was to be back allowed back into Naya's life. Lea was reminded that before Heather and Naya were lovers, they were good friends too; which disarmed her hostility towards Naya.

Lea decided to brush her prying presumptions.

After a week of just enjoying her friends and not obsessing over the interaction between the two women. Lea found nothing off or suspicious about the rejuvenated friendship between Heather and Naya. When she had set aside her being critical over Naya; she was just glad that her friends were fine. Lea even reprimanded herself for thinking maliciously of the two women. However, for her to say that the feelings Heather and Naya now held for one another is platonic would be naïve. After the sleepless nights in the past of her stroking Naya's hair as the devastated girl slept curled up on her and Cory as they sat on the Latina's sofa because her bedroom smelled too much of Heather; she knew that Naya will never really get over the other woman.

The brunette may learn to love another, but will she ever fall in love again?

How could she when she's still plummeting for Heather.

* * *

Heather and Elijah.

They motivated Naya to leave her cold bed every morning. For the Latina, knowing that the two smiles brighter than any day before, will be waiting for her; it added that little bounce in her step. And although she would never admit out loud that she's acting far too domesticated to be just a friend out of sight of what would be, disapproving eyes. She knows that she's acting a little too in love to be just a friend.

She knows it.

Heather knows it.

And Lea will know, thanks to Heather.

All was going well as Lea was finally adjusting back into the new set up without being protective over Heather. She wanted to remind Heather that she's living a good life with Taylor and although loving Naya is not wrong. Lea wanted to be sure that Heather knows that it's not right to love her 'friend' over her 'family' and just when she was finally at ease, all of the conviction crumbled in one night.

* * *

**February 1st, 2014**

It was Heather's Birthday, and as her luck would have it; she had to go to work.

She's not complaining, she loves her job.

In fact, she was actually looking forward to it.

In the morning, she woke up six minutes before her alarm. She let her head rest on the soft pillows as she idly laid down flat on her back as she planned her day ahead. She let the phone beep into consciousness which stirred a grunt from Taylor who turned his back against Heather and threw a pillow over his head to muffle the still bleeping phone. The blonde turned her head to the sleeping figure which reminded her that this was her life.

Soft fingertips eventually slid on the screen of the iPhone, revealing several text messages from her friends. She read and smiled at a few of them, throwing them a silent appreciation in her head as she sends them her love. After a few messages, she placed her phone back down on the bed side table as she promised herself to read the rest later on the day.

Light feet softly padded on the carpet as the dancer made her way to her sons crib. Heather leaned down and placed a loving kiss on the forehead of the little boy as she did for Elijah's every morning.

She then proceeded about her routine: shower, clothes, iPod on for soft music in the back ground, coffee for Taylor, hot chocolate for her and breakfast.

It wasn't until Taylor was rushing about to work did he remember to greet Heather happy birthday, when the kind old woman; their neighbor knocked onto their door with a cake. Taylor opened the door and was momentarily confused until the woman asked him teasingly for what he had planned for his 'wife'. Heather caught part of the conversation, she heard Taylor awkwardly shifting his foot and his canned laugh when he's nervous or uneasy.

Once Heather had greeted the lovely old woman and had accepted her generous and kind wish for her and the cake. She turned to the kitchen with the lovely cake in hand with Taylor in tow furiously apologizing and wishing her happy birthday whilst constantly mentioning how late he was.

The blonde woman reassured the man with a kiss on his rough stubble that it was fine and that she held no ill feelings against him.

And that was the truth.

She honestly didn't mind.

Heather waited for Taylor's sibling to pick up Elijah who volunteered to take care of the young boy so she could celebrate the day with Taylor. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen but nonetheless, her 'soon to be brother-in-law' she guesses; took her son and promised to care of him and urged her to enjoy her day.

With a tender embrace goodbye for the day to Elijah, she enjoyed her day.

Normally Naya would have picked her and Elijah up to work, but the two had a silent agreement that, that probably wasn't the best idea as they apprehended that Taylor will want to take Heather to work.

Heather laughs at how wrong they were.

Work was fun, presents and food everywhere for her. She truly felt blessed and anyone can see by the effort exerted by the crew and the cast, Heather was truly loved.

As many people competed for her attention, this resulted to her not seeing Naya at all during the day. The Latina opted to give leeway for the rest and stood most of the time in the background but always smiling warmly at Heather when their eyes caught.

She can wait, she doesn't mind.

Finally, as the set was wrapped up for the day; Heather had finally gotten the peace and quiet she needed. The blonde was slumped on the sofa with various bag and wrapping paper littered everywhere. Just as she was about to nod off from exhaustion, she heard a timid knock on her door. The dancer released a deep sigh and yawned 'coming' as she dragged herself to the door.

She was pleasantly surprised to see a shivering Naya who was soaked to the bone from the rain. Heather quickly ushered the other woman in who walked a few steps into the trailer with a small bag in her hand. Heather took Naya's dripping hoodie and hung it upon the coat hanger on the corner of the room. She then went into the kitchen and boiled the water for the two of them and returned to plop herself down on her sofa. After a minute of shifting trying to make herself comfortable, Heather's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw Naya still standing aloof in the trailer; who was seemingly waiting to be invited to sit on the sofa. Heather playfully rolled her eyes at the Latina and patted the cushion urging Naya to join her.

"What are you doing over there? Come over here!"

Naya gave her a small smile and sniffed: "I don't want to get water everywhere" as she gestured to herself. That's when Heather really took in the other woman's state. Naya was genuinely shaking, her hair sticking to her damp face and her cheeks were pale.

"Oh my God Naya! How long were you standing in the rain?!" Fatigue left her body as Heather leaped off the couch and towards Naya whose arm she grabbed and dragged into the room. Hurriedly, the taller woman ravaged through her wardrobe and snatched a loose shirt and sweats and placed them on the bed. All reservation Heather had left her, she invaded Naya's space as worry worked through her body, objectively commanding her limbs to redress the clearly sick woman before her. Soft fingertips grazed upon the burning skin of Naya's hip as she peeled the wet and heavy fabric off the slender body. Naya wordlessly complied as she tiredly lifted her arms above her heard to pull the sleeves off her arms. Heather dropped the article of clothing which landed heavily on the carpet. She then kneeled on the floor and proceeded to take off the brunette's shoes and diverted her attention to Naya's jeans. She pulled the damp denim off the toned legs, exposing the flawless thighs. That's when Heather became painfully aware of the proximity between them. She was frozen for a minute as she watched tiny bumps form on Naya's thigh as her breath licked the tanned skin, sending another wave of violent shiver throughout the nearly bare body.

Naya felt the hot breath linger and thread which caused her muscles to convulse and she was sure that this time, it wasn't because of the rain.

"Heather…"

The blonde was pulled out of her trance which made her reluctantly stand up and resist the urge of kissing the bare skin.

The dancer got up, her feet flat on the ground and her head tilted down to meet Naya's gaze.

Her hand cupped Naya's face and let her thumb stroke the smooth cheeks down to longingly caressing the plump lips. Throughout the motion, Naya simply remained silent.

Taking the absence of protest as silent compliance, Heather hooked her left arm around Naya; pulling the tiny waist against her own body. She placed a gentle kiss on Naya's forehead down to the side of her temple. Gradually, thin lips grew hotly with each caress, and when the blonde was about to capture Naya's own against hers to proceed with the trail. The brunette turned her head making Heather only catch the corner of her lips. The soft reminder that Naya's lips no longer belonged to her, did not deter Heather. She stayed still, eyes closed, lips still resting on the corner of the soft mouth.

"Heather…" Naya muffled against Heather.

Seconds of stillness and exchanges of breath later.

Heather proceeded on kissing the brunette; on her chin, up to the side of her jaw, inhaling the faint scent of Naya's perfume and the rain as she kissed the slope of the involuntary craning of Naya's neck. The sensation against the sensitive skin hypnotizing and enticing Naya further into Heather. It was when Naya felt burning lips against her collarbone and Heather's thin fingers on the strap of her bra did Naya firmly stopped Heather.

"Stop" she whispered brokenly.

It was so soft, so tired, such shattered surrender which pierced right through the ballerina's chest.

Heather placed a final kiss on Naya's chest right above the weakly beating heart.

"Why…" Heather whispered resting her head against Naya's head.

The Latina knew that the question was rooted deeper, further than her stopping the blondes caresses.

_Why did you push me away? _

_Why am I with him? _

_Why did you make me leave you? _

_Why can't we be?_

_Why did you leave me? _

"Because I love you…"

Her reply felt like a chain wrapped and pulled tighter around Heather's neck causing a choke to erupt from Heather's lips.

"Do you?"

And Heather's reply was like a punch in her gut making her want to heave bile out of her stomach.

"More than God can comprehend."

And with that, Naya pulled Heather under the covers with her. She held the crying women until her cries subsided in her sleep. Only when Heather was at ease did Naya fell asleep, the chills from the rain long gone in their warm embrace.

Lea was about to head home when she noticed the lights from Heather's trailer. Knowing that her friend commuted, she thought the blonde may still be around and may be in need of a ride home. As the smaller brunette approached the trailer, she noticed the door slightly agape. Curiosity fueled her actions, she entered the vicinity calling out her friends name. The living room was nothing unusual apart from the wrapping paper and the absence of the blonde.

"Heather?" she called out again.

It was then did she hear a low heavy buzzing, she followed the sound and found that it was the dancer's phone vibrating against the wood.

***Taylor Calling***

"Hello?" Lea answered

"Hello?! Heather? Heather is that you?!" the and clearly aggravated and tensed voice on the other line barked, stunning Lea momentarily.

"_I have been calling you all night! Where the hell are you?!"_ the man continued to shout through the line.

"It-it's Lea."

"_Oh Lea, I- I thank god. I was worried about Heather, is she with you?"_

The brunette didn't reply but carried on absently listening to the man over the line who was clearly frantically trying to hide his ugly shade he accidentally exposed to his partner's friend.

As Taylor ran his mouth, Lea was still in search for Heather.

"_I completely messed up…" _

She looked for her in the small trailer

"…_forgot her birthday…I called her so many…" _

She walked into the kitchen

But nothing

"…_but nothing…" _

She knocked at her bathroom

"…_no reply to my texts either…."_

That's when Lea's search took her to the bedroom.

"_I was worried that something might have happened to her…"_

The room was dark, but when her eyes adjusted in the abyss; she saw Heather and Naya so much more than she ever did.

Clothes were on the floor

The bed used by two intertwined bodies

And tanned skin peering out of the covers

"…_So is she with you?" _Taylor asked.

"_Lea?" _

Preoccupied by the _scandal_ before her she replied.

"Yea… she's with me. Don't worry. …We just went out for a few drinks and she had a little too much… She'll see you tomorrow."

"_Oh, ok yea. Thank you so looking out for her"_

"Yea sure, no problem" Lea replied dismissively

"_Bye-"_

Lea put the phone down without saying goodbye.

She stared at the two women on asleep on the bed, silently debating with herself on what she should do next.

She looked at the phone to see the time

**10:47pm**

**26 missed calls **

**14 text messages **

**Recent Text  
Taylor: You have a fucking child and a family to go home to! You better not be wit…**

Unsure of what to do, Lea placed the phone on the dresser. She looked one last time at the blonde and brunette on the bed, not missing the way Heather nuzzled further into Naya's neck and the way the Latina instinctively wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde as she kissed her head.

* * *

It had been a few days since that night. Heather and Naya did not see each other since the blonde's birthday.

Naya was sat in her trailer with her coffee in hand staring blankly at nothing in particular.

A knock

A twist of the door

"Naya can I talk to you?"

The silent woman looked up to see Lea, she gave her a small smile in agreement which Lea did not return.

The smaller woman sat on the armrest opposing Naya.

The two simply sat in the room as they both waited on each other to say something. Naya could sense something was off, not in the mood to play mind games; she broke the ice.

"What is it Lea?"

The brunette looked simultaneously relieved and dreadful as Naya spoke to her. Clearing her throat with a shift of determination in her eyes, Lea spoke bluntly.

"I know you're sleeping with Heather."

Naya completely off guard blinked at Lea.

"And Naya, I just. I expected so much more from you."

Confused, Naya leaned back and massaged the side of her temple as she felt an oncoming migraine in the horizon.

"Lea, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Naya, please don't play dumb with me."

"What?"

The tone which Naya spoke aggravated Lea, she couldn't believe that Naya would play her a fool pretending she did nothing. Lea took a deep breath and spoke hard against Naya.

"You've had your chance. You can't just manipulate things to your favour. You can't play with peoples feelings and especially not Heather! I thought you love her more than this!"

Naya bit her tongue from retorting violently at Lea, trying to be as rational as she can as her friend attacked her unprovoked.

"OK, Lea. Before you say anything else. I want you to listen to what it is you're accusing me of-"

"Naya I saw you in bed with Heather last week!"

The Latina was quiet reminiscing to the week before. It then dawned her that Lea was talking about the evening of Heather's birthday.

Lea on the other hand, took Naya's silence as guilt.

"You're ruining her family Naya. You need to stop manipulating her into staying with you. You need to let her go. It is not fair on her. That evening cannot happen again."

Naya looked at the floor and back at Lea whose eyes were wide in frustration.

"Ok." She said wanting to end the conversation as fast as possible.

It must have been the wrong reply as something in Naya's words made Lea livid.

"'Ok'?" The smaller woman repeated, enunciating the word heatedly. Lea could not believe the audacity and the lack of remorse in Naya's voice, she talked as if _she did nothing wrong_. As if her selfish actions were fine, as if she did not care for how the consequences will affect the people around her.

"What do you want me to say?"

Lea scoffed. "How about how you're sorry that you have been whoring yourself to the woman who you treated like shit after ending things with her because you're an ambitious little social climber?!"

"What?" Naya raised her eyebrow insolently.

"You are so pathetic Naya."

"You know nothing Lea." Naya replied sharply.

The brunette laughed mockingly at the Latina "Sure thing veiled fairy."

"I'm so glad Heather left you, you're not worth anything at all. You should stay away from her, you're poisonous to her life and family." The other woman spat wickedly.

Snarling, Naya raised from her seat and prowled towards Lea "I did not force her to come back here. I did not call her or text her or tried to communicate with her, ever since I let her be happy. Ever since I accepted that for her to have the perfect life she deserves, I will need to leave the picture. Ever since I accepted that I am not the best for her. I was not the one who kissed her out of the blue whilst taping that god damn scene! Instead, I'm that fucking friend who is forced to sit by the side lines, who is called when needed, who ran to her when she was about to give birth because the father of the child was nowhere to be seen. I'm that fucking friend who will always be wholly in love with her against all odds. Who will be there when she needs me the most, when I need her every day. So don't you fucking tell me that I am selfish, that I am poisonous, that I am a whore because you don't know jack shit Lea."

Naya left Glee the next day.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Guys, uni is kicking my ass. I am sorry for the super late updates, hopefully this one's worth the wait! **

**SO a lot of things had been happening huh?**

**Naya's pregnant o.O**

**Bless her! But shit, real life is making it so difficult for me to write this thing! Hahaha!**

**Anyway, I just want to express how I am so very proud to be one of the people who had struck through with Glee until the end and that the cast and the stories will always have a place in my heart; as I'm sure it does to many of you too. **

**With that said, I am so happy that we all have fanfiction. I will again reassure you although updates may not come promptly, I am always wanting to write and will do so when I get the time :) - SUMMER 2015.**

**What do you all make of this update? I actually got FEELS from "more than God can comprehend line"! *High-fives self* **

**Again comments, requests, criticisms, suggestions etc. are always APPRECIATED! It really MELT my heart to see you all looking for an update :) **

**Talk soon! **


	17. Puppet On a String

_**So... How many of us are still following this little story? Hahaha!**_

NOTE: This picks up right after Naya's lunch with Julie. I SUGGEST YOU REREAD CHAPTER 13 ("Elijah") AND JUMP STRAIGHT TO THIS CHAPTER.

_**The First Part of "Puppet On a String" **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes! _**

* * *

_**May 9**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**1:37pm**_

"_If you love my daughter, as much as you say you do. You will leave her and let her live the life she had always dreamed of with a man."_

_Naya felt as if her heart was dropped into the acid of her stomach._

"_I'm sure you're a lovely woman." Everything was muffled and all the brunette could see was the crooked lips moving._

"_But dear…"_

_Julie just kept on speaking. Her pronunciation was rougher and her words more vicious that the last until her voice reached an ear shattering octave in desperation and frustration to get her point across. _

"_Heather is not like you!"_

_Naya blinked. _

_The older woman's chest rose and fell sadistically. _

_They were left in silence._

_Nobody spoke. _

_Nobody moved. _

_Naya was simply sat there waiting for the final blow._

_Julie took another_

* * *

_sip of her coffee._

"_I think we're done here."_

_She rose from her seat making the metal legs screech on the black floor. _

_But before she left, she made sure to make her message clear._

"_A word of advice dear"_

_Naya stared blankly in front of her. _

"_Family is Happiness. A husband, a wife and children are what constitutes __**Happiness**__."_

"_You will never be enough."_

* * *

**May 9****th**** 2012**

**1:39pm**

Two minutes.

One woman.

Five words.

It took these three things for Naya to be disillusioned from her naïve, stupid and hopeful apparition for a future with Heather.

"_**You will never be enough."**_

* * *

**May 9****th**** 2012 **

Two strangers engaged into a casual conversation by the sidewalk. If it wasn't for the two pedestrian's dogs muffled bark filtering through the tight mirrors of Naya's car; the Latina would have remained absent minded and motionless as she respired dully in the blank car parked by the apartment.

Naya numbly blinked at the steering wheel, her empty musing disturbed by the infiltrating yaps from the mutts.

**5:46pm **

The red heated clock of the car stared.

Naya blinked at the lights and eventually moved her hand to switch off the ignition of the car.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The woman found herself walking through the white hall of the complex. She suppose that she had left and locked her car and that her body was taking her back to Heather as she felt the bite of the apartment keys grit on her fingertips as her fingers scoured against the backbone of the metal teeth.

The key was inserted into the lock and the latch made a thick, terse and brittle clacked as Naya rotated her wrist. The door unbolted and she entered, she could hear Heather's voice somewhat distance away despite seeing the blonde flashing her a glowing smile.

"_**Beautiful." She thought.**_

"Hey baby!- Yea, hey mum-" The blonde spoke through the phone.

"-Yea, she's here. You're right she probably just got caught in a traffic."

Naya was sat on the couch staring at the bleached partition which opposed her.

"I better go say 'Hi' to her, little Miss Moody pants looks so worn-out from the drive..."

"_**Worn-out. Well you could say that." Naya thought as she chuckled bitterly in her head. **_

Heather gave a hearty laugh "-Yes mum, I'll tell her. Yes, we'll see you soon. I love you too, bye!"

Soon enough, the Latina could hear Heather's feet pad on the floor which grew nearer and clearer with every step.

Naya felt a bounce on the cushion beside her. She turned her head and found a tearfully eyed Heather with a gleeful smile sat with her knees crossed on the sofa as she wiped the tears away from the edge of her eyes facing her side.

The brunette gave the blonde a soft smile, and for a moment the two just sat silently looking at each other.

Heather was beaming at Naya, admiring her happily ever after.

Whilst Naya was wearing a melancholy smile as she memorised the face of her one true and lost love.

"Hi..." Naya read Heather's lips.

The sweet girl placed her hand on her lover's cheek and leaned in for their lips to touch. Heather held Naya's lips tenderly and softly freed it so she could pull away to see Naya's face.

The brunette was blessed to see blue eyes which sparkled like two sapphires greeting her.

"Hello…" Naya choked out as a single teardrop escaped from her glassy eyes betraying her.

Immediately, Naya saw how Heather's eyes were shaded with clouds of worry and her forehead creased in concern.

"_**Her eyes are always so honest..." the smaller girl thought as all shades of emotion showed in her lovers eyes.**_

Naya shook her head in reassurance, giving Heather false comfort that everything is fine.

Soft lips even captured the thin ones, false heartedly soothing the crease of doubt on Heather's mind and diluting the questions of Heather's uncertain lips to nothing.

When the couple parted Heather's smile and the cheerful glint in her eyes came back which Naya returned as she hid the guilt in her chest, the Latina knew that she had succeeded in hiding the truth from Heather.

"Was that Julie on the phone, babe?" she feigned a smile as she asked.

The blonde scooted closer to the brunette, resting her head against her heart and took the tanned arm and wrapped it around her body as she replied. "Yea, we were like on the phone for an hour or so."

"Oh?"

"Yea, she called just after your lunch."

"She did?"

"Yea, she said you guys left at 4pm and that you offered to give her a ride back to the hotel but she didn't want to hold you up any longer. Right?"

"Yea, that's right…"

Naya was speechless. Julie knew that she wouldn't return back home instantly. She knew that Naya would lie to Heather about lunch, she knew that Naya will prove her right.

Naya will lie to her daughter because she's not worthy.

The brunette felt sick as she played her part in this musical orchestrated by Julie. She felt as if she was a strung up puppet, left with no option but to play along with Julie's game.

"Good. Nearly three hours with my mum. To be honest with you I was betting that you wouldn't be able to last no longer than three minutes!" Heather chuckled.

The irony.

Naya forced a laugh out of her lips as she tried to spit out the bitterness from her mouth. She hoped that Heather won't ask any more questions about what happened. But Naya's not completely stupid to put great hope in this.

"What did you guys talk about?"

Her blood ran cold.

"Naya?"

What was she supposed to say?

"Baby? Are you there?" Heather called out to Naya again.

She went in without a plan.

She had already lied to Heather and now she had no other option but to carefully continue sewing this monstrous web of lies.

Julie had given her a shovel to dig her own grave.

Naya swallowed drily.

"Yea… I'm here honey, just tired…" Naya faked to stifle a yawn.

She bit her lips until they've split as her heart refused to obey Julie's plan. But Julie had already won the war as Naya's manipulated consciousness forced her mouth open to feed Heather lies.

"…Well you know, I'm sure she's told you!" She replied trying to make her voice sound light.

"Yea but, she probably skimmed over parts. You know her and I don't really talk thoroughly about things. I share stuff with Dad…" The other woman replied as she played with Naya's idle hand.

The brunette closed her eyes as she felt as if a horse kicked her chest as guilt started to press down on her. Naya could hear the hopefulness in Heather's voice. She dug her nails into her right palm as she spoke.

"Well, we talked about you mostly. What you were like as a kid…"

That night was the first time Heather's laugh made Naya feel nauseous.

* * *

Naya spoke lie after lie, and when her conversation with Heather gradually came to an end. She never felt so disgusted with herself so much in her whole life. She was relieved when she felt Heather's breathe even out. Naya was about to manoeuvre herself to carry the sleeping beauty in her arms to their room when Heather spoke again.

"She's finally coming around…"

She was glad that Heather couldn't see the devastation upon her face. All she could do was give the blonde a faint nod.

Heather rubbed her nose affectionately against Naya's neck, smelling her lovers scent.

"I love you" she said, just above a whisper.

Tears escaped from Naya's eyes. This time she didn't stop them. It trickled down her cheeks down to the slope of her chin and further to the curve of her throat where Heather placed a kiss and tasted the creek of saline but believed that it was a stream of relief.

* * *

Julie's words definitely acted as a catalyst to an impending tragedy. It brought a relentless fight within Naya.

"_**She loves me"**_

"_**How do you know?" **_

"_**Because she said so!" **_

"_**People say a lot of shit. You should know." **_

"_**It's not like that…" **_

"_**Not like what? Oh it's 'okay' cause I lied for her own good…" **_

Her words haunted Naya, poisoning her thoughts, controlling her actions which led to the withering of her relationship with Heather.

Naya lost her rationality. She simply reacted to circumstances. She ceased thinking and allowed herself to be drowned by her insecurities. She got jealous, she got angry too quick and she snapped and sneered at Heather over nothing.

It didn't help that now that Heather and Julie were in good terms. She was seeing more of her future "in law", the old woman's words; not hers. Julie was pushing Naya to the edge as she caused her anxiety to the extent that young woman had dreaded coming home to Heather in fear that this guest will yet again be parading around the apartment offering her baked goods, tea and that sickly crooked smile as if all is well in the world. The woman had the audacity to mock her in her own home. It was as if Julie was counting down the days until Naya cracks, visiting as often as she can to witness the day the Latina loses her sanity.

Naya couldn't call for help because the one person who could save her, she had deceived. She had equipped Heather with lies which will embitter her. She was convinced that even if Heather hears her drowning, the blonde will only resuscitate her with fruits of dishonesty that Naya had kissed and nurtured into Heather's lips.

Love cannot be cured with lies.

* * *

It would be a lie to say that the idea of leaving Heather never entered her mind.

However, It was an idea she strongly pushed out of her head the moment it crept up on her. She reprimanded herself for even entertaining the idea. Thus, ever since then; every night she was the last to sleep and the first to wake.

The first to wake as she etched Heather face in her heart under the first rays of the morning light.

The last to rest as she spent her evening engraving the dancer's body against hers.

It burned against her skin but she always held Heather close and let it scar because she didn't want to forget these nights.

She doesn't know why but she felt this necessity to brand herself as a possession that belongs to this woman.

Later on she will realise that maybe she did what she did because in the inside; she knew that her days with Heather were numbered and the scars laced upon her body visible to her alone will be the only evidence to prove that she was once undeservingly loved by a goddess.

The only comfort to reassure her that she knew love.

If there was one thing Naya was good at, it was work. Desperate and trapped, Naya threw herself to her work. She was hardworking and determined. This eventually contributed to the growing rift between herself and Heather.

"_Naya this is great. You're genius. Let them speculate over this photo."_ Rohr jabbed his finger on a photo caught by the paparazzi of Naya and Matt from the wrap party of Season 3. The ohoto showed Matthew Hodgson's arm was wrapped around the waist of a very intoxicated Naya. This was moments before a very angry tall blonde dancer marched towards her and snatched her arm and dragged her way from the man. It was taken on May 11, 2012; just days after her revolting encounter with Julie.

Naya stopped resisting her PR and just went along with Steve Rohr's plan. The tanned girl stared at the photo disgusted with herself as she thought about what Heather will feel upon seeing the pictures. But she shoved guilt aside and just nodded coldly to whatever plan Steve had in mind.

Her PR suggested to ride out this speculated romance between her and the novice writer.

"_You want success? It's easy. Give the people what they want and they will love you." _

He said.

And in that moment of apathy, collapse and desperation to escape Heather, Julie and herself; Naya agreed and played her part. She did so with the aim of distancing herself from the situation; giving her the opportunity to assess her relationship with Heather.

It was a good idea right? She'll focus on work and along the way she'll find a way to fix things.

So she led the man on thinking that she was interested in him. Exhausting every opportunity she had when she was seen with the writer. She wrapped her arms around his, she through her head back and laughed at whatever he said. She teased the paparazzi and deluded them and Matthew that something was going on.

"_This is business sugar, either use or be used. It's your call."_

So she used.

Naya exercised what little control she had over of her own life.

She abused that little power she had left, completely oblivious to fact that she was a mere pawn to Rohr's plans.

It was a full proof idea, until the distraction proved to be too good; because she forgot to fix things with Heather.

* * *

**July 4th, 2012**

The couple over their vacation took a flight to Arizona to celebrate the 4th of July with Heather's family.

Initially Naya was adamant of not going, using her work as an excuse to avoid attending the gathering. It caused a tension between the couple for days. Heather couldn't understand Naya's protest because from what she knows, there's literally no reason why her mother and Naya cannot be in the same room. Eventually, after days of the silent treatment from the blonde, Naya caved and agreed to go.

Thus, why Naya had been praying for the earth to open up and swallow her whole as she held her girlfriends hand as they waited for the doors to the Morris's residence to open. As the Latina heard muffled steps and chatter come nearer to the door, the pressure piercing her palm gradually increased; almost drawing blood.

When the chestnut door opened, Heather was welcomed into her childhood home by her mother who embraced her warmly. Then it was Naya's turn to greet the older woman. Julie arms felt like two pythons itching to wrap themselves around her neck.

Naya was taken into the kitchen by two elder sister of Heather's. She volunteered to help out in the kitchen knowing how much Heather had missed her nieces and nephews. Earlier on, the brunette was terrified as they flew to her girlfriend's hometown. It was the first time -"And probably last" she thought- she was going to be in that house as the "girlfriend". However, she almost forgot all of her worries thanks to Crystal and April. _Almost_.

She decided that she would just keep herself amongst the company on the two other daughters of Morris and just kept as far away as possible from Julie and knives in the kitchen. Whilst maintaining a casual conversation with the older woman.

If given the option, Naya would have preferred to be a gun powder for the fireworks that day.

She was taught how to make the Morris' secret bbq sauce by April despite Julie's silent protest which was deafening to Naya as she saw how the woman sported stoic eyes and tight smile as she observed her.

Naya tried her hardest not to down her glasses of wine and forced herself to sip it.

* * *

Throughout the day the Latina was obsessing over what Julie's angle was. So many questions was floating around her head, why did the woman willingly invite her into their home? Wasn't she afraid that her grandkids might catch the "gay" off her? And how on earth is this woman the mother to the three most gracious and lovely woman she had met?

She tried to shake them off her head and the view of Heather playing softball with the children in the yard was a welcomed distraction. She was taking the potatoes out of the oven when she heard the merriment outside. Once she saw who it was, Naya was glued to the door.

"She's so great with them"

Naya who was leaning on the doorway with oven gloves in her hands as she held a tray of roast potatoes looked to her left to see whose voice it was. It was April.

The shorter girl smiled and agreed. "Yea, she really is."

The two fell into an easy silence.

The Latina's attention was immediately drawn back to the youngest of the sisters who hit the ball successfully and carried the pitcher who was her niece over her back and ran around the base with the little girl laughing hysterically in her arms.

Despite knowing that Heather was still in a mood with her and vice-versa, Naya couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's silly antics.

All the while as she watched Heather and the kids, the brunette was oblivious to April studying her. The older woman could not help but smile at how smitten Naya. April was glad that her mother had invited her baby sister and Naya for the 4th of July. She's not dumb, she knows that Julie is still not comfortable with Naya and Heather's set up, but she will give her credit for inviting her baby sister's girlfriend.

As April studied how right in that moment, in which Naya is simply watching Heather; she noticed how it was the most relaxed she had seen the younger woman throughout the day. Naya's eyes were smiling and she was laughing to herself at Heather's childishness. The woman's body was so at ease as she leaned casually on the doorframe and April couldn't help but feel that this woman right here fitted right in to their home. She fitted right in better than anyone Heather had brought home.

"Let me take this in for you."

"Huh?" Naya replied unwittingly as she reluctantly drew her eyes away from the woman of her heart.

April who had her own pair of oven gloves took the tray off Naya's arms.

Naya embarrassed as she realised that she was procrastinating stuttered "A-Are you sure? I was just about to go back in and-"

"Yep, I'm sure we're pretty much done anyway. Crystal and I have got this." April gave Naya a reassuring smile.

The tanned girl gave a timid smile back "Thanks, but I'll go back in with-"

"No, no…" April replied, playfully chastising the brunette.

"You go ahead over there and play with them. Besides I think they're missing a player. Right guys?!" April bellowed loud enough to catch Heather and the children's attention.

The Latina caught the dancers eyes who was grinning as she realised that Naya must have been watching them and was caught by April.

The two shared a silent conversation as they exchanged looks.

"_**So, ready to have fun Miss Workaholic?" Heather's eyes smiled mockingly. **_

"_**Shut up. I'm not a workaholic and I'm only joining in cause I'm being bullied to." **_

"_**I accept your apology and yes you may play with us."**_

"_**What? I'm not apologising for any-" **_

"Yea! C'mon Naya!" The conversation between the two was abruptly interrupted by the eldest grandchild. Benny took the oven mittens off Naya's hand and threw them on the ground and grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her towards the game. The little boy then rambled on about how it wasn't fair because Heather was in his sister's team and him and his friends were losing. Naya shyly smiled at Heather, partly apologetic which was returned by the dancer beaming at her in excitement and understanding. April chuckled to herself at the adorability of the pair.

* * *

After a competitive game of softball with the game ending with a tie, although Heather insists that they won- the children and the couple went back into the house for dinner. The food was laid out in the garden where the chicken was sizzling on the bbq as it glistened under the heat; the delicious smell laced with smoke clouding up the yard. Naya and Heather walked out into the garden hand in hand as the two teasingly argued who won the last game of softball.

The two of them grabbed themselves a plate and sat on the grass. The children wanted to join them but April chided the young ones to leave their "Aunty Heather" and "Aunty Naya" alone.

Stuffed, Heather and Naya were lazily lying on the grass, Heather insisted that Naya should rest her head on her lap. The Latina hadn't forgotten where she was and was uncomfortable with the idea because she was sure that Julie was still watching them like a hawk. She declined Heather's offer which earned her pout as the blonde jutted out her lip immaturely. Seeing a stroppy Heather, Naya laughed and patted the space next to her for Heather to lie down on which the blonde did. Once the dancer was lying next to her side by side, she took Heather's hand into hers and gave it a warm squeeze which replaced the pout with a soft smile. The two women looked at each other both grinning.

"I love you" Heather said, but before Naya could reply her words were cut short by Heather's lips on hers.

The pair rested back into a comfortable silence when children screaming and giggling for desserts caught their attention. Naya looked at Heather who she knew had a terrible sweet tooth. The dancer was biting her lip, trying to hide her excitement for the sweet treats.

"Do you wanna go in?"

"No, no… I can wait…"

"Oh?"

"Yea… it's fine…" Heather replied in a faux dismissive manner.

"Oh ok then." Naya smiled to herself knowing that the conversation was not done.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…really? 'Ok then'?!" Heather sat up abruptly and exclaimed dramatically which made Naya burst into chuckle.

"Go on, go get us some dessert. I'll wait for you here." Naya replied as she too sat up.

"Yes!" Heather gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran towards the house.

"I'll be back!" she yelled back to Naya as she blew the Latina a kiss.

Naya was left by herself in the garden as everyone rushed in to get desserts. She got up and sat on a swing which was probably built for the grandkids. Only April and her husband was present in the garden who gave her a little wave as she locked eyes with them. Naya smiled back and returned their wave.

* * *

A couple of minutes later and still no sign of Heather.

Naya didn't think any of it until she saw Crystal stride over to April. The two sisters seemed to talk in a hushed manner and their eyes kept shooting darts towards the house. Naya not one to pry looked somewhere else and distracted herself with the birds flying across the orange hued sky, until she caught the two sisters looking at her. The brunette's forehead creased in curiosity, she sat herself down for a little while longer patiently waiting for Heather. But when the dancer still did not return and when April went in leaving Crystal and her husband by the bbq, Naya decided to stand up to see what the commotion is about.

"Hey Crys, everything ok?" Naya asked and the blonde simply gave her a tentative smile.

The Latina tried to think nothing of it and so she entered the house and followed the sound conversation in the house which took her to the living room where she found Heather uncomfortably sat on the floor with the children and new playmate named Taylor and a woman crouching down on the floor taking a photo.

The brunette body felt cold.

She looked up as she felt a stare on her and when she did she found Julie's eyes smiling arrogantly at her.

"How rude of me" Julie spoke unnecessarily loud bringing all conversation to an end.

Naya clenched her jaw.

The older woman walked across the room and stood by her, putting her aged hands on Naya's shoulder.

"This is Naya" Julie said as she gave her shoulder a humiliating squeeze.

An elder woman and a man about the same age as Julie was sat on the sofa directly opposite Naya. They gave the young woman a completely oblivious smile. Whilst two other men who were stood by the door having a cigarette turned to give their attention to the host with the woman who was previously crouching down walked beside them with her phone in hand. Naya supposes she's gone to show them the picture. Then there's Taylor who just looked so confused.

Naya's eyes darted between the four new faces.

"_Of course, this is his family" she thought._

"She-" _Naya knew what Julie was going to say "She's Heather's friend." _

But she doesn't want to hear it.

"She's just leaving" Naya interrupted Julie whilst putting on her most convincing smile which to the eyes of everyone else apart from Heather looked so genuine.

Heather was about to protest but the emotions in Naya's eyes stilled her.

"Oh?" Julie gapped momentarily as Naya caught her off-guard.

"Yea, I'm so sorry!" Naya placed her hand over Julie's hand as she spoke, she then walked towards April who was by the stairs; she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Naya was certain that she heard the woman breathe out an apology.

"Thank you so much for today Julie, the food was delicious. I'll see you all soon."

Naya gave Heather one more look and with Benny on her lap and Taylor sat right next to her, it looked just like the perfect family Julie was talking about; and Naya couldn't help but agree.

She couldn't take that away from her.

All of her efforts resisting to leave Heather was proven to be futile.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is probably one of the most difficult chapters I've ever written. That's partly why the update took so long. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it... I had to divide it up cause it was just so emotionally draining to write. like fml. Hi btw. Did you guys miss me? (Probably not. Lol.) What did you guys think of this one? It's not gonna be pretty from here onwards guys, hope you're ready for the next onslaught of feels.**

**Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always appeciated :) **

**Let me know what you think! **


End file.
